Total Drama Tournament
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Noah take down the Total Drama master? Find out in: Clash of the Dueling Titans. This is the final chapter of this story.
1. Here we go again

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING: Welcome to my newer project I like to call "Total Drama Tournament". In this story, Chris McLean hosts a Duel Monsters tournament in Yankee Stadium During the Fall. He invites sixteen duelists he toyed and invited to his three Total Drama Seasons. This story takes place after Total Drama World Tour and before Total Drama Reloaded begins at all. The winner of the tournament gets one hundred thousand dollars, and, if that person wants to, they can challenge Chris to a duel for more prizes. This story uses the TCG rules to the letter. Most cards will be banned and some might be used. The Destiny Heroes will have their Japanese names because I can't stand their American names. Another writer named Psychid promised me that he would help me with my story as my beta reader. I'll be working on this story full time and I'll be returning to Rising Darkness later this fall. I will be using real OCG/TCG cards only, so there are no anime cards or any cards made by other writers or myself in this story. With all that said and done, let's begin!

-ooo-

DATELINE: Yankee Stadium, New York City. Here, we see a tall man with black hair and a five o'clock shadow on his face, wearing a navy blue jacket, beige pants, and black-and-white-colored sneakers, along with a duel disk on his arm, the model obviously being the same one used in the Battle City Finals.

This man was none other than Chris McLean: the same person who created, produced, and hosted Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour, in that order. Judging by the duel disk he wore on his arm, it appeared that he had yet another season of Total Drama in mind; and one that would certainly be more entertaining than the previous three seasons. Combined, even!

"New York City: the city that never sleeps," Chris dramatically announced, squinting his eyes dramatically as well. "This very city includes many wonderful features, including the Statue of Liberty, Broadway, and much, much more.

"It is also the home to the official Yankee Stadium: the very same place where I, your honorable host Chris McLean, will hold an upcoming duel tournament! That's right, Total Drama fans: this season will involve the popular game of Duel Monsters, courtesy of official game creator and former Industrial Illusions President himself, Maximillion Pegasus!

"Now is the chance to experience a season to which sixteen of our old campers whether they are either your favorite campers to worship or ones you desperately hate you bash them senselessly in embarrassingly awful fan fictions will have a chance to participate in this tournament for a chance to win up to one hundred thousand dollars!

"Whereas one hundred thousand dollars might not seem that exciting a prize, compared to what you might have won in season two or season three, then boy, are you in for a surprise!

"The lucky camper or should I say duelist who manages to make their way into the winner's circle will have the chance to duel me, Chris McLean, for a prize of two million dollars and two of the rarest cards ever created by Maximillion Pegasus! But they must be careful; if the winner of the tournament loses to yours truly, they will be officially be humiliated and will leave with absolutely nothing!

"One by one, I have seen them duel; and judging by what I have seen, they most certainly have what it takes to enter this tournament! However, as most people say: there can be only one!

"Just who will compete, and just who will win? Find out in the brand-spanking, all-new, super-special-awesome season I would like to call

"TOTAL DRAMA TOURNAMENT!" There was a brief interlude of dramatic silence after he said the last word in the last sentence.

"Okay, Mr. McLean, that's a wrap!" shouted a random director from out of nowhere.

"Great," Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "I desperately need a drink at this point "

-ooo-

TOTAL DRAMA TOURNAMENT

Written by: DUELER KING

Proofread by: PSYCHID

-ooo-

Chapter One HERE WE GO AGAIN

Inside the Yankee Stadium, Chris was busying himself upon setting up some kind of machine that was designed to display which contestants were to participate in Chris's upcoming tournament, along with which participant would be facing against which participant.

"And now, for the final test!" Chris announced to himself. He turned on the computer, and a picture of each of the twenty-four former Total Drama contestants on the screen.

"Yes; it works!" Chris then cheered to himself. He then said, rubbing his hand mischievously, "I'll announce the sixteen lucky contestants one by one before we get this party started! Ooh, they'll think that this is yet another season full of painful, death-defying challenges, thus making each of their lives a living hell! But I'll show them!"

Suddenly, a muscular black man walked into the same room where Chris was. He had a permanent sneer and a unibrow, who wore a yellow shirt, green pants, and black shoes. He also wore what appeared to be a white chef's hat and a white apron.

This man was none other than Chef Hatchet: the very same person who was the co-host of the previous three Total Drama seasons, Chris's best and presumably only friend, and the tormentor of the former twenty-four Total Drama contestants.

"Hey-hey-hey!" said Chris with friendly laughter, spreading his arms wide. "If it isn't my own best bud and my co-host for the season!"

"Thanks, Chris!" replied Chef with a smile, but still using his gruff, manly voice. "But I just have one question "

"And what question would that me, mon compodr ?" asked Chris, modifying the machine a little bit more.

"You said there were going to be three hosts for this season: you, me, and some other dude you kept a secret about," Chef reminded Chris.

"Yeah; what about it?" asked Chris.

"Just who is this 'third host' going to be, and when will he be coming?" Chef gave Chris the question he wanted to ask him.

"Patience, my friend," Chris answered calmly, placing his hand on Chef's shoulder. "I'm sure that both of your questions will be answered when the time comes " Suddenly, the alarm on Chris's electronic watch started to sound. In response, Chris immediately looked at it and declared, "Chef the time has come!" Chris then proudly walked out of the room inside the stadium, while Chef helped move the machine out onto the platform.

-ooo-

About less than ten minutes later, the entire audience in the stadium cheered as Chris McLean who was now wearing a fancy aqua blue suit appeared onto the platform, along with Chef Hatchet, who was still pulling the machine onto the same platform. One of Chris's interns also ran up to the platform, holding a handheld microphone in his hand, to which he gave it to Chris.

As soon as the intern left the platform, Chris turned on his microphone and, speaking right into it, excitedly asked the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to experience yet another new tournament full of action, suspense, and, of course, drama?"

The entire audience cheered wilder than before in response to Chris's statement.

"Excellent!" responded the still excited, yet also pleased, Chris McLean. He presented the machine Chef brought out to the stage and presented, "This very machine that my good friend Chef just brought out to the stage will decide the sixteen competitors who will face off against one another for a fabulous prize perhaps more!

"Chef start 'er up!"

Chef pressed a button on the machine, and the pictures of the twenty-four former Total Drama contestants appeared on the screen. A white box surrounding the border of one of the competitors appeared around one of the contestants' pictures, and slid to the right quickly. After about six slides, the white box went down to the far left of the second row and continued on. After about thirty seconds or so, the square appeared to slow down.

"Alright, campers who are with us today," announced Chris, "once the white box appears on your picture and I call your name, I would like you to step down and have a seat in one of the sixteen seats laid out on the stadium!

"And the first contestant who will be participating in this tournament is Tyler!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on a picture of a teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a red headband and a red jumpsuit.

"YEAH, baby!" Tyler who had the exact same looks as his profile on the screen cheered to himself, as he quickly ran to the platform where Chris was standing. After he rapidly and excitedly shook Chris's hand, he took a seat in the far right of a row of sixteen chairs placed on the platform.

Chef pressed the button on the machine again, and the "player picking" process occurred again. This time, since he was already chosen, Tyler's picture was slightly darkened, and the white square did not pass his picture during the process.

"And our second contestant is Beth!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on a picture of a short teenage girl also with brown hair, but in a ponytail. She also wore square nerdy glasses, a light green shirt, a dark green skirt, pink pants, and white sneakers.

"Yay!" squealed Beth with excitement, quickly hopping down the stairs and up to the stadium to approach Chris. After giving him a big bear hug, she sat down next to Tyler, and Chef started up the machine again.

"Our third contestant is Sierra!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on a picture of another short teenage girl with violet-dyed hair, a yellow midriff, light blue jeans, and sea green shoes.

"EEEEE!" Sierra also squealed with excitement probably with more excitement than Beth's as she ran down to the platform to excitedly greet Chris. Before she took her seat, Chris grabbed her by the shoulder, turned off his microphone, and rashly whispered a warning into her ear: "I'll give your only warning that if you say one more just one more humiliating thing about me like you did in New York during our last season, you're immediately eliminated from the tournament. Understand?" Sierra quickly nodded yes and slowly sat next to Beth without saying a word.

"Our fourth contestant is Owen!" announced Chris with the microphone on. Sometime after Chef started up the machine once again, the white box landed on a picture of an obese teenage male with blonde hair, beige shorts, and a large white T-shirt with a green Canadian leaf decorated on the front.

"BOO-YAH!" cheered Owen, as he was about to run over to the platform. Unfortunately, due to his excessive weight, he lost balance on the steps, which caused him to tumble down to the platform. Eventually, he (surprisingly) managed to get himself up to shake Chris's hand. He then took his seat next to Sierra which resulted in his own chair being squashed like a pancake because of his weight.

"Um feel free to put that on my bill " chuckled Chris. Chef said nothing as he quickly started up the "participant picking" process once again.

"Our fifth contestant is Duncan!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on the picture of a teenage boy with an unshaven beard and short, black hair with some of it dyed lime green in the style of a Mohawk. He also wore a beige, long-sleeved shirt underneath a black T-shirt with some kind of beige skull decorated on the front, navy blue shorts, and red sneakers.

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Duncan, as he strolled down the stairs. As he did this, he repeatedly punched one of his clenched fists into the palm of his other hand, vowing, "I'm here to kick ass and play Duel Monsters! And I'm all out of ass!"

As soon as he approached the platform, Chris stuck out his hand in hopes that Duncan would shake his in friendship. Unfortunately to him, Duncan just glared at him as he took his seat next to Owen, who was simply sitting on the ground (his chair was squashed, after all). After he took his seat, Chef started up the process once again.

"Our sixth contestant is Noah!" announced Chris, as the white box landed on the picture of a short teenage boy of Indian descent. He had long black hair, a white and red vest, gray shorts, and black sneakers.

"Oh, joy: yet another season full of meaningless challenges that will probably kill us. What fun," Noah groaned, being the sarcastic character most of us all know and love. Despite what he said, he still headed down the stairs onto the platform, and sat right next to Duncan.

"Our seventh contestant is Harold!" announced Chris, as the white box landed on the picture of what appeared to be an almost emaciated teenage boy with red hair, geeky glasses with lime-green-tinted lenses, a red, long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue T-shirt with some kind of planet on it, beige pants, and white sneakers.

"Huhuhuhuh, score " said Harold with a stupid laugh. He kept doing his stupid laugh as he walked down the stairs to the platform, and sat next to Noah.

"Our eighth contestant is DJ!" announced Chris, as the white box landed on the picture of a muscular teenage boy of Jamaican descent, who wore a white cap, a green T-shirt with a red "D" decorated on the front, beige shorts, and brown sandals.

"Yeah!" cheered DJ, running down the stairs to the platform to greet Chris. After he friendly shook his hand, he took his seat next to Harold.

"Eight contestants down, and eight to go!" announced Chris, rubbing his chin as he observed the eight remaining empty seats on the platform. Chef started up the process on the machine once again, to which the story's beta-reader really needs to stop mentioning this action over and over again at this point. "Left and right, it goes! Where will it stop? Only this baby knows!

"And it looks like it's stopping right on Alejandro, our ninth contestant!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on the picture of a teenage boy of Spanish descent. He had dark brown hair, and wore a white T-shirt underneath a red jacket, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. His expression was handsome yet deceiving at the same time.

Alejandro being his beguiling self smiled mischievously, but said nothing as he headed towards the platform and took his seat next to DJ.

"Our tenth contestant is LeShawna!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on the picture of a teenage girl with black hair in a ponytail, wearing a beige shirt with four cumquats decorated on the front, blue jeans, and brown sandals.

"Aw, hell yeah!" cheered LeShawna, running down the stairs to the platform. "This gal's gonna give it her all in this tournament; and she'll win it, for sure!"

As she sat down next to Alejandro, Alejandro greeted LeShawna in his beguiling tone of voice, "Why hello there, my sweet "

"Back off, you jerk!" LeShawna snapped at him. "After what you've done to me in the third season, I am never going to speak to you again!"

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro replied, trying to play innocent. "I would never do anything to someone like you!"

"Apparently you don't remember the TDWT episode entitled 'Slap Slap Revolution'," LeShawna reminded him with a sneer. Alejandro then remained silent as he turned his head away from her.

"Our eleventh contestant is Cody!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on the picture of yet another short teenage boy, this time with brown hair, a beige T-shirt with a green stripe, dark gray jeans, and white sneakers.

"Yes!" cheered Cody; his smile also revealed that he had a gap in his buck teeth, which really didn't matter. What mattered was that Cody made his way down to the platform and sat next to LeShawna.

"Oh, Cody-poo!" cooed Sierra, waving towards Cody and puckering her lips. This made Cody shudder a little.

"Our twelfth contestant is " announced Chris, as the white box landed on a picture that made the current qualified competitors gasp with fear.

"No!" gasped Beth.

"Not her!" Duncan also gasped.

"Anyone but her!" LeShawna wailed.

"I'm afraid so, competitors," snickered Chris. "Our twelfth contestant is none other than Heather!"

Heather was a teenage girl who appeared to be of Asian descent, with silky black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a red bikini top, beige shorts supported by a black belt, and gray sandals. Hearing her name called, she stood up from her seat and made her way down the steps, full of pride. However, since I'm sure that most TDI fans of today are obnoxious, whiny, immature brats who desperately hater her guts, they all booed and hissed at her as she made her way down the steps.

Heather, of course, was rather frustrated by all the booing and hissing. However, even she knew that she shouldn't resort to violence at a time like this. So instead, she flipped the audience off with her hand held high, causing everyone to stop what they were doing as she took her seat next to Cody.

"That was a shocker " said a slightly disturbed Chris. He shook his head a bit, and reverted back to announcing the contestants who would be participating in his tournament.

"Our thirteenth contestant is Gwen!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on the picture of a teenage girl with black hair with turquoise streaks in it. She also wore a shirt consisted of a black body and lime green sleeves, a forest green skirt, black stockings, and black boots. Gwen said nothing, but rather smiled, as she headed down the stairs to take her seat next to Heather.

"Our fourteenth contestant is Courtney!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on another teenage girl with caramel skin and chocolate brown hair. She wore a dark gray shirt with white sleeves, gray-brown pants, and gray sandals. Like Gwen, Courtney said nothing, but rather smiled as she took her seat next to Gwen.

"Hey, babe," Duncan called to Courtney from his own seat.

"Shut up, Duncan!" snapped Courtney, glaring at him. "I'm never going to forgive you for cheating on me! You know, now that I think about it, Freehugs41 has every right to call you a scumbag for this!" Duncan said nothing as he returned back to his seat.

"Our fifteenth contestant is Lindsay!" announced Chris, as the white box stopped on yet another teenage girl with blond hair, decorated with a light blue bonnet. She wore a red shirt underneath a beige vest, an orange shirt, and brown leather cowgirl boots.

"Ya-ay!" cheered Lindsay as she skipped down the stairs to the platform. After she gave Chris a hug, she sat down next to Courtney.

"With fifteen contestants so far, we now have one more to go!" Chris excitedly announced. "I wonder who it will be ?" As the white box landed on the picture of the final contestant, everyone in the seats of both the platform and the audience gasped. Chris himself couldn't believe what he just saw.

"It's um uh " said an uneasy Chris, sweating a bit.

"C'mon, buttmunch!" said a somewhat raspy voice coming from the audience. "Hehe! Like, say my name or something, dammit! Hehehe!" The voice had a raspy laugh that was almost as stupid as Harold's; perhaps, even stupider.

Chris just groaned as he placed his hand upon his eyes. He slowly spoke into the microphone, "Our final contestant, unfortunately, is Ezekiel "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" snickered Ezekiel, walking down the stairs. He was a short teenage boy wearing a dark green beanie, a heavy green sweatshirt with a hood, blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers. He kept snickering all the way to the platform, and he kept snickering as he took the final seat, right next to Lindsay.

"These are the sixteen contestants, ladies and gentlemen!" Chris presented the competitors to the audience; the audience, of course, cheered wildly in response.

"Now, let's get down to business," declared Chris, turning his attention to Noah. "Noah: if I'm correct, you had a concern about this season being one filled with 'meaningless challenges that will probably kill you all'?"

"Wait, how did you-" Noah began to protest. Then he realized: "Oh, right: the fourth wall is being broken. I forgot "

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong, my friend!" Chris corrected him. "This season will actually be more like a tournament: a tournament of Duel Monsters!" Once again, the audience cheered wildly in response.

"Here's how this tournament will work," explained Chris. "If you win one match, you will advance to the next round. However, if you happen to lose a match, you will be out of the tournament! And you can never come back EVER!" The last part silenced the competitors completely.

"The last camper or should I say duelist standing will receive a very special prize of one hundred thousand dollars!" Chris excitedly announced.

"How will that benefit us?" protested Heather. "I mean, sure it may have been worth a lot in season one, but it's less than what was to be offered in seasons two and three!"

"That's why I have added a little surprise," snickered Chris. "If you happen to be the winner of the tournament, you can then challenge me to a duel for a chance to win an even bigger prize: two million dollars and two of the rarest cards ever created in the game of Duel Monsters!" The competitors, including Heather, gasped in awe after what they just hear.

"But be careful," warned Chris. "If you happen to lose against me, you will go home with absolutely nothing!" This silenced the competitors a bit.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," announced Chris, "I have a very special treat for you all! Besides Chef Hatchet and I, there is another certain someone who will be hosting the tournament along with us! Joining us right now is the man who managed to come right from the infamous region of Satellite into the famous region of Neo Domino City both of which are located in Japan and remained victorious in the Fortune Cup, and will be wedded to his fianc e, Miss Akiza Izinski, as of this upcoming summer. Give it up for

"YUSEI FUDO!"

With that said, Yusei who was now an adult, but with the same style clothing and the same hairstyle being a ripoff of Yugi Muto's entered the stadium, riding his famous red duel runner. After about one lap or so, he parked his runner beside a stadium wall, and headed up to the platform to greet Chris.

"No way!" gasped Gwen in amazement.

"I can't believe it; it's really Yusei Fudo!" Owen also gasped in amazement.

"I've seen him duel before; and he has some of the rarest cards ever to exist!" gasped an amazed DJ.

"Really, now?" Alejandro asked to himself, mischievously rubbing his chin. I'll bet if I had some of those cards, they could really come in handy for when I duel

After he shook Chris's hand, Yusei grabbed hold of the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen: it is truly an honor to be serving as one of the hosts in this very tournament! And Chris, Chef, and I will be sure that this tournament will be one of the most exciting tournaments you have ever experienced in your lives!" The audience cheered at their wildest in response.

"Thank you, Mr. Fudo!" said Chris, taking the microphone back from Yusei. "The tournament will start tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp, and will be held right here in this stadium. This, my friends, will be known as the very first duel of the first round; and trust me when I say that it will be very exciting, indeed!

"Speaking of which, let us see who will be facing off in the first duel; shall we?"

Chef pressed a different button on the machine, and the pictures of each of the sixteen competitors appeared on the screen. A blue box then appeared on Tyler's picture, and it kept going right, then down after shifting to the right by three squares. The blue box eventually landed on Noah's picture.

"Now, let's see who Noah will be facing off against!" declared Chris. A red box then appeared, and performed its shifting in the same manner as the blue box. The red box eventually landed on Ezekiel's picture.

"Well, well, well!" chuckled Chris. "It looks like the first round will be against Noah and Ezekiel!"

"Pfft, piece of cake," pouted Noah, standing up.

"No way, asswipe! Hehe!" protested Ezekiel, quickly standing up. "With my deck, I'm going to, like, um, hehe, beat you with it, or something Hehehe. Then, when I win, I'm, like, going to burn your deck, or something! Hehe! FIRE, FIRE! YEAH, YEAH! HeheheheheHEHEHEhehehe!"

"As if!" said Heather, rolling her eyes. "I'll bet you're going to get your sorry but kicked in the first round, just like it was in seasons one and three!"

"Chyeah; everybody knows that, dumbass!" added Harold.

"Hehe- shut up, fartknocker!" Ezekiel shouted at Harold.

"Wow big words, indeed " Chris observed. He turned towards the audience and officially began to announce:

"Just who will win the very first match of the start of our new season? And who will be the first to send their sorry butt packing to Loserville? Find out in the next chapter of

"TOTAL DRAMA TOURNAMENT!"

-ooo-

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING: Who will win the first match: Noah or Ezekiel and then which two will be dueling in the second match? Find out in "Let the games begin!", coming soon.

-ooo-

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID: And there you have it, folks: the pilot chapter to Dueler King's newest story, Total Drama Tournament! Sure, some of you might be offended that the story takes place some years after 5D's, and the fact that the TDI characters have remained young somehow. Hell, you might be offended by the fact that I, Psychid, have altered Ezekiel and Harold's personalities a bit (I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself on that part)! Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

And sure, I may be a bit disappointed that this story might not have any anime-only cards or cards that have been created by Dueler King, me, or any other writer on this site. If there's one thing that I love about YGO-related stories like this, then it has to be creative cards made by me or any other author on this site (sorry you had to hear this, DK). Still, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm sure to keep on enjoying writing this story as I move along! And as official beta-reader for this story, I'll do whatever it takes to make this story one of the best stories you have ever read, even if it means defying the laws of physics!

I hope you enjoy what's to come on Total Drama Tournament, posted here on Fan-Fiction-dot-Net! :D

Harold: Huhuhuhuhuh Hey, Zeke, check it out: he said "net"

Ezekiel: Oh, yeah

(Both Ezekiel and Harold do their stupid laughs at the same time towards the end of the chapter)  
]


	2. Let the games begin!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I apologize for taking so long to beta-read this chapter. It's just that… well… you know the old saying, "Rome wasn't built in a day"? Well, that quote would kind of relate to why it took so long to beta-read this story: in my book, stories that have a fair amount of time and effort put into them makes them very interesting stories to read, indeed.

So yeah; if it takes longer than usual for _Total Drama Tournament_ to get updated and such, don't get _too_ hysterical about "WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPTER? WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPTER?", okay?

Also, you'll be seeing some stuff such as "(5)", "(3)", etc., right after when a card is played or such. In case you're wondering, I'll be keeping track of how many cards a player currently has in their hand, just so I don't lose track. Just wanted to let you all know. ;D

Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two! :D

**Chapter Two  
LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

Our story continues in the Yankee Stadium dining area, where our sixteen competitors appear to be having their morning breakfast, courtesy of Chris McLean, and actually enjoying it for once.

"So, if Chef didn't make this food," asked DJ, helping himself to a stack of pancakes with melted butter and maple syrup, "then where did it _come_ from?"

"I'm glad you asked!" answered Chris. "I have found the best caterers in the world that are currently residing here in Brooklyn; they agreed to help me in providing the food for the tournament!"

"I was hoping for something _better_ than this," Noah remarked, his meal being some blueberry waffles with maple syrup. He sighed and resumed, "But, go with what works, I guess…"

"Just a reminder, Noah," Chris reminded Noah, "you're going to duel against Ezekiel in the first round at ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late, and make sure your deck is ready to go!"

"Don't worry," smirked Noah. "I'm sure _my_ deck will be good enough to beat whatever's in _his_ sorry deck…"

"No way, buttmunch! Hehe!" snickered Ezekiel. "I'm, like, uh, hehe, going to be the one who will, um… hehehe… uh… _beat_ you, or something… Yeah, yeah, _that_! Hehehehehe!" Noah just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Yusei walked into the same room everyone else was in, holding some kind of white case under his right armpit. "Chris, it's here," Yusei informed Chris.

"_Excellent!"_ grinned Chris, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"What _is_ it, Chris?" asked Courtney.

"_This_, my friends," announced Chris, "is your _additional_ prize, if you happen to be the winner of the tournament, and beat me in a duel! _Behold_!"

He immediately opened the case, and inside it was a small clay jar with some kind of black-and-brown-colored powder inside.

"Holy _crap_!" gasped Duncan in amazement. "Is that…?"

"Yes, my friends!" presented Chris. "_This_ is none other than… DJ's mother's famous spice!"

"I _knew_ it!" DJ exclaimed with a smile. "I _knew_ my mama's spice would be that valuable!"

"Indeed, it is!" replied Chris. "Whoever wins the tournament and beats me in a duel will _also_ receive a jar of DJ's mother's famous spice, as an added bonus!"

"_Nice!"_ cheered Owen. "I'm gonna win the tournament, win against Chris, and _then_ win the _spice_!"

"Oh, _please_," groaned Duncan, rolling his eyes. "If there's _anyone_ who's gonna do all that, it's gonna be _me_!"

"Shut up, Duncan!" Courtney snapped at him. "No one cares what _you_ have to say!"

"Whatever you say, _Whore_-tney!" Duncan mocked her.

"Why, you little…!" Courtney snarled at Duncan, ready to hurt him severely.

"Hmm… a bit of a feud going on…" Chris rubbed his chin with delight. "This is _so_ going to increase the story's popularity!"

Suddenly, Chris's digital watch started to sound. In response, Chris quickly looked at his watch; 9:55 was the time. It was getting close to the tournament.

"Okay, Noah and Ezekiel," announced Chris, "ready yourselves for the first match of the tournament! The rest, feel free to come and watch!"

As Chris, Yusei, Noah, and Ezekiel headed out the doors that led to the stadium's platform, the rest of the fourteen competitors headed to the door that lead to the stadium's bleachers.

-ooo-

At ten o'clock, exactly, the stadium's bleachers were filled with all kinds of people, including the fourteen competitors that were soon to participate in the tournament. Chris and Yusei entered the center of the duel platform, each one with a portable microphone in their hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris excitedly announced.

"Are you ready for some _action_?" Yusei excitedly asked through the microphone. The audience cheered wildly in response.

"Are you ready for some _suspense_?" Chris excitedly asked through the microphone. The audience cheered even wilder in response.

"But most of all…" began Yusei.

"Are you ready…" added Chris.

"For…" continued Yusei.

"_The drama?"_ Chris and Yusei finished at the same time. The audience cheered at their wildest in response.

"Then you're in luck!" announced Chris. "For you're all just in time for the first match of the first round of…

"TOTAL… DRAMA… _**TOURNAMENT**_!"

The audience continued to cheer at its wildest.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" announced Yusei. "Our first match will follow our sassy little prodigy that we have all come to know and love, who has taught himself to read at the age of two years old; give it up for… _Noah_!"

With that, the audience cheered as Noah slowly approached the duel platform, a Battle City Finals disk on his left arm.

"And joining us now, is his opponent," announce Chris. "A teenage boy from Canada who has been homeschooled all his life, thus making this his very first time outside in an actual tournament such as this; let's hear it for… _Ezekiel_!"

With that, the audience cheered once again as Ezekiel approached the duel platform, also wearing a Battle City Finals disk on his left arm. He was facing the opposite direction of Noah.

"Alright, duelists!" announced Chris. "Shuffle your decks, and let's have ourselves a match like no other!"

Both duelists nodded—Noah just frowned while Ezekiel grinned—as their duel disks automatically shuffled their decks. Both duelists then drew five cards from their own decks (5; 5).

_Noah: 8000 LP VS. Ezekiel: 8000 LP_

Before the actual duel began, Chris reminded the audience: "Since Noah was picked before Ezekiel in this duel, he shall go first."

"Whoop-de-do," Noah sarcastically cheered as he quickly drew a card from his deck (6). "I'll summon a facedown monster (5), and end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Noah.

"Hehe, I draw!" shouted Ezekiel, quickly drawing his card (6). "I, like, activate my Foolish Burial card (5)!" A card picturing an arm holding a shovel sticking out of some kind of tombstone appeared. "This card, like, lets me send a monster from my deck to my Graveyard! Hehehe!" A card automatically slid out of Ezekiel's deck, and Ezekiel slid it into his disk's Graveyard slot.

"Now I, like, summon my Zombie Master in Attack Mode (4; ATK: 1800)! Hehehe!" snickered Ezekiel. A light blue portal appeared in front of Ezekiel, and a pale-skinned zombie with ghostly-white hair, wearing tattered light and dark brown clothing appeared.

"Ezekiel runs a deck full of _zombies_?" questioned Lindsay. "Why would he want to do _that_?"

"Well, given the fact he almost _became_ a zombie in season three," replied Gwen, "you wouldn't be too surprised."

"I now, like, activate my Zombie Master's special ability!" Ezekiel continued. "Um… hehe, once per turn, I can, like, send a monster from my hand to my Graveyard, and then Special Summon a Level four or lower Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard! Hehehe!

"So I'll, like, send a monster from my hand to my Graveyard to Special Summon Goblin Zombie, the monster I just sent to my Graveyard!"

Ezekiel slid a random card from his hand to his Graveyard slot (3), and then Zombie Master swayed its arms around majestically; its hands were now glowing with a bright white veil. Suddenly, a black-and-white-colored portal appeared next to Zombie Master, and a decayed, dark-skinned, goblin like zombie wielding a sword appeared and knelt defensively (DEF: 1050).

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" cheered Ezekiel, excitedly jumping up and down. "My Zombie Master's gonna, like, destroy your monster, or something! Hehehehehehe!" Ezekiel immediately pointed to Noah's horizontal card backing, and Zombie Master unleashed white energy from its fingertips, heading directly towards the horizontal card backing. The card backing immediately flipped open, revealing some kind of blue-skinned elf with light brown hair, wearing light green robes and saying some kind of prayer. This monster was none other than Mystical Elf, a well-known monster with a high defense (DEF: 2000).

"You were saying?" remarked Noah with a smirk on his face.

"Dammit!" Ezekiel frowned, as his Life Points dropped a bit (Ezekiel's LP: 8000 – 7800). "I'm gonna, like, end my turn, I guess… Hehehe…"

"My turn, then!" shouted Noah, quickly drawing his card (6). "I summon my Maha Vailo (5; ATK: 1550)!" A female wizard wearing dark blue robes and light blue crystals for earrings appeared next to Mystical Elf.

"Next I equip my Maha Vailo with Book of Secret Arts (4)!" continued Noah, as a card picturing some kind of ancient textbook with a bird's feather for a pen appeared. "This card increases Maha Vailo's Attack and Defense Points by 300!" The same textbook pictured on the card appeared next to Maha Vailo, who then held the book in her hands (ATK: 1550 – 1850 / DEF: 1400 – 1700).

"But wait; there's _more_!" presented Noah. "My Maha Vailo gets an additional 500 Attack Points for every Equip Card she's equipped with!" A golden aura suddenly surrounded Maha Vailo (ATK: 1850 – 2350).

"_Whoa!"_ Tyler gasped in amazement. "What a monster!"

"You said it," agreed Courtney.

"Maha Vailo, attack Ezekiel's Zombie Master!" commanded Noah. Some gold energy came out of Maha Vailo's fingertips, which struck at Zombie master, shattering it into golden pixels.

"Rgh…" groaned Ezekiel, as his Life Points dropped once again (Ezekiel's LP: 7800 – 7250).

"I'll end my turn right on the spot," Noah calmly finished.

"My turn, buttmunch! Hehe!" shouted Ezekiel, quickly drawing his card (4). He smirked at the card he just drew. "Cool! I, like, activate my De-Spell card (3)!" A card picturing some kind of magical lock being unlocked appeared. "This card, like, destroys one Spell Card on your field!" A purple burst of energy came out of Ezekiel's card, thus destroying Noah's Book of Secret Arts. This resulted in Maha Vailo being greatly weakened (ATK: 2350 – 1550).

"Now I sacrifice my Goblin Zombie to summon my Vampire Lord (2; ATK: 2000)!" continued Ezekiel. Goblin Zombie immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a vampire with light blue hair and a dark-and-blood-red-colored vampire's robe flew right out of it.

"When Goblin Zombie is sent from the field to the Graveyard," resumed Ezekiel, "I get to, um, add a Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less Defense Points from my deck to my hand!" Another card automatically slid out of Ezekiel's deck, and Ezekiel placed it in his hand (3).

"Now I, like, um… hehehe, activate my Violet Crystal Spell Card (2)!" Ezekiel still continued. As the name suggested, the card he just played pictured some kind of violet crystal on it. "This card gives Vampire Lord an extra 300 Attack and Defense Points! Hehehe!" Some of the violet crystals pictured on the card covered Vampire Lord's cape (ATK: 2000 – 2300).

"Alright, Vampire Lord," commanded Ezekiel, "attack Maha Vailo!" An army of bats came out of Vampire Lord's cape, and they all flew at Maha Vailo. After many bites from the bats, Maha Vailo immediately shattered into pixels, while some of the bats bit on Noah (Noah's LP: 8000 – 7250).

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ezekiel cheered once again, jumping up and down once more. "When Vampire Lord inflicts you with Battle Damage, you have to, like, send a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card from your deck to your Graveyard! I think that the most smartest thing to do would be to send a Trap Card to your Graveyard!"

As Noah slid a Pitch-Black Power Stone into his Graveyard, he corrected Ezekiel's poor use of proper grammar. "I believe a more grammatical saying would be just the 'smartest thing to do'?" he corrected him while raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe—shut up, fartknocker!" shouted Ezekiel. "I'll, like, end my turn again, or something… hehehe…"

Without any hesitation, Noah quickly drew his card (5), and said, "I'll place one monster in Defense Mode (4), and then I'll place one card facedown (3) to end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared right next to Mystical Elf, and then a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"Draw!" shouted Ezekiel, quickly drawing his card (3). "I summon my Mezuki: the card I added with Goblin Zombie (2; ATK: 1700)! Hehe!" Another blue portal appeared next to Vampire Lord, and a minotaur-like zombie wielding an axe appeared next to it.

"Vampire Lord, attack Mystical Elf!" commanded Ezekiel, pointing to Noah's mystical elf. The same army of bats that destroyed Noah's Maha Vailo came out of Vampire Lord's robes, to which they flew towards the blue-skinned elf and repeatedly bit on her. After many bites, the blue-skinned elf shattered into pixels.

"Mezuki, attack his facedown monster!" Ezekiel commanded again, this time pointing to Noah's horizontal card backing. The minotaur zombie immediately charged towards the card backing in a fit of rage, and a young magician with yellow hair and purple robes, wielding a wand with a green orb at its tipped, immediately appeared (DEF: 0800). Unfortunately, it quickly shattered into pixels after she revealed herself.

"That was my Apprentice Magician you've just destroyed!' shouted Noah. "And when she is, I get to Special Summon a Level two or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!" A card automatically slid out of Noah's disk, and Noah placed the card face-down horizontally on his disk. Another horizontal card backing then appeared in front of Noah.

"I guess I'll end my turn, or something," finished Ezekiel.

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing his card (4). "I reveal my facedown monster: my Crystal Seer!" The horizontal card backing immediately flipped up, revealing a female fortune teller in red robes holding a crystal ball in the palms of her hands (ATK: 0100).

"Now my Crystal Seer's ability activates!" resumed Noah. "When she's flipped face-up, I pick up the top two cards of my deck. Afterwards, I get to add one to my hand, whereas I place the other on the bottom of my deck." With that, Noah picked up the top two cards of his deck, added one of them to his hand (5), and placed the other on the bottom of his deck.

"Now I sacrifice my Crystal Seer to summon my Chaos Command Magician (4; ATK: 2400)!" continued Noah. Crystal Seer immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a monster similar to Dark Magician, except wearing emerald robes and carrying some kind of emerald staff, appeared out of the orb.

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Mezuki!" commanded Noah, pointing to the minotaur zombie. A burst of light green energy shot out of Chaos Command Magician's staff and struck at the zombie, shattering it into pixels (Ezekiel's LP: 7250 – 6550).

"Take _that_!" gloated Noah. "I'll end my turn right on the spot."

Ezekiel drew his card (3) and said, "I switch my Vampire Zombie to Defense Mode, um… play a monster in Defense Mode (2), and then play a card facedown (1). Hehehe." After Vampire Lord knelt defensively (DEF: 1800), a horizontal card backing appeared next to Vampire Lord, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

Noah drew a card (5) and shouted, "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician (4; ATK: 1900)!" A magician wearing black and dark purple robes with three orbs on it appeared next to Chaos Command Magician.

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Vampire Lord!" commanded Noah, pointing to Vampire Lord. Another burst of light energy shot out of Chaos Command Magician's staff and struck at the vampire, shattering it into pixels.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Ezekiel's facedown monster!" Noah commanded once again, this time pointing to Ezekiel's horizontal backing. Skilled Dark Magician shot out a burst of dark purple energy from its staff, striking Ezekiel's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of mummy with dark bandages and red clothing (DEF: 1800). The mummy was then shattered into pixels by Skilled Dark Magician's attack.

"Hehehe! You've destroyed my Poison Mummy!" snickered Ezekiel. "When it's flipped, you lose 500 Life Points!" Some kind of filthy mist coming from the mummy suddenly struck at Noah (Noah's LP: 7250 – 6750).

"Whatever," pouted Noah. "I'll end my turn from there."

"I draw! Hehehe!" Ezekiel snickered again as he quickly drew his card (2). "I, like, activate my Mezuki's special ability! I can, like, remove it from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard! So I'll, like, remove it from play to Special Summon Vampire Lord from my Graveyard! Hehehehehe!" As a misty version of the minotaur zombie appeared and vanished from sight, Vampire Lord reappeared on Ezekiel's side of the field (ATK: 2000).

"Now I'll, like, remove it from play to Special Summon my Vampire Genesis (1; ATK: 3000)!" continued Ezekiel. Vampire Lord suddenly tore itself in two, and a giant, purple-skinned fiend with dark purple robes for its wings took its place.

"Now I'll, like, activate my Escape from the Dark Dimension Trap Card!" continued Ezekiel, as a card picturing a D.D. Survivor escaping from what appears to be a dark dimension lifted up. "This card, like, Special Summons one of my removed from play DARK-Attribute monsters! Hehehe! So I'll bring back my Vampire Lord!" A dark purple portal appeared overhead of Ezekiel, and Vampire Lord flew down from the portal and appeared beside Vampire Genesis.

"Now I'll, like, remove my Vampire Lord from play again to summon another Vampire Genesis (0; 3000)!" continued Ezekiel. Vampire Lord tore itself apart once again, and another copy of Vampire Genesis took place.

This_ can't be good…_ Noah thought to himself, amazed and shocked at the sight of two such powerful creatures.

"Ezekiel may be a total loser," observed Duncan, "but I have to admit he has _some_ kind of talent in him."

"Vampire Genesis number one, attack his Chaos Command Magician! Hehehehe!" commanded Ezekiel, pointing to Chaos Command Magician. A blood red mist shot out of Vampire Genesis' mouth and headed straight towards Chaos Command Magician. The mist immediately shattered Chaos Command Magician into pixels, with some of it striking at Noah directly (Noah's LP: 6750 – 6150).

"Vampire Genesis number two, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!" Ezekiel commanded once again, this time pointing to Skilled Dark Magician. The same blood red mist that shot out of the first copy of Vampire Genesis shot out of the second copy, shattering Noah's Skilled Dark Magician into pixels, and slightly infecting Noah (Noah's LP: 6150 – 5050).

"Cool!" Ezekiel snickered once again. "I think I'm, like, actually gonna _win_ this time! Hehehehehe!"

_That's what _he_ thinks!_ Noah thought to himself as he quickly drew his card (5). "I activate my Pot of Avarice (4)!" A card picturing some kind of clay pot with a face with jeweled teeth appeared. "Since I have at least five monsters in my Graveyard, I return five of them from my Graveyard to my deck! Then, I can draw two cards!" Noah took Mystical Elf, Maha Vailo, Apprentice Magician, Crystal Seer, and Chaos Command Magician from his Graveyard and placed them in his deck, which then automatically shuffled itself. Noah then drew two cards (6).

"I now summon Neo the Magical Swordsman in Attack Mode (5; ATK: 1700)!" continued Noah, as a swordsman with blonde hair and a magical sword appeared in front of Noah.

"Now I'll play two cards facedown (3), and end my turn," finished Noah, as two vertical card backings appeared behind Neo the Magical Swordsman.

"If you think I'm, like, going to attack _now_," shouted Ezekiel as he drew his card (1), "think the crap _again_, buttmunch! I'll end my turn without _doing_ anything! Hehehe!"

"Big mistake!" taunted Noah, drawing his card (4). "I sacrifice my Neo the Magical Swordsman to summon… my _Dark Magician Girl_ (3; ATK: 2000)!"

As Neo the Magical Swordsman transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, everyone's favorite female counterpart of Yugi Muto's famous Dark Magician took its place, with a cute anime smile and wink on its face.

"_Whoa!"_ gasped Ezekiel in amazement. "That chick is _hot_! Maybe if I, like, win this duel, I'll get to totally _score_ with her!"

"You _wish_, dumbass!" Harold shouted from the audience. "She's, like, totally _mine_! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"SHUT UP, FARTKNOCKER!" Ezekiel shouted back at Harold in rage.

"A-_hem_," grunted Noah. "If I may continue, I activate my Sage's Stone (2)!" A card picturing some kind of magical stone floating over a magical circle appeared. "Since I have Dark Magician Girl on my field, I can summon her teacher and partner, the _Dark Magician_!" Dark Magician Girl quickly waved her wand, and Dark Magician—a taller magician wearing dark purple robes—appeared right next to her (ATK: 2500).

"I don't _believe_ it!" gasped Gwen. "I've heard that those cards could only be owned by Yugi Muto _himself_! How did he _ever_ managed to get those cards?"

"He must be one lucky dude," complimented DJ.

"Gary-Stu, much…" pouted Heather, rolling her eyes.

"Now I activate one of my three facedown cards, Shrink!" continued Noah, as a card picturing some kind of monster being shrunken down to half its size lifted up. "This card halves the attack of one of your Vampire Genesis cards!" Just like the card's name and artwork suggested, Vampire Genesis shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 3000 – 1500).

"Dark Magician, attack the shrimpy Vampire Genesis!" commanded Noah. Dark Magician shot a burst of dark-purple-colored energy from his staff, destroying the miniature Vampire Genesis into pixels of light (Ezekiel's LP: 6550 – 5550).

"I'll end my turn from there," smirked Noah, feeling rather proud of himself.

"My turn, buttmunch!" snarled Ezekiel as he furiously drew his card (2). "Vampire Genesis, attack Dark Magician Girl!" Ezekiel furiously pointed towards Noah's Dark Magician Girl, and the same red mist used before shot out of Vampire Genesis' mouth, heading towards Dark Magician Girl, who had a frightened look on her face.

"Not so fast!" Noah quickly shouted. "I activate my Trap Card, Covering Fire!" A card picturing a Mechanicalchaser protecting a Cannon Soldier from an enemy attack quickly lifted open. "Since my Dark Magician Girl is about to be attacked by your monster, if I control at least one other monster, the monster that's being attacked gains Attack Points equal to that of another monster on my side of the field!

"In that case, my Dark Magician Girl will gain Attack Points equal to that of Dark Magician!" Dark Magician immediately spread some of its magic towards Dark Magician, strengthening Dark Magician Girl greatly (ATK: 2000 – 4500). Because of the immense attack increase, the red mist immediately faded away, and Dark Magician Girl counterattacked by blasting a burst of pink energy towards Vampire Genesis, shattering it into pixels (Ezekiel's LP: 5550 – 4050).

Ezekiel just stared at the sight of his own monster being destroyed.

"Um… dude? Are you okay?" asked Noah. Ezekiel still did nothing. "Um… Earth to Ezekiel? Are you there?"

This time, Ezekiel _did_ do something in response; he started to twitch his entire body a bit. This body twitching suddenly became severe as he then began to shake all over, while making some kind of babbling noises as well.

"Dude; what are you _doing_?" asked Noah.

"Noah has a point; what the hell _is_ that guy _doing_?" wondered Gwen from the audience.

"I think he's having some kind of hissy fit," guessed Owen.

"I dunno…" reasoned DJ. "Hey may have been the first to be eliminated in seasons one and three, but I highly doubt that he's _that_ sore a loser…"

"Something tells me we're going to find out what he's doing in a minute," guessed Tyler.

And indeed, Tyler was right. For at the moment Ezekiel was finally done with his twitching and babbling noises, he immediately threw his beanie off his head, pulled his shirt's hoodie over his head, and immediately screamed out in some kind of Latino accent, with his hands in the air:

"_I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE! HEHEHE!"_

"No, you're _not_!" snapped Noah.

"Um… hehehe, I'm _not_?" asked Ezekiel.

"No, you are _not_!" repeated Noah. "Now get back to the _duel_, already!"

"Fine…" grunted Ezekiel. "I play a monster in Defense Mode (1), and end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Ezekiel.

"About time," frowned Noah as he quickly drew his card (3). He then commanded, "Dark Magician Girl, attack Ezekiel's facedown monster!" Dark Magician Girl fired out a burst of pink energy from her staff, which headed towards Ezekiel's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of decayed reaper in purple robes, holding a decayed scythe (DEF: 0200). Although the attack struck at the reaper, the reaper itself wasn't destroyed.

"Hehehehehe!" snickered Ezekiel, jumping up and down. "My spirit reaper can't be destroyed in battle, dumbass! Hehehehehe!"

"Watch what you say…" snarled Noah. "It's your move…"

Ezekiel just did his stupid laugh again as he drew his card (2). "I summon my Bone Mouse (1; ATK: 0400)!" A blood-red-skinned, decayed mouse with part of its spine sticking out appeared.

"Now I, like, return a card from my hand to the top of my deck to summon the Plaguespreader Zombie from my Graveyard! Hehehehe!" Ezekiel continued. Suddenly, a purple-skinned, decayed zombie with a skeleton tail appeared in between the decayed reaper and the decayed mouse (ATK: 0400).

"Now I, like, tune my three monsters together!" declared Ezekiel. Plaguespreader Zombie suddenly split apart into two small white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Spirit Reaper, which transformed into three white stars, and Bone Mouse, which transformed into a single white star. As this process occurred, Ezekiel clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty being of the graveyard, hear me know! With your mighty power of the graveyard, fight by my side so I can bury my opponent!_

_"Synchro Summon! Come forth... Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"_

Suddenly, a blinding flash of greenish-white light occurred, and a decayed version of Summoned Skull appeared right out of it (ATK: 2500).

"That's… that's _amazing_!" DJ gasped in amazement.

"Archfiend Zombie-Skull," commanded Ezekiel, "attack Dark Magician Girl!" A barrage of dark purple lightning struck out of the decayed archfiend's fists and struck at Dark Magician Girl, shattering it into pixels (Noah's LP: 5050 – 4550).

"Hehehehe!" Ezekiel snickered once again. "You're going _down_!"

_Not if _I_ have anything to say about _that_!_ Noah corrected him in his mind as he quickly drew a card (4). "I activate the Spell Card, Knight's Title (3)!" A card picturing a sapphire shield with a wand with a crystal snowflake and a curvy wand appeared. "This card sacrifices my Dark Magician to Special Summon my Dark Magician Knight!"

Dark Magician suddenly glowed with luster, as his costume was immediately replaced with a dark purple knight's outfit (ATK: 2500).

"When Dark Magician Knight is summoned," continued Noah, "I can destroy one card on the field! So say goodbye to your Archfiend Zombie-Skull!" Dark Magician Knight suddenly rushed towards the zombie Summoned Skull, and sliced it in two with his sword. However, the zombie fiend seemed to regenerate itself.

"What the-" gasped a stunned Noah.

"Nice try, dumbass," snickered Ezekiel, "but with Archfiend Zombie-Skull in play, none of my Zombie-Type monsters can be destroyed by effects, _including_ Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"

"Well, I guess it's time to move on to plan B: activating my Dark Hole Spell Card (2)!" declared Noah, as a card picturing some kind of dark vortex surrounding a helpless warrior appeared. "So long as I discard one card from my hand, I get to remove one face-up monster on the field from play!" As Noah slid a card from his hand into his disk's Graveyard slot (1), the same dark vortex pictured on the card appeared above Archfiend Zombie-Skull, sucking the decayed fiend right into it.

"Since you're now defenseless, my Dark Magician Knight attacks you directly!" declared Noah, pointing towards Ezekiel directly. Dark Magician Knight suddenly leapt up in the air and sliced at Ezekiel's chest with his sword (Ezekiel's LP: 4050 – 1550).

"I'll end my turn from there," Noah calmly declared.

Ezekiel quickly drew his card (1) and made his only move: "I play a monster in Defense Mode (0), and end my turn." Yet another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Ezekiel.

After he drew his card (2), Noah pointed towards Ezekiel's horizontal card backing and commanded, "Dark Magician Knight, ATTACK!" Once again, the knightly version of Dark Magician leapt up into the air and headed straight towards Ezekiel's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of clay jar with one eye and a wicked smile on its face (DEF: 0600), which then shattered into pixels.

"That was my Morphing Jar you destroyed, buttmunch!" cackled Ezekiel. "When it's flipped, we both discard all cards in our hand, then we draw five cards!" After he slid his entire hand into his Graveyard (0), Noah drew five cards (5), as well as Ezekiel (5).

"I end my turn," finished Noah.

"I draw!" shouted Ezekiel, drawing (6). "I activate my Magical Stone Excavation (5)!" A card picturing some kind of glowing crystal appeared. "I discard two cards from my hand, and then I can get a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" After Ezekiel slid two cards into his Graveyard (3), and Foolish Burial slid out of his Graveyard, which was then added to Ezekiel's hand (4).

"Now I play my Book of Life Spell (3)! Hehehe!" A card picturing some kind of jade Egyptian textbook appeared. "This card Special Summons a Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard, and then I get to remove a monster in your Graveyard from play!

"So I'll bring back my Despair from the Dark, and remove your Dark Magician Girl from play! Hehehehehe!" A giant, pitch-black phantom appeared from out of the ground of Ezekiel's side of the field (ATK: 2800). Noah frowned as he removed Dark Magician Girl out of his Graveyard slot.

"Now I activate my Megamorph Spell (2)!" continued Ezekiel, as a circle made out of dark-brown-colored rock appeared. "Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my monster's Attack Points are doubled (ATK: 2800 – 5600)!

"Despair from the Dark, attack Dark Magician Knight! !" laughed Ezekiel, jumping up and down repeatedly. A blood red mist just like from Vampire Genesis shot out of Despair from the Dark's mouth, shattering Dark Magician Knight into pixels (Noah's LP: 4550 – 1450).

"Hehehehehehe! This is _it_! I'm actually gonna _win_ this time! !"

"I don't _think_ so!" shouted Noah, quickly drawing his card (6). "I activate my Black Magic Ritual (5)!" A card picturing two golden torches in front of a dark purple magic circle appeared. "I sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior and my Royal Magical Library to Ritual Summon my Magician of Black Chaos (2; ATK: 2800)!" As a magical swordsman in red robes and some kind of library appeared and vanished from sight, a blue-skinned magician wearing black spiky clothes appeared.

"Nice try, buttmunch!" laughed Ezekiel. "But my Despair from the Dark is _far_ stronger than _your_ monster! Hehehehe!"

"Better look _again_!" corrected Noah, pointing to Despair from the Dark (ATK: 1400).

"_NO!"_ gasped Ezekiel. "I forgot about Megamorph's downside effect!"

"You're a dumbass, 'Zeke!" taunted Harold from the audience.

"_SHUT UP, BUTTWAGON!"_ Ezekiel shouted back.

"I now activate my Rush Recklessly Spell (1)!" continued Noah, as a card picturing a raging red boar appeared. "This card gives my monster 700 extra Attack Points!" A dark red aura surrounded aura for a few seconds (ATK: 2800 – 3500).

"Magician of Black Chaos, _end this_!" bellowed Noah, pointing towards Despair from the Dark. Some dark red magic shot out of Magician of Black Chaos' staff, shattering Despair from the Dark into pixels, causing Ezekiel to fall down off the platform backwards (Ezekiel's LP: 1550 – 0000).

"And the winner of the first match is… _Noah_!" Chris excitedly announced, pointing to Noah, who was now waving and bowing towards the audience. He then turned to Ezekiel and sadly told him, "Ezekiel, I'm afraid you're the first to go once again…"

"Hehehe- this sucks!" groaned Ezekiel, exiting the stadium. "I'm gonna, like, change my name to Conor Martin, or something! Hehehehehe!"

After Ezekiel left, Chris announced: "Alright, ladies and gents: let's see who's next!" The same machine introduced in the previous chapter appeared, displaying the fourteen remaining competitors on the screen. Technically, it still displayed all of the sixteen competitors, except for the section of the first match, Ezekiel's picture was darkened, and Noah's picture was still glowing.

Suddenly, the same "participant-picking process" that happened in the last chapter happened in this chapter. After a couple seconds, the process began to slow down, until it landed on Beth's picture.

"Our next duel will feature Beth!" announced Chris. Beth excitedly jumped up and down and ran down the stairs to greet Chris.

"This is _awesome_!" Beth squealed. "I can't _wait_ to see who my opponent will be!"

"Well, let's find out!" responded Chris, as the process began again. The process eventually slowed down until it landed on the picture of…

"_No!"_ gasped Beth.

"I know her; and she'll _demolish_ her in her duel," groaned Sierra.

"Ooh-hooh, she's going _down_!" Duncan exploded with laughter.

"Ooh, ladies and _gentlemen_!" chuckled Chris. "It appears that Beth's opponent is going to be none other than…

"_Heather!"_

Indeed, the white box landed on Heather's picture.

"This is almost going to be _too_ easy!" smirked Heather, punching her clenched fist into her palm repeatedly.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it, jerk!" Beth shouted at Heather.

Chris turned towards the audience and announced: "Who will win both the duel and the grudge match? Can Beth get her revenge against her mortal enemy, or will Heather totally own her in the upcoming duel? Find out in the next chapter of…

"TOTAL… DRAMA… _**TOURNAMENT**_!"

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Not bad for the first duel, eh? Who win next: Heather or Beth? Find out in "Grudge Match", coming soon.


	3. Grudge Match

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Once again, I _greatly_ apologize for updating so late. I hope you took my advice in the last chapter and didn't go all ballistic as to rapidly asking DK when the next chapter was going to be.

Still, I hope you enjoy _this_ chapter, everybody! :D

-ooo-

"Last time, on Total Drama Tournament…" Chris dramatically announced, in front of the camera outside the Yankee Stadium. He was about to give a recap of what was going on in the tournament so far. And here is what it was:

"Our very first match of the very first round was a battle between Noah and his deck full of Spellcasters, and Ezekiel and his deck full of Zombies! Although Ezekiel isn't one of our brightest contestants we've had, he sure some hell of moves, including summoning his two copies of Vampire Genesis in a single round! Nevertheless, Noah and his Spellcasters managed to beat his sorry butt, making Ezekiel the first one to go from yet another _Total Drama_ season. Not much of a surprise _there_, if you ask me!

"Before we have moved on to the next round, it was time to pick our next contestants. And the participant-pairing process was one of our most dramatic ones we have had so far! This is because the two next participants who will be facing against each other is none other than… Beth and Heather!

"Yes, ladies and gents: now is the time to see some _real_ drama in the tournament, where Beth finally gets the chance to get her revenge against Heather for abusing her back in season one! Will Beth get her revenge in this very duel, or will Heather pummel her to a pulp?

"Find out, in the next chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Three  
GRUDGE MATCH**

We now find Noah relaxing in the official Yankee Stadium lounge, and looking at the same deck full of Spellcasters which brought him victory in the very first match.

"That was one tough duel I've had; but I've managed to get through, thanks to my deck," Noah sighed with relief, skimming through his deck.

Noah then pulled up the backpack he also carried with him up to his lap, and unzipped it open. Inside was _another_ deck of cards, but with the same Spellcaster theme to it. After Noah put the deck he used back in the empty deck pocket, he took out his other deck and skimmed through it.

"Boy, will the others be in for a _surprise_!" Noah chuckled to himself.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the stadium's locker room, the rest of the tournament's chosen competitors, with the exception of Beth and Heather, were busy discussing about the upcoming duel between Beth and Heather, and how Beth would finally get the chance to get her revenge against Heather, the same person who had abused her in the first season.

"I dunno, everyone," said a concerned Gwen. "If you ask _me_, I think Beth's going to have a tough time in the next duel. She's facing against _Heather_; and who _knows_ what kind of deck _she_ might have?"

"Don't _worry_, girlfriend!" LeShawna comforted her. "I'm sure with whatever deck _she_ has, I'm sure Beth'll do _just fine_!"

"_Yeah!"_ cheered Lindsay. "Beth'll _definitely_ stomp that stupid bitch into the ground!"

Everyone else in the room just stared at her.

"_What?"_ protested Lindsay. "Can't I have my _own_ opinion?"

"Guess we can't argue with _that_…" sighed Cody.

"I think LeShawna has a point," agreed Courtney. "No matter _what_ deck Beth has, and no matter _what_ deck her opponent has, I'm sure Beth will win against Heather once and for all, as long as she believes in herself, is confident but not cocky, and has the skills she needs to win!"

"Said the whiny, overly-confident, stuck-up bitch ever since season two," Duncan remarked. In response, Courtney angrily kicked Duncan hard in the groin, causing him to fall over.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the stadium's restroom, Beth was standing there, all alone, looking at her deck with a sad and concerned expression crossing her face.

"I can't believe it…" Beth silently moaned to herself. "I can't believe I'm actually going to face off against someone who I _thought_ was going to be my best friend, but turn out to be my worst enemy. Ever since she gained more popularity than me, I'm worried that if I _do_ beat her, it'll ruin _my_ reputation…"

A look of determination suddenly crossed her face. _"No!"_ she declared. "Even if I do win, I will _not_ have my reputation ruined! And I'm not scared of her or whatever her deck is filled with! I am going to prove to her, as well as myself, that I am _not_ the weakling she thinks I am! Ooh, I'll show _her_!"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS! I REPEAT: WILL ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Chris's voice was heard through the stadium's speakers.

"Alright… it's showtime!" said Beth, quickly sliding her deck into her pocket, and bravely walking out to the stadium.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris excitedly announced on the stadium's inside platform, "are you ready for the second match of the first round of… TOTAL… DRAMA…. _**TOURNAMENT**_?"

The entire audience cheered wildly in response to Chris's introduction.

"Well, I'm glad you _are_!" Chris announced. "Okay, ladies and gents: our _first_ competitor of the second round is the girl who may _look_ like a nerd, but is anything _but_! Give it up for… _Beth_!"

The audience cheered as Beth bravely walked up to the stadium, carrying a Battle City Finals disk with her deck inside of it.

"And the _second_ competitor of the second round," continued Chris, "is a contestant who may be nasty—no offense, of course—but is indeed, very clever! Give it up for… _Heather_!"

As Heather walked up to the stage, the audience immediately began to boo at her, and also threw taunts at her as she kept on walking. Although she frowned with her gritted teeth showing, she tried her best to block out the booing and the taunts that were thrown at her.

"Wow, what stereotypical Heather-hating fanbrats who clearly have no life," commented Chris. He turned to the two competitors and announced, "Alright, ladies; prepare to duel!"

"Ready to go down, nerd turd?" taunted Heather.

"Go ahead," responded Beth, squinting her eyes at her opponent. _"Make my day…"_

Both female duelists drew five cards from their decks (5; 5).

"GAME ON!" they both shouted.

_Beth: 8000 LP / Heather: 8000 LP_

"As with Noah in the previous match," reminded Chris, "since Beth was chosen first, she will go first."

"I draw!" shouted Beth, quickly drawing her card (6). _Alright, Beth,_ she then thought to herself. _This is probably your first time dueling this jerk, meaning you don't know what kind of deck she has. The best that you should do is start things off defensively!_

"I summon a monster in Defense Mode (5), and end my turn," Beth made her only move. A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Beth.

"You call _that_ an opening move? _Please_!" said Heather, rolling her eyes. She quickly drew a card from her deck (6).

"This is probably the first time I've seen Heather duel," observed LeShawna in the audience.

"Me, too!" added DJ. "I wonder what kind of deck she has?"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be unfitting," assumed Gwen. "It's not that I'm suddenly rooting for her or anything, but I'm pretty excited to see what kind of deck she has!

"Maybe she'll have a deck full of Reptiliannes! Or Fortune Ladies! Or Amazons! I mean, it's not like Dueler King is going to give her some kind of random, unfitting deck, just because it's his story and-"

"I summon Alien Shocktrooper (5; ATK: 1900)!" shouted Heather. A giant, green-skinned, four-legged alien wearing brown armor and carrying a sword suddenly appeared beside her.

_fffffffffffffffffffu.…_ Gwen thought in her head, realizing that Dueler King had indeed given her a random, unfitting deck for his story… or _did_ he?

"Alien Shocktrooper, attack her facedown monster!" Heather commanded, pointing to Beth's horizontal card backing. The four-legged alien quickly leapt towards Beth's horizontal card backing and slashed at it with its sword. The card revealed to be a purple-robed female witch with emerald green leaves decorated on it (DEF: 1200), who suddenly shattered into pixels by the alien's attack.

"That was my Violet Witch you destroyed!" shouted Beth. "When she's destroyed, I get to add a Plant-Type monster with fifteen hundred or Defense Points from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Beth's deck, and Beth placed it into her hand (6).

"Whatever," pouted Heather. "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" shouted Beth, quickly drawing her card (7). "I summon my Jerry Beans Man (6; ATK: 1750)!" A yellow jelly bean soldier with smaller jelly beans for its hands and feet, wielding a small sword and shield, appeared.

"You're _joking_, right?" Heather taunted once again. "That thing's weaker than my Shocktrooper!"

"Not for long!" corrected Beth, as a card picturing a raging, red-skinned boar rushing into battle suddenly appeared. "I activate my Rush Recklessly Spell (5), giving Jerry seven hundred extra Attack Points!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded Jerry Beans Man for a few moments (ATK: 1750 – 2450).

Heather—being Heather—really wasn't impressed by such a move, so she remained silent.

"Jerry Beans Man, attack Alien Shocktrooper!" commanded Beth, pointing towards the four-legged alien. Jerry Beans Man suddenly leapt towards Alien Shocktrooper and sliced it in two with his sword, shattering it into pixels. Heather still remained silent as her monster got destroyed (LP: 8000 – 7450).

"And the first blood goes to Beth and her little jelly bean… soldier… thingy…" announced Chris, feeling a little uneasy towards the end of his sentence.

"Beth," cheered Courtney from the audience, "although I might have treated you as badly as Heather did, and you enjoyed voting me off back in season two, I'm still going to cheer you on! Now show her who's _really_ the boss!"

"Can it, Whore-tney!" Heather barked back. Courtney, in response, just made a face at Heather as she sat back down.

"I end my turn from there," finished Beth.

"If you think some wimpy bean soldier is going to shake _me_ down, then think _again_!" shouted Heather as she drew her card (6). "I play a monster in Defense Mode (5), and then I play one card facedown (4), which will end my turn like that." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Heather, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

Beth drew a card (6), pointed to Heather's vertical card backing, and commanded: "Jerry Beans Man, attack Heather's facedown monster!" Jerry leapt up into the air once again, slicing Heather's horizontal backing in two with his sword. The backing revealed to be some kind of small, grey-skinned alien (DEF: 0800), which suddenly got shattered into pixels.

"That was my Alien Grey you just destroyed!" shouted Heather. "And when it's flipped, your monster gets what is called an A-Counter!" Suddenly, a small, pink, slimy slug attached itself to Jerry's face, and began sucking on it.

"Okay, _ew_…" groaned a grossed-out Gwen from the audience.

"What's more, I draw one card, since Alien Grey was flipped!" resumed Heather, as she quickly drew a card (5).

"I'll… place a monster in Defense Mode (5), and end my turn," finished Beth, as a horizontal backing appeared next to Jerry, whose Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 2450 – 1750).

Heather drew another card (6) and said, "I summon my Alien Skull (5; ATK: 1600)!" A grey-skinned alien with light green orbs on its chest and a skull-like face appeared next to Heather.

"Now I activate my Double Summon Spell (4)!" continued Heather, as a card picturing some kind of female sorcerer striking her magic at a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, appeared. "As the name of this card suggests, I get to summon _another_ monster this turn; so come on out, Alien Hunter (3; ATK: 1600)!" A dark-grey-skinned alien with blue orbs on its chest, wielding some kind of spear, appeared next to Alien Skull.

"I now equip my Alien Hunter with Fairy Meteor Crush (2)!" Heather still continued, as a card picturing some kind of large meteor appeared. "When my Alien Hunter attacks a monster whose Defense Points are lower than my monster's Attack Points, you take the difference between my monster's Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points!

"Alien Hunter, attack Jerry Beans Man!" commanded Heather, pointing towards the bean soldier ferociously. Alien Hunter suddenly leapt up into the air and rushed towards the bean soldier directly.

"But my monster's _stronger_!" gasped Beth in protest.

"Not for _long_!" Heather corrected her with a sneer. "When an 'Alien' monster battles one of your monsters that has one or more A-Counters on it, that monster loses 300 Attack and Defense Points for each one!" The purple slug-like creature on Jerry's body suddenly began sucking the life out of it until it became weaker (ATK: 1750 – 1450). Alien Hunter then sliced the bean soldier in two with its spear, shattering it into pixels (Beth's LP: 8000 – 7850).

"And there's _more_!" taunted Heather. "When Alien Hunter destroys a monster with an A-Counter on it, it can attack once again!

"In that case, my Alien Hunter now attacks your facedown monster!" Once again, Alien Hunter leapt up into the air and sliced at Beth's horizontal card backing in two. The card revealed to be Dandylion (DEF: 0300)—some kind of plant with a young lion cub's head—which suddenly got shattered into pixels. After the attack, Alien Hunter thrust its spear into Beth's chest (Beth's LP: 7850 – 6650).

"When Dandylion is destroyed, I get two Fluff Tokens, both in Defense Mode!" shouted Beth, as two dandelion seeds suddenly appeared in front of Beth (DEF: 0000 x2).

"_Whatever!"_ pouted Heather. "My Alien Skull can still attack one of your Fluff Tokens, or whatever the hell they are!" Alien Skull swiped its claw at one of the two dandelion seeds, shattering it into pixels.

"This is almost _too_ easy!" chuckled Heather. "I'll end my turn from there!"

"I draw!" Beth shouted, quickly drawing her card (6). After she looked at what she just drew, she soon grinned. "_Now_ you're in trouble!" she declared.

"Oh, _really_?" Heather taunted Beth once again, raising an eyebrow. "And what did you draw _this_ time? _Another_ weak little weed that'll barely even make me _shudder_?"

"I think _this_ might change your mind!" Beth corrected her. Suddenly, the remaining Fluff Token transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, a twenty-foot-tall, Venus-flytrap-like creature appeared right out of it, letting out a giant roar.

"Meet the almighty Gigaplant (5; ATK: 2400)!" presented Beth.

"That… that thing's _huge_!" gasped Heather, who now started to shudder.

"Well, it looks like there's a first time for _everything_, isn't there?" Chris announced with some chuckles. "Or, in this case, it's probably the first time Heather's actually afraid of Beth's little—or should I say _big_—plant of hers!"

"Decent monster!" commented Gwen from the audience. "Boy, Heather's in trouble _now_!"

"You said it!" added DJ.

"Gigaplant, it's _lunchtime_!" commanded Beth, pointing to Alien Hunter. Some vines immediately came out of Gigaplant's body, which wrapped around Alien Hunter. The vines then lifted Alien Hunter up to Gigaplant's mouth, to which it swallowed it in a single bite (Heather's LP: 7450 – 6650).

"Wow! That plant sure was hungry!" Owen said in amazement.

"Yes; quite an interesting way of destroying a monster, if I do say so myself…" Alejandro also commented, rubbing his chin. He looked down at Yusei Fudo in the audience and thought to himself, _If I had one of Yusei's best cards, I'd be _sure_ to win this tournament, not sweat! …And I think _that_ can be arranged…_

"I end my turn!" finished Beth.

"My turn, now!" shouted Heather, furiously drawing her card (3). "I activate the Spell Card, Snake Rain (2)!" A card picturing a bunch of snakes falling down on some jungle explorers appeared. "Here's how this card works: to activate it, I send one card from my hand to my Graveyard, like so!" She slid a Mysterious Triangle into her disk's Graveyard slot (1). "After that, I can send four Reptile-Type monsters from my deck immediately to my Graveyard!" A copy of Alien Telepath, Alien Psychic, Alien Infiltrator, and Alien Dog each slid from her deck, to which she then slid them into her disk's Graveyard slot.

"I don't get it," said Courtney, squinting her eyes at Heather's move. "Why would Heather want to send her _own_ cards to the Graveyard like that?"

"Surely she wants theme there for _some_ reason," LeShawna responded. "Whatever it is, girl, I sure as hell have absolutely _no_ idea what it is…"

"I now switch my Alien Skull into Defense Mode, set a facedown monster (0), and end my turn," finished Heather. Alien Skull knelt defensively (DEF: 1800), and a horizontal card backing appeared next to the now defensive Alien Skull.

"My turn!" shouted Beth as she drew her card (6). "I activate the Spell Card, Fissure (5)!" A card picturing someone trying to climb themselves out of an earthquake appeared. "This card destroys the face-up monster you control that has the lowest Attack Points! So say goodbye to your Alien Skull!" A fissure appeared underneath Alien Skull, to which it fell right in before the fissure closed itself right up.

"Now I summon my Cactus Fighter in Attack Mode (4; ATK: 1900)!" continued Beth, as some kind of cactus warrior appeared next to Gigaplant.

"Gigaplant, attack Heather's facedown monster!" commanded Beth, pointing towards Heather's horizontal card backing. More vines shot right out of Gigaplant's body, striking towards Heather's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be another alien-like creature—this one with sharp claws and brown orbs on its chest—which got destroyed by the vines.

"That was my Alien Warrior (DEF: 1000) you've just destroyed!" shouted Heather. "And when it gets destroyed, the monster that destroyed it immediately gets two A-Counters on it!" Two more pink slug-like creatures attached themselves to Gigaplant's body.

"Nothing to worry about!" said Beth. "With no monsters on your field, my Cactus Fighter attacks you directly!" The cactus warrior leapt up into the air and was about to swing its arm at Heather's chest.

"Not so fast!" Heather quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of cemetery quickly lifted up. "I activate my Call of the Haunted Trap Card! With this card, I can resurrect any monster right from my Graveyard! So welcome back, Alien Warrior!" The brown-orbed alien suddenly reappeared in front of Heather (ATK: 1800).

"Fine!" pouted Beth. "I guess I'll attack your Alien Warrior, then!" The cactus warrior swung its arm at Alien Warrior's chest, shattering it into pixels (Heather's LP: 6650 – 6550).

"Don't forget!" Heather reminded Beth. "When my Alien Warrior is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it gets two A-Counters!" Two more pink slug-like creatures attached themselves to the cactus warrior's chest.

"And when Cactus Fighter destroys a monster in battle, you get a Needle Token!" added Beth, as a small needle appeared on Heather's side of the field (ATK: 0500).

"I end my turn," finished Beth.

"I draw!" shouted Heather, drawing her card (1). "First, I activate Pot of Greed (0) to draw two cards!" A card picturing some kind of blue-and-green-colored pot with a wicked smile on its face appeared, and Heather quickly drew two cards (2).

"Next, I remove two A-Counters from your Cactus Fighter to Special Summon Alien Overlord (1; ATK: 2200)!" As the two slug-like creatures on Cactus Fighter suddenly pixilated, a giant, black-armored, four-armed alien with glowing red eyes and dark purple orbs appeared next to the Needle Token.

"I now activate my Alien Overlord's special ability!" continued Heather. "Once a turn, I can place an A-Counter on every face-up monster on your field!" Another pink slug-like creature attached itself to Cactus Fighter's body, and the same was applied for the body of Gigaplant.

"Next, I sacrifice the Needle Token you gave me to summon my Alien Mother (0; ATK: 2300)!" continued Heather. The needle transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and another four-armed alien, with its skin's color scheme of purple and pink, appeared next to Alien Overlord.

"Alien Mother, attack Gigaplant!" commanded Heather, pointing towards Gigaplant directly. "And don't forget: since your Gigaplant has three A-Counters on it, it loses three hundred Attack and Defense Points for each one, meaning it loses nine hundred points!"

The slug-like creatures attached to Gigaplant's body began their sucking as Gigaplant became weaker (ATK: 2400 – 1500). Alien Mother then slashed one of its four claws at Gigaplant's chest, shattering it into pixels (Beth's LP: 6650 – 5850).

"Now, Alien Overlord, attack Cactus Fighter!" commanded Heather, as Alien Overlord slashed one of its four claws at the cactus warrior (ATK: 1900 – 1600), shattering it into pixels (Beth's LP: 5850 – 5250).

"Oh, _man_!" Chris announced to the audience, chuckling once again. "Heather's _really_ getting into this duel _now_! …But she'll _never_ have a chance against yours truly!"

"_SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"_ Heather shrieked at Chris, who then sat himself down quickly.

"I end my turn now!" finished Heather. "And since I've just ended my Battle Phase, I can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, any monster with one or more A-Counters on it that has gotten destroyed by Alien Mother! So let's welcome back your Gigaplant!" Beth's copy of Gigaplant suddenly slid out of Beth's disk's Graveyard slot and flew right towards Heather's hand, to which she slapped it on her disk. Soon afterwards, Gigaplant appeared in between Alien Overlord and Alien Mother (ATK: 2400).

"That's _Beth's_ monster!" gasped Sierra.

"A monster that belongs to _Heather_ now, apparently," observed Gwen, squinting her eyes. "With three powerful monsters on Heather's field, Beth had better be careful!"

"I'm… I'm not going to give up _that_ easily, jerk!" shouted Beth as she drew her card (5). "I play a monster in Defense Mode (4), and then I'll place three cards facedown (1) to end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Beth, and three vertical backings appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"I draw!" shouted Heather as she drew her card (1). She then pointed to Beth's horizontal backing as she commanded, "Alien Overlord, attack Beth's facedown monster!" Alien Overlord slashed one of its four claws at Beth's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of dark-grey-colored clay jar with one eye and a wicked smile on its face (DEF: 0600), which instantly got destroyed by Alien Overlord's swipe.

"That was Morphing Jar you've just destroyed!" shouted Beth. "When it's flipped, we both discard five cards from our hands, and then draw five cards!" Beth and Heather immediately slid their cards from their hands to their respective disks' Graveyard slots (0; 0), and then they drew five cards each (5; 5).

"Doesn't matter!" resumed Heather. "My two monsters can still attack you directly!"

"Not quite!" corrected Beth. "I activate my _own_ Call of the Haunted, to bring back Rose Tentacles!" As a copy of Beth's own Call of the Haunted quickly lifted up, a giant plant with a red rose for its head and six, tentacle-like vines quickly appeared in front of Beth (ATK: 2200).

"What the- _that_ card's never been in your Graveyard!" protested Heather.

"Oh, _really_?" smirked Beth, raising an eyebrow. "_Even_ when I activated Morphing Jar's effect to send both our cards into our Graveyards?" Heather just growled, now realizing how Rose Tentacles got into Beth's own Graveyard.

"Ah, screw it!" Heather quickly sighed. "I don't really care; both of my monsters are _still_ stronger!"

"Not unless I activate my Plant Food Chain Trap!" corrected Beth, as a card picturing a Botanical Girl in front of a Gigantic Cephalotus appeared. "This card immediately becomes an Equip Card, and gets equipped to Rose Tentacles, obviously being of the Plant-Type! And since that's the case, it gets an extra five hundred Attack Points!" A spring green aura suddenly surrounded Rose Tentacles for a few moments (ATK: 2200 – 2700).

"I guess I end my turn…" snarled Heather.

"And you will!" smirked Beth as she quickly drew a card (6). "I activate my final facedown card, Ivy Shackles!" A card picturing some vines tangling around some kind of knight lifted up. "With this card in play, all monsters on your side of the field become Plant-Type monsters during my turn!" Some leaves instantly grew out of Heather's Alien Overlord and Alien Mother.

"Next I equip my Rose Tentacles with Junk Barrage (5)!" continued Beth, as a card picturing some meteors made out of scrap metal appeared. "When Rose Tentacles destroys one of your monsters in battle, you take damage equal to half its Attack Points!

"This'll be a great advantage for me, since my Rose Tentacles can attack all Plant-Type monsters on your field! Furthermore, when it destroys a monster in battle, you lose three hundred Life Points!"

"_No!"_ gasped Heather.

"You go, girl!" LeShawna cheered from the audience.

"Rose Tentacles, attack Gigaplant!" commanded Beth, pointing to Gigaplant. Rose Tentacles unleashed one of its vine tentacles at Gigaplant, shattering it into pixels. The same tentacle that destroyed Gigaplant performed a whiplash at Heather (Heather's LP: 6550 – 4750).

"Now, attack Alien Mother!" Beth commanded again. Rose Tentacles unleashed another one of its vine tentacles at Alien Mother, shattering it into pixels. The tentacle then performed another whiplash at Heather (Heather's LP: 4750 – 2900).

"And finally, attack Alien Overlord!" Beth commanded once again. Rose Tentacles unleashed a third vine tentacle at Alien Overlord shattering it into pixels, and then whipping at Heather directly (Heather's LP: 2900 – 1000).

"Go, Beth!" Lindsay cheered from the audience, waving at Beth.

"All right, there we _go_!" cheered DJ. "With a combo like that, Heather's _sure_ to be pummeled to a pulp!"

"Let's just hope it stays that way," said Gwen with some doubt in her voice.

"A few more attacks like that, and you're _done_!" Beth cheered to herself, jumping up and down. "I'll end my turn with another facedown (4)!" Another vertical card backing appeared behind Rose Tentacles.

"You… _you'll pay for that_!" snarled Heather as she furiously drew a card (6). "I activate another Snake Rain Spell (5)!" Another copy of the card picturing the snakes falling on the explorers appeared. "You know how this works, right? I discard one card, and then send four Reptile-Type monsters from my deck to the Graveyard!" Heather discarded another copy of Alien Psychic to her Graveyard (4), and then she slid Cosmic Horror Gangi'el, Alien Kid, another copy of Alien Dog, and another copy of Alien Mars to her Graveyard.

"Again, she sends that many monsters to her Graveyard!" observed Courtney.

"She's _definitely_ up to something at this point…" observed LeShawna. "But _what_?"

"I now play my Gold Sarcophagus Spell (3)!" resumed Heather, as a card picturing some kind of golden Egyptian box appeared. "This card lets me take any card I want from my deck and remove it from play. Then, two turns later, I get to add that very card to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Heather's deck, and Heather twirled the card up into the air. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored portal appeared above Heather, and the card disappeared right into it.

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Alien Ammonite (2; ATK: 0500)!" Heather continued, as a small, turquoise-skinned alien appeared.

"My Alien's ability now activates!" shouted Heather. "When it's summoned, I get to Special Summon a Level four or lower 'Alien' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! So come on back, Alien Hunter!" Alien Hunter reappeared next to Alien Ammonite and knelt defensively (DEF: 0800).

"Now I tune Alien Ammonite into Alien Hunter!" declared Heather. Alien Ammonite suddenly split apart into a single white star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring went right through Alien Hunter, who transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Heather closed her eyes and began to chant:

"_Mighty being from far away, hear my cry. With your intense power and size, come here now and demolish my foe! With your powerful cosmic energy, help me crush my opponent now!_

"_Synchro Summon! Come forth… Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"_

Suddenly, a blinding flash of white-green light appeared, and some kind of living alien fortress with chain-like tentacles sticking out of it took its place (ATK: 2600).

"Holy crap, that thing's _huge_!" gasped Owen.

"Tell me about it," agreed Duncan, who was in as much amazement as Owen.

"In case you forgot, _my_ monster's stronger!" Beth reminded Heather about her Rose Tentacles.

"That's what _you_ think!" corrected Heather. "I activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special ability! I can return any number of face-up Spell or Trap Cards you control to their proper owners' hands, and give your monster one A-Counter for each one!" Beth's Call of the Haunted and Ivy Shackles all returned to Beth's hand (7).

"But, if I remember correctly," added Heather, "when your Call of the Haunted is removed from the field, your Rose Tentacles goes boom!" Just like that, Rose Tentacles immediately shattered into pixels.

"And with no monsters on your field, my Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attacks you directly!" shouted Heather, pointing towards Beth directly. (Beth's LP: 5250 – 2650).

"Soon you'll be _finished_!" cackled Heather. "I end my turn!"

"I'm _far_ from done!" shouted Beth, drawing her card (8). "I activate my Foolish Burial card (7)!" A card picturing an arm holding a shovel, sticking out of a buried grave, appeared. "This card sends one monster from my deck right into my Graveyard!" A card automatically slid out of Beth's deck, and Beth slid it into her disk's Graveyard slot.

"I now place one card facedown (6), to end my turn," finished Beth, as a vertical card backing appeared next to the one that was already in play.

"My turn!" shouted Heather, drawing her card (3). _One of those cards that she just played are most likely the same ones used on her Rose Tentacles; and there's a chance she might use that card again…_

_Looks like there's only one way to find out!_

"Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, attack Beth directly!" commanded Heather, pointing directly at Beth. Two chain-like tentacles coming from the living alien fortress began to shoot right at Heather.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Beth quickly shouted, as Beth's own copy of Call of the Haunted quickly lifted open.

"And let me guess: you're going to use that to resurrect your Rose Tentacles, right?" assumed Heather.

"Actually," corrected Beth, "I'll use it to resurrect my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: the same monster sent to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial!" Suddenly, a large, beautiful woman shrouded in beautiful flowers appeared before the alien fortress (ATK: 2800).

"She's so beautiful, _and_ powerful!" gasped Sierra with delight. She drew her attention to Cody and continued, "But not as beautiful as _you_, sweetie!" Once again, Cody shuddered and whimpered.

"Now I activate my Overdoom Line!" continued Beth, as a card picturing some kind of wicked fiend appearing out of the depths of the Earth lifted open. "With this card in play, any Plant-Type monsters that are Special Summoned from the Graveyard gain one thousand Attack Points!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded Tytannial for a few moments (ATK: 2800 – 3800).

"_Fine!"_ pouted Heather. "I'll play three cards facedown, and end my turn (0)!" Three vertical card backings appeared behind the alien fortress.

"It's time to get my revenge once and for all!" Beth shouted with glee as she drew her card (7). "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, END THIS!" A vine immediately went out of Tytannial's body, heading straight for the alien fortress.

"I activate the Spell Card, Mystic Wok!" Heather quickly shouted, as a card picturing a giant pot filled with some kind of delicious food quickly lifted open. "This card sacrifices a monster on my field, and then I gain Life Points equal to its Attack or Defense Points! So I'll sacrifice my Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar to regain twenty-six hundred Life Points!

"But that's not all: I _also_ activate my Chain Healing Trap Card!" continued Heather, as a card picturing some kind of white-and-light-blue-colored chain appeared. "This card gives me five hundred extra Life Points! And since this card was used as a Chain Link two, it goes right to my deck instead of my Graveyard!" As Chain Healing went back into Heather's deck, Heather began to glow after the alien fortress vanished into pixels of light (Heather's LP: 1000 – 4150).

"Doesn't matter: I'm _still_ going to attack you directly!" resumed Beth, as the vine whipped at Heather, causing her to fall down backwards (Heather's LP: 4150 – 0350).

"I'll place one card facedown (6), and end my turn!" finished Beth, as yet another vertical card backing appeared behind Tytannial.

After Heather drew her card (1), she announced, "It's been two turns! You know what _that_ means, right? That's right: the card I removed with Gold Sarcophagus goes right back into my hand!" The same rainbow-colored portal appeared beside Heather, and the card that was thrown into it earlier twirled down, to which Heather caught it (2).

"This is it: this is the time _you're_ going to lose this duel!"

"And just what do you mean by _that_?" questioned Beth, raising an eyebrow.

"_Just watch!"_ answered Heather. "I remove from play all the Reptile-Type monsters in my Graveyard to summon my ultimate weapon!"

Suddenly, all of the Reptile-Type monsters that were in Heather's Graveyard slid right out of her disk's Graveyard slot, and Heather threw them up into the air into the same rainbow-colored portal that she got her card from, courtesy of Gold Sarcophagus. Suddenly, some black clouds formed, and a giant hydra-like creature with many snake heads appeared, letting out an ear-piercing cry.

"MEET THE ALMIGHTY… _EVIL DRAGON ANANTA_!" shriekd Heather, her eyes completely wide open.

"That… that thing's _huge_!" gasped Beth, who tumbled over backwards.

"If you think _that's_ scary, then just _wait_!" laughed Heather. "My monster's ability now activates! Its Attack and Defense Points immediately become six hundred multiplied by the number of Reptile-Type monsters I used to summon it!

"And since I removed eighteen Reptile-Type monsters, my monster's Attack and Defense Points both become ten thousand, eight hundred!" cackled Heather (ATK: 0000 – 10800).

"So _that's_ must be why she sent all those monsters to the Graveyard!" gasped Courtney. "She must have sent all those monsters to her Graveyard to power up that lizard of hers!"

"Huhuhuhuh, 'lizard'…" chuckled Harold with his usual stupid laugh.

"Sending her own monsters to the Graveyard to power up another…" Yusei observed. "Unoriginal… but impressive…"

_That thing may be huge,_ Beth thought to herself, _but I'm not scared: I still have my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor! When she attacks me with that lizard, my card will activate, destroying her monster!_

"Before I attack, I'll activate my Trap Stun!" resumed Heather, as a card picturing several other Trap Cards being shocked by some kind of lightning lifted open. "As this card's name suggests, this card negates the effects of all other Trap Cards during this turn!"

"_No!"_ wailed LeShawna. "Now Beth is _sure_ to lose!"

"It looks like sonic423 isn't going to get his wish about you beating me _after_ all!" cackled Heather. "Evil Dragon Ananta… FINISH HER, _NOW_!" A burst of dark energy came out from each of the lizard's snake heads, striking at Beth directly.

"_NOOOO!"_ wailed Beth in despair, as she was struck by each of the attacks (Beth's LP: 2650 – 0000).

"And the winner of the duel is… _Heather_!" announced Chris, as the audience started to boo and hiss at her once again.

"_WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" _Heather furiously shouted at the audience. "MOST OF YOU ARE DIE-HARD, HEATHER-HATING FANBRATS AND DIE-HARD, _GWEN_-LOVING FANBRATS, _AREN'T_ YOU? WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ONCE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY _SANE_, _MATURE_, AND _INTELLIGENT_ FANS OF ME ARE READING THIS, I SWEAR TO GOD THEY WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

Silence.

"Jeez, talk about a crazy bitch…" remarked Gwen.

"I _HEARD_ THAT!" Heather's angry voice was heard in the background.

"Sorry, Beth," Chris sadly said to Beth, "but I'm afraid you'll have to go…"

Before she left the stadium, Beth turned her attention to the rest of the competitors and informed them, "Everyone, do whatever it takes to defeat this bitch once and for all!" After the rest of the competitors nodded, Beth slowly and sadly left the stadium.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen: let's see who our _next_ duelists will be!" announced Chris, as the machine introduced in both the previous chapter and the chapter before appeared once again. The 'participant-picking process' occurred once again, and it eventually slowed down until it landed on the picture of… Duncan!

"About _time_!" smirked Duncan, punching a clenched fist into the palm of his other hand. "So, who will be my victim?"

"Well, Duncan," announced Chris, as the process occurred once again, "it looks like your so-called 'victim' will be none other than… _Harold_!"

"No way; _Harold_?" Duncan exploded with laughter. "With me against someone like _him_, _this_ duel will almost be a _cakewalk_!"

"No way, dumbass!" argued Harold. "I'm like, totally gonna kick your ass with this deck! Huhuhuhuh! And when I win this tournament, I'm gonna _score_!"

"And just who will win this _second_ battle of the rivals?" Chris excitedly announced in front of the audience. "Will Harold get _his_ revenge against Duncan? Or will he meet the same fate as Beth just did?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"TOTAL… DRAMA… _**TOURNAMENT**_!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:**Who will win in the next round? Find out in "Battle of the Rivals", coming soon.


	4. Battle of the Rivals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Yep, everyone; after a long wait (as usual, no thanks to my lazy-ass-ness), chapter four of _Total Drama Tournament_ is up and running! Enjoy! :D

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced, once again about to give a recap about the tournament so far, which was the following:

"Our second match of the first round was what would be known as the very grudge match in the entire tournament! Or, in this case, Beth against Heather! For Beth, it was a deck full of Plant-Type monsters, and for Heather, a deck full of Aliens! Quite an unexpected deck for Heather, if you ask me…

"Although Beth gave it her all in the previous round, Heather managed to make a comeback with Evil Dragon Ananta: a card that can grow really powerful based on the number of Reptile-Type monsters removed from the Graveyard! It seems that Heather was right: sonic423 _didn't_ get his wish of Beth defeating her after all! Ah, that poor sap!

"Anyway…

"As a result of picking our two participants for the next round, we are now about to have _another_ grudge match! In this case, Duncan against Harold!

"Will Harold finally get his revenge against Duncan in the next battle of the rivals? Or will he meet the same fate as Beth did against Heather?

"Find out in the next chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Four: Battle of the Rivals**

We now find Heather in the stadium's resting chamber, relaxing upon a red sofa as she looked over her deck that brought her victory in the previous round.

"This deck was _so_ epic win," Heather complimented to herself, continuing to skim through her deck until she stopped on her key card: Evil Dragon Ananta. "Especially _you_, Ananta; you put the 'win' in 'epic win' for when you beat that sorry loser Beth's _butt_!

"But if the others thought that the surprises in _this_ deck were enough, then those losers haven't seen _anything_ yet!" finished Heather, chuckling to herself.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the location of a hidden office in the stadium, Chris and Yusei were busy having a little meeting about the progress of the tournament so far.

"So, Yusei!" Chris chatted with Yusei. "What do you think of the tournament so far?"

"In a case like this, I'm a man of few words," responded Yusei. "But if I had to answer, I'd say that this just the third tournament we're in, and _already_ there are surprises we weren't expecting."

"This is _so_ going to be good for _Total Drama's_ reputation!" snickered Chris. He then silently cheered to himself, _"Score!"_

"Earlier in the introduction to the tournament, you said something about the winner getting a chance to duel you at the very end," Yusei reminded Chris. "Do you even _have_ a deck for such an event?"

"_Do_ I?" laughed Chris. "You bet I _do_!

"Ever since the third season ended and most of the fans criticized that the season three ending was poorly constructed, especially with Chef and I turning Alejandro into a robot, I've decided to try and redeem the series by combining it with a popular worldwide card game played in a highly popular anime series, and giving _myself_ a deck that's just as powerful as whoever will be the winner of this tournament!"

"I see," realized Yusei, rubbing his chin. "Before we go to another scene change, I just have one more question."

"Shoot," Chris quickly said.

"If you and Chef turned Alejandro into a robot, how come he isn't a robot as of _now_?" asked Yusei.

"Oh, it's just that this story was posted _before_ season three ended, and D.K. didn't know that Chef and I were going to do that bullcrap _Star Wars_ reference at the end," answered Chris.

"Interesting," Yusei also realized, still rubbing his chin.

And now, the scene change the Yusei predicted:

-ooo-

And the scene change changed to the boy's locker room. Here, we see Duncan skimming through his own deck, to which he was about to use it in the next upcoming duel.

"This duel will almost be a _cakewalk_!" Duncan cackled to himself. "With me against a wimp like Harold, I'll almost have _no_ trouble in this next duel!"

"I'm sure you won't," a familiar female voice was heard from nearby.

Duncan immediately turned around and found that the voice belonged to none other than Gwen: the very same character who was runner-up in season one in the United States and Canada, but also the winner of that very season in foreign countries such as Norway. In addition, she was now best known as 'Fattie Gwen', since she had some… _alone time_ with Duncan, unbeknownst to Courtney, Duncan's _previous_ flirt (if that would be an appropriate term).

"Oh, it's you…" smirked Duncan.

"You _know_ it's me, baby…" commented Gwen in a flirty tone.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" gasped Duncan, stepping back a bit. "Since when did we _officially_ become a couple? I mean, whatever happened to you and _Trent_? …I mean, I _know_ you broke up with him in season two; but _still_…?"

"It's _simple_!" replied Gwen. "Because of the fact that there are officially _fare_ more Duncan-and-Gwen supporters more than Trent-and-Gwen supporters—to which little to none of the Duncan-and-Gwen of the supporters are sane, intelligent, mature, or respective-towards-Duncan-and-Courtney-and-or-Trent-and-Gwen supporters—we are _officially_ a couple as of _now_, sweet thing!"

"I suppose you're right," sighed Duncan. "Just promise me you won't make comments like 'sweetheart' or 'honey', okay? Comments like that are degrading, unnecessary, and just plain _gay_."

"Deal," winked Gwen. "I'll just let you get back to what you were doing." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Oh, _yeah_…" Duncan chuckled to himself, still skimming over his deck. "Score one for the so-called 'scumbag' Freehugs41 thinks I am!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Harold was looking over his own deck. Although he wasn't the brightest light on the Christmas tree, he carefully looked over his deck to make sure it would be able to get him to achieve his main goal: to get revenge against Duncan, his mortal enemy, once and for all.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh," Harold did his stupid laugh once again. "With this deck, I'm gonna like, uh, kick that guy's ass once and for _all!_ Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS! I REPEAT: WILL ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE THIRD MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Chris's voice was heard through the stadium's speakers.

Harold said nothing as he placed his deck inside the duel disk worn on his right arm, and headed out to the stadium's floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced on the stadium's inside platform. "Who here is ready for the third match of the first round?"

As always, the audience cheered wildly as they heard this.

"I guess _that_ answers my question!" joked Chris. He then cleared his throat and continued: "Let's get right on to introducing our contestants, then!

"Our _first_ contestant has been a juvenile delinquent all of his life! However, despite using his criminal mastermind in the season two, he has managed to win the million dollars in that very season!

"Ladies and gentlemen: introducing the winner of season two; the so-called 'boyfriend stealer', as said by competitors such as Courtney; the so-called 'scumbag', as said by famous online user Freehugs41-"

"WILL YOU JUST SAY MY NAME, ALREADY?" shouted Duncan from the audience.

"Duncan," Chris finished flatly. Despite finishing his introduction in a rather uncaring manner, the audience still cheered wildly as Duncan made his way down the stadium, his duel disk on his right hand and his deck inside the disk itself.

"And his opponent," Chris continued to announce, "is one desperate little nerd boy! However, he _can_ be slick, what with sneakily getting Courtney eliminated in season one-"

"DON'T REMIND ME, MCLEAN!" Courtney shouted from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for… _Harold_!" Chris excitedly announced. Harold made his own way into the stadium, his deck and disk ready to go (of course, the disk itself was activated as of yet).

"Go get him, Duncan!" Gwen cheered him on. Courtney—being Courtney—just glared at Gwen and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright, my two competitors," announced Chris, "_draw_!"

Both duelists nodded towards Chris, and then they activated their disks and drew five cards from their decks (5; 5).

"LET'S DUEL!" Duncan and Harold both shouted at each other.

_Harold: 8000 LP / Duncan: 8000 LP_

"Like our two previous competitors, respectively being Noah and Beth, _you_ get to go first!" reminded Chris.

"Actually," replied Duncan, "I'm kind of in a good mood today! _Besides_: there's absolutely _no way_ someone like Harold can beat a tough guy like _me_! So I think I should let _him_ go first!"

"Well… okay…" agreed Chris, scratching his head. "I _guess_ there's no rules against _that_…

"Well then, Harold; _you_ start us off, then!"

"You're gonna regret that, dumbass!" shouted Harold as he quickly drew a card (6). "Huhuhuhuhuh; I, like, uh, summon a monster in Defense Mode (5), and then place a card facedown (4) to, like, end my turn… or something…" A horizontal card backing appeared right in front of Harold, and then a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"That's all? _Please_!" Duncan laughed evilly as he drew his card (6). "I summon the mighty Archfiend Soldier (5; ATK: 1900)!" A tall, purple-skinned fiend wearing a demonic red cape and wielding a demonic sword appeared beside Duncan.

"Fiend monsters?" a curious DJ wondered.

"Yeah," replied Gwen with a smile. "Seeing that he's bad to the bone, what kind of deck _would_ you expect him to have?"

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Harold's facedown monster!" commanded Duncan, pointing towards Harold's horizontal card backing. The horizontal backing revealed to be some kind of primate in brown samurai armor, wielding a small spear of some sort (DEF: 0700). The primate was immediately slashed into pixels, courtesy of Duncan's Archfiend Soldier.

"That was, uh, my Shien's Footsoldier you've just destroyed! Huhuhuhuhuhuh!" laughed Harold. "When it's destroyed in battle, I get to like, uh, summon a Level 3 or lower monster that has, uh, 'Six Samurai' in it!

"Come on out, uh, Six Samurai – Yaichi!"

Suddenly, a samurai in blue armor, wielding a bow and arrow for its main weapon appeared in front of Harold (ATK: 1300).

"A Six-Samurai-themed deck?" wondered Owen. "Why would he want a deck like _that_?"

"It's my guess," answered LeShawna, "that ever since Harold eliminated himself in Japan, he has decided to make a Japanese-themed deck; and I think those 'Six Samurai' monsters would have done the trick. Still, I have no idea what made him do _that_, in turn…"

"_Whatever!"_ groaned Duncan, as a vertical card backing appeared behind Archfiend Soldier (4). I place a card facedown, and end my turn!"

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh, I draw!" shouted Harold, drawing his card (5). "I, like, summon my Six Samurai – Zanji (4; ATK: 1800) to the field!" A samurai in yellow armor wielding a golden naginata as its main weapon appeared next to Yaichi.

"Now I, like, activate my A. Forces Continuous Spell (3)!" continued Harold, as a card picturing a bunch of warriors rushing into battle appeared. "This card, like, gives my Warrior-Type monsters two hundred extra Attack Points for every Warrior-Type monster on my field! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" Yaichi (ATK: 1300 – 1700) and Zanji (ATK: 1800 – 2200) immediately joined hands as they both became stronger.

"Now I, uh, activate Yaichi's ability!" Harold still continued. "Since it, uh, hasn't attacked yet, or something, I can destroy one of your facedown Spell or Trap Cards!"

Yaichi immediately fastened an arrow into his bow, pulled the bow's string back slowly, and shot the arrow at Duncan's vertical card backing, shattering it into pixels. The card that was destroyed was apparently Dimensional Prison—a Trap Card picturing a warrior being sucked into some kind of strange dimension.

"Now I'm gonna, like, uh, attack you with Zanji, or something!" declared Harold, pointing to Duncan's Archfiend Soldier. Zanji immediately swiped his weapon at Archfiend Soldier's chest, shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 8000 – 7700).

"And the first blood goes to Harold!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered wildly.

"Take _that_, buttmunch!" taunted Harold. "I'll, like, end my turn! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"_Nobody_ calls me names and gets away with it!" Duncan snarled as he quickly and furiously drew his card (5). "I play a monster in Defense Mode (4), and then I place two cards facedown (2) to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Duncan, and two vertical card backings appeared behind the horizontal backing.

Harold quickly drew a card (4) and commanded, "Yaichi, uh, destroy Duncan's facedown card on the… left!" Yaichi loaded an arrow into his bow, and aimed his arrow towards Duncan's vertical backing on the left.

"I don't think so!" Duncan quickly shouted, as a card picturing Behemoth, the King of Animals fiercely roaring quickly lifted up. "When this card activates, you can't declare an attack this turn!" The loud roar was heard, and Yaichi immediately dropped his arrow in fear.

"Dammit! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" grumbled Harold, ironically in his stupid laughter. "I, like, uh, end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card (3). "I now reveal my facedown monster!" Suddenly, the horizontal card backing flipped up by itself, revealing to be an ugly, blue-skinned monster with four arms and four claws (ATK: 1200).

"Meet my Dark Jeroid!" presented Duncan. "And now my monster's ability activates! When it's Flip Summoned, one of your monsters loses eight hundred Attack Points!" Dark Jeroid unleashed a blue mist from its mouth, striking at Zanji directly (ATK: 2200 – 1400).

"Ew, _gross_!" groaned a disgusted Lindsay.

"Now I sacrifice my Dark Jeroid to summon Gaap the Divine Soldier (2; ATK: 2200)!" continued Duncan. Dark Jeroid suddenly transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a tall, black-armored fiend with a pair of large wings with nails at the end appeared right out of it.

"Gaap the Divine Soldier, attack Six Samurai – Zanji!" commanded Duncan, pointing towards Six Samurai – Zanji. The armored fiend stuck out its claw and rushed towards Zanji directly as it rushed towards it.

"Yaichi!" Harold quickly shouted. "Like, uh, _defend_, or something!" Six Samurai – Yaichi immediately jumped in front of Zanji and took the hit from Gaap the Divine Soldier. However, Harold took the damage he would have taken from Gaap's attack against Zanji (Harold's LP: 8000 – 7200).

"Don't think I don't know about your monsters' abilities!" shouted Duncan. He then grinned and continued, "But I'll bet you don't know about _my_ monster's ability!

"Any monster that we play in Defense Position, including face-down Defense Position, is immediately changed to Attack Position! Furthermore, the Flip Effects of all monsters that are flipped by Gaap's effect are immediately negated!

"I end my turn right now!"

"I draw!" shouted Harold as he drew his card (5).

"And _I_ activate my Dust Tornado Trap!" Duncan quickly shouted, as a card picturing a bird's feather being caught in some kind of tornado lifted up. "This card instantly destroys any Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field! So say goodbye to your A. Forces Spell!" A giant tornado came out of the card and sucked The A. Forces into the vortex, shattering it into pixels and making Six Samurai – Zanji weaker (ATK: 1200 – 0800).

"You'll pay for that, dillhole!" snarled Harold. "I summon my, uh, Hand of the Six Samurai (4; ATK: 1600)!" A female warrior wearing mystic robes wielding some kind of dagger appeared next to Yaichi.

"_Ha!"_ Duncan taunted Harold once again, as usual. "My Divine Soldier is more powerful than _both_ of your monsters!"

"That's why I have my Hand of the Six Samurai's special ability! …Or something… Huhuhuhuhuhuh," laughed Harold. "I can, like, sacrifice a 'Six Samurai' monster to destroy any card on your field! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

Suddenly, Zanji turned into a misty spirit, which shrouded the Hand of the Six Samurai's dagger. The female warrior then swiped her dagger at Gaap's chest, shattering it into pixels. The dagger then returned into the female warrior's own hands.

"Now I'm gonna, like, uh, _attack_, or something!" declared Harold, pointing directly towards Duncan directly. The female warrior swiped the dagger at Duncan's chest, causing him to kneel down in pain (Duncan's LP: 7600 – 6100).

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh, _score_!" laughed Harold. "I'll, uh, end my turn, or something."

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, quickly drawing his card (3). "First, I'll activate my Fiend's Sanctuary Spell (2)!" A card picturing a metallic fiend statue floating over a magical circle appeared. "This card Special Summons a Metal Fiend Token onto my field!" A small, metallic, beady fiend appeared on Duncan's field (ATK: 0000).

"But it won't be here for long, because I'll sacrifice it to summon the king of all fiends, Dark Ruler Ha Des (1; ATK: 2450)!" continued Duncan. The beady fiend transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, a tall fiend wearing dark red royal robes appeared. Its face was consisted of a red expressionless face on the bottom and a green wicked face on the top. It also appeared to be holding a glass of green wine in its hand.

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced. "Duncan has just summoned one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters!"

"I'm _definitely_ going to enjoy _this_!" cackled Duncan. "Ha Des, attack Harold's monster _now_!" He viciously pointed towards Harold's Hand of the Six Samurai, and Ha Des breathed green fire at the female warrior, engulfing it in the flames (Harold's LP: 7200 – 6350).

"I'll end my turn from there!" finished Duncan.

"Huhuhuhuh, I draw!" shouted Harold, drawing his card (5). "I, uh, summon a monster in Defense Mode (4), and then place a card facedown (3) to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Harold, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"You can't protect yourself _forever_, you know!" Duncan impatiently reminded him as he drew his card (2). "I call forth my Gil Garth (1; ATK: 1800)!" A fiend in metal armor wielding a giant katana appeared next to Ha Des (ATK: 1800).

"Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Harold's facedown monster!" commanded Duncan. Ha Des unleashed another barrage of green flames from its mouth, aiming towards Harold's horizontal backing. The horizontal backing revealed to be another copy of Shien's Footsoldier (DEF: 0300), which got destroyed by the flames.

"Now my Footsoldier's ability activates, uh, again!" declared Harold.

"I don't _think_ so!" laughed Duncan. "With Ha Des in play, the effects of all your monsters that are destroyed by my Fiend-Type monsters are negated! So it looks like you can't Summon anything!" Harold just growled in response.

"In the meantime, my Gil Garth can attack you directly!" declared Duncan, directly pointing towards Harold. Gil Garth leapt up into the air and sliced its katana at Harold's chest, causing him to fall backwards (Harold's LP: 6350 – 4550).

"Turn after turn, things are just becoming more and more fun!" laughed Duncan. "Speaking of which, I'll end my turn right now!"

Harold quickly drew a card (4), and cracked a smile.

"Why… why is Harold _smiling_?" asked a now concerned Gwen from the audience.

"I think he just drew something good," Tyler.

"Huhuhuhuhuh; now you're going _down_!" declared a now confident Harold. "First, I summon my Six Samurai – Irou (3; ATK: 1700)!" A samurai wearing dark purple armor and some kind of blindfold, wielding a black katana for its weapon appeared.

"How exactly am I 'going down' with a wimpy monster like _that_?" laughed Duncan.

"Since I, uh, have a 'Six Samurai' monster on the field, I can Special Summon my, uh, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand (2; ATK: 2100)! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" laughed Harold. Suddenly, an elderly samurai in brown armor wearing an eye patch appeared next to Six Samurai – Irou.

"Well… I _guess_ that's a move…" admitted Duncan. He shook his head and resumed, "But that's _nothing_ compared to my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

"That's why I have _this_, dumbass (1; ATK: 2500)!" remarked Harold, as a tall shogun wearing flaming red armor, wielding a long katana appeared in between Six Samurai – Irou and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai.

"Meet my Great Shogun Shien, asswipe!" presented Harold.

"_Incredible!"_ Chris excitedly announced once again. "Harold managed to summon three—count em', _three_—monsters in a single turn! What's more, one of them is his most powerful card!"

"C'mon, Harold!" cheered Courtney from the audience. "Although I find it ironic that I'm rooting for a dickweed who just voted me off in season one, I'm still rooting for you to bring that bastard Duncan _down_!"

"Huhuhuhuhuh; Great Shogun Shien, attack Dark Ruler Ha Des!" commanded Harold. Great Shogun Shien leapt up into the air and sliced Dark Ruler Ha Des in two with his blade.

"_No!"_ gasped Duncan, as his Life Points went down (Duncan's LP: 6100 – 6050). "My monster!"

"Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, uh, attack his Gil Garth, or something!" commanded Harold. The elderly samurai also leapt up into the air and sliced Gil Garth in two with his own sword, resulting in Duncan's Life Points decreasing once again (Duncan's LP: 6050 – 5750).

"Now Irou, attack him directly!" commanded Harold. Instead of leaping into the air like Harold's previous two monsters, Irou simply rushed towards Duncan and sliced his sword across Duncan's chest (Duncan's LP: 5750 – 4050).

"It looks like after suffering quite a bit, Harold has made a comeback," observed Yusei.

"C'mon, Duncan!" Gwen desperately supported Duncan from the audience. "Don't let this dweeb get to you!"

"I'll end my turn! Try and _beat_ me, dillhole!" taunted Harold.

_This nerd's better than I thought…_ Duncan grumbled in his mind. _But if he thinks I'll be brought down with _that_, then he'd better think the crap _again_!_

"It's my turn!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card (2). _This won't be much help, but it'll have to do for now!_

"I play a monster in Defense Mode (1), and then I place one card facedown (0) to end my turn!" finished Duncan. Once again, a horizontal card backing appeared in front of Duncan, and then a vertical card backing appeared behind it.

Without saying a word, Harold drew his card (2). However, he quickly broke his silence as he commanded: "Great Shogun Shien, attack his facedown monster!" Great Shogun Shien leapt up into the air and was heading straight towards Duncan's horizontal card backing.

"I don't think so!" Duncan quickly shouted, as a card picturing a beam of light bouncing off some kind of mirror-like force field appeared. "Go, Negate Attack, to negate your attack!" A card picturing an attack being sucked into some kind of portal appeared. The same portal pictured on the card appeared in the stadium, sucking Shien's blade in the portal.

"Dammit! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" pouted Harold in a fit of rage. "I'll just, like, end my turn again, or something!"

"My turn!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card (1). "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Avarice (0)!" A card picturing some kind of clay jug with bejeweled teeth appeared. "To activate this card, I have to return five Monster Cards from my Graveyard to my deck! Then, I draw two cards!" Archfiend Soldier, Dark Jeroid, Gaap the Divine Soldier, Dark Ruler Ha Des, and Gil Garth slid out of Duncan's disk's Graveyard slot, to which Duncan took those cards and placed them back in his deck. After the deck automatically shuffled itself, Duncan drew two cards (2).

"Yeah, _here_ we go!" he cackled. "I reveal my facedown monster, Ritual Raven!" As Duncan's horizontal card backing flipped up, a small, black, raven-like creature with two yellow wicked faces for its eyes appeared (ATK: 0300).

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Curse of the Masked Beast (1)!" continued Duncan, as a card picturing three lit torches, with the middle one having a carving of some kind of wicked mask, appeared. "To activate this card, I must sacrifice—from my hand or my side of the field—monsters whose total Levels equal to at least eight!"

"Hold on, dumbass!" protested Harold. "Your raven thing is like, uh, a Level _one_ monster!"

"That's where Ritual Raven's ability comes in!" counterpointed Duncan. "If I'm about to Ritual Summon a DARK-Attribute Ritual Monster, I can use my Ritual Raven for the whole sacrifice!" Ritual Raven suddenly split apart into seven more copies of itself, and both the copies and the original monster vanished into pixels of light. Suddenly, a four-legged, wicked-mask-wearing beast wielding some kind of voodoo staff appeared behind Duncan (0; ATK: 3200).

"Behold: the almighty MASKED BEAST!" presented Duncan.

"Whoa!" gasped Cody. "What a monster!"

"Indeed, Cody-poo!" flirted Sierra. Instead of shuddering in fear, Cody sunk right in his seat.

"Masked Beast, Attack Great Shogun Shien!" commanded Duncan, pointing directly towards the giant shogun. The Masked Beast unleashed a burst of dark energy from its staff, aiming directly towards the Shogun.

"Grandmaster, defend!" Harold quickly commanded. The elderly samurai leapt up and blocked the burst of dark energy, resulting in himself being destroyed by the attack (Harold's LP: 4550 – 3850).

"I end my turn with nothing else to do but watch you squirm!" taunted Duncan.

Harold quickly and desperately drew a card (3) and made his only move: "I switch both of my monsters to Defense Mode and, like, end my turn." Six Samurai – Irou (DEF: 1200) and Great Shogun Shien (DEF: 2400) both knelt defensively.

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing (1). "I activate the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush (0)!" A card picturing some kind of impacting giant meteor appeared. "When my Masked Beast attacks your monster in Defense Mode, and if my monster's Attack Points are higher than your monster's Defense Points, the difference is dealt as damage to your Life Points!

"Masked Beast, attack Six Samurai – Irou!" commanded Duncan, pointing towards Irou. The Masked Beast unleashed another burst of dark energy from its staff, shattering Irou into pixels and causing Harold to fall down backwards (Harold's LP: 3850 – 1850).

"It's getting closer to your downfall," smirked Duncan. "You'd better _try_ and stop me!"

After Harold drew his card (4), he smirked and declared, "_Now_ you're going down, buttwagon!

"I remove Six Samurai – Yaichi and Six Samurai – Zanji to Special Summon Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (3; ATK: 2200)!" After the misty versions of Six Samurai – Yaichi and Six Samurai – Zanji appeared and faded from sight, an elderly man wearing blue and green Japanese clothing, with his black hair in a ponytail, appeared next to Shien.

"You're joking, right?" Duncan laughed. "That thing's _weak_, compared to _my_ monster!"

"Not so fast, buttmunch!" shouted Harold. "I, uh, activate my monster's ability! Once a turn, I can, uh, destroy one of your face-up monsters!" Enishi unleashed his sword from its sheath, and then leapt up into the air to slice Masked Beast in two.

"Now I sacrifice my Great Shogun Shien to, uh, Special Summon my Turret Warrior (2; ATK: 1200)!" continued Harold. Great Shogun Shien suddenly vanished into pixels of light, and a fortress-like warrior with rifles sticking out of its shoulders appeared.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Yusei in amazement. "He's using one of _my_ cards! Could that mean…?" Quickly, Yusei took out his deck and skimmed through it, only to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness—he didn't take _my_ copy of Turret Warrior…"

"What's so special about it?" asked Chris.

"I think you're about to find out," replied Yusei.

"When Turret Warrior is Special Summoned by sacrificing a Warrior-Type monster, it gains Attack Points equal to the sacrificed monster's Attack Points!" declared Harold, as a golden aura surrounded Turret Warrior (ATK: 1200 – 3700).

"Now, Turret Warrior, attack this dumbass directly!" commanded Harold, directly pointing towards Duncan. Turret Warrior fired a barrage of bullets, causing Duncan to fall backwards (Duncan's LP: 4550 – 0850).

"Unfortunately, my Chancellor can't attack this turn, so-" began Harold. After hearing what Harold said, Duncan burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Harold.

"You're calling _me_ a 'dumbass'?" cackled Duncan. "Don't you realize that if you sacrificed your Enishi instead, you would have been able to defeat me once and for all?"

Realizing his mistake, Harold threw another fit and ranted, "Dammit! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh! I'll get you _next_ turn, dillhole!"

"Actually, there won't _be_ a 'next turn'!" remarked Duncan as he quickly drew his card (1). "I activate an old favorite of most duelists, Pot of Greed (0)!" The card picturing the wicked blue-and-green pot appeared. "As everyone knows, it lets me draw two cards (2)!

"Next, I activate Foolish Burial—_another_ card most everyone is familiar with (1)!" continued Duncan, as the card picturing the arm sticking out of some kind of grave appeared. He then took a monster by the name of Legendary Fiend and slid it into his Graveyard slot.

"This is it: your _downfall_!" shrieked Duncan. "Since I have exactly three DARK-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard, I can now Special Summon my ultimate weapon!" Suddenly, what appeared to be Armed Dragon LV7, except it being black-colored with platinum-plated armor, appeared behind Duncan (0; ATK: 2800).

"MEET THE ALMIGHTY _DARK ARMED DRAGON_!" presented Duncan.

"_Alright!"_ cheered Gwen. "Duncan's going to _win_ now!"

"How do _you_ know?" snapped Courtney. "Harold has a monster that's _far_ more powerful than his own! Besides: you don't know what that dragon of his _does_!"

"That's where you're _wrong_!" smirked Gwen.

"I activate my Dark Armed Dragon's special ability!" declared Duncan. "So long as I remove one DARK-Attribute monster from my Graveyard, I can destroy any card on the field! So say goodbye to your Turret Warrior!" After Ritual Raven slid out of Duncan's Graveyard slot—to which Duncan placed the card in his pocket—Dark Armed Dragon unleashed a barrage of knives from its claw, striking at Turret Warrior and destroying it.

"Now I'll remove _another_ DARK-Attribute monster to destroy your Enishi!" continued Duncan. After Duncan placed The Masked Beast into his pocket, Dark Armed Dragon unleashed another barrage of knives, destroying Enishi, Shien's Chancellor.

"You're _done_ for!" Duncan maniacally laughed. "Dark Armed Dragon, END THIS!" Once again, Dark Armed Dragon unleashed a barrage of knives, this time striking at Harold's chest, causing him to fall backwards (Harold's LP: 1850 – 0000).

"And the winner is… DUNCAN!" Chris excitedly cheered, as the audience cheered wildly along with him.

"_Yes!"_ cheered Gwen with plenty of excitement. "I just _knew_ that Duncan would win! I just _knew_ it!"

"Oh _shut_ it, you whiny Duncan fangirl!" Courtney snapped at Gwen in anger.

"Harold," Chris slowly turned his attention to Harold, "you lost; so I'm afraid you'll have to go."

"Dammit! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" laughed Harold in anger. "Now I'm _never_ gonna score! Being a supporting and unappreciated character _sucks_!" Harold then walked out of the stadium slowly.

"Now, let's take a look at our _next_ contestants!" announced Chris, as the participant-picking machine appeared on the stage once again. The process to which the participants were picked commenced, and it eventually landed on Cody's picture.

"And it looks like our next competitor in the tournament is Cody!" announced Chris.

"_Cool!"_ announced Cody, quickly heading down to the stage. "I wanna see who I'm gonna duel!"

"Well, let's find out!" announced Chris, as the process commenced once again. It eventually slowed down and landed on the picture of…

"_No!"_ gasped Cody in fear, after seeing what the white square in the participant-picking process landed on.

"Oh, _man_!" Duncan laughed once again. "This is _definitely_ not Cody's day!"

"_Please_, Chris!" pleaded Cody, kneeling towards Chris and praying. "_Please_ don't let me face-"

"I'm sorry, Cody!" interrupted Chris. "Your opponent is none other than… oh, hell; even _I_ wouldn't want to spoil any surprises for the audience!

"Just who _is_ Cody's feared opponent going to be? Will it be the kind of opponent everyone thinks it is?

"Find out in the next chapter of…

"TOTAL… DRAMA… _**TOURNAMENT**_!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING: **Enjoy this cliffhanger of mine. Who will Cody face and can he out his opponent win? Find out in the next chapter. Revealing the next chapter's name will spoil the surprise, so I'm keeping it to myself.


	5. Love and War

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Before I continue, I would like to apologize to all the anti-Gwen-and-Duncan supporters for not warning you about D.K. supporting such a controversial relationship. Also, I greatly apologize for making Gwen an OOC fangirl. I _swear_ that this will not happen again. Oh, and that goes the same for mentioning Freehugs41's username. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.

Also, and I don't want to give away _too_ much, but Cody's upcoming opponent _is_ going to be who you think it is. …I think you know who I'm referring to… ;D

Enjoy! :D

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris McLean dramatically announced, about to give his usual recap on the current tournament, which was the following:

"Our _third_ match of the first round was pretty much like the second match: a grudge match between Duncan and Harold! Although Harold tried his best with his Six Samurai cards, Duncan managed to end it with his Dark Armed Dragon: a card that X-Burner 27 hates, but for a _reason_!

"As we have picked the competitors for the next round, we have found that _one_ of such competitors was none other than Cody! However, as soon as we saw who he was going to be up against, we thought that it would be best to keep it a surprise until the next chapter… which is the one you're reading right now!

"And just who _is_ Cody's opponent that is making him shudder in fear right now? Is it really the person who everyone _thinks_ it's going to be? And just what the hell does Psychid mean when he states that it _is_ the person everyone thinks it's going to be?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

Chris's eyes popped wide open as if he remember something. "That reminds me!" he said to himself. "I gotta get back to the stadium to announce our next competitors!" He quickly ran off to the inside of the stadium to announce the next competitors.

**Chapter Five  
LOVE AND WAR**

Chris eventually made it back to the center of the bottom floor inside the stadium, catching his breath.

"Glad to see you're back, Chris!" Cody said with a smile on his face. "Now, can I get back to shuddering in fear as you reveal the opponent I'm going to face off against?"

"Be my guest!" Chris happily replied.

"Why, _thank you_!" chirped Cody. His happy, cheerful expression quickly changed into a frightened, anguished expression as he quickly fell on his knees and pleaded towards Chris, "_Please_, Chris! _Please_ don't let me face off against that person! I'm _begging_ you!"

"I'm sorry, Cody," snickered Chris, "but I'm afraid that your opponent is none other than the person who has been making your life a living nightmare ever since day one of season three…

"_Sierra!"_

With that name being spoken, Cody turned pale and fainted backwards.

Sierra, who had just come out of the tournament to see who the next competitors were, stared at the pictures of herself and Cody being the next match's competitors, her mouth gaping wide open. "I don't _believe_ it!" she exclaimed, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "Out of all the people I could possibly face in this tournament…" She sniffled. "…why must it be _Cody_?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sierra!" explained Chris, who somehow heard what Sierra was saying. "Call it something to spice things up in this tournament! I mean, what better way than to pair up you, a person who has a die-hard crush on a previous Total Drama contestant, than with Cody, a person who is absolutely afraid of a person who has a die-hard crush on them?"

"This… this isn't _fair_!" wailed Sierra. She turned and ran into the girl's locker room.

"Come on!" LeShawna called to Gwen and Lindsay. "We have to find her and snap her out of it!"

"As much as I hate to support someone who's almost as die-hard as a Justin Bieber fanbrat," sighed Gwen, "I would _also_ hate to not support friends like you and Lindsay." She, LeShawna, and Lindsay then went off into the girl's locker room to try and find Sierra.

Cody managed to get himself up after he fainted. "I… I kind of need some alone time, too," he groaned, heading over to the boy's locker room.

-ooo-

In the girl's locker room, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Gwen were busy looking for Sierra.

"_Sierra!"_ called LeShawna. "You in there, girl? We have to talk to you!"

"Where could she _be_?" asked Lindsay, scratching her head? Suddenly, they heard loud, high-pitched bawling coming from one of the stalls in the restrooms located in the girl's locker room.

"I guess _that_ answers your question," answered Gwen. "Come on!"

She, LeShawna, and Lindsay walked over to the restroom stalls until they got the one where they assumed Sierra would be hiding in. Lindsay knocked on the door and called, "Sierra? Are you in there?"

"Go away!" Sierra's whiny voice shouted from inside the stall. "I'm _not_ going to duel Cody in the next round!"

"We know that you would hate to do this," explained LeShawna, "but you have no other choice!"

"_I'm not coming out!"_ Sierra's whiny voice was heard once again. "I'd rather forfeit the duel than fight against my soon-to-be husband!"

"Don't _say_ that!" reasoned LeShawna. "You'll make Cody feel bad! He wanted to participate in this tournament as much as you did!"

"_I DON'T WANT TO FACE HIM!"_ shouted Sierra. The three other girls felt like they were now officially convinced that Sierra was not going to participate in the next round. At all.

"Come on, Sierra!" encouraged Gwen. "LeShawna's right! Cody wanted to participate in this tournament as much as you or the next person! What would he say right now if he were to find out that he _wasn't_ going to duel you?" Inside the stall, Sierra thought about what Gwen said:

-ooo-

"I'm sorry, Cody," Chris sadly announced in Sierra's dream sequence, "but I'm afraid that Sierra has forfeited this upcoming match because of her love for you. So that makes _you_ the winner of this match, by default!"

"_YES!"_ cheered Cody, relieved that he wouldn't have to face off against someone who was as die-hard as a _Twilight_ fanbrat. "Come on, Gwen! What say we make out at the first hotel we can find?"

"_Okay!"_ chirped Gwen, quickly removing her clothes, resulting in her wearing her usual forest-black-colored bikini. Cody hopped into Gwen's arms, jumped upon a motorcycle, and off they rode, into the sunset.

-ooo-

There was silence as the dream sequence has ended.

"Okay…" said an uneasy Gwen. "Now what would he say if he _wasn't_ such a sore loser or perverted freak?"

"You're right…" sniffled Sierra, walking out of the bathroom stall. "Cody-poo probably _would_ feel bad for himself if I had just forfeited right now…" Her facial expression of depression suddenly changed into an expression of determination as she then declared, "That does it; I am _not_ going to back down on this match just because I have to face my one true love. In _this_ duel, I am going to give it my _all_!"

"Atta girl!" cheered LeShawna.

"Wow; that was easier than I _thought_!" chucked Gwen. "Still, I'm proud of you, Sierra!"

"Thanks, guys!" squealed Sierra, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Then, there was silence.

"So, _now_ what?" asked Lindsay.

"I dunno… another scene change, maybe?" assumed LeShawna.

And that's just what they got.

-ooo-

And that very scene change was in the men's locker room, where Cody was all alone, looking over his deck very carefully. Although his duel did not start as of yet, his Battle City Finals disk was already fastened onto his left arm.

"I can't _believe_ it…" he sadly groaned. "Out of all the people out there, my next opponent had to be _her_…"

"You okay, man?" a male voice was heard from nearby. Cody turned around and found that the voice belonged to DJ, who joined Cody in the men's locker room, along with Tyler and Owen.

"I guess…" Cody breathed a heavy sigh. "I guess I'm a bit bummed that I have to duel someone as frightening as _Sierra_…"

"Don't let it get to you, man," comforted DJ, putting a hand upon Cody's shoulder. "Just because you're up against someone who is a crazy fangirl doesn't mean you should back down like that!"

"DJ's right!" added Owen. "You're here in this tournament to give it your all; not act all cowardly-lion-like and stuff!"

"Yeah… you're _right_!" Cody quickly brightened, holding his deck up into the air. "I came here to _duel_, not wimp out! Even though I'm about to face someone I greatly fear, I really _am_ going to give it my all in this duel!"

"Atta boy!" cheered DJ.

"Wow," complimented Tyler. "Suddenly changing someone from cowardly to confident was easier than I _thought_!"

"I wonder if that's even _possible_?" wondered Owen.

"I dunno; blame the lazy-ass beta-reader of this story," responded Cody.

"Good point," agreed Owen.

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice was heard through the stadium's speakers once again. "I REPEAT: WILL ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FOURTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well… here goes _nothing_!" said a now fully determined Cody, quickly slipping his deck into his disk, and heading out to the stadium's floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris excitedly announced through his handheld microphone. "Are you all ready for yet another exciting duel of a so-far exciting tournament?"

The audience cheered as loud as they could.

"_Good!"_ chirped Chris through the microphone. "Then help me give a warm welcome to a previous contestant back in season one! Put your hands together for the weakest, the scrawniest, the geekiest, and overall pathetic contestant-"

"I'M _NONE_ OF THOSE THINGS, YOU JERK!" Cody's voice shouted from nearby.

"…Cody…" Chris flatly finished. Despite that, the audience cheered as Cody walked out onto the stadiums' floor, his duel disk on his arm with his deck inside the disk, and a determined facial expression.

"And his opponent," Chris began to announce once again, "is the girl who has been a complete obnoxious fanbrat of the _Total Drama_ series ever since day one of its airing… _Sierra_!"

Despite Chris's insulting way of describing her, Sierra majestically skipped upon the stage, her duel disk on her arm and her deck inside the disk, and stopped when she was face-to-face against Cody.

"Ready to duel, Cody-bug?" she cooed.

"At first, I was _afraid_ of this duel," replied Cody. "But thanks to some pointless and confusing encouragement from my friends, I'm actually _excited_ about this duel!"

"What a _coincidence_!" chirped Sierra. "Pointless and confusing encouragement from my _own_ friends is what got _me_ excited about this duel, too!"

"Glad to hear you're ready for this duel, you two!" chuckled Chris. "Speaking of which, draw your cards!"

Cody and Sierra both turned to Chris and nodded. The decks inside their respective disks automatically shuffled, and they both drew five cards from their decks (5; 5).

"LET'S DUEL!" Cody and Sierra shouted at each other.

_Sierra: 8000 LP / Cody: 8000 LP_

"As with the other contestants in the previous round," Chris reminded the audience, "since Cody was the first to be picked for this round, he shall start first! …Unless he would like to let his opponent start, first…"

"Actually, I think I _will_ let Sierra begin this duel!" declared Cody.

"Thank you!" Sierra happily replied as she quickly drew her card (6). "I summon a monster in Defense Mode (5), and then I'll play a card facedown (4) to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Sierra, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal card backing.

"Then I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (6). "I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos (5; ATK: 1800)!" A navy-blue-and-silver-suited hero with a pair of metallic wings with fans installed in them appeared beside Cody.

"_Whoa!"_ gasped Owen in amazement. "Cody's using an Elemental Hero deck? _Unbelievable_!"

"I don't know why I'm saying this," LeShawna also commented, "but I'm sure Harold would be _proud_ if here were here to see _this_…"

"When Elemental Hero Stratos is summoned," explained Cody, "I get to add another Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Cody's deck. After Cody took the card and added it to his hand (6), his deck automatically shuffled by itself.

"Now, Elemental Hero Stratos," commanded Cody, "attack Sierra's facedown monster!" A strong gust came out of Stratos' wings, aiming straight towards Sierra's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of small angel with an invisible body, but wielding a bow and arrow, white fairy shoes, and some kind of red fairy hat (DEF: 0500). The invisible fairy immediately shattered into pixels when the gust struck at it.

"When Skelengel is flipped," said Sierra, "I draw one card!" Sierra immediately drew a card from her deck (5).

"I'll play two cards facedown (4), and end my turn," Cody calmly completed his turn. Two vertical card backings appeared behind Stratos.

"Then _I_ go!" shouted Sierra, drawing another card (6). "I summon this without making any sacrifices: Majestic Mech – Ohka (5; ATK: 2400)!" A lion-like fairy made entirely out of white crystals appeared.

"Well, isn't that just _amazing_, folks?" Chris excitedly announced to the audience. "Our friend Sierra has managed to summon a powerful monster without making a single sacrifice!"

"Majestic Mech – Ohka, attack Elemental Hero Stratos!" commanded Sierra, pointing towards Stratos. The crystalline lion fairy unleashed a burst of ruby red energy from its mouth, striking at Cody's Stratos and shattering it into pixels (Cody's LP: 8000 – 7400).

"Before I send it to the Graveyard, I activate my facedown card, Mystic Wok, and sacrifice Ohka to gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!" shouted Sierra, as a card picturing some kind of stew cooking in an iron pot lifted up. The crystalline lion fairy transformed into pixels of light; a light green aura suddenly surrounded Sierra (Sierra's LP: 8000 – 10400).

"I'll place one more card facedown (4), and end my turn," finished Sierra, as another vertical card backing appeared next to her.

"I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (5). "I activate my Polymerization Spell Card (6)!" A card picturing two orange creatures fusing themselves together in some kind of vortex appeared. "With it, I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman (4) and Clayman (3) together to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman—a hero wearing blue and gold armor with thunderbolts coming out of him—and Elemental Hero Clayman—a golem-like figure with its body made entirely of clay, as its name suggests—suddenly appeared and fused together. The result was a giant hero in white, gold, and purple-colored armor, with thunderbolts surrounding his giant fists (ATK: 2400).

"Since you have no monsters," said Cody, "my Thunder Giant can now attack you directly!" Elemental Hero Thunder Giant clapped his hands together, and thunderbolts immediately discharged out of them, striking at Sierra's chest (Sierra's LP: 10400 – 8000).

"I end my turn," Cody completed his turn.

"My turn!" shouted Sierra, drawing her card (5). "I activate the Spell Card, Star Blast (4)!" A card picturing a duelist facing a Luster Dragon, with one of its stars diminishing appeared. "This card makes me pay any number of Life Points, in multiples of five hundred. Then, for each five hundred Life Points I paid, I can reduce the Level of a monster on my field or in my hand by one Level!

"However, I think only a mere interval of five hundred Life Points will do!" A red aura suddenly surrounded Sierra for only a few seconds (Sierra's LP: 8000 – 7500).

"Now I can Normal Summon _this_ monster without any sacrificing: Tethys, Goddess of Light (3; ATK: 2400)!" As she sat the card onto one of the five Monster Card Zones on her duel disk, a heavenly angel wearing white robes and silver, bejeweled chest armor appeared above her. The entire audience gasped in awe at the sight of the angel.

"Nice monster," complimented Cody, "but her Attack Points match that of my Thunder Giant!"

"I _know_!" replied Sierra. "That's why I have _this_: my Rush Recklessly Spell Card (2)!" The card picturing the red raging boar appeared. "This card instantly gives Tethys seven hundred Attack Points (ATK: 2400 – 3100)!

"Tethys, attack Cody's Thunder Giant with Heaven's Shine!" commanded Sierra, pointing directly at Cody's Thunder Giant. Tethys unleashed bright light from the palms of her hands, which struck directly at Thunder Giant, shattering it into pixels (Cody's LP: 7400 – 6700).

"I activate the Trap Card, Change of Hero – Reflector Ray!" Cody quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of blast of golden light coming out of an Elemental Hero Sparkman quickly lifted open. "Since one of my 'Elemental Hero' Fusion Monsters was destroyed in battle, you lose Life Points equal to its Level, multiplied by three hundred!

"Since my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant was a Level six monster, you lose eighteen hundred Life Points!" The same golden aura pictured on the card shot right out of the card and struck at Sierra's chest (Sierra's LP: 7500 – 5700).

"Aw, I just _love_ the way you duel, Cody!" squealed Sierra in a flirting manner, as Cody just shuddered once again. "Anyway, I'll end my turn from there!"

Slowly, Cody drew a card (4) and declared, "I play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn (3)." A horizontal backing appeared in front of Cody's remaining vertical card backing.

After Sierra drew her card (3), she declared, "I activate Tethys's special ability! If the card I have just drawn is a Fairy-Type monster, I can reveal it to draw another card!

"The card I have just drawn is Royal Knight, obviously being a Fairy-Type monster! Now I draw another card!" Sierra quickly drew another card from her deck (4).

"Now I summon my Dunames Dark Witch (3; ATK: 1800)!" Sierra continued; a witch-like fairy with red hair, white boots, and other white-colored clothing appeared right next to Tethys.

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Cody's facedown monster!" Sierra commanded, pointing directly at Cody's horizontal backing. Dunames Dark Witch immediately unleashed an orb of bright light from her hands, and threw it right at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of platinum-colored, mechanical canine (DEF: 1200), which immediately shattered into pixels by the orb of light.

"That was Wroughtweiler you have just destroyed!" shouted Cody. "And when it is, I take an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my Graveyard and add both cards to my hand!" Polymerization and Sparkman automatically slid out of Cody's disk's Graveyard slot, and Cody placed them back into his hand (5).

"Tethys, attack Cody directly!" commanded Sierra, pointing directly at Cody. Tethys unleashed another burst of energy from the palms of her hands, striking directly at Cody.

"I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw!" shouted Cody, as a card picturing an attacked warrior in front of a player drawing a card from their deck quickly lifted up. "If I'm about to take any Battle Damage, Defense Draw reduces the damage to zero and lets me draw one card!" A force field suddenly surrounded Cody, to which Tethys's attack reflected right off it. Cody then drew a card from his deck (6).

"I guess I'll end my turn," Sierra lightly sighed.

"I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (7). "I activate my Warrior Returning Alive spell (6)!" A card picturing a severely wounded Marauding Captain who managed to survive appeared. "This card lets me select any Warrior-Type monster that's in my Graveyard and brings it back to my hand!" Elemental Hero Stratos automatically slid out of Cody's disk's Graveyard slot, and Cody placed it back in his hand (7).

"Next, I summon the monster I just got back: Elemental Hero Stratos (6; ATK: 1800)!" continued Cody, as the blue-and-silver-colored hero with fan wings reappeared beside him.

"You remember his special ability, right?" reminded Cody. "That's right: I take any 'Hero' monster from my deck and add it right to my hand!" Another card automatically slid out of Cody's deck, and Cody placed it right in his hand (7).

"Now I activate my Double Summon Spell Card (6)!" Cody still continued, as a card picturing some kind of female magician using her powers to tame a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, appeared. "As the name suggests, this card lets me summon one additional time this turn! With that, I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (5; ATK: 1600)!" The blue-and-gold-colored, thunder-based hero appeared.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper (4)!" shouted Cody. After he placed the card into his disk's Field Spell Card Zone, the entire field suddenly became surrounded by huge skyscrapers and other buildings. "When one of my Elemental Heroes attacks, if its Attack Points are lower than your monster's Attack Points, my Elemental Hero instantly gains one thousand Attack Points!"

"Great move, sweetie!" cooed Sierra, as Cody shuddered once again.

"How interesting…" observed Courtney, rubbing her chin.

"What is?" asked DJ.

"Sierra doesn't seem to be bothered by any of Cody's moves, especially the ones that would put her at a disadvantage…" explained Courtney.

"She must be _really_ in love with him!" assumed LeShawna.

"That, or she is _one_ desperate Cody fangirl," remarked Duncan.

"For once, we agree on something…" said Courtney with a smirk on her face.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman, attack Dunames Dark Witch!" shouted Cody, pointing at Sierra's witch-like fairy. Sparkman immediately became stronger (ATK: 1600 – 2600) as he unleashed thunderbolts from his hands, striking at Dunames Dark Witch and shattering her into pixels (Sierra's LP: 5700 – 4900).

"Now, Elemental Hero Stratos," commanded Cody, after Sparkman's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 2600 – 1600), "attack Tethys, Goddess of Light!" As with Sparkman, Elemental Hero Stratos immediately became stronger (ATK: 1800 – 2800) as a strong gust came out of his wings, striking at Tethys and shattering her into pixels (Sierra's LP: 4900 – 4500).

"I end my turn from there," finished Cody.

"I draw!" shouted Sierra, drawing her card (4). "I play a monster in Defense Mode (3), and end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Sierra.

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (5). "Stratos, attack Sierra's facedown monster!" Elemental Hero Stratos unleashed another gust of wind from his wings, striking at Sierra's horizontal card backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of marshmallow-like creature with an upside down, happy facial expression (DEF: 0500). Although it was struck by Stratos' attack, it managed to regenerate by itself.

"My Marshmallon cannot be destroyed in battle!" chuckled Sierra. "And when it's flipped, you automatically lose one thousand Life Points!" The marshmallow-like creature bounced up towards Cody and immediately slammed at his chest, causing him to fall backwards (Cody's LP: 6700 – 5700).

"I… I end my turn with a facedown (4)," Cody groaned a bit, as a vertical card backing appeared behind Sparkman and Stratos.

After Sierra drew her card (4), she declared, "I play another monster in Defense Mode (3), and end my turn!" Another horizontal card backing appeared next to Marshmallon.

_I have to find a way to get rid of that Marshmallon…_ Cody thought to himself as he slowly drew his card (5). He then commanded, "Elemental Hero Stratos, attack Sierra's facedown monster!" Once again, the airborne hero unleashed another gust of wind from his wings, striking directly at Sierra's horizontal backing. The card revealed to be none other than Morphing Jar, a clay pot with one eye and a wicked smile crossing its face (DEF: 0600).

"When Morphing Jar is flipped," explained Sierra, "we both discard all cards in our hands, and then draw five cards!" With that, both Cody and Sierra immediately slid all of the cards in their hands to their respective disks' Graveyard slots (0; 0), and then they drew five cards from their respective decks (5; 5).

"Thanks to your Morphing Jar's effect," said Cody, "I have just the card I need to destroy your Marshmallon: my Shield Crush Spell (4)!" A card picturing a shield being immediately smashed into pieces appeared. "As the name suggests, it destroys any monster on the field that is in Defense Mode! So say farewell to your Marshmallon!" Sierra's marshmallow creature immediately shattered into pixels.

"You're up!" smirked Cody.

"Yes, I _am_!" cheered Sierra as she drew her card (6). "First, I activate Heavy Storm (5), which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" A card picturing a man, a cow, and a house being blown away in some kind of tornado appeared, and the same tornado pictured on the card appeared on the field, destroying Cody's Skyscraper and his facedown card, which was revealed to be a Magic Cylinder. With Skyscraper out of the way, the playing field returned to its normal background.

"Now I activate the effect of the Hecatrice in my hand!" continued Sierra. "I can send it from my hand to my Graveyard to add a certain Spell Card from my deck to my hand!" After Sierra slid the card into her disk's Graveyard slot (4), a card automatically slid out of Sierra's deck, to which she placed it right in her hand (5).

"Next, I shall activate the Spell Card I just got with Hecatrice: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (4)!" Sierra still continued, as an ancient hall made of white marble with red banners appeared behind her.

"Once a turn," explained Sierra, "if I don't have any monsters on my field, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster right from my hand! With that, I Special Summon my Splendid Venus (3; ATK: 2800)!" Suddenly, a tall, heavenly angel with four angel wings, crimson red robes, and some kind of ruby staff appeared behind her.

"_Amazing!"_ Chris excitedly shouted into his microphone. "Sierra has managed to summon yet another powerful monster with little to no trouble at all! You go, girl!"

"The ability of Venus now activates!" declared Sierra. "As long as it remains on the field, all monsters on the field lose five hundred Attack and Defense Points, so long as they're not Fairy-Type monsters!" A force of light energy came out of Venus's staff, causing it to weaken Cody's Sparkman (ATK: 1600 – 1100) and Stratos (ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"Splendid Venus, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!" commanded Sierra, pointing at Sparkman. Splendid Venus unleashed a burst of rainbow-colored energy, striking directly at Sparkman and shattering it into pixels (Cody's LP: 5700 – 4000).

"I end my turn from there!" Sierra finished her turn in a rather cheerful manner.

"I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (5). "I switch my Stratos into Defense Mode (DEF: 0000), and then I'll place two cards facedown (3), to end my turn." Elemental Hero Stratos suddenly switched into Defense Mode, and then two vertical card backings appeared behind it.

"My turn!" Sierra shouted, drawing her card (4). "I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom (3; ATK: 1800)!" A golden angel wielding some kind of conch shell for a trumpet appeared next to Venus.

"Harvest Angel, attack Cody's Stratos!" commanded Sierra, pointing directly at Cody's Stratos. Harvest Angel of Wisdom blasted a beam of light at Cody's Stratos, shattering it into pixels.

"Splendid Venus, attack Cody directly!" commanded Sierra, pointing directly at Cody. Another burst of light immediately shot right out of Splendid Venus's scepter, striking at Cody directly (Cody's LP: 4000 – 1200).

"I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" Cody quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of overloading machine with sparks coming out of it quickly lifted up. "Since I just took Battle Damage this turn, I can discard one card to Special Summon any monster from my deck, so long as its Attack Points are equal to or lower than the Battle Damage I just took!" Cody immediately slid a card into his disk's Graveyard slot (2), and Giant Soldier of Stone—obviously being a giant soldier made out of solid rock—appeared and knelt defensively (DEF: 2000 – 1500).

"Huh?" asked a confused Sierra. "Why would you have _that_ in your deck?"

"I have my reasons," Cody calmly replied.

"I guess I'll end my turn," finished Sierra.

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (3). "First, I activate my Silent Doom Spell (2)!" A card picturing some kind of yellow hand in a position as if it was about to cast a spell appeared. "This card lets me revive any Normal Monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position! So come on back, Elemental Hero Clayman!" The golem-like hero suddenly reappeared next to Giant Soldier of Stone (DEF: 2000 – 1500).

"Now I activate another copy of Polymerization (1)!" shouted Cody as he activated the card. "With it, I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Giant Soldier of Stone together to summon my Elemental Hero Gaia!" Elemental Hero Clayman and Giant Soldier of Stone immediately fused themselves together. The result was a giant hero wearing armor similar to that of Gearfried the Iron Knight, and its body structure similar to that of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2200 – 1700).

"No offense, Cody, but that things _weak_!" reminded Sierra.

"That's why there's my monster's special ability!" counterpointed Cody. "When Gaia is successfully Fusion Summoned, I get to halve the Attack Points of a face-up monster you control, and have Gaia gain the Attack Points your monster just lost!" A brown aura suddenly surrounded Splendid Venus (ATK: 2800 – 1400), and that same aura got transferred to Elemental Hero Gaia (ATK: 1700 – 3100).

"Elemental Hero Gaia, attack Splendid Venus!" commanded Cody. The giant hero of earth immediately launched his fist directly at Venus's chest, shattering her into pixels (Sierra's LP: 4500 – 2800).

"I play a monster in Defense Mode (0), and end my turn," finished Cody, as Gaia's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 3100 – 2200).

"I go!" shouted Sierra, drawing her card (4). "I activate my Pot of Avarice Spell (3)!" The card picturing the clay pot with bejeweled teeth appeared. "This card selects any five monsters that are in my Graveyard, and return them to my deck. Then, I draw two cards!" Splendid Venus, Tethys, Dunames Dark Witch, Majestic Mech – Ohka, and Skelengel automatically slid out of Sierra's Graveyard slot, and Sierra placed them back in her deck. After the deck automatically shuffled by itself, Sierra drew two cards (5).

"I play a monster in Defense Mode (4), and end my turn," finished Sierra, as yet another horizontal card backing appeared in front of her.

"My turn, then!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (1). "I activate my Pot of Greed (0) to draw two cards!" After he activated the card picturing the wicked blue-and-green-colored pot, Cody drew two cards from his deck (2).

"Now I activate my Fissure Spell (1)!" continued Cody, as a card picturing a hand sticking out of some kind of earthquake appeared. "This card destroys the face-up monster on your side of the field that has the lowest Attack Points! So say goodbye to your Harvest Angel of Wisdom!" The same earthquake pictured on the card appeared beneath Harvest Angel of Wisdom, swallowing it into the depths of the Earth.

"Now I reveal my facedown monster, Elemental Hero Ocean!" Cody still continued, Flip Summoning his horizontal card backing. The backing was indeed Elemental Hero Ocean, who was a blue-skinned, aquatic warrior wielding some kind of trident (ATK: 1500).

"Elemental Hero Gaia, attack Sierra's facedown monster!" shouted Cody, pointing at Sierra's own horizontal card backing. The horizontal backing revealed to be Skelengel (DEF: 0500), who immediately got shattered into pixels by Gaia's attack. In response, Sierra drew one card because of Skelengel's effect (5).

"Elemental Hero Ocean, attack Sierra directly!" commanded Cody, pointing directly at Sierra. A barrage of water immediately shot out of Ocean's trident, striking at Sierra directly (Sierra's LP: 2800 – 1300).

"I end my turn by placing one more card facedown (0)," finished Cody, as another vertical card backing appeared behind Elemental Heroes Gaia and Ocean.

"I draw!" shouted Sierra, drawing her card (6). She then squealed with joy, "This is it! I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Shinato's Ark (5)!" A card picturing some kind of wooden ark appeared. The same ark pictured on the card appeared behind Sierra.

"To activate this card," resumed Sierra, "I sacrifice Airknight Parshath and Radiant Jeral, whose combined Levels equal to at least eight!" A Pegasus knight in gold armor and a fairy made entirely of emerald gems appeared, and they both disappeared into the belly of the ark.

"I Ritual Summon… _SHINATO, KING OF A HIGHER PLANE_!" declared Sierra. Suddenly, the wooden ark disappeared, and a heavenly fairy with grey skin and six golden wings suddenly took its place (ATK: 3300).

"I don't _believe_ it!" gasped Courtney in amazement. "She just summoned the most powerful Fairy-Type monster in the _game_!"

"_Really?"_ remarked Duncan. "As opposed to Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler and Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler?"

"Shut up, Duncan," Courtney quickly snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Cody-poo; but I _have_ to do this," Sierra sadly told Cody. She then looked up at Shinato and commanded, "Almighty Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, attack Elemental Hero Ocean and end this duel!" A burst of light immediately shot out of Shinato's finger, aiming directly towards Elemental Hero Ocean.

"Not so fast!" Cody quickly shouted, as a card picturing a Marauding Captain confronting a Despair from the Dark quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Staunch Defender! When you attack one of my monsters, I can activate this card to select which _other_ monster your Shinato will attack!

"Thus, Shinato's _new_ target will be Elemental Hero Gaia!" Shinato's attack was immediately redirected to Elemental Hero Gaia, shattering it into pixels (Cody's LP: 1200 – 0100).

"This doesn't look good for Cody, folks!" Chris sadly announced. "With that attack, Cody has only one hundred Life Points left! I wonder if he will ever make a comeback?"

"I end my turn," finished Sierra. "Good luck with your comeback, Cody!"

_I… I don't _believe_ it!_ gasped Cody in his mind. _It's almost as if… she's feeling _sorry_ for me right now… No one has _ever_ been so sympathetic for me… at _all_… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I think I'm actually starting to _like_ her…_

_And I'll probably need to go to therapy after admitting that…_

"It's _my_ turn!" shouted Cody, drawing his card (1). "I activate my _own_ copy of Pot of Avarice (0)!" Elemental Heroes Stratos, Clayman, Sparkman, Thunder Giant, and Gaia automatically slid out of Cody's Graveyard slot, and Cody placed them back in his deck (ironically, since Thunder Giant and Gaia were Fusion Monsters, they couldn't be placed back in the Main Deck). After his deck automatically shuffled by itself, Cody drew two cards (2).

"I activate my final copy of Polymerization (1)!" shouted Cody. "This time, I fuse the Elemental Hero Ocean on my field with the Elemental Hero Woodsman in my hand (0) to Fusion Summon my ultimate weapon!" After Elemental Hero Woodsman—a hero that was half-tree, half-plant—appeared next to Elemental Hero Ocean, both heroes then merged together. The result of this fusion was a giant hero made out of white crystals, with a red jewel in the center of his chest (ATK: 2500).

"Meet _my_ best card: ELEMENTAL HERO TERRA FIRMA!" presented Cody.

"_Amazing!"_ shouted Chris excitedly. "Cody has managed to summon one of the rarest and most powerful cards in the game! …Man, what a Gary-Stu…"

"Nice monster, Cody!" complimented Sierra. "Unfortunately, it's _much_ weaker than my Shinato!"

"That's why I activate _this_: the Call of the Haunted Trap Card!" shouted Cody, as the card picturing the haunted cemetery lifted up. "This card brings back any monster that's currently in my Graveyard right back to my field!

"With Call of the Haunted, I revive Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Suddenly, a large hero wearing bronze armor with sharp bronze blades attached to his wrists appeared next to Terra Firma (ATK: 2600).

"Wait a minute!" protested Sierra. "How did you get _that_ in your Graveyard?"

"Remember when I activated my Damage Condenser Trap earlier in this duel?" reminded Cody. Sierra then knew how Bladedge got in Cody's Graveyard.

"Now I activate the effect of my Terra Firma!" declared Cody. "I can sacrifice another Elemental Hero I control to have it gain Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster I just sacrificed!

"Thus, I shall sacrifice my Elemental Hero Bladedge to give Terra Firma a power boost!" Elemental Hero Terra Firma grasped Bladedge into one of his fists. Bladedge then transformed into pixels of light, which transferred into the jewel on Terra Firma's chest (ATK: 2500 – 5100).

"Cody," said Sierra with a smile, "this has been a very fun duel. Even though I lost to someone like you, I will always be cheering you on! _Always_!"

"Thanks…" said Cody, a tear now rolling down his cheek. He looked up at Terra Firma with tears in his eyes and commanded, "Elemental Hero Terra Firma… _END THIS_!" Terra Firma slammed one of his fists onto Sierra's Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, shattering it into pixels. The force coming from the attack caused Sierra to fall down backwards (Sierra's LP: 1300 – 0000).

"And the winner of this duel is… _Cody_!" Chris excitedly announced; the audience cheered at their wildest.

"Sierra…" Cody said to Sierra, offering to help her up, to which Sierra accepted his offer. "I want to say… thank you for respecting me in this duel, even though I was a bit too hard on you…"

"Don't _worry_, Cody-poo!" cooed Sierra, squeezing him tightly. "I know you'd _never_ do something like _that_!"

"Sierra…" choked Cody, "…can't… breathe…"

"Sorry," giggled Sierra, quickly releasing Cody.

"Sierra," Chris turned his attention to Sierra, "I'm afraid you'll have to go…" Sierra did nothing but smile as she walked out of the stadium.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" announced Chris, "let's see who our next competitors are going to be!" The participant-picking machine slowly reappeared onto the stadium and turned on. The same white square began quickly moving across the screen. The square eventually slowed down until it landed on Courtney's picture.

"And one of our next round's two competitors is Courtney!" Chris excitedly announced. Hearing this, Courtney quickly rushed down the stadium's stairs to greet Chris.

"Alright, McLean," Courtney excitedly told Chris, "who is my opponent going to be?"

"Well, let's find out!" replied Chris. Once again, the white square quickly moved across the screen until it landed on the picture of another female whose name was soon to be revealed.

Seeing the contestant that the square landed on, Courtney cheered and exciting yet simple: _"Yes!"_

"'Yes', indeed!" announced Chris. "Courtney, your opponent is going to be none other than…

"_Gwen!"_

"Not really surprised to see _this_ coming…" Gwen uncaringly said as she walked down the stairs to face Courtney.

"You're going _down_ for taking Duncan away from me!" Courtney snarled at Gwen.

"Oh, _please_," said Gwen, rolling her eyes. "_Every_ obnoxious, unintelligent, and whiny DxG supporter _already_ knows who's going to win… _Whore_-tney!"

"Why you little…!" snarled Courtney, ready to severely injure Gwen.

"Whatever feud you two are going to have," said Chris, "_please_ save it for the next duel!

"Speaking of which…

"Who _will_ be the winner of the next duel? Will Courtney get Duncan back to herself, even if it may result in her working him like a dog for the rest of his sorry life? Or will bad boy Duncan forever remain with Goth girl Gwen? Furthermore, _is_ Gwen speaking the truth about all Duncan-and-Gwen supporters being obnoxious, unintelligent, and whiny?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING: **Another great match ends. Can Gwen survive a duel against her greatest foe? Find out in "Cat Fight", coming soon.


	6. Cat Fight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Sorry for no chapters for a month. I had no computer to use, until now. I'm using my parents computer to make the chapters for the time being until I get my own someday. With that said, on with the show!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** The fans of the chapter's winner will be glad, but the fans of the chapter's loser will be sad. I'm not going to tell who the winner and loser are; that's for you to find out. ;3

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera once again, about to inform the story's readers/viewers about the tournament so far:

"Unfortunately, our _fourth_ match of the tournament wasn't a grudge match. But we've most certainly witnessed a dramatic pairing nonetheless, because our previous round's two competitors were Cody and Sierra! And I must say: Sierra was just as crushed as Cody when she found out she had to duel him!

"Although Sierra made some very impressive moves with that Fairy deck of hers, Cody remained victorious with his Elemental Hero Terra Firma! Pretty Gary-Stu-ish of you, Cody, but impressive nonetheless!

"After we have picked our next round's two competitors, we are both surprised and impressed to see that this upcoming match is going to be yet _another_ grudge match: one being Courtney and Gwen, that is!

"And after a sudden month-long power outage in the stadium, we're now back on the air to see who will win, and who will lose! Will Courtney finally mop the floor with Gwen's head in this duel and have Duncan for herself? Or will the result be backwards for when Gwen wins this very duel?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Six  
CAT FIGHT**

We now find Cody in the boy's locker room, looking over the same deck that brought him victory. Although he was proud that he won, he was still slightly depressed by the fact that he defeated one of his closest friends.

"That was a tough win for me," he sighed sadly, still skimming through his deck. "Ah, well; at least I'm going on into the next round."

"No kidding, Sherlock," a different male voice was heard from behind. Hearing this, Cody quickly turned his head and found that the voice belonged to Duncan, who was walking into the same locker room he was in.

"Duncan?" he gasped. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just want to say congrats for that little duel back there," Duncan complimented, suddenly being out of his usual character.

"Well, I- _wait_ just a minute…" grumbled a now suspicious Cody. "Why are you suddenly being _nice_ to me? Even when I socked you back in Greece?"

"It simply proves to me that you're becoming a man, now!" Duncan complimented once again, still being out of character.

"Um… _thanks_, I guess…" Cody said flatly, still being suspicious about being nice to him.

"Well, I'd better get going now," announced Duncan, exciting the locker room, leaving Cody all one.

"Wow… _that_ was kind of a pointless filler…" grumbled Cody, resuming to skimming through his deck.

-ooo-

We now go to the girl's locker room. Here we see Gwen, who is both shocked and concerned about having to face Courtney in the upcoming duel. Ever since Gwen stole Duncan from her, Courtney has vowed to do whatever it took to get revenge upon her, even if it meant severely injuring her in every way possible. LeShawna and Lindsay, her two best friends, were there to comfort her.

"Girl, you are _so_ in for a tough match," grieved LeShawna.

"I know," Gwen let out a heavy sigh. "Ever since she found out Duncan chose me over her, Courtney wanted to tear me into pieces."

"Someone like Duncan doesn't even _deserve_ to be with a stuck-up per… perfe… per… um… someone obsessed with being perfect, like Courtney!" declared Lindsay, unaware that the most appropriate term to describe Courtney was "perfectionist".

"No duh," agreed LeShawna.

"The way things are going now," said Gwen, "it's going to take _more_ than just my skill to take Courtney down for good."

"I wonder what she's doing _now_?" wondered Lindsay.

"Probably looking over her deck?" assumed Gwen.

"Nah," chuckled LeShawna. "That girl's so obsessed with perfection, she'll probably think her deck's all ready to go!" She laughed out loud as she said this.

Unbeknownst to the three girls, Courtney actually _was_ looking over her deck in a different location of the girl's locker room, with a look of anger crossing her face.

_So, they think I'm too overconfident to think my deck's all ready to _go_, huh?_ she fumed in her mind, quickly skimming through her deck. _I know for a _fact_ that with the deck I have, there's no _way_ I'll lose this duel!_

_Look out, Goth gimp; you're going _down_!_

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in a private office, Chris and Yusei were both discussing about the success of the tournament so far.

"So, Yusei, what did you think of that last duel?" asked Chris.

"I thought it was well-played," Yusei calmly answered. "It was a hard-fought match, but Cody managed to win with his skill."

"Of _course_ he did well!" Chris laughingly complimented. "He didn't make it to third place of the season for _nothing_!"

"I must admit, he has the skills to be a great duelist," Yusei calmly stated.

"His skills are indeed great," agreed Chris, "but they're not as good as _mine_!" Yusei only sighed at that comment. "Anyway, how's your little lover, Akiza, doing?" asked Chris.

"She's doing quite alright," answered Yusei. "I think she's rather proud that I'm assisting you in this tournament."

"Good to hear, my friend!" chuckled Chris, now feeling rather proud of himself.

"I'm just confused on one small thing," said Yusei.

"And what might _that_ me, mon compodré?" asked Chris.

"Why exactly are Gwen and Courtney at each others' throats?" asked Yusei.

"I will be _more_ than glad to explain it to you," answered Chris. He then cleared his throat and began ye olde tale about the sudden rivalry between Gwen and Courtney:

"It all started in London during the third season of the _Total Drama_ series. After Noah got eliminated from the season whereas Duncan returned, he and Gwen—secretly as possible—went into our confessional to kiss each other, which happened for a long time. Little did they know that Tyler, who wanted to use the confessional, saw our two lovers kissing, and quickly ran out of it.

"The true rivalry officially started as soon as our third season's competition made its way to Greece. Alejandro, another one of our third season's competitors, used force against Tyler to make him tell what he saw to our remaining competitors. As a result of Courtney finding out about this newly-spilled information, she went all berserk on Gwen, viciously swearing revenge upon her.

"And _that_, my friend, is how the officially rivalry between these two competitors started!"

"I see," said an interested Yusei, rubbing his chin.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from Chris's digital watch. It was now officially time for the next match to begin. "Ready for our next match, Yus?"

Yusei just nodded as he and Chris got up from their seats to make their way to the stadium.

-ooo-

We now go back to the girl's locker room, where Gwen was standing in front of the entrance leading to the stadium's bottom floor. Her duel disk was already fastened onto her arm, and her deck was already tucked inside her disk.

"Alright, Gwen," Gwen said to herself. "_This_ time, you just _have_ to win this match if you want to stay in this tournament! You just _have_ to show Courtney that when it comes to dueling, you don't give a fu-"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice was suddenly sounded from the stadium's speakers once again. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FIFTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, here's goes _nothing_…" sighed Gwen, walking out to the stadium's floor.

-ooo-

As always, most to all of the stadium's seats were completely filled with excited fans waiting for such an exciting match.

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced through his portable microphone. "Are you ready for another exciting match?" The audience cheered at their wildest in response.

"Glad to _hear_ that!" Chris excitedly announced once again. "Then let's have our friend Yusei Fudo announce our next round's two competitors!"

"Will do, Chris!" Yusei loyally agreed. "Our first competitor was apparently referred to as the 'Total Drama diva', who _used_ to have Duncan, but not anymore!

"Here's… _Courtney_!"

The crowd cheered as Courtney slowly walked onto the stadium's platform. She tried her very best to ignore the comments Yusei made about her.

"And last, but not least," Yusei continued to announce, "is the girl who, perhaps, is known as the most popular character of the _Total Drama_ series, managing to make it to second place in season one of the _Total Drama_ series in America and Canada, and first place in that very season of that very series in Norway and other foreign countries!

"Let's hear it for… _Gwen_!"

The crowd cheered once again as Gwen slowly made her own way up the stadium's platform, now confronting Courtney.

"Okay, ladies," announced Chris, "prepare to duel!"

Both female duelists nodded at Chris as they quickly drew five cards from their respective decks (5; 5).

"Begin… _now_!" Chris announced once again, raising his right hand high into the air.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ they both shouted out.

_Gwen: 8000 LP / Courtney: 8000 LP_

"Courtney, since you were picked before Gwen," Chris reminded Courtney, "you get to make the first move. …Or, you can let Gwen be the first to make her move…"

"I think I'll let my opponent make the first move," Courtney calmly declared.

"Whatever," Gwen uncaringly said as she quickly drew the top card off her deck. "I summon one monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll place one card face-down. That ends my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Gwen, and then a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"My turn!" shouted Courtney, drawing her card. "I summon my deadly Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode!" A Harpie Lady wearing spiky gold armor suddenly appeared flew out of nowhere and landed beside Courtney (ATK: 1800).

"A Harpie deck?" wondered Alejandro, scratching his head.

"Kind of fitting for Courtney, seeing what a screeching bitch she is," remarked Duncan. Alejandro couldn't help but utter a chuckle.

Ignoring the comment Duncan made from the audience, Courtney commanded, "Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" The armored Harpie flew up into the air and began to swoop down at Gwen's horizontal card backing.

"Not so fast!" Gwen quickly shouted, as a card picturing some priests in prayer quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Waboku! With this card, none of my monsters can be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage from any of your monsters' attacks!" The armored Harpie continued its attack against the horizontal card backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of fiendish treasure chest with sharp teeth on its lid (DEF: 1000). The chest managed to survive the Harpie's attack also she slashed the chest as hard as she could.

"When Dark Mimic LV1 is flipped, I draw one card!" Gwen said aloud as she quickly drew a card from the top of her deck.

"I swear, you're going to pay for that!" Courtney viciously vowed. "I'll end my turn!"

"And _I'll_ begin _mine_!" declared Gwen, drawing another card from her deck. "Since it's now my Standby Phase, and because Dark Mimic LV1 is still on the field, it can level up to Dark Mimic LV3!" The fiendish treasure chest suddenly grew into a demonic treasure chest that actually looked like an actual treasure chest (DEF: 1000).

"I'll play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished Gwen. Another horizontal card backing appeared next to the fiendish treasure chest.

Courtney drew another card and shouted, "I summon my Harpie Queen!" Another Harpie suddenly appeared next to the armored Harpie. This one wore a navy-blue-and-sea-green-colored jumpsuit and silvery white wings (ATK: 1900).

"Cyber Harpie, attack Dark Mimic LV3!" commanded Courtney, viciously pointing at Gwen's fiendish treasure chest. The armored Harpie flew up in the sky and swooped down at the chest, shattering it into pixels.

"My monster's ability now activates!" shouted Gwen. "Normally, I would draw one card when it's destroyed. But since it was summoned by the effect of Dark Mimic LV1, I draw two cards, instead!" Gwen immediately drew two cards from her deck.

"Harpie Queen, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" Courtney commanded once again, this time pointing at the horizontal card backing.

The silver-feathered Harpie flew up in the sky and swooped down at the horizontal card backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of blue-colored, misty fiend in black robes wielding a sharp dagger (DEF: 0500), which shattered into pixels as soon as it got struck by the Harpie.

"That was my Night Assailant you've just destroyed!" laughed Gwen. "When it's flipped, I get to destroy any monster that's on your side of the field!

"So say goodbye to your queen!"

The misty fiend reappeared behind the silver-winged Harpie and thrust its dagger into her back, shattering into pixels after she uttered an ear-piercing cry. The fiend itself also vanished from sight.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Courtney. "With all the powerful cards that I have in my deck, there's absolutely _no way_ you can _possibly_ win!"

"Oh, _yeah_?" taunted Gwen as she quickly drew her card. "Well _I_ have something you _don't_ have!"

"And what might _that_ be?" Courtney tauntingly asked, raising an eyebrow. "A fanbase to which most to all of its members are die-hard, unintelligent, whiny Gwen fanbrats?"

"_No!"_ shouted Gwen. "…Well, yeah. But I _also_ have a card that's so powerful, it's the same card that X-Burner 27 of Fan-Fiction-dot-Net desperately hates, but for a very good reason!"

"_No!"_ gasped Courtney, suddenly realizing what exactly she was referring to. "You can't possibly mean-"

"That's _right_!" laughed Gwen. "With exactly three DARK-Attribute monsters, I can summon _this_: the almighty _Dark Armed Dragon_!" The dark counterpart of Armed Dragon LV7 suddenly emerged behind Gwen and let out a ferocious roar (ATK: 2800).

"_Outstanding!"_ Chris excitedly announced. "It appears that Gwen has summoned the very same monster that Duncan used for when he defeated Harold in _his_ own duel!"

"_No way!"_ gasped DJ. "How is that even _possible_?"

"Simple," chuckled Duncan. "Gwen had two copies of that card, and let _me_ have one! Is that _hilarious_, or what?"

"I removed Dark Mimic LV1 to destroy your Cyber Harpie!" declared Gwen. Dark Mimic LV1 automatically slid out of Gwen's disk's Graveyard slot, and Gwen tossed it up into the air, where a shadowy portal sucked the card into it. A barrage of knives shot out of the dragon's right hand, shattering the armored Harpie into pixels.

"With no monsters on your field, my Dark Armed Dragon can attack you directly!" declared Gwen, thrusting her right hand directly at Courtney. Another barrage of knives shot out of the dragon's hand and struck at Courtney, causing her great pain (Courtney's LP: 8000 – 5200).

"Hope that hurt!" laughed Gwen, quickly sliding a card vertically into one of her disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. "I place this face-down, and end my turn!" Another vertical card backing appeared behind the dragon.

"That's it; _now_ I'm mad!" Courtney furiously shouted as she violently drew her card. "I activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card, which lets me revive Harpie Queen from my Graveyard!" The silver-winged Harpie reappeared beside Courtney (ATK: 1900).

"Now I play my Megamorph Equip Spell!" continued Courtney; a card picturing some kind of ancient stone circle appeared. "Because my Life Points are lower than yours, my Harpie Queen's Attack Points are double!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded the silver-winged Harpie for a few moments (ATK: 1900 – 3800).

"Harpie Queen, attack and destroy Dark Armed Dragon!" Courtney commanded, pointing directly at the pitch-black dragon. The now powerful Harpie Queen flew up into the air and swooped down at the dragon's chest, shattering it into pixels (Gwen's LP: 8000 – 7000).

"Did you see that, folks?" Chris excitedly announced once again. "Courtney managed to find a way to destroy one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters!"

"A decent move by Courtney, if I may add," commented Yusei.

"Damn, that felt good!" Courtney dreamily sighed. "For now, I place one monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll place one card face-down to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared next to Harpie Queen, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"If you think _that's_ going to bring me down, think _again_!" shouted Gwen, drawing another card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Gwen.

"You call _that_ a move? Gimme a _break_!" Courtney taunted once again as she quickly drew her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Elegant Egotist!" A card picturing some kind of illusion consisting copies of Harpie Lady's face appeared. "Since I have at least one Harpie Lady on my field, I can Special Summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck!"

"Hold on a minute!" protested Gwen. "All you have is Harpie Queen and that facedown monster of yours! There's no _way_ you can activate that card!"

"One would like to _think_ so!" corrected Courtney. "As long as Harpie Queen is on the field, her name is treated as Harpie Lady! Which means I can activate Elegant Egotist, no sweat!

"With Elegant Egotist, I Special Summon my Harpie Lady 1!" A Harpie Lady wearing a dark purple jumpsuit with green-feathered wings and magenta hair appeared beside the silver-winged Harpie (ATK: 1300).

"As long as Harpie Lady 1 is in play," explained Courtney, "all WIND-Attribute monsters on the field gain three hundred extra Attack Points!" With that said, the magenta-haired Harpie (ATK: 1300 – 1600) and the green-haired, silver-winged Harpie (ATK: 3800 – 4100) immediately became stronger.

"Harpie Queen, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" commanded Courtney, pointing at Gwen's horizontal card backing. Once again, the silver-winged Harpie flew up in the air and swooped down at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Obsidian Dragon, being a dragon made entirely out of dark purple rocks (DEF: 2100). The dragon immediately shattered into pixels as soon as it was struck by the Harpie.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack Gwen directly!" Courtney commanded again, this time pointing at Gwen directly. Just like the silver-winged Harpie, the magenta-haired Harpie flew up into the air and swooped down at Gwen directly, striking her in the chest (Gwen's LP: 7000 – 5400).

"Although your Life Points are close to mine," reminded Courtney, "I still have less Life Points than you, meaning my Megamorph remains in effect! In the meantime, I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Gwen quickly shouted, drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" A giant storm emerged before the audience, blowing away Courtney's Megamorph and her vertical card backing, revealing to be a Mirror Force. Gwen's own vertical card backing got blown away, as well. But without Megamorph, the silver-winged Harpie lost its immense power boost (ATK: 4100 – 2200).

"I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished Gwen. Yet another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Gwen.

"You're gonna pay for what you just did!" Courtney fumed as she quickly drew her card. "Harpie Queen, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" The silver-winged Harpie flew up into the air and struck down at Gwen's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of pumpkin with a wicked smile on its face (DEF: 1100), which immediately shattered into pixels by the attack.

"When Mystic Tomato is destroyed in battle," Gwen said aloud, "I can Special Summon any DARK-Attribute monster from my deck, just so long as its Attack Points are fifteen hundred or less!

"So I'll Special Summon my Sangan in Attack Mode!" A small, brown-haired, three-eyed fiend appeared beside Gwen (ATK: 1000).

"_Fine!"_ Courtney loudly pouted. "I guess I'll attack your Sangan with Harpie Lady 1!" The magenta-haired Harpie swooped down at the brown-haired fiend, shattering it into pixels (Gwen's LP: 5400 – 4800).

"When Sangan is destroyed in battle," Gwen said aloud once again, "I get to take any monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points and add it to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Gwen's deck, and Gwen took the card and placed it in her hand.

"_Whatever!"_ Courtney pouted once again. "I place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in between the silver-winged Harpie and the magenta-haired Harpie.

"Then it's _my_ turn!" shouted Gwen, drawing her card. "Since I have at least five DARK-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard, and if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon _this_ from my hand: the almighty _Dark Creator_!" A giant, black-steel-armored behemoth with orange demonic wings and black metal horns appeared behind Gwen (6; ATK: 2300).

"It's come to my attention that Gwen prefers a deck that's made up of dark counterparts of famous monsters," Chris commented.

"A clever theme for a deck, if I do say so myself," added Yusei.

"Dark Creator, attack Harpie Lady 1! _Divine Dark Light_!" commanded Gwen, fiercely pointing at the silver-winged Harpie. A burst of pitch-black thunder shot out of the behemoth's hands, immediately frying the magenta-haired Harpie to a crisp (Courtney's LP: 5200 – 4500). This resulted in the silver-winged Harpie losing her other power boost (ATK: 2200 – 1900).

"I'll end my turn by activating my Veil of Darkness Continuous Spell," finished Gwen. A card picturing some kind of card backing being sucked into a pitch-black portal appeared behind the behemoth.

"What does _that_ card do?" asked Courtney.

"That's for _me_ to know, and _you_ to find out!" snapped Gwen. "Now make your _move_, already!"

"Fine, I _will_!" pouted Courtney, quickly drawing her card. "I switch Harpie Queen to Defense Mode, place another monster in Defense Mode, and then place one more card face-down to end my turn!" After the silver-winged Harpie knelt defensively, a horizontal card backing appeared beside the kneeling Harpie. Also, a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal card backing in between the kneeling Harpie and the other horizontal backing.

"I draw!" shouted Gwen, drawing her card. "The effect of Veil of Darkness now activates! If I draw a DARK-Attribute monster during my Draw Phase, I get to show it to you and then send it to the Graveyard! Then, I can draw one more card!" The card Gwen revealed to Courtney was Darknight Parshath, obviously being a corrupted version of Airknight Parshath, which she slid into her disk's Graveyard slot. She then drew one more card from her deck.

"I now activate the effect of my Dark Creator!" declared Gwen. "Once a turn, I can remove any DARK-Attribute monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon a different DARK-Attribute monster from my Graveyard!

"Thus, I'll remove my Obsidian Dragon from play to revive my Darknight Parshath!" Obsidian Dragon automatically slid out of Gwen's disk's Graveyard slot, and the corrupted version of Darknight Parshath appeared beside the behemoth (ATK: 1900).

"And if _that's_ not enough," resumed Gwen, "Darknight Parshath gains one hundred Attack Points for every DARK-Attribute monster that's in my Graveyard! Last I checked, I have _five_!" A dark purple aura suddenly surrounded the knight for a few moments (ATK: 1900 – 2400).

"Now I summon my Dark Valkyria!" Gwen still continued. A corrupted version of Dunames Dark Witch appeared next to the corrupted version of Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1800).

"Dark Valkyria, attack Harpie Queen!" commanded Gwen, pointing at the kneeling silver-winged Harpie. A burst of dark energy shot out of the dark fairy witch's hands, shrouding the silver-winged Harpie and shattering it into pixels.

"Darknight Parshath, attack Courtney's face-down monster on the left!" Gwen commanded once again, pointing at Courtney's horizontal backing on the left.

The dark fairy knight immediately galloped towards the backing and sliced it in two with his sword. The backing revealed to be Harpie Girl, who was some kind of younger Harpie wearing a black bikini over an aqua blue jumpsuit (DEF: 0500). The young Harpie immediately shattered into pixels as soon as she was attacked.

"When Darknight Parshath destroys a monster in battle," explained Gwen, "I can remove any DARK-Attribute monster from my Graveyard to draw one card!" Dark Mimic LV3 automatically slid out of Gwen's disk's Graveyard slot, and she tossed it into the shadowy portal that appeared above her once again. Afterwards, she drew one more card from her deck, and Darknight Parshath slightly weakened (ATK: 2400 – 2300).

"Dark Creator, attack Courtney's final face-down monster!" Gwen commanded yet again, pointing at Courtney's remaining horizontal card backing.

Another burst of pitch-black lightning shot out of the behemoth, striking at Courtney's remaining horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be none other than Morphing Jar, being a one-eyed clay jar with a wicked smile crossing its face (DEF: 0600).

"When Morphing Jar is flipped," cackled Courtney, "we each discard all cards in our hands to our Graveyards, then drew five cards!" With that said, both duelists slid their respective hands into their respective disks' Graveyard slots, then quickly drew five cards from their respective decks.

"Whatever!" pouted Gwen. "I end my turn with nothing else to do."

"Then _I'll_ draw!" shouted Courtney, quickly drawing her card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Create Resonator!" A small fiend with a green tuning fork and a flower-shaped fan attached to its back appeared in front of Courtney (ATK: 0800).

"Now I play the Trap Card, Limit Reverse!" continued Courtney. A card picturing a Swordsman of Landstar in front of the Graveyard slot of a Duel Academy Student duel disk model lifted up. "This card lets me Special Summon any monster from my Graveyard, so long as its Attack Points are one thousand or less!

"Revive yourself, Harpie Girl!" The young Harpie in the black bikini reappeared next to the flower-fanned fiend (ATK: 0500).

"Next, I'll remove my WIND-Attribute Harpie Queen from play to Special Summon my Silpheed!" Courtney still continued. A purple-skinned fairy wearing silvery white robes and wielding some kind of avian-based staff appeared in between the young Harpie and the flower-fanned fiend (ATK: 1700).

"Level three Create Resonator, tune yourself into Level two Harpie Girl and Level four Silpheed!" commanded Courtney, raising both of her hands high into the air.

Creation Resonator suddenly split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the bodies of Harpie Girl, transforming into two white stars, and Silpheed, transforming into four white stars. As this happened, Courtney closed her eyes as she began to chant:

"_Mighty deity of Mist Valley, come forth! With the power of Mist Valley, attack my opponent with your mighty power! With your unstoppable attacks, you'll have no trouble winning this fight!_

"_Synchro Summon! Come forth… Mist Wurm!"_

Suddenly, a giant, monstrous arthropod with a blue exoskeleton appeared behind Courtney. The giant creature had vents sticking out of its back, each one releasing a black mist (ATK: 2500).

"Absolutely _amazing_!" Chris excitedly announced once again. "Courtney has managed to summon one of the rarest WIND-Attribute monsters in the game of Duel Monsters!"

"What do you mean by _that_?" questioned Yusei as soon as Chris finished his exciting announcement.

"Your Stardust Dragon and its evolutions are considered rare WIND monsters, aren't they?" reminded Chris.

"I supposed you're right," agreed Yusei, chuckling a bit.

"Nice monster," Gwen flatly complimented. "But that's _nothing_, compared to the kind of monsters _I_ have!"

"We'll see about _that_!" laughed Courtney. "My Mist Wurm's ability now activates! When it's Synchro Summoned to the field, I get to return up to three cards you control to your hand! Say goodbye to all of your monsters!"

With that said, black mist immediately fumed out of the arthropod's vents, causing all three of Gwen's monsters to return to her hand.

"With no monsters on your field, my Mist Wurm can attack you directly!" laughed Courtney. The monstrous arthropod immediately rammed its head onto Gwen, causing her to fall backwards (Gwen's LP: 4800 – 2300).

"The way things are going, you're going _down_ next turn!" taunted Courtney. "For now, I place this card face-down, and end my turn!" Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind the giant arthropod.

"Actually," corrected Gwen as she drew her card, "_you're_ the one who's going down!"

"How so?" grumbled Courtney.

"You'll see!" laughed Gwen. "First, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys any Spell or Trap Cards on your field, namely your face-down card!" A giant typhoon suddenly emerged, and blew Courtney's vertical card backing—being a Bottomless Trap Hole—away in the storm.

"Now I activate The Cheerful Coffin!" continued Gwen, as a cheerful man carrying a black coffin appeared. "This card lets me discard up to three monsters from my hand! And I think three monsters are all I need!" Gwen slid Dark Valkyria, Darknight Parshath, and Double Coston to her disk's Graveyard slot.

"With at least five DARK-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard and no monsters on my field, I Special Summon my Dark Creator once again!" Gwen still continued, as the black metal behemoth reappeared behind Gwen.

"Now I sacrifice Dark Creator to summon my ultimate weapon!" declared Gwen. The black metal behemoth transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and out of the orb appeared an ugly, dark-blue-skinned fiend wearing skeletal shoulder pads emerged (ATK: 0000).

"You're _joking_, right?" laughed Courtney. "That thing's _weak_!"

"Not _exactly_!" corrected Gwen. "When Great Maju Garzett is Tribute Summoned, its Attack Points become double the Attack Points of the monster I just sacrificed!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded the newly summoned fiend (ATK: 0000 – 4600).

"What a monster!" gasped Cody from the audience.

"You _said_ it!" agreed Tyler, also from the audience.

"Before I attack, I equip your Mist Wurm with Nitro Unit!" Gwen resumed. Some kind of detonation device filled with nitroglycerine attached itself to the monstrous arthropod's chest.

"Now I attack your Mist Wurm with Great Maju Garzett!" commanded Gwen, thrusting her right hand directly at the arthropod. The ugly fiend leapt up into the air and slashed right at the arthropod's chest, shattering it into pixels (Courtney's LP: 4500 – 2400).

"This duel is pretty much _over_!" declared Gwen. "When a monster equipped with Nitro Unit is destroyed in battle, you lose Life Points equal to its Attack Points!"

"_No!"_ wailed Courtney.

"Say goodbye… _Whore-tney_!" remarked Gwen, laughing in triumph. A humongous explosion occurred on Courtney's side of the field, and Courtney was lying down backwards (Courtney's LP: 2400 – 0000).

"And the winner of the fifth match of the first round is… _Gwen_!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered at their wildest.

"Courtney," Chris slowly turned to Courtney, "I'm afraid that you're eliminated from this tournament. You'll have to go now, little missy."

"I'm not leaving this tournament just _yet_!" shouted Courtney, pulling out her PDA. "You may have forgotten—_I_ have lawyers who can sue you for this! _I_ was a former C.I.T., you know!"

"Whatever," Chris flatly said, pressing a button on a remote control. _"Security!"_

Suddenly, some of Chris's interns ran out to the stage, handcuffed Courtney, and dragged her out of the stadium.

"This isn't over, you Goth gimp!" shouted Courtney. "I _will_ find my way back in this tournament! And when I do, you're going _down_! You'll see! You'll _all_ see!"

There was silence as Courtney was completely dragged out of the stadium.

"Jeez, and I thought _Heather_ was the crazy bitch around these parts…" remarked Gwen.

"OH, GO TO HELL, GOTH GIRL!" Heather's loud and obnoxious voice was heard from somewhere in the audience.

"With that… little shocker out of the way," announced Chris, "let's see who our next two competitors will be!"

The participant-picking machine suddenly appeared from the stadium, and the participant-picking process occurred once again. The white box in this process kept on rapidly moving until it slowed down and landed right… on the picture… of… _Tyler_!

"And it looks like _one_ of our next round's two competitors is _Tyler_!" Chris excitedly announced.

"_Yeah_, baby!" cheered Tyler, running down the stairs to greet Chris.

"Okay, Tyler mah man," announced Chris, "let's see who your opponent shall be!"

The participant-picking-process occurred for the second time this chapter. The white box eventually landed on… the picture… of… _DJ_!

"Tyler, it appears that your opponent is none other than DJ!" Chris excitedly announced once again. Seeing this, DJ immediately ran down to the stairs to greet his upcoming opponent.

"Man, this duel is gonna be _awesome_!" cheered Tyler, feeling rather excited to be dueling against someone like DJ.

"Ditto, bra!" DJ replied in full agreement with Tyler.

_If I'm not lucky,_ a worried LeShawna thought to herself, _I might be facing off against that Spanish jerkoff, Alejandro!_ She worried brought her attention to Alejandro, who was waving at her with that usual sneaky smile crossing his face.

"I was hoping for something _dramatic_, not some pointless filler…" Chris angrily muttered under his breath. Suddenly realizing that the camera was facing him and recording his every movements, he quickly cleared his throat and announced:

"Just who will win in this upcoming duel? Will it be sports failure Tyler, or loveable ol' DJ? Will there be a duel that will _actually be dramatic_ after that? Will the new computer that Dueler King will hopefully buy _not_ die on him, this time?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I greatly apologize if the duel against Courtney and Gwen wasn't as exciting as you thought it would be. I also greatly apologize to all Courtney fans everywhere. For I, too, happen to be a fan of Courtney. If you give me grief about it, it's going to be you and me. ;D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Another great duel cames to a close. Who will win the next match? Find out in "Dueling Dudes", coming soon.


	7. Dueling Dudes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Major, major, _major_ apologies about the whole "Gwen fanbase" having its "main members" consisting of "whiny, immature, unintelligent Gwen fanbrats". I'm sure that you all know that it was for comedic effect in this story, but I also understand if it hurt most of your feelings. A very special thanks goes to cutelittledizzymae for showing me the light.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, everyone! :D

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_," Chris dramatically announced, about to give away the usually following recap:

"Our _fifth_ match of the tournament was just what this tournament needs—another grudge match against two of our greatest rival competitors, Courtney and Gwen! And I most _certainly_ have to say that it. Was. _Epic_!

"Just as Courtney summoned her Mist Wurm—one of the rarest WIND-Attribute monsters to ever be released—Gwen managed to top it all off with a key card of her own, Great Maju Garzett! And this would probably be the very first time in our tournament to which one of our contestants actually gets sent to our stadium's detention center instead of straight on home!

"It's what really happened. _Trust_ me. _Anyway_…

"Unfortunately, seeing that our two competitors for the next round are DJ and Tyler, we'll most likely be seeing little to no drama at all. But _hopefully_, the two competitors chosen for the round _afterwards_ will hopefully give us the drama this tournament _needs_!

"But right now, it's time to ask the following question: who will win, and who will lose? What kind of decks will DJ and Tyler respectively have? Will there be more drama in this tournament after _that_?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Seven  
DUELING DUDES**

Our story continues in the girl's locker room, where we a Gwen who is still rather astonished after her victory against Courtney. LeShawna and Lindsay, her two best friends, were there to comfort her.

"Man…" Gwen heavily sighed. "Was that a tough match, or what?"

"I'm with ya there," comforted LeShawna, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "But what matters is that you won, and that you're still gonna be in this tournament!"

"Thanks," Gwen gently smiled.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to her _now_?" wondered LeShawna.

"Maybe she's just gonna be taken to the detention center," assumed Gwen.

"But isn't that the same as going to _jail_?" asked LeShawna.

"Now that you brought it up, it kind of _is_," Gwen let out yet another heavy sigh, this one slightly heavier than the previous sigh. "But come _on_; I'm _sure_ that there is a difference between the terms 'jail' and 'detention center'. I mean, it's not like that Courtney's actually going to be treated like an actual _prisoner_, or anything!"

"_Hey!"_ whined Lindsay. "I didn't get any lines in this section!"

"Well, you said _one_ line," corrected Gwen. "And I'm sure that when I finish my talking, you'll make _another_ line…"

"Huh?" asked a now confused Lindsay, scratching the top of her head.

"Exactly," chuckled Gwen, as a scene change began to occur.

-ooo-

After the scene change, we now go to the detention center that was also found in the stadium.

Here, we see Courtney miserably sitting on a wooden bench inside the cell, performing usual prison-themed tunes through a rusty harmonica. The inside of her cell was pretty much like any ordinary cell—a cell built of brown bricks, with some cobwebs covering the corners of the ceiling. The only furniture to be found in the cell was the same wooden bench Courtney was sitting upon, and a small, white bunk that was so old, you could see some springs coming out of it.

Gwen appeared to be wrong—by the looks of things, Courtney actually _was_ being treated like a prisoner. …Or, at least Courtney _felt_ she was being treated like one.

_The things I did to deserve this…_ Courtney grumbled in her mind as she kept blowing into her harmonica. _I mean, I was _unfairly _eliminated in season one, and I was _so close_ in both seasons two and three! _Now_ look at me—I'm _already_ eliminated in the _first round_!_

_Can things _possibly_ get any worse than _this_?_

It was then when Duncan suddenly emerged in the very same detention center Courtney was in, keeping his usual sly facial expression.

_Speak of the devil…_ Courtney mentally grumbled once again. She then said aloud, "What do _you_ want, sleazebag?"

"I just want to say that I enjoy seeing you the way you are… _behind bars_!" taunted Duncan, bursting into laughter.

"If you plan on making any more comments like that," Courtney darkly warned her former boyfriend, violently clenching her fists, "I suggest you leave while you still can…"

"Whatever you say… _Whore_-tney!" Duncan remarked, bursting into laughter once again.

"THAT _DOES_ IT!" Courtney violently shouted. She immediately grabbed Duncan by the throat and hurled him against the wall, slightly injuring him.

"Alright, alright!" whined Duncan, getting himself up and leaving the room. As he left, he muttered under his breath, "Jeez, _someone_ needs to get laid…"

-ooo-

After a rather pointless filler, we now go to the boy's locker room. Here, we see Tyler and DJ looking over their own decks to make sure that they were ready to take each other on.

"My deck is da _bomb_!" beamed Tyler, quickly skimming through his deck. I've worked _so hard_ on this bad boy, it's _definitely_ gonna take you _down_!"

"In your _dreams_!" DJ replied in friendly laughter. "With some of the rarest cards I have in my Extra Deck, _you're_ the one who's gonna be 'taken down'!"

"We'll see!" Tyler also responded in friendly laughter.

Suddenly, Owen entered the boy's locker room to meet with the next round's two contestants. "Hey, Owen!" greeted DJ. "What brings _you_ here, bro?"

"I just want to say that I can't _wait_ until I see you two fight to the end!" beamed Owen.

"Glad to hear that," smiled Tyler. He turned his attention to DJ and gently declared, "Although… I just want to say to DJ that no matter who wins or loses, we'll always be the best of buds. Isn't that right, man?"

"You _bet_ it is!" DJ happily agreed. DJ reached out his hand, and Tyler grasped it in friendship. It was then when a certain Spanish sneak entered the boy's locker room, as well.

"Alejandro?" questioned Tyler. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Alejandro innocently fibbed, "just checking on how you next two competitors are doing, is all…"

"Yeah _right_, jerkface," grumbled Owen. "If you need me, I'll be at the snack bar before this next round blows over." He then slowly exited the locker room to his desired destination.

"Now that I think about it," Alejandro suddenly realized, "_I_ kind of have some… _duties_ to take care of, as well…" He quickly exited the locker room to his own desired destination. This left Tyler and DJ all alone, curiously wondering about what they have experienced.

"What was _that_ all about?" questioned Tyler.

"You mean Alejandro?" responded DJ. "Probably nothing much, I guess."

"I meant with Owen," corrected Tyler. "Why was he suddenly all moody when Alejandro came in?"

"He probably still doesn't like Alejandro after what he did to him back in Niagara Falls," reasoned DJ. "You know, with Alejandro urging everyone to vote him off and all?"

"Oh, _now_ I remember," realized Tyler. "And I'll _never_ forget Blainely's fake tears…"

"Ditto," added DJ.

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMEPTITORS!" Chris's voice was suddenly sounded from the stadium's speakers once again. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE SIXTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, this is it," DJ calmly declared, quickly fastening his duel disk on his arm.

"May the best duelist win!" added Tyler, quickly fastening his own duel disk on his arm.

Both duelists nodded at each other, and then slowly walked out onto the stadium's floors.

-ooo-

Because six matches of the tournament's first round have been completed in almost a single day, it was now officially nighttime at the stadium. Little to nobody among the crowd cared if it was about ten o'clock on the evening—all they cared for was to see action and excitement in the upcoming duel.

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris dramatically announced.

"Are you all ready for yet another exciting match?" Yusei dramatically completed Chris's announcement for him.

Hearing all of this, the entire audience cheered at their wildest.

"_Good!"_ Chris happily announced. "Now, let's get right on to introducing our next round's competitors, shall we?"

"Our first contestant is one of our former _Total Drama_ contestants all the way from Jamaica! It's true that he's a complete mama's boy, but he is one of our few former contestants to have one of the biggest hearts around!

"Give it up for… _DJ_!"

Hearing this, the audience cheered once again, and DJ made his way onto the stadium's platform.

"And last, but not least," Yusei announced for Chris, "is the man who is such an _epic_ failure at sports! But is he good at _dueling_? _That_ is what we'll hopefully find out in this very match!

"Let's all hear it for… _Tyler_!"

The audience cheered once again, and Tyler made his own way onto the stadium's platform, boldly facing DJ.

"Alright, my fellow duelists," Chris announced, rubbing his hands in anticipation, "prepare your disks!"

Both duelists nodded at Chris, and then quickly activated their disks. They both quickly drew five cards from their respective decks.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ they both shouted out.

_DJ: 8000 LP / Tyler: 8000 LP_

"Tyler, since you were chosen first, you get to go first," Chris reminded. "However, you have the other option of letting DJ being the one to go first…"

"I think I'll let DJ go first," declared Tyler.

"Fine by _me_!" beamed DJ as he quickly drew the top card off his deck. "Let's see… I'll place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared in front of DJ.

"Then _I'm_ up!" declared Tyler as he quickly drew the top card off his own deck. "I summon my Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!" A blonde war veteran wearing rusty silver armor and wielding a pair of rusty swords appeared beside Tyler (ATK: 1200).

"When Marauding Captain is summoned to the field," Tyler said aloud, "I get to Special Summon any Level four or lower monster right from my hand! So come forth, Warrior Dai Grepher!" Warrior Dai Grepher—a strong warrior in blue armor with blue hair, wielding a silver sword—suddenly appeared next to Marauding Captain (ATK: 1700).

"I now equip Grepher with my Lucky Iron Axe!" continued Tyler. "With this card, my Grepher gains five hundred Attack Points!" As the name suggested, a sacred iron axe appeared in front of Grepher, to which he grasped onto it (ATK: 1700 – 2200).

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack DJ's face-down monster!" commanded Tyler, pointing directly at DJ's horizontal backing. The blue-haired warrior immediately leapt up into the air and swung his new axe at the backing, slicing it in two. The backing revealed to be some kind of koala bear gnawing at some plants (DEF: 1800). The koala immediately shattered into pixels after the attack.

"That was my Des Koala you've just attacked!" shouted DJ. "And when it's flipped, you lose four hundred Life Points for every card in your hand!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded Tyler, causing him minor pain for a few moments (Tyler's LP: 8000 – 6800).

"It doesn't matter!" said Tyler, regaining his duel strength. "At least I have my Marauding Captain to attack you directly!" Hearing this, the blonde war veteran rushed towards DJ and sliced his two swords at his chest (DJ's LP: 8000 – 6800).

"Would you look at _that_, folks?" Chris excitedly announced. "It's the second turn of the duel, and _already_ both duelists' Life Points are tied!"

"I end my turn from there!" finished Tyler, feeling rather proud of himself.

"I draw!" shouted DJ, quickly drawing once again. "I place another monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll place this card face-down, to end my turn!" Another horizontal card backing appeared in front of DJ, and then a vertical card backing emerged behind the horizontal backing.

"My turn!" shouted Tyler, drawing. He then commanded, "Warrior Dai Grepher, attack DJ's face-down monster!" Once again, the blue-haired warrior leapt up into the air and swung his axe at the horizontal backing, slicing it in two. The backing revealed to be none other than Sangan, the brown-haired, three-eyed creature we, at this point, have come to know and somewhat love (DEF: 0600). The creature immediately shattered into pixels after the attack.

"When Sangan is sent from the field to the Graveyard," DJ reminded both Tyler and the rest of the audience, "I get to take any monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of DJ's deck, to which DJ placed it in his hand.

"_Whatever_! At least I still have my Marauding Captain to attack you directly!" reminded Tyler. The blonde war veteran charged directly at DJ, and was about to unleash his pair of swords from their sheathes to attack him.

"I don't think so!" DJ quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of attack being sucked into a portal quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack! As the name states, it negates your attack!" A sudden gust of wind emerged before the veteran, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

"Fine," sighed Tyler. "I guess I end my turn…"

Without saying a word, DJ quickly drew his card. He then said aloud, "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" The card picturing the two orange monsters fusing together appeared.

"I now fuse, from my hand, Berfomet and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!" With that said, Berfomet, being a four-armed, horned, lion-like fiend, and Gazelle, obviously being a lion-like creature, emerged and fused together. The result of this fusion was a winged, two-headed beast with a snake's head at the end of its tail.

"Behold—Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" presented DJ, as the two-headed winged beast let out a triumphant roar (ATK: 2100).

"I don't _believe_ it!" Cody gasped in amazement. "That's one of the same Fusion Monsters used by Yugi Muto back in his days!"

"Exactly," added LeShawna. "If I'm correct, he didn't start to use that card until the Battle City Finals tournament started up."

"Normally, I'd refer to DJ as a Gary-Stu for having such a card," Gwen also added, "but since Chimera _isn't_ a one-of-a-kind card, I'm not gonna go there…"

"Almighty Chimera," commanded DJ, "attack Marauding Captain!" The two-headed winged best immediately leapt up into the air and swiped its left claw at the blonde war veteran's chest, shattering him into pixels. The attack nearly resulted in Tyler falling backwards (Tyler's LP: 6800 – 6100).

"I place yet another monster in Defense Mode, and another card face-down to end my turn!" finished DJ. As always, a horizontal card backing appeared next to the two-headed winged beast, and another vertical card backing appeared behind both the beast and the horizontal backing.

"I draw!" shouted Tyler, quickly drawing his card.

_I _could_ attack that Chimera of his with my Grepher…_ Tyler worriedly thought to himself, observing both Chimera and the vertical card backing, but mostly the vertical backing. _But there _is_ that very chance that the card could destroy my _own_ monster, leaving me wide open for a direct attack…_

_Better not take any chances…_

"I play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," Tyler made his only move of placing a card horizontally upon one of his disk's remaining four Monster Card Zones. A horizontal card backing appeared next to the blue-haired warrior.

"Then _I'll_ go!" shouted DJ, quickly drawing his card. "First, I'll summon my Enraged Battle Ox in Attack Mode!" An enraged minotaur humanoid wearing red-and-gold-colored armor and wielding an axe appeared next to the two-headed winged beast (ATK: 1700).

"Now I play the Equip Spell Card, Beast Fangs!" continued DJ. A card that obviously pictured ferocious fang-like dentures appeared. "This card gives my Chimera an additional three hundred Attack Points, when equipped!" The two-headed winged beast immediately gained a new set of dentures for each of its heads, courtesy of the card (ATK: 2100 – 2400).

"Chimera, attack Warrior Dai Grepher!" commanded DJ, pointing to the blue-haired warrior on Tyler's field. Once again, the two-headed winged beast pounced directly at the blue haired warrior and swiped him in the chest with its left claw, shattering him into pixels (Tyler's LP: 6100 – 5900).

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack Tyler's face-down monster!" DJ commanded again, this time pointing to Tyler's horizontal card backing. The minotaur humanoid leapt up into the air and swung his axe at Tyler's horizontal backing, slicing it in two. The backing revealed to be some kind of woman wearing sea green clothing, sea green boots, and a sea green hat, wielding some kind of sword (DEF: 1200). The woman immediately shattered into pixels after the attack had commenced. Although she was kneeling defensively, Tyler still took damage from the attack, for some reason (Tyler's LP: 5900 – 5400).

"In case you didn't know," reminded DJ, "when a monster that is of the Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast Type attacks one of your Defense Mode monsters, the difference between the attacking monster's Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt to you as damage!"

"Well _I_ can activate the special ability of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland—a.k.a. the monster you just destroyed!" Tyler counterpointed. "When she's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon any monster from my deck, so long as its Type is Warrior, its Attribute is EARTH, and its Attack Points are fifteen hundred or less!

"I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!" A small Japanese man in yellow-orange robes, wielding a sai appeared beside Tyler (ATK: 0700).

"I guess I'll end my turn with nothing else to do," finished DJ.

"My turn!" shouted Tyler, drawing. "I summon my Chthonian Soldier!" A soldier wearing demonic black armor appeared next to the Japanese man (ATK: 1200).

"Now I tune my Level two Jutte Fighter into my Level four Chthonian Soldier!" Tyler shouted aloud, raising both of his hands into the air.

Jutte Fighter suddenly split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Chthonian Soldier, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Tyler began to chant the following:

"_Mighty warrior of the Earth, come now. With your mighty power of your weapon and noble steed, help out now! Crush your enemies with your mighty power!_ _Synchro Summon! Come forth… Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and in its place stood an advanced version of Gaia the Fierce Knight, who almost looked cybernetic rather than human (ATK: 2600).

"I must admit," complimented DJ, "that's a pretty sweet monster you got there!"

"Why, _thank_ you!" Tyler happily replied. "And just _wait_ until you see it in _action_! …In fact, why should you wait when I can have my Gaia Knight attack your Enraged Battle Ox right now!" The almost cybernetic knight galloped directly at the minotaur humanoid, stabbing it in the chest with his spear and shattering the beast into pixels (DJ's LP: 6800 – 5900).

"I'll end my turn from there!" Tyler proudly finished.

DJ quickly drew a card and made his only move: "I switch my Chimera into Defense Mode, and then place a card face-down to end my turn." With that said, the two-headed winged beast immediately knelt defensively (DEF: 1800), and another vertical card backing appeared behind the beast.

"My go!" shouted Tyler, drawing. "_Yeah_, baby! I summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" A ninja in a white uniform wielding two sharp knives appeared next to the synchronized knight (ATK: 1800).

"I think I've just figured out what kind of deck Tyler has!" exclaimed Cody from the audience. "By the looks of his monsters and the kinds of cards he plays, it appears that Tyler has some kind of 'Warrior Toolbox' deck! …Right?"

"Jeez, Einstein, you didn't realize this until _now_…?" Gwen sarcastically remarked.

"Gaia Knight, attack Chimera!" commanded Tyler, pointing at DJ's defending beast. The knight galloped towards the beast and thrust his spear in the beast, shattering it into pixels.

"When Chimera is destroyed in battle," DJ said aloud, "I get to Special Summon either Berfomet or Gazelle from my Graveyard! I think I'll choose to resurrect Gazelle!" The lion-like creature suddenly emerged in front of DJ (DEF: 1200).

"Okay, Sasuke, attack Gazelle!" Tyler commanded again, this time pointing at the newly summoned beast on DJ's field. The white-suited ninja quickly leapt up into the air and was heading directly at the beast.

"Not so fast!" shouted DJ; a card picturing a purple-skinned monster and some kind of silver-armored knight trading places with each other quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Shift! When you attack my Gazelle, I get to change your ninja's attack to a different target on my field!

"So your ninja's _new_ target will be my horizontal backing!"

The white-suited ninja immediately and unwillingly redirected his attack to DJ's horizontal backing; he immediately hurled one of his knives at it. The backing, as always, revealed to be Morphing Jar, the same clay jar with a single eye and wicked smile on its face (DEF: 0600). And, as such, the jar immediately shattered into pixels by the ninja's attack.

"You know what happens when Morphing Jar is flipped, right?" reminded DJ. "That's right—we each discard all cards in our hands, and then we draw five cards!" With that said, both duelists slid all cards in their respective hands to their disks' respective Graveyard slots, and then drew five cards from their respective decks.

"I guess I'll end my turn," frowned Tyler.

"I'm up!" said DJ, drawing. "Yes! I summon the Tuner monster, Elephun!" The head of a young blue elephant emerged next to the lion. It had angel's wings where its ears ought to be (ATK: 0500).

"_Awwwww!"_ Lindsay squealed in delight. "Oh my God, that thing is _so cute_! _I_ want a baby… flying blue elephant thing!" She then cooed out to the newly summoned monster, "Here, baby flying blue elephant thing!"

_Oh, _brother_…_ Gwen muttered in her mind, feeling embarrassed by Lindsay's actions.

"Now I activate the effect of the Silent Strider in my hand!" resumed DJ. "I can send it from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce the Level of any monster on my field by one during this turn! So I'll just send it to my Graveyard here, and use its effect on Gazelle!" DJ slid what appeared to be some kind of insect wearing blue Japanese style clothing into his disk's Graveyard slot. Gazelle then growled lightly (LV: 4 – 3).

"With that, I tune my Level two Elephun into my now Level three Gazelle!" DJ bellowed aloud, raising his arms into the sky.

Elephun immediately split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Gazelle, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, DJ began to chant:

"_Mighty beast of legends, appear now! With your powers of lightning and light, punish your rivals with your high speed and power!_ _Synchro Summon! Come forth… Thunder Unicorn!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and in its place stood a blue-skinned, orange-haired unicorn with a golden thunderbolt for its horn (ATK: 2200).

"Your unicorn's almost as rad as my Gaia!" beamed Tyler. "Too bad it's not as _strong_ as him!"

"I beg to differ!" corrected DJ. "I activate my Thunder Unicorn's special ability! Once a turn, I can have one of your monsters lose five hundred Attack Points for every monster on my field!

"Thus, I'll deprive your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke of five hundred Attack Points!" A burst of lightning shot out of the unicorn's horn and struck at the white-suited ninja, slightly weakening him (ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"Thunder Unicorn, attack Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! _Thunder Blast_!" commanded DJ, thrusting his right hand directly at the now weakened white ninja. Another burst of lightning—this one being stronger than its previous burst—shot right out of the unicorn's horn and struck the white-suited ninja, shattering it into pixels (Tyler's LP: 5400 – 4500).

"I'll end my turn from there!" DJ happily chuckled.

"Ergh… I draw!" shouted Tyler, quickly drawing.

_As much as I want to attack Thunder Unicorn with my Gaia Knight, being a stronger monster than his,_ Tyler worriedly thought to himself once again, _I don't think that would be a good idea, for two reasons:_

_One, if he wasn't up to anything that could bring me down, instead of Sasuke, he would've used his Thunder Unicorn's ability on my Gaia Knight, to which it would then be destroyed._

_And two, I have a hunch that DJ's remaining face-down card could be something that would either give him an advantage, or give me a _dis_advantage…_

_With the cards I now have in my hand, there's probably only one thing to do… and it better work…_

"I place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished Tyler. A horizontal card backing appeared next to the synchronized knight.

_Looks like he didn't fall for it after all…_ DJ thought with a smile as he slowly drew his card. He then said aloud, "I activate my Thunder Unicorn's ability once again, and use it upon your Gaia Knight!" Once again, a burst of lightning shot out of the unicorn's horn and struck at the synchronized knight, slightly weakening it (ATK: 2600 – 2100).

"You know, Tyler, you were right to not attack my Thunder Unicorn with Gaia Knight," DJ complimented once again. "And _that's_ because my remaining face-down card was none other than my Horn of the Phantom Beast!" A card picturing an orange veil of energy surrounding some kind of antlers lifted up.

"When this card activates, it immediately becomes an Equip Card and equips itself to my Thunder Unicorn! And in a case like that, Thunder Unicorn gains eight hundred extra Attack Points!" The same orange veil pictured on the card immediately surrounded the blue unicorn for a few moments (ATK: 2200 – 3000).

"Oh, _man_!" wailed Tyler.

"Thunder Unicorn, attack Gaia Knight!" commanded DJ, thrusting his right hand at the synchronized knight. A stronger burst of energy shot out of the unicorn's horn, directly at the synchronized knight, shattering it into pixels (Tyler's LP: 4500 – 3600).

"When a monster equipped with Horn of the Phantom Beast destroys a monster in battle, I draw one card!" reminded DJ; he quickly drew a card from his deck.

"Before I end my turn, I'll activate the Spell Card, Golden Sarcophagus!" resumed DJ; the card picturing the golden Egyptian box appeared. "This card lets me take any card from my deck and remove it from play. Two turns later, the card I removed goes right into my hand!"

A card automatically slid out of DJ's deck, to which he twirled it up into the air. A shadowy portal emerged above DJ, and the twirled card got sucked right into it.

"I end my turn," DJ calmly finished.

"I draw!" Tyler shouted, drawing his card. _Oh yeah, _now_ we're talkin'!_ he then thought with a sly grin on his face.

"I activate the Spell Card, Reinforcement of the Army!" shouted Tyler. A card picturing Marauding Captain leading some soldiers into battle appeared. "This card lets me add any Level four or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck right into my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Tyler's deck, and Tyler placed the card right into his hand.

"Now I remove Reinforcement of the Army from my Graveyard to Special Summon my Spell Striker!" Tyler continued. The Spell Card Tyler just played automatically slid out of his Graveyard, and Tyler twirled it into the same shadowy portal that appeared when DJ activated his Gold Sarcophagus. Suddenly, a small cartoonish warrior wearing a Viking helmet and wielding some kind of small spear appeared beside Tyler (ATK: 0600).

"But he won't be here for long," resumed Tyler, "because I sacrifice him to summon my deck's top leader!" The newly summoned warrior immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a blonde captain wearing silver armor and wielding a long sword (ATK: 2300).

"I summon… _Freed the Matchless General_!" Tyler proudly presented.

"Somehow, I _knew_ that with a deck like that, Tyler would have that card in his deck…" Chris commented, with Yusei by his side.

"Indeed," agreed Yusei. "It's a pretty neat card to use, if I do say so myself."

"As always," DJ sighed dreamily, "you summon pretty cool monsters. Too bad that little to none of them are stronger than my new-and-improved Thunder Unicorn!"

"We'll see about _that_!" corrected Tyler. "I reveal my face-down monster!" Tyler immediately flipped the horizontal card backing face-up, and a group of ragged warriors suddenly appeared next to the newly summoned captain (ATK: 1000).

"_No!"_ gasped DJ. "It can't be…"

"That's _right_!" chuckled Tyler. "Meet my Exiled Force!

"And judging by your little facial expression, I'm sure you know all about their own special ability! I can sacrifice my group of warriors to destroy any monster on the field!

"So say goodbye to your precious unicorn!"

The group of warrior immediately charged at the blue unicorn and unleashed a series of different attacks in attempts to shatter it into pixels. As a result, the warriors themselves vanished into pixels of light.

"With no monsters on your field, Freed can attack you directly!" Tyler boldly declared, thrusting his right hand directly at DJ. The blonde captain charged directly at DJ and swung his sword directly at his chest (DJ's LP: 5900 – 3600).

"Once again, the scores are tied!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered at their wildest once again.

"Take _that_!" Tyler cheered for himself. "I'll end my turn from there!"

"Wow; Tyler's really getting into this duel, ain't he?" questioned Lindsay.

"I _know_!" added Cody. "If you ask _me_, he's just as excited as Psychid was when he got accepted into college!"

"Yeah; I'm sure we _all_ know how excited people like Psychid are when they find out they got accepted to college…" Noah remarked with a grin crossing his face.

Without saying a word, DJ quickly drew his card. He then said aloud, "I place another monster in Defense Mode, and I'll play this face-down to end my turn." Another horizontal card backing appeared in front of DJ, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

As soon as it was his turn, Tyler said aloud, "I activate Freed's special ability! Since it's my Draw Phase, I now have the option of adding a Level four or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand, instead of conducting my regular draw!

"And I think I _will_ add a Level four or lower monster from my deck to my hand!" With that said, a card automatically slid out of Tyler's deck, to which he placed it right into his hand.

"Now I summon the monster I got with Freed: my Command Knight!" A female knight in crimson red armor appeared next to the blonde captain (ATK: 1200).

"And as long as she's on the field, all Warrior-Type monsters on my field gain four hundred extra Attack Points!" The newly summoned knight lifted her sword up in the air, and she (ATK: 1200 – 1600) and the blonde general (ATK: 2300 – 2700) gained a power boost.

"Command Knight, attack DJ's face-down monster!" commanded Tyler, pointing directly at DJ's horizontal backing. The female knight charged directly at the backing and sliced it in two with her sword. The horizontal backing revealed to be Skelengel, the angel with the transparent body but the still-visible bow, arrow, gloves, and boots (DEF: 0400). The angel immediately shattered into pixels as a result of the attack.

"When Skelengel is flipped, I draw one card!" DJ shouted as he quickly drew a card from his deck.

"But _you_ have no monsters!" reminded Tyler. "Which means my Freed can attack you directly!" Once again, the blonde general charged directly at DJ and sliced his sword at his chest (DJ's LP: 3600 – 0900).

"I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" DJ quickly shouted. A card picturing some kind of machine with sparks surrounding it quickly lifted open. "Since I just took Battle Damage this turn, I get to discard one card from my hand so that I can Special Summon any monster from my deck! However, that monster's Attack Points must be equal to or lower than the Battle Damage I just took!

"With Damage Condenser, I Special Summon my Big Koala!" As DJ quickly slid a card from his hand into his card's Graveyard slot, a giant, light blue koala emerged beside DJ (ATK: 2700).

"Before I end my turn, I'll activate my Future Fusion Spell!" resumed Tyler. A card picturing some kind of rainbow vortex surrounding some skyscrapers appeared. "This card lets me send the monsters for any of my Fusion Monsters right into my Graveyard. Two turns later, I get to Special Summon the Fusion Monster made up of those sent monsters right away!" Three cards automatically slid out of Tyler's deck, and Tyler slid them into his Graveyard slot.

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!" finished Tyler, quickly sliding a card vertically into one of his disk's remaining four Spell and Trap Card Zones. A vertical card backing appeared next to the copy of Future Fusion.

"Alright, then!" beamed DJ, drawing his card. "It's been two turns, which means the card I removed with Gold Sarcophagus comes right into my hand!" The same shadowy portal emerged above DJ, and his own removed card twirled right into his hand.

"This is it!" DJ dramatically announced. "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Another copy of the card picturing the two orange monsters fusing together appeared. "_This_ time, I fuse the Big Koala on my field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand to summon my ultimate weapon!"

Des Kangaroo—a green-skinned kangaroo wearing red boxing gloves and sneakers—suddenly emerged, to which it fused together with the light blue koala. The result was a green-skinned koala with red boxing gloves and large red sneakers.

"Behold, the almighty… _MASTER OF OZ_!" DJ proudly presented his newly summoned monster (ATK: 4200).

"DJ has just summoned the most powerful monster to ever be used in the tournament so far!" Chris dramatically announced. "Man, is DJ one lucky duck, or _what_?"

"Oh, _damn_!" Duncan couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Sports boy is _really_ gonna get it _now_!"

"Master of Oz," DJ proudly commanded, "attack Command Knight _now_!" The giant green beast immediately thrust its right arm directly at the female knight.

"_Not so fast!"_ Tyler quickly shouted, as a familiar card picturing the purple monster and silver knight trading places with each other quickly lifted up. "I activate my _own_ copy of Shift, redirecting your monster's attack to my Freed!" With that, the giant green beast unwillingly redirected its attack towards the blonde general, shattering him into pixels (Tyler's LP: 3600 – 2100).

"_Impressive!"_ DJ complimented. "You leave me with no other choice but to end my turn, right on the spot!"

"Then _I'm_ up, then!" Tyler beamed, drawing his card. "I sacrifice my Command Knight to play a monster in Defense Mode, thus ending my turn!" The female knight transformed into an orb of light, resulting in a horizontal card backing appearing in front of Tyler.

"My turn!" shouted DJ, drawing. "Before I attack, I'll equip Master of Oz with my Big Bang Shot!" A card picturing a warrior equipped with an iron foot appeared. "With this card, my Master of Oz gets four hundred Attack Points (ATK: 4200 – 4600)! Plus, when it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is inflicted to you as damage!"

"Tyler better had defended himself with a monster strong enough to withstand DJ's attack!" a worried LeShawna stated from the audience.

"Don't lose, Tyler!" wailed Lindsay.

Trust_ me… I _won't_!_ a determined Tyler thought to himself after hearing what Lindsay said.

"Master of Oz, attack Tyler's facedown monster!" commanded DJ. The green-skinned beast slammed its right fist upon Tyler's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of gold-and-red-colored shield with an Eye of Wdjat decorated on it (DEF: 3000). The shield immediately shattered into pixels, and Tyler nearly fell backwards (Tyler's LP: 2100 – 0500).

"By the looks of things, you have only one turn left," smirked DJ. "I hope you can make it _count_!"

"I'll do _more_ than that!" said Tyler, getting himself up, then drawing his card. "Two turns have passed, which means the effect of Future Fusion now activates!

"With it, I fuse King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight together to create _my_ key card!"

King's Knight, a slightly elderly male knight wearing orange knight's armor, Queen's Knight, a female knight wearing magenta knight's armor, and Jack's Knight, a young male knight wearing blue knight's armor, all emerged and fused themselves together. The result was a tall knight wearing black-and-gold-colored armor.

"Behold, _my_ key card—_ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER_!" Tyler proudly presented the newly summoned monster to the audience (ATK: 3800).

"_Amazing!"_ Chris excitedly announced. "Now Tyler has summoned _his_ most powerful monster!"

"Not bad," DJ complimented once again. "Too bad it's weaker than my Master of Oz!"

"Looks can be deceiving, _can't_ they?" smirked Tyler. He quickly activated a card that pictured a boar-like warrior immediately being reduced to half its size, to which the same card appeared beside him. "I activate the Spell Card, Shrink! This card halves the original Attack Points of your Master of Oz!" The green-skinned beast immediately shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 4600 – 2500).

"Before you attack," smiled DJ, "I just want to say that it has been an _honor_ dueling with you. With a deck like yours, you _deserve_ to make it this far into the tournament.

"Now hit me with all you got, man!"

"Will do!" beamed Tyler. He then proudly commanded, "Arcana Knight Joker, attack Master of Oz and end this duel!" The black-and-gold-armored knight immediately leapt up into the air and sliced his sword at the green beast's chest, shattering it into pixels. DJ did nothing but smile some more as he witnessed his own monster being destroyed (DJ's LP: 0900 – 0000).

"And the winner of round six of the first round is… _Tyler_!" Chris excitedly announced. As always, the audience cheered at his wildest. Chris then turned his attention to DJ and sadly announced, "DJ, I'm afraid that you'll have to go now…"

"'Kay, Chris," agreed DJ. Before he walked out of the stadium, he turned his attention to Tyler to give him his thanks. "Thanks for such a great match, man."

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself," complimented Tyler. DJ just nodded, and then walked out of the stadium with a smile.

"Twelve down, and four to go!" Chris excitedly announced once again. "Let's see who are next two competitors will be, shall we?"

The participant-picking machine emerged from beneath the stadium, and the participant-picking process occurred once again. The white box—quickly moving from left to right on the remaining four glowing pictures—eventually slowed down until it landed… right on the picture… of… _LeShawna_!

"And it looks like one of our next round's two competitors is _LeShawna_!" Chris excitedly announced. Seeing this LeShawna just gasped in amazement as she hurried down the stairs to meet Chris.

"Okay, LeShawna, let's see who your opponent shall be!" declared Chris. Once again, the participant-picking process occurred once again. However, LeShawna seemed to be worried about the opponent she would have to face.

_Please, don't let it be that Spanish jerkoff…!_ she worriedly thought, shivering as she stared at Alejandro, grinning and waving to her from the audience. Fortunately, the white box actually stopped on the picture… of… _Lindsay_!

"And it seems your opponent will be none other than _Lindsay_!" announced Chris. LeShawna just breathed a sigh of relief, and Lindsay also hurried down the stadium to meet LeShawna.

"_Yay!"_ she squealed. "We're gonna duel each other in the next round!"

"Owen," Chris announced, turning his attention to Owen, "since you and Alejandro remain as the two duelists who are yet to duel each other, that means your opponent will be none other than _Alejandro_!"

"When we duel, you're going _down_, lover boy!" Owen furiously shouted, pointing at Owen.

"We'll see," remarked Alejandro, eyeing his attention towards Yusei.

"Who will be the winner of the next pointless filler- I-I mean, _upcoming duel_?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Will it be hip-hop gansta wannabe LeShawna? Or will it be the loveable yet lame-brained Lindsay? Where in the world _is_ Carmen Sandiego?

"Find out in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Yet, Another great duel comes to a end. Can LeShawna get past Lindsay or will it be the other way around? Find out in "Fatal Beauty", coming soon.


	8. Fatal Beauty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I guess Blazerxz was right about Lindsay after all.

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera once again, ready to remind his audience with the tournament's recap:

"Unfortunately, our _sixth_ match of the tournament wasn't as dramatic s we hoped it would be. However, we _have_ seen some pretty sweet monsters such as DJ's Master of Oz and Tyler's Arcana Knight Joker! Speaking of which, Tyler remained as winner of the sixth match of the tournament's first round!

"Seeing that our next round's two competitors will be LeShawna and Lindsay, we'll most likely be seeing as much drama in this round as we did in the last round. However, that leaves us with Owen and Alejandro, being the two competitors of the match _after_ the match we are about to witness! And we are absolutely _positive_ that we are going to see much, _much_ drama when the time comes!

"In the meantime, the following questions will be brought up in this match:

"Who will be the winner of the next match of the first round? What kind of decks do our next two competitors wield? Why can I not believe that it's not butter?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Eight  
FATAL BEAUTY**

Our story continues at a hotel that is located about five miles away from the Yankee Stadium. Here, we see LeShawna in her casual sleepwear, skimming over her deck before her duel against Lindsay on the afternoon of the next day.

_My deck _has_ to beat Lindsay in our duel tomorrow!_ LeShawna vowed in her head as she kept skimming through her deck. _I just _have_ to be the winner of the tournament so I can face off against Chris, and get revenge on him for all the crap he gave us contestants in seasons one through three!_

As soon as she was certain that her deck was all ready to go, she let out a huge yawn and declared, "Well, thinking about totally owning Chris isn't gonna help me prepare for tomorrow's duel. Right now, it's time to get some sleep…" With that, she slowly dragged her feet to her bed, set her alarm clock, and pulled up under her bed's covers, sleeping like an angel.

-ooo-

Early the next morning, Chris and Yusei were in their private office, once again discussing the success of the tournament.

"I'm telling ya, Yusei," complimented Chris with a grin, "we've witnessed _six duels_ in a single _day_! And _today_, we're gonna witness the _remaining two matches_ of the very first round! Isn't that exciting, or _what_?"

"I must admit, it _is_ pretty exciting," Yusei gently smiling. He then brought the following question: "I really hate to bring up another pointless question, but-"

"Ask away, my friend!" Chris beamed.

"What exactly is the deal with Owen and Alejandro?" asked Yusei. "Why do those boys hate each other so?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Chris began to explain. "You see, ever since Owen became the winner of season one in Canada and the United States, he has suddenly become more popular than New York's Empire State Building!"

"I see…" said Yusei, holding his chin. "Please, go on."

"During the second season," resumed Chris, "Owen was in the final four when he got eliminated, and he got eliminated again in the third season during our challenge at Niagara Falls."

"That still doesn't answer my question about his grudge against Alejandro," reminded Yusei, narrowing his eyes.

"I was getting to that," Chris informed Yusei. Chris then resumed, "As I was saying…

"During our challenge in Niagara Falls, I believe that I once heard Blaineley—another one of our former _Total Drama_ contestants—claim that Owen was one of our popular contestants. Hearing this, Alejandro apparently thought it would be best to cajole the rest of our contestants to eliminate Owen because of his immense popularity.

"And that, my dear Yusei, is the origin of the grudge between Owen and Alejandro!"

"I see," nodded Yusei.

"I'm gonna go check on how our remaining contestants are doing," Chris told Yusei, getting up from his seat and heading out of the office.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the stadium's cafeteria, we see all our tournament's remaining contestants—the ones who have either already won or have not participated as of yet—enjoying each of their own breakfast meals, courtesy of Chris and Yusei.

"And are you all happy with your meals?" Chris courteously asked his contestants, walking into the cafeteria.

Because most to all of the remaining competitors' mouths were full of their favorite foods, they could not say anything. Some of them did, however, give Chris the "thumbs-up" gesture.

"_Excellent!"_ Chris beamed with laughter. He turned his attention to LeShawna and Lindsay, the next round's two competitors, and reminded them both, "Just so you ladies are aware, your match is to occur at twelve o'clock sharp. So it's best that you both get ready for your match.

"In the meantime, I'm going to make sure everything's ready for the tournament's next round!" With that said, he turned to leave the cafeteria.

"I'm actually surprised that you managed to make into the tournament's second round, geekface!" Duncan taunted Noah, who happened to be sitting right next to him.

"Oh, _please_," Noah said flatly, rolling his eyes. "_Everyone_ knows that Ezekiel was just as good as I was; yet _I'm_ the one who won. And if we get to duel, _I_ am going to win just the same!"

"As _if_!" snarled Duncan, quickly unleashing his deck from his pocket. "With the kind of deck _I_ have in store for _you_, Ha Des and his followers will send you into the fiery pits of Hell!"

"Oh, yes," Noah sarcastically remarked. "I'm sure _everyone_ knows that you can instantly send someone to Hell through the usage of little pieces of _paper_."

"Why you little…" Duncan gritted through his teeth, wanting to severely injure Noah.

"I just don't understand it," sighed Owen at a different location of the table. "Of all the people in this tournament, why did I have to get paired with someone like _Alejandro_?"

"Dunno," shrugged Alejandro with a grin. "Possibly bad luck, I guess…"

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" interrupted Heather. "Isn't anyone gonna say something about _me_?"

"We might," replied Gwen, "but I think there's gonna be a scene change in about five seconds or so."

"'Scene change'?" wondered Heather. "What the hell are you talking ab-"

-ooo-

Before Heather could say anything else, the scene immediately switched to Courtney's cell. Here, we see a bored Courtney scratching against a wall of her cell.

_How much longer am I going to _be_ in this cell…?_ Courtney mumbled in her mind. Suddenly, Chris walked over to her cell, wearing the same security costume he wore during the episode of season two of _Total Drama_, _The Chefdank Redemption_.

"Chris, now is _not_ the time for you to play all 'security guard' on me," Courtney frowned. "I'm _totally_ not in the mood…"

"Actually," corrected Chris, "I'm here to let you go, free as a bird!"

"I- …_really_?" questioned Courtney. "You're actually letting me _go_?"

"Yes…" answered Chris, twirling the key that opens Courtney's cell around his right pointer finger, "…under _one condition_…"

"And what might _that_ be?" asked Courtney.

"You have to promise to me," ordered Chris, "that if I let you out of your prison cell, you'll behave like a good little girl, and that you won't cause any more problems in this tournament. _Alright_?"

In response, Courtney held up her right hand as if she was about to make a promise, which she was. She then said aloud to Chris, "I, Courtney—whose last name is yet to be revealed or will never be revealed at all—solemnly swear that I will behave like a good little girl, and that I will never cause any more problems in this tournament or anything _Total-Drama_-related ever, ever again."

"Meh, close enough," smirked Chris, unlocking the door. "You're free to go!"

"Why, thank you," Courtney courteously thanked her host, walking out of the detention center. Chris took a different path out of the detention center, as well.

Little did he come to realize that while Courtney spoke her promise, behind her back she was crossing her left pointer finger across her left middle finger, obviously being the gesture of breaking the promise she spoke out loud.

_If all goes according to plans,_ Courtney wickedly thought inside her head, _not _only_ will I get revenge on Gwen for stealing Duncan away from me, but I'll _also_ get back on _Duncan_ for choosing _Gwen_ over _me_!_

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room, LeShawna and Lindsay were both readying themselves to participate in the upcoming match.

"I'm ready to go if _you_ are, LeShawna!" announced Lindsay.

"Let's give our many _Total Drama_ fans the excitement they _deserve_!" declared LeShawna.

"_Yeah!"_ cheered Lindsay.

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice suddenly sounded through the stadium's speakers once again. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE SEVENTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

The girls did nothing but turn their faces to each other and nod. Then, they both walked out of the locker room to the outside stadium floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for yet _another_ duel?" Chris excitedly announced to the thousands of audience members sitting in the audience seats. As always, the entire audience cheered with excitement.

"Well, that's just _fine_!" Yusei also excitedly announced. "Chris, would you do the honors as to announce the first of our next round's two competitors?"

"I most certainly _will_!" Chris happily agreed. He then dramatically announced, "Our _first_ contestant is the girl who most certainly has plenty of game to give out!

"Give it up for… _LeShawna_!"

The audience cheered once again as LeShawna slowly emerged onto the stadium's dueling platform, her duel disk fastened onto her left arm.

"And last, but most _certainly_ not least," Yusei announced for Chris, "is the blonde princess who has a passion for adorable objects and priceless jewelry!

"Let's hear it for… _Lindsay_!"

The audience cheered once again as Lindsay happily skipped about to the stadium's platform to confront LeShawna.

"Are you two lovely ladies ready to duel?" Chris asked his competitors. In response, both duelists nodded.

"Okay, then," announced Yusei. "Activate your disks… _now_!"

With that said, LeShawna and Lindsay both activated their duel disks and quickly drew five cards from their respective decks.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ they both shouted out.

_LeShawna: 8000 LP / Lindsay: 8000 LP_

"So, LeShawna…" asked Chris, turning his attention to LeShawna, "…will you go first, or second?"

"I'll go _first_!" declared LeShawna, quickly drawing the top card off her deck. "I play one monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll place one card face-down to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of LeShawna, and then a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"My turn!" shouted Lindsay, drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Duality!" A card picturing some kind of jar with one side being the face of Pot of Greed and the other being the face of Pot of Generosity appeared.

"With this card, I get to pick up the top three cards of my deck," explained Lindsay. "Then, I get to choose one of them to place right into my hand! However, I must then return the remaining two cards to my deck." With that said, Lindsay picked up the top three cards of her deck, chose the card among them she desired most, and placed the remaining two cards back in her deck. Her deck automatically shuffled itself afterwards.

"Now I summon one of my deck's stars!" continued Lindsay, slapping a card onto one of her disk's five Monster Card Zones. Suddenly, a large, brown-haired mammoth with two pairs of tusks and some kind of orange gem on its forehead appeared beside Lindsay.

"Meet my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Lindsay presented her newly summoned monster to the audience (ATK: 1700).

"_No way!"_ Noah gasped from the audience. He obviously could not believe what he just saw.

"What is it, Noah?" asked Gwen. "Are you surprised to see that Jesse Andersen isn't the _only_ duelist who can wield the Crystal Beast cards?"

"_Exactly!"_ ranted Noah. "And I don't mean that in a _good_ way! I mean, talk about a Mary-Sue! I swear, if I see Rainbow Dragon in this duel, I am _so_ not going to be impressed!"

"Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, attack LeShawna's face-down monster!" commanded Lindsay, pointing to LeShawna's horizontal backing. The mammoth charged directly at the horizontal backing and slammed its trunk right at it. The horizontal backing revealed to be some kind of blue-skinned rat carrying a large skull in its left claw (DEF: 1450). The rat immediately shattered into pixels as the mammoth rammed right into it.

"When Giant Rat is destroyed in battle," LeShawna said aloud, I get to Special Summon any EARTH-Attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points!

"With that, I Special Summon Amazoness Fighter!" A bare-fisted, female amazon with an enraged facial expression appeared beside LeShawna (ATK: 1500).

"So LeShawna uses an 'Amazoness' deck," observed Yusei. "I shoulda known…"

"With a character like _her_, such a deck would be _perfect_ for her!" complimented Chris.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," finished Lindsay, sliding a card vertically into one of her disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zones. A vertical card backing immediately appeared behind the mammoth.

LeShawna quickly drew a card and said aloud, "I summon my Amazoness Paladin!" Another amazon warrior—this one wearing beige clothing and wielding a silver blade—appeared next to the bare-fisted amazon (ATK: 1700).

"With Amazoness Paladin on my field," explained LeShawna, "she gains one hundred Attack Points for every Amazoness on my field, including herself!" The sword-wielding amazon raised her blade up high in triumph (ATK: 1700 – 1900).

"Amazoness Paladin, slay that mammoth of hers!" commanded LeShawna, thrusting her right hand directly at the mammoth. The sword-wielding amazon immediately leapt up into the air and sliced her sword right at the giant beast, shattering it into pixels (Lindsay's LP: 8000 – 7800).

"When Amber Mammoth or any other 'Crystal Beast' monster is destroyed while it is a monster," explained Lindsay, "it immediately becomes a Continuous Spell Card!" A chunk of orange rock immediately appeared beside Lindsay.

"Doesn't matter, because Amazoness Fighter attacks you directly!" shouted LeShawna. The bare-fisted amazon immediately rushed towards Lindsay and punched her right in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards (Lindsay's LP: 7800 – 6300).

"And the first blood goes to LeShawna!" Chris excitedly announced. As always, the entire audience cheered at their wildest.

"I'll end my turn from there!" finished LeShawna.

"I draw!" shouted Lindsay, drawing her card. "I summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" A white-haired tiger with a blade on its forehead and some topaz gems surrounding some parts of its body appeared (ATK: 1600).

"Topaz Tiger, attack Amazoness Paladin!" commanded Lindsay, pointing directly at LeShawna's sword-wielding amazon. The white tiger immediately charged towards the amazon and readied itself to pounce upon it.

"But _my_ monster's _stronger_!" protested LeShawna.

"Not for _long_, it's not!" corrected Lindsay. "When Topaz Tiger attacks an opponent's monster, it instantly gains four hundred extra Attack Points!" With that said, a lustrous yellow veil surrounded the tiger (ATK: 1600 – 2000) as it slashed its claws on the sword-wielding amazon's chest, shattering her into pixels (LeShawna's LP: 8000 – 7900).

"I end my turn from there!" finished Lindsay.

LeShawna drew her card and said aloud, "I switch Amazoness Fighter into Defense Mode, and then I place one more card face-down to end my turn." The bare-fisted amazon knelt defensively (DEF: 1300), and another vertical backing appeared behind the amazon.

"My turn!" shouted Lindsay, drawing her card. "First, I shall activate my face-down Trap Card, Dust Tornado!" A card picturing some feathers being blown in a dusty tornado lifted open. "This card destroys any Spell or Trap Card that's currently on your field!

"With this card, I'll destroy your face-down card on… the _left_!" The same tornado pictured on Dust Tornado emerged out the card itself and blew the vertical backing on Lindsay's left got blown away. The blown away card revealed to be Mirror Force, which shattered into pixels right inside the tornado.

"I now summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" continued Lindsay. A white Pegasus horse with sapphire gems on its wings appeared. Its horn was also made of sapphire (ATK: 1800).

"With Sapphire Pegasus's ability," resumed Lindsay, "I can take any Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or Graveyard, and place it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone! And the one I choose is Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!" A lustrous green rock suddenly appeared beside Lindsay.

"Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, attack Amazoness Fighter!" commanded Lindsay. The white tiger (ATK: 1600 – 2000) pounced upon the bare-fisted amazon and slashed its claws at her chest, shattering her into pixels.

"Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, attack LeShawna directly!" Lindsay commanded once again. The white Pegasus flew up into the air and thrust its horn into LeShawna's stomach, nearly causing her to fall backwards (LeShawna's LP: 7900 – 6100).

"This is starting to get _fun_!" beamed Lindsay. "But for now, I end my turn!"

"I ain't giving up _that_ easily!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" A card picturing a severely injured Marauding Captain wandering out of battle appeared. "This card returns any Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard right into my hand!" Amazoness Paladin automatically slid out of LeShawna's Graveyard slot, and LeShawna placed it into her hand.

"Now I re-summon my Amazoness Paladin!" continued LeShawna; the sword-wielding amazon reappeared beside LeShawna (ATK: 1700 – 1800).

"Next I activate my Double Summon Spell!" LeShawna still continued. A card picturing a female sorcerer unleashing her magic upon a Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts appeared. "As the name suggests, I get to Normal Summon _another_ monster this turn!

"With it, I summon my Command Knight!" The female knight in crimson red armor that made her debut last chapter appeared once again, right next to the sword-wielding amazon (ATK: 1200).

"While Command Knight is in play, all Warrior-Type monsters on my field gain four hundred extra Attack Points!" reminded LeShawna (Amazoness Paladin's ATK: 1800 – 2200; Command Knight's ATK: 1200 – 1600).

"Amazoness Paladin, attack Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" commanded LeShawna. The sword-wielding amazon sliced her sword directly at the white tiger, shattering it into pixels (Lindsay's LP: 6300 – 5700). The result of the tiger's destruction was a large yellow chunk of rock that appeared beside Lindsay.

"I end my turn from there!" finished LeShawna.

"I draw!" shouted Lindsay, quickly drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Rare Value!" A card picturing the stones made of ruby and emerald, with two cards coming out of the emerald stone, appeared. "Since I have two Crystal Beasts that are treated as Continuous Spell Cards, one of them has to be sent to the Graveyard, of your choice! Afterwards, I draw two cards from my deck!

"So, which one are you going to choose?"

"I think I'll send your little yellow rock to the Graveyard," decided LeShawna. With that said, the yellow chunk of rock crumbled into bits, and Lindsay drew two cards.

"Now that the beta-reader knows," resumed Lindsay, "since you have at least one other monster on your field, I can't attack your Command Knight. And since your Amazoness Paladin is stronger than my Sapphire Pegasus, I guess I have no other choice but to end my turn with a monster in Defense Mode." A horizontal card backing appeared right next to the white Pegasus.

"Then _I'll_ go!" declared LeShawna, drawing her card. "First, I activate the Field Spell Card, Amazoness Village!" LeShawna's disk's Field Card Zone slot immediately opened up, and LeShawna quickly swiped a card inside it, closing the slot up. The entire stadium immediately transformed into some kind of native village with huts made entirely of wood.

"With this Field Spell Card in play, all of my 'Amazoness' monsters gain two hundred extra Attack Points!" explained LeShawna, as her sword-wielding amazon gained a power boost (ATK: 2200 – 2400).

"This card has _another_ effect," added LeShawna, "but that's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out!

"In the meantime, I'll summon my Amazoness Swords Woman!" continued LeShawna, as a blue-clothed amazon wielding a blade that was larger than Amazoness Paladin's appeared (ATK: 1500 – 2100).

"With another 'Amazoness' in play, my Paladin gains one hundred more Attack Points!" reminded LeShawna, as the smaller-blade-wielding amazon gained another additional power boost (ATK: 2400 – 2500).

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Lindsay's face-down monster!" commanded LeShawna, pointing directly at Lindsay's horizontal back backing. The larger-blade-wielding amazon leapt up into the air and violently sliced her sword at the backing, slicing it in two. The backing revealed to be some kind of pink panther with an amethyst gem decorated on its chest (DEF: 0400), who got shattered into pixels by the amazon's attack.

"So much for my Amethyst Cat," sighed Lindsay, as a chunk of dark purple rock appeared beside Lindsay.

"Amazoness Paladin, attack Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" LeShawna resumed. The smaller-blade-wielding amazon leapt up into the air and slashed her sword at the Pegasus's chest, shattering it into pixels (Lindsay's LP: 5700 – 5000). A large blue chunk of rock also appeared beside Lindsay.

"Command Knight, attack Lindsay directly!" LeShawna shouted out yet another command. The crimson-red-armored knight charged directly at Lindsay and sliced her sword at her chest, causing her to fall backwards once again (Lindsay's LP: 5000 – 3400).

"And with that attack," commented Chris, "it seems as though Lindsay might not be able to make it to the next round!"

"I _knew_ that she wouldn't be able to take LeShawna down!" cackled Duncan.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," frowned Heather. "That dumb girl's gonna go _down_ in this round!"

"I think I've done enough damage to you for now, so I'll end my turn," LeShawna calmly finished.

"If you think I'm going to give up _now_, then think _again_!" shouted Lindsay as she furiously drew her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Crystal Beacon!" A card picturing some kind of diamond in front of the silhouettes of Crystal Beasts Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle, and Amber Mammoth appeared.

"Since I have at least two 'Crystal Beasts' monsters that are treated as Continuous Spell Cards," explained Lindsay, "I can Special Summon one 'Crystal Beast' monster from my deck! With that, I Special Summon my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" A brown-feathered eagle with cobalt jewels in its wings and chest flew up and landed in front of Lindsay (ATK: 1400).

"Now I sacrifice my Cobalt Eagle to summon one of my best cards!" declared Lindsay. The brown-feathered cobalt eagle transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a dark-green-skinned dragon with large fists with chains attached to them appeared out of the orb.

"Meet my Gravi-Crush Dragon!" presented Lindsay, as the dragon let out a ferocious roar (ATK: 2400).

"And just _wait_ until you get a load of its special ability!" chuckled Lindsay. "So long as I send one of my Continuous Spell Cards to the Graveyard, I get to destroy one monster on your field!"

"_No!"_ gasped LeShawna.

"Say goodbye to your Command Knight!" taunted Lindsay. Suddenly, the green chunk of rock vanished, and the dark-green-skinned dragon unleashed a fireball from its mouth, incinerating the crimson-armored female knight in a mere second. With her gone, the smaller-blade-wielding amazon (ATK: 2500 – 2100) and the larger-blade-wielding amazon (ATK: 2100 – 1700) lost each of their power boosts.

"I _could_ use my dragon's effect again on the rest of your monsters," thought Lindsay, rubbing her chin, "but I think it's best to save my remaining crystals for later! For now, I'll attack your Amazoness Paladin with my dragon!" Another fireball shot out of the dragons mouth and incinerated the smaller-sword-wielding amazon almost immediately (LeShawna's LP: 6100 – 5800).

"The other ability of my Amazoness Village now activates!" declared LeShawna. "Since one of my 'Amazoness' monsters was just destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any 'Amazoness' monster from my deck, so long as its Level is equal to or lower than the Level of the destroyed monster!

"I choose to summon my Amazoness Scouts!" A pair of young amazons appeared in front of LeShawna. The first of them wore yellow clothing and wielded some kind of dagger. The second one wore turquoise clothing and wielded a bow and arrow (DEF: 1100).

"I'll place another card face-down, and end my turn!" finished Lindsay, as yet another vertical card backing appeared behind the dragon.

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, quickly drawing her card. "You know, you were actually _smart_ to not attack my Amazoness Swords Woman! Because with her own ability, all damage I would have taken from battles involving her is inflicted to _you_, instead!

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Gravi-Crush Dragon!" The larger-blade-wielding amazon leapt up into the air and was about the slice the dark-green-skinned dragon with her sword.

"Not so fast!" LeShawna quickly shouted, as a card picturing two magical tubes—the first one absorbing a magical attack and the second unleashing that same attack—quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder! When this card activates, I get to negate the attack coming from one of your monsters! What's more, you take damage equal to the attacking monster's Attack Points!" With that, LeShawna immediately felt a sudden surge of pain striking through her body (LeShawna's LP: 5800 – 4100).

"Ergh… I place another monster in Defense Mode, and then a card face-down to end my turn," grumbled LeShawna in pain. Another horizontal card backing appeared beside the larger-blade-wielding amazon, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"I draw!" shouted Lindsay, drawing her card. "And I'll activate Gravi-Crush Dragon's ability once again to destroy your Amazoness Swords Woman!" The blue-colored chunk of rock immediately crumbled, and the dark-green-skinned dragon shot another fireball at the larger-blade-wielding amazon, incinerating her instantly.

"Don't forget about my Field Spell's effect!" reminded LeShawna. "When an 'Amazoness' monster is destroyed, I get to Special Summon another one from my deck! So come on out, Amazoness Trainee!" Another young amazon—this one wearing blue-colored fur clothing and wielding some kind of golden chain—appeared next to LeShawna's horizontal backing (DEF: 1300).

"I now summon my Dweller in the Depths!" resumed Lindsay. A gravel-skinned, shadowy dragon appeared next to the dark-green-skinned dragon (ATK: 1500).

"Thanks to my new monster's ability," Lindsay said aloud, "he gains three hundred Attack Points for every Continuous Spell Card on my field! And right now, I have two (ATK: 1500 – 2100)!

"I think I'll send one more crystal to the Graveyard to destroy your Amazoness Scouts!" Lindsay decided. With that said, the purple-colored chunk of rock crumbled into bits. And once again, the dark-green-skinned dragon unleashed another fireball, incinerating the young amazon pair entirely. With one less Continuous Spell Card on her field, Lindsay's shadowy dragon slightly weakened (ATK: 2100 – 1800).

"Luckily for _you_," grumbled LeShawna, "the effect of my Field Spell can only be used once per turn…"

"Good for _me_!" Lindsay cheered for herself. "Because _now_, I'll send my last crystal to the Graveyard to rid yourself of your face-down monster!" The orange chunk of rock—the very last crystal remaining—crumbled into bits, and the green-skinned dragon, once again, shot a fireball at the horizontal backing, engulfing it in the flames. Once again, the shadowy dragon lost more Attack Points with an additional Continuous Spell gone (ATK: 1800 – 1500).

"Now, my two monsters," commanded Lindsay, "attack LeShawna directly!" Both dragons on Lindsay's side of the field immediately unleashed two different forms of attacks, each one striking LeShawna in the chest (LeShawna's LP: 4100 – 0200).

"Man, is Lindsay making a comeback, or what?" Chris excitedly announced. The audience cheered at their wildest in response.

"_Yeah_, baby!" Tyler cheered. "My girlfriend's gonna _win_!"

"Wait; since when was she your _girlfriend_?" questioned Gwen.

"Haven't you been _watching_ season three?" reminded Tyler. Gwen remained silent.

"One more round to go, and you're _through_!" Lindsay beamed with hope. "For now, I end my turn!"

"Actually, _I'm_ the one who's gonna end this duel!" corrected LeShawna as she furiously drew her card. "And I'll start by activating my face-down card, Reckless Greed!" A card picturing a tomb robber greedily observing a treasure chest lifted up. "This card lets me draw two cards right from my deck! However, I must then skip my next two Draw Phases!" With that said, LeShawna quickly drew two extra cards from her deck.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Avarice!" continued LeShawna, as the card picturing the pot with jeweled teeth appeared. "With this, I return five monsters from my Graveyard to my deck, and then I draw two cards!" Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Swords Woman, Amazoness Trainee, Amazoness Scouts, and Command Knight slid out of LeShawna's Graveyard slot, and LeShawna placed the cards right back into her deck, automatically shuffling itself. LeShawna then drew two extra cards.

"Next, I activate my Foolish Burial Spell!" LeShawna still continued, as the card picturing the arm sticking out of a tombstone appeared. "With this, I send one monster from my deck to my Graveyard!" A card automatically slid out of LeShawna's deck, and LeShawna slid it into her disk's Graveyard slot.

"Now I activate my Monster Reborn Spell, to bring back the monster I just sent to my Graveyard—Amazoness Queen!" LeShawna still continued. As the card picturing the ankh-like object appeared, a royal amazon with blue hair and wielding a large, sharp-edged sword appeared beside her (ATK: 2400 – 2600).

"Now I Normal Summon my Amazoness Paladin!" LeShawna still continued her turn, as the smaller-blade-wielding amazon re-appeared next to the royal amazon (ATK: 1700 – 2100)

"But I'm not done _yet_!" snickered LeShawna, as a card picturing a different arm sticking out of some kind of fissure appeared. "I activate the Spell Card, Fissure! With this card, the monster on your field that has the lowest Attack Points immediately gets destroyed!" The same earthquake pictured on the card appeared beneath the shadowy dragon, sucking it right into the depths of the earth.

"Now I shall activate the final card in my hand: Nitro Unit!" LeShawna still continued, as the card picturing the explosive device with nitroglycerine appeared. The same explosive device attached itself to the chest of the dark-green-skinned dragon.

"Now to attack!" declared LeShawna. "First, my Amazoness Queen attacks your Gravi-Crush Dragon!" The royal amazon leapt up high into the air and swung her sword down at the dark-green-skinned dragon, shattering it into pixels (Lindsay's LP: 3400 – 3200).

"Now you take damage equal to Gravi-Crush Dragon's Attack Points, courtesy of Nitro Unit!" reminded LeShawna. A huge explosion occurred at Lindsay's side of the field, causing her a bit of pain (Lindsay's LP: 3200 – 0800).

"I had a fun duel, and you deserve to be in the next round," smiled Lindsay. Despite knowing that she was about to lose and be eliminated from the tournament, she was rather proud of LeShawna. "Now hit me with all you've got!"

"Will do!" LeShawna smiled back. She then shouted out her final command, "Amazoness Paladin, end this duel!" The smaller-blade-wielding paladin leapt up and sliced Lindsay in the chest, resulting in her falling backwards (Lindsay's LP: 0800 – 0000).

"And the winner of the seventh match of the first round is… _LeShawna_!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience went wild.

"_No!"_ wailed Tyler, desperate to see that his love interest lost. "This can't _be_! Lindsay, I'm so _sorry_!"

"It's okay, Taylor!" Lindsay called to Tyler. "I had a good time, and that's all that matters! And I'll still be rooting for you in this tournamenet!"

"Th… thanks, Lindsay!" cried Tyler in tears of joy.

"Lindsay," Chris turned his attention to Lindsay, I'm afraid that you'll have to go."

"Alright," smiled Lindsay. Before she left the stadium, she turned her attention to LeShawna and told her, "If you face off against Heather in the next round, make sure you take her down… _hard_!"

"Will do," chuckled LeShawna, as Lindsay willingly made her way out of the stadium.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Chris excitedly announced, "it's time for the final match of the first round! And since we're down to our last two contestants who have not yet participated, that means the last two participants are…

"_Alejandro and Owen!"_

"You're going _down_, you Justin wannabe!" Owen furiously shouted, pointing his finger at Alejandro. "With the deck I have, I'll be _sure_ to win!"

"Oh, _please_," remarked Alejandro, rolling his eyes. "With the deck _I_ have, _I'm_ the one who's going to win!" His eyes turned to Yusei as he vowed in his mind, _And when I get my hands upon Yusei's most prized possession, I'll make sure it _stays_ that way!_

"Who will be the winner of the last match of the first round?" Chris dramatically announced. "Will it be obese lard-bucket Owen? Or will it be Justin lookalike Alejandro? Will Dueler King appreciate this chapter beta-read by Psychid, as always?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Hey, I just remembered Command Knight's entire effects this time! :D Oh, and apologies to all Owen fans everywhere (if any exist, which I'm sure they do).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:**Once again, another great match ends. Who will in the final match of the 1st round: Alejandro or Owen? Find out in "Red Hot", coming soon.


	9. Red Hot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Those of you who are reading this chapter _might_ want to put on a helmet so you don't make a mess when the ending of this chapter BLOWS YO' MIND.

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, once again about to inform his audience about the tournament's recap thus far:

"As with our previous match, the _seventh_ match of the first round wasn't as dramatic as we hoped it would be. Fortunately, we _were_ surprised to see that Lindsay _did_ manage to have a Crystal Beast deck after all!

"Although Lindsay made some pretty sweet moves with a deck like hers, LeShawna, her opponent, remained as the winner of the match with her nifty Amazoness deck! Kudos to you, LS!

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The final match of the first round of the tournament! And what better way to end the first round with yet _another_ dramatic match? A match between, say, Owen and Alejandro? Oh, man; with the feud those two have against each other, this match is gonna be _sweet_!

"Now is _definitely_ the time to ask the following question: who will be the winner of the final match of the first round? Will we be seeing any drama in such a match? Why did the creators of this show unoriginally decide to make Alejandro a counterpart of Justin? …Oh, wait; I think I _already_ know the answer to that…

"But stay tuned, for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Nine  
RED HOT**

Our story continues in the stadium's inside longue, where we see a now depressed Tyler greatly grieving over his girlfriend's loss in the previous match. Gwen was there to try her best to comfort him.

"It's not _fair_!" Tyler tearfully bawled. "It's just not _fair_! Why did _Lindsay_ have to lose that duel? Why _her_?"

"There, there," comforted Gwen, patting Tyler's shoulder. "I'm _fairly_ certain that wherever Lindsay is now, she'll still be rooting you on. And that's all that really _matters_, right?"

"I… I _guess_ so…" sniffled Tyler.

"That's right," Gwen gently smiled. "You should be _proud_ that Lindsay lost. …Okay, not proud as in glad she lost, but proud that she gave it her best shot in the previous duel.

"Who knows? Maybe _you_ might get the chance to face her someday, and see how good she _really_ is!"

"Yeah… you're _right_!" Tyler brightened instantly. "Thanks for cheering me up, Gwen!"

"Hey; it's what I do," complimented Gwen.

"I just have one favor to ask…" resumed Tyler.

"Shoot," replied Gwen.

"Can we have… a scene change?" asked Tyler.

"As a matter of fact," answered Gwen, looking at her own digital wristwatch, "I think we're about to have a scene change in three… two… one…"

-ooo-

With that, the scene immediately shifted to the stadium's snack bar. And we are not surprised to see Owen there, being the guy obsessed with food that we all know and love. We are also not surprised to see him in a state of depression after realizing that he had no other choice but to duel Alejandro, the _Total Drama_ contestant Owen despised most of all.

"The faster I beat that jerk, the better," Owen heavily sighed, looking down steadily.

"I hope you beat him, too," a different male voice was heard from behind him. Owen turned to find that the voice belonged to Noah, who had a hatred for Alejandro almost as much as Owen.

"Hey, Noah…" sighed Owen, still feeling down on himself.

"I know how you feel, my friend," Noah comforted Owen, patting his shoulder. "Ever since Eel-ejandro got me eliminated back in London, I've had a great hatred against him, too."

"Did you happen to see me in Niagara Falls?" asked Owen.

"With a famous contestant such as yourself, who _wouldn't_?" remarked Noah. "If only Blaineley hadn't blurted out your popularity, I'll be you would've made it farther in season three!"

"Yeah…" Owen dreamily sighed. "You know Heather managed to win season three?"

"Yeah; why?" asked Noah.

"Now that I think about it, I'm almost _glad_ she was the winner of that season!" exclaimed Owen. "And man, I just _loved_ the part when she kicked Al in the sack!"

"Man, that was _epic_!" chuckled Noah.

"No offense, Noah, but I think we're gonna go to another scene change," explained Owen, looking at his own wristwatch.

"Yes, we- wait, _what_?" gasped Noah. "_Already_, we go to yet _another_ scene change? But we haven't finished _talking_ yet!" He looked directly at the camera and vowed, "You better not go to another scene change, ya he-"

-ooo-

But it was too late. The scene quickly shifted to the boy's locker room, where we see Alejandro looking over his own deck to make sure it was ready to go for the final match of the first season.

"Once I clean Owen's clock in this duel," Alejandro maliciously vowed under his breath, a wicked smile crossing his face, "I'll make this deck even _more_ powerful by… 'borrowing' Yusei's most prized possession… The card I want from Yusei is-"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" the noise of Chris's voice sounding from the stadium's speakers interrupted Alejandro. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE EIGHTH AND FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh, well," sighed Alejandro, fastening his duel disk on his left arm. "Now's not the time to think about Yusei's best card. _Now_ is the time to think about showing Owen what my deck's _really_ made of!" With those words said, Alejandro slowly but boldly exited the locker room to make his way to the stadium's floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Chris excitedly announced. "This is… the final match of the very first round of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_ With those words boldly spoken, the entire audience cheered at their wildest.

"Without further ado, let's meet our last two competitors!" declared Chris. "Yusei, would you do the honors as to introduce our first contestant?"

"I'd be _glad_ to!" beamed Yusei. "Our first contestant, ladies and gentlemen, is the man who managed to cheat- I mean, _work_ his way into second place back in season three of the _Total Drama_ series!

"Let's hear it for… _Alejandro_!"

As Alejandro made his way onto the stadium's floor, most of the audience booed and threw taunts at him. Unlike Heather—who received the same welcome he was receiving—Alejandro calmly ignored those boos and taunts.

"I guess that _doesn't_ make me the only character who gets booed at all the time!" remarked Heather with a grin.

"And last, but most _certainly_ not least," Chris finished announcing for Yusei, "is the large dandy himself and the winner of _Total Drama_, season one!

"Give it up for… _Owen_!"

As Owen made his own way onto the stadium's floor, the audience wildly cheered at him, hoping that Owen would finally get his revenge against Alejandro.

"Ready to fall, big man?" taunted Alejandro. "And I _do_ mean 'big', by the way…"

"Oh, stuff it and let's _duel_, already!" shouted Owen in rage.

"My pleasure," smiled Alejandro, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, duelists!" Chris excitedly ordered. "Activate your disks!"

Both duelists nodded as they quickly activated their disks. The decks inside their disks automatically shuffled, and both duelists drew five cards from their decks.

"Begin… NOW!" announced Chris.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both duelists shouted aloud.

_Owen: 8000 LP / Alejandro: 8000 LP_

"Owen shall start us off!" Alejandro quickly declared before Chris could say anything.

"Um… okay, then," Chris smiled sheepishly. He turned his attention to Owen and resumed, "Owen, you heard the man! Start us off!"

"_Gladly!"_ Owen said aloud, drawing his card. "I summon one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of Owen.

"Then _I'll_ draw!" declared Alejandro, quickly drawing his card. "And _I'll_ summon my Blazing Inpachi in Attack Mode!" A giant wooden idol with flames surrounding its entire body appeared (ATK: 1850).

"That's _right_!" Alejandro dramatically informed the audience. "My deck is none other than a FIRE-Attribute deck! I always _have_ been quite a hot person—morally speaking, of course!"

"Oh, _brother_…" muttered Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Now, let's see what you're trying to hide, Owen!" resumed Alejandro. He then boldly commanded, "Blazing Inpachi, attack Owen's face-down monster! _Blazing Battery_!" The burning wooden creature struck its right flaming fist upon Owen's horizontal card backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of robotic knight with a machine gun for its right arm (DEF: 1800), which was immediately incinerated by the wooden creature's attack.

"Robotic Knight, huh?" smirked Alejandro. "What a coincidence; _I_ happen to have a copy of that card in my deck, as well!"

"Like I _care_!" shouted an unimpressed Owen. "Is it my turn, or not?"

"As a matter of fact, it _is_ your turn!" Alejandro kept smirking. "So go ahead and make your move!"

"With _pleasure_!" shouted Owen, drawing his card. "Since you have a monster and I have none, I can Special Summon this card right from my hand!

"Come forth, _Cyber Dragon_!"

As Owen quickly slapped the card onto his disk, a mechanical, serpent-like creature with shiny steel armor appeared (ATK: 2100).

"I think I've just realized that the kind of deck Owen uses is a Machine-Type deck!" observed an astonished LeShawna.

"Not much of a surprise, seeing how bulky Owen is," remarked Noah, snickering a bit.

"Cyber Dragon, take out lover boy's Blazing Inpachi!" commanded Owen. A burst of fire shot out of the serpent's mouth, completely incinerating the blazing wooden creature and striking at Alejandro (Alejandro's LP: 8000 – 7750).

"Talk about fighting fire with fire!" Chris excitedly announced. "The first blood officially goes to Owen!" As always, the audience cheered at their wildest as they heard Chris's words of "wisdom".

"Take _that_!" taunted Owen. "For now, I end my turn!"

"You'll play for what you did!" snarled Alejandro, furiously drawing his card. "I, too, shall play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Alejandro.

"My turn!" shouted Owen, drawing his card. "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!" A green machine with many robotic arms—each one wielding a different weapon—appeared beside the cybernetic serpent (ATK: 1850).

"Mechanicalchaser, attack Alejandro's face-down monster!" shouted Owen, pointing directly at the horizontal card backing. The multi-armed machine slashed one of its arms wielding some kind of sword directly at the horizontal backing, slicing it in two. The backing revealed to be some kind of tortoise with some kind of silver UFO in place of its shell (DEF: 1200). The turtle immediately shattered into pixels by the machine's attack.

"That was UFO Turtle you've just destroyed!" shouted Alejandro. "And when my turtle is destroyed in battle, I get to Special Summon any FIRE-Attribute monster from my deck, so long as its Attack Points are fifteen hundred or less!

"I believe the most _appropriate_ thing to do is to summon another UFO Turtle!" Another copy of the turtle wielding the UFO shell appeared in front of Alejandro (ATK: 1400).

"Too bad it won't stay here for long, since Cyber Dragon will terminate your turtle!" laughed Owen. Another burst of fire shot out of the dragon's mouth, quickly melting the second copy of the turtle (Alejandro's LP: 7750 – 7050).

"I summon my third and final UFO Turtle!" shouted Alejandro, as a third copy of the turtle appeared in front of Alejandro (ATK: 1400).

"Like I'm scared of _that_!" frowned Owen. "For now, I end my turn!"

"You _should_ be!" shouted Alejandro as he furiously drew his card. "Perfect! I sacrifice my last UFO Turtle to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The turtle immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a titan of fire wearing silver-red armor and a blue cape with a fireball surrounding its left fist appeared (ATK: 2400).

"The effect of Thestalos now activates!" declared Alejandro. "When it's summoned to the field, you have to randomly discard one card from your hand!" Owen frowned, but revealed a random card to Alejandro and slid it into his own Graveyard slot without hesitation.

"Machine King, eh?" Alejandro observed the card Owen slid into his Graveyard. "Well, that's too bad, because Thestalos's _other_ effect now activates! Since the card you just sent to the Graveyard because of Thestalos's first effect was a Monster Card, you take one hundred points of damage multiplied by its Level!

"If I remember correctly, your Machine King's Level is six, meaning you now take six hundred points of direct damage!"

Thestalos immediately flung the same fireball on his left fist directly at Owen, resulting in him falling backwards (Owen's LP: 8000 – 7400).

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, attack Owen's Mechanicalchaser!" commanded Alejandro, viciously pointing at the multi-armed machine. Thestalos shot another fireball from his left fist directly at the mutli-armed machine, melting it into slag (Owen's LP: 7400 – 6850).

"I think I've done enough damage to you for now," Alejandro calmly finished. "Now go on and make your move!"

Without saying a word, Owen quickly drew a card. He then said aloud: "I switch my Cyber Dragon into Defense Mode, and then I place one card face-down to end my turn." The cybernetic serpent curled up defensively (DEF: 1600), and then a vertical card backing appeared behind the serpent.

"Then _I'll_ go!" declared Alejandro, drawing his card. "I now summon my Great Angus!" A dark-pink-skinned, bull-like demon wearing beige traveler's shorts appeared next to Thestalos (ATK: 1800).

"Great Angus, attack Cyber Dragon!" commanded Alejandro, pointing directly at the curled cybernetic serpent. The bull demon leapt up into the air and was about to slash its right claw at the serpent.

"Not so fast!" Owen quickly shouted, as the card picturing the attack being sucked into the portal quickly lifted up. "Activate Negate Attack!" The same portal pictured on the card appeared and stopped the bull demon right in its tracks.

"Lucky you," grumbled Alejandro. "I place one card face-down, and end my turn." A vertical card backing appeared behind both Thestalos and the bull demon.

"I draw!" shouted Owen, drawing his card. "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" The card picturing the two orange monsters fusing themselves together appeared.

"With it, I fuse together the Cyber Dragon on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to create one of my most powerful monsters!"

Another copy of the cybernetic serpent appeared beside the cybernetic serpent that was already on Owen's field. The two serpents fused themselves together, and the result was a two-headed version of the cybernetic serpent.

"Behold, my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Owen boldly presented, as a soft yet ear-piercing screech came from each of the newly summoned monster's heads (ATK: 2800).

"Lover boy's in trouble _now_!" cheered LeShawna, enjoying what she was just seeing.

"How so?" asked Gwen.

"You're about to find out, girlfriend!" LeShawna beamed in response.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" commanded Owen, directly pointing at Alejandro's Thestalos. A burst of blue light shout out of the first of the serpent's two heads, striking directly at Thestalos. Thestalos immediately shattered into pixels after he got struck by the attack (Alejandro's LP: 7050 – 6650).

"And now it will attack your Great Angus!" resumed Owen.

"But your Cyber Twin Dragon _already_ attacked!" protested Alejandro.

"True," corrected Owen. "But thanks to its ability, my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during one Battle Phase!

"Now, as I was saying: Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Great Angus!" Another burst of blue light shot out of the serpent's last head, striking directly at the bull demon and shattering it into pixels (Alejandro's LP: 6650 – 5650).

"Oh, how much fun I'm having right now…" Owen dreamily sighed. He then said aloud, "I end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Alejandro, furiously drawing his card. "I play one monster in Defense Mode (4), and end my turn." Another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Alejandro.

"Then _I_ draw!" shouted Owen, drawing his card.

"And _I'll_ activate my Trap Card, A Feint Plan!" Alejandro quickly shouted; a card picturing a Freed the Matchless General looking over some kind of battle plan quickly lifted up. "When this card activates, you can't attack any of my face-down monsters this turn!"

"I guess I end my turn with a face-down," grumbled Owen, quickly sliding a card vertically into one of his disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind Owen.

"I'm up, then!" a proud Alejandro declared, drawing his card. "First, I remove my Blazing Inpachi from play to summon my Inferno!" As the blazing wooden creature appeared and completely vanished into flames, a bonfire creature with two blue eyes and skeletons inside its mouth appeared out of the flames (ATK: 1100).

"Now I reveal my face-down monster, Magna Drago!" continued Alejandro. The horizontal backing on Alejandro's side of the field revealed to be some kind of small, red-skinned dragon with a sharp edge on its forehead (ATK: 1400).

"What good will _those_ monsters do for you?" asked Owen. "They're both weaker than my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"I'm glad you asked," Alejandro slyly replied. "My Magna Drago happens to be a Tuner monster, which means I can tune it into my Level four Inferno!"

Magna Drago immediately split apart into two small white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Inferno, who transformed into four small white stars. As this happened, Alejandro immediately closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Born within a volcano crater, a powerful creature of fire comes out with his fiery energy to burn his enemies into a crisp! __Synchro Summon! Burn it up… Flamvell Urquizas!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and in its place stood a tall male warrior wearing volcanic armor and fireballs surrounding each of his fists (ATK: 2100).

"I admit, that's a nice monster," complimented Owen. "But it's _still_ weaker than my Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"Guess I'll have to fix that, then!" Alejandro remained calm. "And _this_ should help: my Shrink Spell Card (3)!" The card picturing the boar-like warrior shrinking down to half its size appeared. "With this card, I get to halve the Attack Points of your Cyber Twin Dragon!" With that said, Cyber Twin Dragon immediately shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2800 – 1400).

"Flamvell Urquizas, attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" commanded Alejandro. The volcanic warrior leapt up into the air and punched one of his fiery fists into the two-headed machine's chest, shattering it into pixels (Owen's LP: 6850 – 6150).

"Oh, by the way," resumed Alejandro, "whenever my Urquizas inflicts damage to your Life Points, his Attack Points go up by three hundred!" The flames surrounding the warrior's fists glowed brighter than before (ATK: 2100 – 2400). "It's _your_ turn, now!"

Without saying anything, Owen quickly drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Yet another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Owen.

"I guess I should've told you," Alejandro interrupted. "When my Urquizas attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!"

"Oh, _man_!" gasped Owen.

"It's your loss!" snickered Alejandro as he quickly drew his card. "Now, Flamvell Urquizas, attack Owen's face-down monster!"

Once again, the volcanic warrior leapt up into the air and slashed at Owen's horizontal card backing, slicing it in two. The card revealed to be a silver mechanical wolf (DEF: 1400), which shattered into pixels (Owen's LP: 6150 – 5150). After the attack, the warrior's flames glowed even brighter (ATK: 2400 – 2700).

"With moves like yours," taunted Alejandro, "you're almost making this _too_ easy for me! Now make your move, while you still can!"

"Don't worry; I _plan_ to!" shouted Owen as he furiously drew his card. "First, I'll activate my Pot of Avarice!" The card picturing the pot with bejeweled teeth appeared once again. "I'm sure _everyone_ knows how this works by now! This card returns five monsters in my Graveyard right to my deck, and shuffle! Then, I draw two more cards!" The two Cyber Dragons, Robotic Knight, Mechanicalchaser, and Machine King slid out of Owen's disk's Graveyard slot, and Owen placed them back into his deck, which shuffled by itself. Owen then drew two more cards.

"Now I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon!" resumed Owen, as the cybernetic serpent reappeared on Owen's field (ATK: 2100).

"Since I just Special Summoned a monster, I can now _Normal_ Summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!" continued Owen. A smaller, less-upgraded version of Cyber Dragon appeared next to the actual Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100).

"Okay, _now_ I know you're desperate!" Alejandro taunted Owen once again. "Now I know that with you summoning weak monsters like _those_ two, you're just _begging_ for a beatdown!"

"Actually, _you're_ the one who's gonna get a 'beatdown'!" corrected Owen, as a card picturing some kind of laser cannon being upgraded quickly lifted open. "I activate my face-down card, Photon Generator Unit! This card sacrifices two Cyber Dragons on my field, and then I can summon an upgraded version of Cyber Dragon from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!"

"But you only have _one_ Cyber Dragon!" Alejandro furiously protested.

"_Correction,"_ corrected Owen, "I actually have _two_ Cyber Dragons, since Proto-Cyber Dragon is treated as 'Cyber Dragon' while it's one the field!" Alejandro just growled at what his enemy said.

"Now then: I send my two Cyber Dragons to my Graveyard to summon… _Cyber Laser Dragon_!" Owen dramatically announced. The large cybernetic serpent and the smaller cybernetic serpent both vanished into pixels of light. An even larger cybernetic serpent with some kind of laser equipped to its tail appeared before the audience (ATK: 2400).

"You're _joking_, right?" snickered Alejandro. "You went through all that just to bring out _that_ pile of junk?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Al," smirked Owen.

"How so?" asked Alejandro, sneering directly at Owen. Al's eyes suddenly widened, suddenly realizing that he was in trouble. "Oh, _no_! I forgot all about Cyber Laser Dragon's ability!"

"You bet you did!" laughed Owen, feeling proud of himself. "Once a turn, I can destroy any monster that's on your field with a higher attack power than Cyber Laser Dragon!" A blue laser shout out of the newly summoned cybernetic serpent's tail, shooting directly at the volcanic warrior and shattering him into pixels.

"With no monsters on your field, Cyber Laser Dragon attacks you directly! _Blue Lightning Lash_!" Owen commanded, directly pointing at Alejandro. Another blue laser shot out of the serpent's tail, striking directly at Alejandro's chest (Alejandro's LP: 5650 – 3250).

"And after all that suffering from his opponent, Owen has made a comeback!" Chris excitedly announced towards the still cheering audience.

"God, did that feel good!" Owen dreamily sighted. "For now, I end my turn!"

"You'll pay for that!" Alejandro snarled, furiously drawing his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode (4), and then I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of Alejandro, and two vertical card backings appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"My turn!" shouted Owen, drawing his own card. "I re-summon my Mechanicalchaser!" The multi-armed machine reappeared next to the laser-wielding dragon (ATK: 1850).

"Cyber Laser Dragon, attack Alejandro's face-down monster!" commanded Owen, pointing directly at Alejandro's horizontal backing. Yet another blue laser shot right out of the dragon's tail, striking at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a completely incinerated version of Blazing Inpachi, kneeling defensively (DEF: 2100). However, the incinerated creature did not last long, since it crumbled into pieces by the laser.

"Mechanicalchaser, attack Alejandro directly!" commanded Owen. The multi-armed machine flew right into Alejandro's chest and resulted in him falling backwards (Alejandro's LP: 3250 – 1400).

"Just one more turn, and you're _done_!" Owen cheered for himself.

"Not quite!" corrected Alejandro, as a card picturing four small young goats lifted open. "I activate the Spell Card, Scapegoat! With this card, I can summon four Sheep Tokens to my field in Defense Mode!" The same four goats pictured on the card appeared onto Alejandro's field (DEF: 0000 x4).

"You know that you could've activated that card earlier to block my direct attack, right?" reminded Owen.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!" barked Alejandro.

"_Really?"_ said Owen, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, I _am_!" laughed Alejandro, quickly drawing his card. "The next monster I'm about to summon isn't exactly my _best_ card, but a strong monster nonetheless!

"Behold: _Ultimate Baseball Kid_!"

A young boy wearing a red baseball uniform and wielding a silver spiked bat appeared beside Alejandro (ATK: 0500).

"Now I activate my face-down card, DNA Transplant!" continued Alejandro. A card picturing a group of surgeon-like monsters ready to perform surgery upon a yellow lizard lifted open. "When this card activates, I can turn the Attribute of every monster on the field into any Attribute I desire!

"And the Attribute I choose is none other than FIRE!" A bright red aura surrounded all monsters that were currently on the field for a few moments.

"How exactly will _that_ help you?" asked Owen.

"Watch and learn!" beamed Alejandro in an intimidating manner. "For every other FIRE monster that's on the field, my Ultimate Baseball Kid gains one thousand extra Attack Points! Right now, I count _six_!" The baseball player's spiked bat immediately grew larger (ATK: 0500 – 6500). Owen just gasped at the sight of the baseball player.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Mechanicalchaser!" commanded Alejandro. A fireball instantly appeared in front of the baseball player, and he immediately whacked it and sent it straight at the multi-armed machine, blowing it to pieces of (Owen's LP: 5150 – 0500).

"This… this isn't over _yet_!" groaned Owen, trying to get himself together.

"I'm afraid that it _is_!" corrected Alejandro. "I now activate the _other_ ability of my Baseball Kid! For every FIRE monster I sacrifice, I can inflict you with five hundred points of damage!"

"_No!"_ gasped Owen.

"Just as that poor sap didn't get his wish against Beth defeating Heather," Alejandro viciously grinned, "sonic423 isn't going to get his wish against _you_ defeating _me_!

"Now _end_ this, Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

One of the four young goats immediately transformed into a fireball, and the baseball boy whacked it directly at Owen, resulting in him falling backwards, wailing in pain (Owen's LP: 0500 – 0000).

"And the winner of our final match is… _Alejandro_!" Chris excitedly announced. Hearing this, the entire audience booed and hissed at Alejandro. Fortunately, Alejandro remained calm as he remarked, "Heh, spoiled sports…"

"Owen, mah man," Chris sadly turned his attention to Owen, "I'm afraid you'll have to go."

Without saying a word, Owen slowly walked out of the stadium. Before he actually exited, he turned his attention to Noah and said, "Good luck in the next round, buddy…"

"Thanks, pal," Noah gently smiled. Owen smiled back, and actually left the stadium.

"Now, shall we have our remaining seven winners come down here?" Chris asked the remaining seven competitors. Hearing this, all seven remaining competitors—Noah, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Tyler, and LeShawna, in that order—all ran down the stairs to greet Chris.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the champions of the first round of TDT!" Chris presented the eight competitors joining him to the audience. The entire audience cheered in response.

"Now, for the rest of today and until tomorrow afternoon," declared Chris, "you're all free to relax and enjoy-"

"_CHRIS MCLEAN!"_ a shrilling female voice shouted from behind him. This shrilling female voice didn't come from Courtney, but from a different female. In fact, that very different female was a blond who was wearing a fancy red dress and red shoes, with an angry facial expression.

"Blaineley?" observed Heather. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Um… _Blaineley_!" Chris tried his best to pretend to be excited about seeing Blaineley. "What brings _you_ here, old… friend?"

Blaineley did nothing but smile evilly at Chris.

"And just what _is_ Blaineley doing here?" Chris dramatically in front of the camera. "…And why is she smiling evilly and holding what appears to be…?" Chris turned to find that Blaineley was repeatedly punching her right fist into her left palm, still keeping her evil smile upon her face.

Seeing this, Chris gulped and quickly said, "Um… find out in the next chapter of…

"Total… Drama… Tournament? …Mommy?"

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Hey… I think I actually used all of Dueler King's cards, this time! :D Oh, and scratch what I just said about "apologies to all Owen fans everywhere". I mean to say "_major_ apologies to Owen fans everywhere".

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:**Well, that ends the first round of the tournament. What Does Blaineley want with Chris and can he got past this diva? Find out in the next chapter I just had to call "The Host with the most", coming soon.


	10. The Host with the Most

The area where Chris usually gives the recap of the tournament so far was rather empty, with no one in front of the tournament. No one, that is, until a teenager ran up in front of it. He was a rather skinny teenager with shaggy brown hair and a beard that started to grow on his chin. He wore a pair of large glasses, a red shirt with a dark-drawn picture of the Nazca Spider decorated on the front, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Oh… hi, everyone," greeted the teenager, waving at the camera. "Yes, it's me, Psychid, the beta-reader of this story… hehehe…

"Unfortunately, Chris is kind of in a pickle at the moment, so I thought that I'd give you a little recap of what's going on so far… if you don't mind, of course… hehehe…"

Psychid then cleared his throat and dramatically announced: "Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…

"Our eighth and final match of the tournament's first round was, perhaps, the most dramatic round of them all! That is because it was yet _another_ grudge match! In this case, a match between Owen and Alejandro!

"Despite the fact that Owen made some sweet moves with his Machine monsters, to which I have absolutely no idea why the hell he'd use them, Alejandro remained the winner with the creatures coming from his FIRE deck! I don't care _what_ anyone says; Alejandro is, has, and forever will be one of my favorite characters. You go, man!

"…Anyway…

"Just as the first round came to a close, this one woman named Blaineley suddenly appeared, and had an apparent grudge against Chris. Not really surprised, if you ask me.

"But just what _does_ Blaineley want from Chris? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in the previous match? What should I have for dinner tonight? Should I have spaghetti, or should I have waffles? …Or both?

"…Stay tuned, for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

Very awkward silence.

"I'll be going now…" said Psychid, quickly running out of the scene to get back to his beta-reading job.

**Chapter Ten  
THE HOST WITH THE MOST**

Our story continues inside the stadium, where Chris is surprised yet disturbed to Blaineley, a ghastly blast from his past.

"Okay, Blaineley, I'm only going to ask you this question _once_," Chris informed Blaineley as calmly as he could. "Tell us all why the _hell_ you're here in this tournament, when you _clearly_ weren't invited in the first place!"

"It's simple, really," Blaineley grinned wickedly, "to take over this tournament as the _new_ host!"

For about ten seconds, Chris remained silent. Then he fell down and rolled on the floor, bursting into laughter. Almost everyone in the entire audience eventually started to laugh along with him.

"_What's so funny?"_ Blaineley coldly demanded, clenching her fists.

"The fact that _you_ want to be the tournament's new host!" Chris still laughed, getting himself up. "Everyone here knows that I'm the _true_ master of _Total Drama_!"

"_Please,"_ Blaineley replied with scorn. "You only got to host the third season because _I_ didn't want to!"

Yusei, who was one of the few people who weren't laughing, calmly walked over to Chris and asked him, "Who _is_ this blond bimbo?" Such a comment only made Blaineley even more furious than she was before.

"Yusei, I'd like you to meet Blaineley," Chris coolly presented Blaineley to his co-host. "She was a former host for _Total Drama's_ aftermath talk show. She was also one of our former teammates for _Total Drama_, season three, until she was eliminated in China, along with Courtney."

"Thanks to your pathetic budget," Blaineley snarled, still clenching her fists, "I didn't get a tiebreaker with Courtney, thus screwing up my chances of winning the million dollars!"

"Oh, how I'm sorry for you," Christ said flatly and sarcastically. "Look, if you would kindly get the **BEEP** out so we can get on with our tournament, that would be more than beneficial to us _all_."

"Actually," grinned Blaineley, "I have a _better_ idea…"

_Oh, boy… here we _go_…_ Chris muttered in his mind.

"We duel—right here, right now!" declared Blaineley, pointing a finger up in the sky. "If I win—which I _will_—then _I_ get to be the host for the remainder of this tournament, and _you_ have to leave this tournament, no questions asked! …However, if _you_ manage to win, then I'll leave and never bother you ever again."

Christ thought over Blaineley's offer in his mind without saying a word.

"Chris," warned Yusei, putting a hand upon Chris's shoulder, "you don't _have_ to do this, you know… _Please_, don't do this…"

Chris eventually made up his mind. "I hereby _accept_ your silly little wager, Blaineley!"

This resulted in Yusei, the tournament's eight finalists, and the entire audience gasping such a dramatic gasp.

"However," resumed Chris, "we will have to have our duel tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp."

"Fine with me," smirked Blaineley, proudly crossing her arms. "It doesn't really matter _when_ I duel you; I'm _still_ gonna take you down! And when I do, this tournament will be _mine_! _All MINE_!" She immediately began to laugh wickedly and maniacally, and continued to do so as she ran out of the tournament, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Jeez, Yusei's _right_," remarked Chris. "Blaineley really _is_ a blond bimbo!"

-ooo-

Later that night, Chris had prepared yet another fine meal for our eight finalists. This time, the foods served to the finalists came from the seafood and prime rib categories. And for the first time, Yusei actually came to dine with Chris and his eight finalists.

"I still can't believe that you've agreed to do this, McLean," grumbled Noah. "You _do_ know that if you lose, the tournament's all _hers_, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_," replied Chris. "Luckily for _me_, I have honed my dueling skills from the very beginning of this tournament; and I am _more_ than ready to take anyone _on_!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," commented Gwen.

"Reaction shot?" Chris just said his next action out loud, which was indeed a reaction shot.

"It says here," explained Gwen, holding up a copy of _Duelists_ magazine, "that with her deck, Blaineley was champion of the Toronto Summer Dueling Championship…"

"Crap," muttered Chris.

"…one of the biggest tournaments to be ever held…" continued Gwen.

"Double crap."

"…three years in a row…"

"Triple crap."

"…without breaking a sweat."

"_Quadruple_ crap!" groaned Chris, slamming his own head upon the table. He now realized that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea," Yusei criticized Chris, "but you just _had_ to agree to do it!"

"Cut him some _slack_, you guys," comforted LeShawna. "If Chris really _does_ have great dueling skills as he claims that he has, I'm sure he'll do just fine and _cream_ that little diva in tomorrow's duel!"

"You know what, LeShawna? You're _right_!" Chris boldly brightened instantly. "I really _do_ have great dueling skills! And with the great dueling skills I have, I'll be _sure_ to blast her sorry behind into the next week! I'll show _her_! I'll show _everyone_!" He quickly stood up from his seat and dashed out of the cafeteria, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Nice going, Rosie the Riveter," Noah remarked at LeShawna. "You've just made Chris _lose_ it this time!"

"Well _excuse_ me for actually _supporting_ someone, cracker!" LeShawna sass-backed at Noah. And now, for another quick scene and time change.

-ooo-

The following morning, nearly the entire audience arrived at the stadium, as always, to witness the kind of match they did not expect to happen in the tournament. Blaineley and Chris were already on the stadium's floor, their duel disks on their arms and their decks in their pockets.

"So, if you're dueling," Yusei asked Chris, "does that mean _I_ get a co-host, or not?"

"As a matter of fact, you _do_!" Chris excitedly announced, pulling out his portable microphone and spoke right into it:

"Yusei Fudo, your co-host for this very special duel is a _very_ special treat. Your very co-host is a former _Total Drama_ contestant that has done fairly well in the first season, but not so well in the second. Despite that, he has become both the founder and host of _Total Drama Aftermath_ after his elimination in the second season!

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for…

"_Geoff!"_

With that said, the entire audience cheered like wild, as always. Hearing his own name, a blonde teenager wearing a ten-gallon cowboy hat and a pink T-shirt (hehehe) ran down the stairs to excitedly greet Chris. And he did, as he excitedly shook Chris's hand.

"Geoff, mah man!" Chris was almost as excited to see Geoff as Geoff was excited to see him. "Glad to see you again, my friend!"

"Are you _kidding_?" beamed Geoff. "The fact that I get to co-host with the great Yusei Fudo is _more_ than exciting to _me_!"

"Glad to hear that!" chuckled Chris.

As soon as she noticed Blaineley on the stadium's floor, Geoff asked Chris, "_Blaineley_? What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"She's my opponent for this duel, unfortunately," Chris breathed a heavy sigh.

"Oh, _man_," gasped Geoff.

"Don't worry, man," comforted Yusei, placing a hand upon Geoff's shoulder. "I'm sure Chris will do just _fine_!"

"Let's _hope_ so!" groaned Geoff.

As soon as Chris walked to meet Blaineley face-to-face, his opponent declared, "Ready to lose, McLean?"

"Whatever you say… _Mildred_!" remarked Chris laughingly. Blaineley just snarled in response.

"Okay, duelists!" declared Yusei. "Activate your disks!"

Both duelists nodded at Yusei, and quickly activated their disks. They then drew five cards from their respective decks.

"Begin… _NOW_!" Geoff excitedly announced, raising his right hand high into the sky.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Chris: 8000 LP / Blaineley: 8000 LP_

"Since I'm the _true_ host of _Total Drama_, I shall start things off!" Chris declared with pride as he majestically drew his deck's top card. "And I'll do just that by placing one monster in Defense Mode, thus ending my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared right in front of Chris.

"Then _I'll_ go!" pouted Blaineley, as she drew her card. "I shall summon my Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!" A pair of elf twins suddenly emerged beside Blaineley. The first of the elf twins was blond-haired and wore blue clothing. The second of them was chestnut-brown-haired and wore purple clothing (ATK: 1900).

A magical stream of light shout out of the blond-haired elf, aiming directly at Chris's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be none other than the brown-haired, three-eyed fiend we have all come to know and love, Sangan (DEF: 0600), who got shattered into pixels by the attack.

"I'm sure _everyone_ knows what Sangan's ability is, by now!" commented Chris, chuckling. A card automatically slid out of his deck, and Chris placed it right into his hand.

"Talk about _lame_!" Blaineley pouted once again. "Anyway, I end my turn!"

"Then it's _my_ turn!" declared Chris, quickly drawing his card. "First, I shall activate the Field Spell Card, A Legendary Ocean!" After Chris's disk's Field Spell Card slot opened up, Chris swiped the card inside it, to which the slot then closed up. An ocean emerged from beneath both duelists, and the entire stadium transformed into what appeared to be an ancient Atlantic coliseum.

"Is he using an Ocean deck?" questioned Gwen.

"If that's the case," smirked Duncan, "when _I_ get the chance to face him off in the final round, the duel itself will be easier than I _thought_!"

"Actually," Chris corrected Duncan, "this is a spare deck I created. My _real_ deck has been stored away, and will be used later on in this tournament!"

"Impressive," commented Yusei with a smile. "A _true_ duelist tries to hold more than one deck at a time."

"Thank you, Yusei," smiled Chris. He turned his attention to Blaineley and resumed, "_Anyway_…

"With my Legendary Ocean in play, all WATER-Attribute monsters on the field gain two hundred Attack and Defense Points! Furthermore, the Levels of all WATER-Attribute monsters in my hand or on my field are reduced by one!

"With that, I summon my Giga Gagagigo without any sacrifices!"

A tall, bulky lizard wearing silver metallic armor appeared out of the depths of the ocean, beside Chris (LV: 4; ATK: 2450 – 2650).

"And with that, Chris summons a powerful monster without any sacrifices!" Geoff excitedly announced, as the audience cheered once again.

"Okay, Giga Gagagigo!" commanded Chris, pointing directly at the elf twins, "go and get that gimp's glamorous girls!" With that said, the newly summoned, metal-armored lizard charged directly at the elf twins and slashed at them with its right claw, shattering both twins into pixels. The attack nearly resulted in Blaineley falling down backwards (Blaineley's LP: 8000 – 7250).

"I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" Chris proudly finished, as a vertical card backing emerged behind the giant armored lizard.

"You'll _pay_ for that, I'm sure!" snarled Blaineley as she furiously drew her deck's top card. "First, I activate Pot of Duality!" The card picturing the pot with the faces of Pot of Generosity and Pot of Greed appeared.

"_No way!"_ gasped Chris. "I've _always_ wanted that card for my _own_!"

"Well, if you think I'm going to give this to you, then you'd better think _again_!" taunted Blaineley. "And judging by what you've said, I think you _already_ know what this card does: it lets me take the top three cards off my deck, and I place one of them into my hand!" Blaineley immediately picked up her deck's top three cards, took the one she desired most and placed it into her hand, and returned the remaining cards back to her deck, which automatically shuffled.

"Now I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," she calmly finished her turn; a horizontal card backing appeared in front of Blaineley.

"I draw!" shouted Chris, drawing his card. "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!" A sea-serpent-like humanoid wearing dark aquatic blue armor and wielding a trident-like spear appeared next to the armored lizard (ATK: 1800 – 2000).

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack Blaineley's face-down monster!" commanded Chris, pointing directly at Blaineley's horizontal backing. The sea serpent humanoid dashed directly at the horizontal backing, slicing it in two with its spear. The backing revealed to be some kind of desperate woman wearing a tattered blue dress appeared (DEF: 0100) and shattered into pixels. Suddenly, a barrage of black spirits emerged on Chris's side of the field after the woman's destruction.

"_Whoa!"_ gasped Chris. "What was _that_?"

"That was my Unhappy Maiden you've just destroyed!" laughed Blaineley. "And when she's destroyed in battle, your Battle Phase automatically comes to an end!"

"I guess I end my turn…" grumbled Chris, clenching his fists.

"Then _I'll_ draw!" Blaineley declared, majestically drawing her card. "I play the Spell Card, Polymerization!" The card picturing the two orange monsters fusing themselves together appeared once again.

"With it, I fuse together Etoile Cyber and Cyber Blader, both in my hand, to summon one of my best cards!"

A silver-skinned female skater in red clothing appeared beside Blaineley, as did an onyx-skinned female skater with axe-like blades attached to her wrists. The two ballerinas fused themselves together to create a platinum-skinned female wearing red clothing and a red visor emerged.

"Behold: my _Cyber Blader_!" Blaineley majestically presented her newly summoned monster to the audience (ATK: 2100).

"_Unbelievable!"_ Geoff excitedly commented. "Blaineley actually owns one of the most powerful cards to ever be released!

"And what a monster it is; it gains a _different_ ability based on a certain number of monsters the controller's opponent's monsters on their field!"

"Geoff's right, McLean!" taunted Blaineley, turning her attention directly at Chris. "In fact, _one_ of my Cyber Blader's abilities activates right _now_! Since you control only two monsters, her Attack Points _double_!" The blades attached to the newly summoned skater immediately began to glow (ATK: 2100 – 4200).

"Holy _crap_!" gasped Chris, stepping back in fear.

"How right you _are_!" cackled Blaineley. She then ordered, "Cyber Blader, attack Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!" The female skater twirled and swung her left foot into the sea serpent humanoid's chest, shattering it into pixels and nearly causing Chris to fall over (Chris's LP: 8000 – 5800).

"Take _that_, McLean!" Blaineley taunted once again, as Cyber Blader's Attack Points returned to its original stat (ATK: 4200 – 2100). "I'll play this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical card backing appeared behind the female skater.

After Chris drew his card, he said aloud, "You know, Blaineley, if you attacked my Giga Gagagigo instead of my Sea Serpent Warrior, you could've left me without any monsters stronger than your Cyber Blader!"

"Don't think I didn't _know_ that, McLean!" Blaineley snapped at Chris.

"Oh, well; it's your loss!" taunted Chris. "In the meantime, I'll have Giga Gagagigo attack your Cyber Blader!" The armored lizard dived into the ocean and was about to strike at the red-suited skater.

"Not so fast!" shouted Blaineley, as a card picturing two guards guarding some kind of fortress quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, No Entry! This card changes all monsters that are in Attack Mode right into Defense Mode!" Both the red-suited skater (DEF: 0800) and the armored lizard (DEF: 1700) immediately knelt defensively.

"I guess I end my turn…" grumbled Chris.

"_My_ turn, then!" shouted Blaineley, drawing her card. "First, I'll switch Cyber Blader to Attack Mode!" The red-suited skater rose to an offensive position (ATK: 2100).

"Now it will attack your Giga Gagagigo!" she declared, pointing directly at the armored lizard. Once again, the red-suited skater twirled and swung her left foot into the armored lizard's chest, shattering it into pixels.

"I end my turn!" finished Blaineley, feeling proud of herself.

"I draw!" shouted Chris, drawing his card. He then grinned wickedly at the card he just drew.

"Something tells me you just drew something good," Yusei smiled with hope.

"And I _have_!" beamed Chris, quickly slapping the newly drawn card onto one of his disk's five Monster Card Zone slots. A dark blue whale-like humanoid wielding a golden trident appeared in front of Chris.

"Behold, my _Abyss Soldier_!" Chris presented his newly summoned monster (ATK: 1800 – 2000).

"_No!"_ gasped Blaineley in despair. Although Chris's new monster was weaker than her own, she knew very well about Chris's monster's ability; and she didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I'm afraid _so_!" cackled Chris. He then slid his Treeborn Frog—a WATER monster, which was required to activate the whale humanoid's effect—from his hand into his disk's Graveyard slot (4), and the red-suited skater immediately vanished from sight.

"Now that you're defenseless, Abyss Soldier attacks you directly!" shouted Chris, pointing directly at Blaineley. The whale humanoid dived into the ocean and swam directly at Blaineley, stabbing its spear into her chest (Blaineley's LP: 7250 – 5250).

"I, too, shall end my turn!" finished Chris.

"That does it; _now_ you're going down!" snarled Blaineley as she furiously drew her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Silent Doom!" A card picturing a large yellow hand appeared. "This card lets me Special Summon any Normal Monster right from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! So revive yourself, Blade Skater!" The silver-skinned skater reappeared in front of Blaineley, kneeling defensively (DEF: 1500).

"But she won't be here for long, because I sacrifice her to summon my Fortune Lady Earth!" Blaineley declared. The silver-skinned skater transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Flying out of the orb appeared a sorceress who wore glasses and light-and-dark-brown-colored clothing, wielding a demonic black staff (ATK: ?).

"Her… her Attack Points are _unknown_!" gasped Chris.

"Actually," corrected Blaineley, "her Attack Points are four hundred multiplied by her own Level! And since she's a Level six monster, her Attack Points become twenty-four hundred (ATK: ? – 2400)!

"Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack and destroy Abyss Soldier!" commanded Blaineley. A burst of brown-colored energy shot out of the sorceress's staff, striking directly at the whale humanoid and shattering it into pixels (Chris's LP: 5800 – 5400).

"This is almost getting _too_ easy!" cackled Blaineley.

"Well, don't think you've won just _yet_!" shouted Chris, quickly drawing his card. "I summon my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" A man wearing ice-themed clothing and a mirror fastened to his face appeared beside Chris (ATK: 0800 – 1000).

"Now I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" finished Chris, as two vertical card backings appeared behind the ice-themed man.

"I draw!" shouted Blaineley, drawing her card. "Since it's now my Standby Phase, my Fortune Lady Earth gains an extra Level! And every time her Level increases, you lose four hundred Life Points!" After the brown-clothed sorceress gained more power (ATK: 2400 – 2800), another burst of brown energy shot out of her staff, striking at Chris in the chest (Chris's LP: 5400 – 5000).

"Now I summon another copy of Gemini Elf!" resumed Blaineley, as another copy of the elf twins appeared next to the sorceress (ATK: 1900).

"Fortune Lady Earth, attack Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" commanded Blaineley, pointing directly at the ice-themed man. The brown-clothed sorceress shot yet another burst of brown energy from her staff, this time heading directly at the warrior on Chris's field.

"Not so fast!" Chris quickly shouted, as the card picturing the attack being sucked into the portal quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" The brown burst of energy immediately got sucked into a portal that suddenly appeared in front of Chris.

"You lucked out…" grumbled Blaineley, clenching her fists. "I have no choice but to end my turn…"

"I think I just figured out what kind of deck Blaineley's using!" Cody cried from the audience. "Judging by the monsters she's summoning, she appears to be using some kind of female-themed deck!"

"Gee, you didn't realize this until _now_, Mark Zuckerberg?" Gwen sarcastically remarked. Cody just looked down steadily in response.

"I draw!" shouted Chris, drawing his card. "I summon my Terrorking Salmon without any sacrifices!" A rainbow-colored trout suddenly appeared next to the icy warrior (LV: 4; ATK: 2400 – 2700).

"And before I forget," continued Chris, "my Geomancer is a Level two Tuner monster, which means I can tune him into my Level four Terrorking Salmon!"

Geomancer of the Ice Barrier immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Terrorking Salmon, who immediately transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Chris closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Mighty beast of the Ice Barrier, come now! Blast away your enemies with your powers of freezing water and ice! Chill them with your powerful attacks! __Synchro Summon! Come forth… Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and in its place appeared an icy, dragon-like serpent appeared above Chris (ATK: 2300 – 2500).

"Oh, _please_!" pouted Blaineley, rolling her eyes. "That thing's _weaker_ than my Fortune Lady Earth!"

"That's why Brionac has his own special ability!" countered Chris. "You see, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard, and return to the owners' hands any cards equal to the number of cards I discarded!" Blaineley just gasped at this.

Chris, however, slid two cards from his hand into his disk's Graveyard slot, and both Blaineley's brown-clothed sorceress and elf twins both vanished; two additional cards appeared in Blaineley's hand.

"Now that you're defenseless once more," smirked Chris, "Brionac attacks you directly!" A burst of ice-cold water shot out of the ice dragon's mouth, aiming directly at Blaineley and somehow causing her to actually shiver in the cold (Blaineley's LP: 5250 – 2750).

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the 'cold shoulder' there!" joked Chris. Blaineley, being Blaineley, wasn't amused. "For now, I end my turn!"

"Rrgh… _I draw_!" a now completely agitated Blaineley shouted as she drew her card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and then I place one card face-down to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Blaineley, and then three vertical card backings appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"I draw!" declared Chris, drawing his card. "Normally, I'd use Brionac's ability for your face-down monster, but your face-down Spell and Trap Cars is what _really_ worry me!

"Thus, I'll discard the only card in my hand to return your Spell or Trap Card to your hand!" With that said, Chris slid the only card in his hand to his Graveyard slot, and the vertical card backing vanished and returned to Blaineley's hand.

"Now, Brionac, attack Blaineley's face-down monster!" commanded Chris, pointing directly at Blaineley's horizontal card backing. Another burst of ice-cold water shot out of the dragon's mouth, aiming directly at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Morphing Jar, the same jar with the single eye and wicked grin. The jar immediately shattered into pixels as a result of the attack.

"When Morphing Jar is flipped," informed Blaineley, "we each discard all cards-"

"I know what it does, woman!" Chris lashed out at Blaineley. "It's a card that Dueler King apparently has a die-hard crush for, since we've seen it many times! _CAN WE JUST DISCARD AND DRAW OUR FIVE CARDS, ALREADY_?"

"Well _jeez_, you didn't have to _yell_!" pouted Blaineley, sliding all five cards in her hand to her own disk's Graveyard slot to draw five new cards. Seeing that he had no cards to begin with, Chris didn't discard any cards, but instead drew five new cards.

"Okay…" Chris deeply inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down. "I'll just end my turn with a two face-downs…" Two vertical card backings appeared behind the icy dragon.

"I draw!" shouted Blaineley, drawing her card. "First I activate the Spell Card, Fiend's Sanctuary!" A card picturing a metallic demonic statue appeared. "This card lets me Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token to my field!" A metallic, beady fiend appeared in front of Blaineley (ATK: 0000).

"But it won't be here for long, because I sacrifice it to bring out my Cyber Prima!" The beady fiend immediately transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb twirled a female dancer wearing a Mardi-Gras-style mask appeared.

"Behold—my Cyber Prima!" Blaineley presented her newly summoned female monster (ATK: 2300).

"And just _wait_ until you get a load of her ability!" laughed Blaineley. "When she's Tribute Summoned, all face-up Spell Cards are destroyed!" The ocean covering the entire field immediately washed away, showing nothing but the regular stadium floor and slightly weakening the ice dragon (ATK: 2500 – 2300).

"Both your Cyber Prima and my Brionac are now equal in Attack Points!" Chris reminded Blaineley.

"Guess I'll use _this_—my Shrink Spell Card!" declared Blaineley, as the card picturing the boar-like warrior shrinking down to half its size appeared. "As the name states, this card halves your Brionac's Attack Points!" With that, the ice dragon immediately shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2300 – 1150).

"Cyber Prima, attack Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" commanded Blaineley, pointing directly at the now weakened ice dragon. The female dancer rapidly twirled and swung her right foot into the dragon's chest, shattering it into pixels (Chris's LP: 5000 – 3850).

"I'll end my turn from there," Blaineley calmly finished.

After Chris drew his sixth card, he said aloud: "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation!" A card picturing an object similar to the one seen on Monster Reborn appeared. "As long as I discard one card from my hand…" He slid a card from his hand into his Graveyard slot. "…I can return one monster from my Graveyard right into my hand!" A random card automatically slid out of Chris's Graveyard slot, and Chris placed it right into his hand.

"I now play one monster in Defense Mode, and one more card face-down to end my turn!" finished Chris. A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Chris, as well as a vertical card backing that appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"I draw!" shouted Blaineley, drawing her card. "First, I'll summon my Kunoichi in Attack Mode!" A female ninja wearing a red spandex appeared next to the female dancer (ATK: 1800).

"Okay, Kunoichi, attack Chris's face-down monster!" commanded Blaineley, pointing directly at Chris's horizontal backing. The female ninja leapt up into the air and sliced her sword directly at the backing, cutting it in two. The backing revealed to be Sangan (DEF: 0600)—the monster that was presumably resurrected into Chris's hand through Monster Reincarnation. Alas, it did not last long, seeing as it shattered into pixels by the female ninja's attack.

But it didn't stop there. With Chris's Sangan destroyed, a card automatically slid out of Chris's deck, and Chris placed it right into his hand.

"So much for your little Sangan!" Blaineley taunted Chris once again. "With that little creep gone, you're pretty much _defenseless_! And since that's the case, Cyber Prima attacks you directly!" The female dancer twirled once again and swung her right leg into Chris's chest, causing him to fall backwards (Chris's LP: 3850 – 2550).

"I… I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" Chris quickly shouted; the card picturing the machine that appears to be at overload quickly lifted up. "Since I just took damage this turn, I discard one card to Special Summon a monster whose Attack Points are equal to or less than the damage I just took!

"Come forth, Unshaven Angler!" Chris declared. After he quickly slid a card from his hand to his Graveyard slot, a blue angler fish with a long silky beard appeared in front of him (DEF: 1600).

"You did all of _that_ just to bring out a weakling like _him_?" Blaineley taunted once again, bursting into laughter. "I've expected _better_ from you, McLean!"

"Actually," corrected Chris, drawing his card, "this so-called 'weakling' has a rather interesting ability! If I'm about to Tribute Summon a WATER-Attribute monster, I can treat my 'weakling' as two sacrifices!"

"Say _what_?" gasped Blaineley.

"You heard me loud and clear!" Chris boldly declared. The long-bearded angler immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy—and one that was a bit larger than the other orbs of energy that appeared in this duel. A giant sea serpent with two pairs of aquatic wings and razor-sharp teeth emerged out of the portal and appeared above Chris.

"I Tribute Summon… _Spiral Serpent_!" Chris presented the newly summoned sea creature to the audience. The sea serpent let out a frightful roar (ATK: 2900).

"That… that thing's _huge_!" gasped Blaineley, slowly stepping back in fear.

"Talk about a first, folks!" Geoff excitedly announced, as the audience cheered wildly, as always. "I think Blaineley is actually getting _scared_ of Chris, for once!"

"If there's one thing I love," Duncan sighed dreamily, "then it's the sight of other people getting the crap scared outta them… Oh, yes…"

"Alright, Spiral Serpent," Chris boldly declared, pointing directly at the female ninja, "attack Kunoichi with Sinister Spiral Splash!" A burst of water shot out of the sea monster's mouth, shooting directly at the female ninja and shattering her into pixels (Blaineley's LP: 2750 – 1650).

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!" finished Chris, as another vertical card backing appeared behind the sea monster.

Blaineley furiously drew a card and said aloud, "I switch Cyber Prima to Defense Mode, and end my turn." The female dancer knelt defensively (DEF: 1600).

"Then _I_ draw!" shouted Chris, drawing his card. "And I'll activate my face-down card, Meteorain!" The card picturing the axe-wielding fiend standing in front of a meteor shower lifted up. "During this turn, when my Spiral Serpent attacks your Cyber Prima, the difference between Spiral Serpent's Attack Points and Cyber Prima's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!

"Now, Spiral Serpent, attack Blaineley's Cyber Prima!" commanded Chris, pointing directly at Cyber Prima. Another burst of water shot out of the sea monster's mouth, striking directly at the female dancer and shattering her into pixels (Blaineley's LP: 1650 – 0350).

"At this rate, you're pretty much _done_ for!" Chris grinned slyly, ending his turn.

"We'll see who's gonna be 'done for'!" shouted Blaineley as she furiously drew her card. "First, I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Avarice!" The card picturing the clay jar with bejeweled teeth appeared. "I'm sure that since this was seen many times before, everyone knows how it works! I return five monsters from my Graveyard to my deck, and then I draw two new cards!" Fortune Lady Earth, Kunoichi, Cyber Prima, and the two copies of Gemini Elf slid out of Blaineley's Graveyard slot, and Blaineley placed them right into her deck, which shuffled by itself. She then quickly drew twice.

"Now I play another copy of Polymerization!" continued Blaineley, as another card of the two orange monsters fusing themselves together appeared. "This time, I fuse together The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One, both in my hand!"

A maiden wearing blue robes appeared, as did a pitch-black fiend wearing peasant's clothing. The two females then fused themselves together to create a red-haired female paladin wearing shining knight's armor.

"Behold, my best card—_St. Joan_!" Blaineley boldly presented her newly summoned monster; the paladin unleashed the sword from its sheath and held it up high in the sky (ATK: 2800).

"I must admit, that's a pretty cool monster," admitted Chris. "Too bad it's weaker than my Spiral Serpent!"

"Guess I'll have to use this—my Axe of Despair!" declared Blaineley; a card picturing a demonic hatchet appeared. "With this, my St. Joan gains one thousand extra Attack Points!" The same hatchet pictured on the card appeared in front of the female paladin, to which she grasped it (ATK: 2800 – 3800).

"Okay, St. Joan, slay that Spiral Serpent of his!" commanded Blaineley, pointing directly at the sea monster on Chris's field. The female paladin leapt up into the air and sliced her axe through the sea monster's neck, shattering it into pixels (Chris's LP: 2550 – 1650).

"I'll end my turn from there!" finished Blaineley. "Now, _what_ was that you were saying about me being 'done for'?" She raised an eyebrow as she said the previous sentence.

After Chris drew his card, he said aloud: "You really _are_ gonna be done for! In fact, you're gonna be done for this turn!"

"_How so?"_ Blaineley sternly questioned.

"You'll see!" laughed Chris. "But first, I'll activate my _own_ copy of Pot of Avarice!" After another copy of the bejeweled-toothed clay jar appeared, Chris took his Geomancer of the Ice Barrier, Giga Gagagigo, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, Terrorking Salmon, and Spiral Serpent out of his Graveyard slot and placed them right into his deck. After his deck automatically shuffled, Chris quickly drew two cards.

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" continued Chris, as the ice-themed warrior reappeared in front of him (ATK: 0800).

"Now I play the Trap Card, Wicked Rebirth!" continued Chris. A card picturing a Dark-End Dragon behind a duelist with a panicked facial expression lifted up. "At the cost of eight hundred of my Life Points (Chris's LP: 1650 – 0850), I can resurrect any Synchro Monster in my Graveyard in Attack Mode!

"Revive yourself, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" The icy dragon appeared next to the icy warrior (ATK: 2300).

"And let me guess," Blaineley frowned, "you're going to use Brionac's ability to remove St. Joan from the field, right?"

"Actually," corrected Chris, "Wicked Rebirth negates my Brionac's effects, and it cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. But that's not what I _plan_ to do!

"Instead, I'll activate my Level Tuning Spell Card (1)!" A card picturing several different power tools appeared. "This card reduces the Level of each face-up monster I control by one during this turn (Geomancer of the Ice Barrier: LV: 3 – 2 / Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: LV: 6 – 5)!

"Now I tune my now Level two Geomancer of the Ice Barrier into my now Level five Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Geomancer of the Ice Barrier suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, who transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Chris closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Might dragon of ice and frost, come now! Blow your enemies away with your mighty gusts of wind and ice! __Synchro Summon! Come forth… __**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**__!"_

Another blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and in its place stood a towering dragon made of ice—much larger than Brionac—who let out a frightful roar (ATK: 2500).

"_This_ is how you're 'done for' this turn, Blaineley!" Chris shouted.

"Good luck with _that_!" taunted Blaineley. "That thing's _much_ weaker than St. Joan!"

"One would like to _think_ so!" corrected Chris, as Blaineley remained confused. "I activate Gungnir's special ability! Once per turn, I can discard up to two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, in order to destroy that many cards!"

"_No!"_ gasped Blaineley, knowing that she was in for some serious trouble.

"I'm afraid _so_!" chuckled Chris. "I send the last card in my hand to the Graveyard to destroy St. Joan!" After Chris slid the only card in his hand to the Graveyard, a barrage of icicles shot out of the dragon's mouth and struck at the female paladin, shattering her into pixels.

"This could be it, folks!" Geoff excitedly announced. "If all goes well for Chris, this duel is pretty much _over_!"

"And it _will_ be!" declared Chris, hearing Geoff's announcement. He then viciously pointed at Blaineley and valiantly commanded, "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack Blaineley directly and end this duel!" Another barrage of icicles shot out of the dragon's mouth and directly at Blaineley, causing her to fall off the platform, right on her back (Blaineley's LP: 0350 – 0000).

"And the winner is…" Chris dramatically announced, even though he himself knew who already was going to win from the start of this very duel.

"_CHRIS MCLEAN!"_ Yusei and Geoff both dramatically finished Chris's announcement at the same time. The audience—being the audience—completely cheered at their wildest.

"Okay, Blaineley," Chris walked over to his defeated opponent and scolded her, "we had a deal. So kindly pick up your belongings and get the **BEEP** out of here!"

"N… N… _NOT ON YOUR LIFE, MCLEAN_!" shrieked Blaineley, jumping up and pinning Chris to the ground with her body. "I don't _care_ if I lost this duel; I'm _still_ going to be the host of your tournament, whether you like it or not! So _what_ do you say to _that_, huh?"

"Here's what I have to say to that," smirked Chris. He then called aloud, "Oh, _Che-ef_…!"

"Huh?" wondered Blaineley. Before she could say anything else, Chef Hatchet suddenly appeared and, like an enraged beast, charged directly at Blaineley and snatched her away from Chris. Blaineley pounded and shrieked as she was carried off by Chef.

"Chef Hatchet?" gasped Yusei. "I thought he was killed off after the second chapter of this story!"

"Oh, _no_!" Chris smiled reassuringly. "I would _never_ do such a thing to a good friend such as Chef! Isn't that right, Chefy?"

Chef nodded and winked at Chris as she continued to carry Blaineley out of the stadium.

"Alright-y, then!" announced Chris. "With that rather pointless filler out of the way, what say we see who our second round's first two competitors are, shall we?"

The participant-picking machine once again rose beneath the stadium floor, picturing the pictures of Noah, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Tyler, LeShawna, and Alejandro, in that order. The white box then began the process of picking a proper participant. Eventually the box began to slow down until it landed right on the picture of… _Duncan_!

"And the first of the second round's first two competitors will be Duncan!" announced Chris. The audience cheered as Duncan made his way down the stairs to greet Chris.

"Okay, Duncan, let's see who your opponent's going to be!" Chris announced once again. The participant-picking process occurred once again, and eventually slowed down until it landed right on the picture… of… _Tyler_!

"Duncan, it appears that your opponent's going to be _Tyler_!" announced Chris, chuckling a bit. The audience cheered as Tyler made his own way down the stairs to greet Chris and confront his opponent.

"You're going _down_, juvie boy!" Tyler shouted in Duncan's face.

"Oh, _please_," taunted Duncan, rolling his eyes. "It's you and your pathetic warriors who are going down!"

"We'll see!" sneered Tyler.

"Who will be the winner of the first match of the second round?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Who will be the competitors for the next three matches after _that_? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did before in the previous round? Why _did_ the chicken cross the road?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I dunno about you guys, but I think this is a way to end the year of 2010: with a brand-spanking new chapter of a story that's apparently gotten popular, thanks to my beta-reading! However, I can't assure you that the next chapter will be posted right on New Year's Day. :P Still, Happy New Year, everyone!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Chris wins a great match and now the second round can begin! Can Tyler get past Duncan's army of fiends? Find out in "A Devil of a Duel", coming soon.


	11. A Devil of a Duel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Enjoy the first new chapter of this story submitted in 2011!

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, ready to give away the tournament's usual recap:

"Just as we finished the tournament's first round, an old friend of ours, Bitchley—I mean, _Blaineley_, made a sudden appearance, and challenged me to a duel over who gets to host the rest of the tournament! I must admit, my unexpected opponent made some pretty impressive moves; but they were _nothing_ compared to the cards _I_ had! …Of course, that was just a _spare_ deck I had; the cards in my real deck is what will _really_ fire things up, soon enough!

"Oh, _man_; I absolutely _loved_ bitch-slapping that bitch! …Wait, did I just say that out _loud_? Oops… Let's just move on…

"As we have picked the two contestants to face off in the first match of the tournament's _second_ round, we have found the competitors to be none other than Duncan and Tyler! As a result, the following questions are brought up:

"Who will be the winner of the first match of the second round? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in the previous round? Will HyperForce ever get a mentioning in this story? …And one that'll be _other_ than the mentioning I just gave out? …Trust me, that one didn't count.

"Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Eleven  
A DEVIL OF A DUEL**

We now find our eight remaining competitors at a private meeting in a coffee shop that was also located in the stadium. Though he was overly conceited, Chris had granted the remaining duelists permission to take the rest of the day off, so that they would be well-rested and ready for the first match of the second round, which was to occur at ten o'clock the following morning. Though not actually participating in the tournament, Geoff was also invited into the meeting.

"Man, am I glad that Blaineley's gone for good," Noah breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I swear, if I see her face in this tournament one more time, I am going to rip my eyes out."

"Let's not get too crazy, Noah," Gwen calmed Noah Down. "I mean, it's not like she's the worst person in the world…" She eyed her attention to Heather. As soon as she found out what Gwen was implying, Heather just made a face at Gwen.

"I can't _wait_ to win this tournament so I can show Lindsay I can do great things by myself!" Tyler beamed, holding up his cup of cappuccino high into the air.

"Oh, _please_," Duncan taunted Tyler in an intimidating manner. "With the kind of deck _I_ have, there's absolutely _no way_ that you can defeat _me_!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about _that_, now _won't_ we?" Tyler still kept his confident attitude.

Alejandro, who was sipping a cup of decaf, said nothing. After he consulted with his digital watch, he announced, "I'd _really_ hate to leave this joint, but I have some… _personal_ things to take care of…" He got up from his seat and left the coffee shop, off to do whatever he was going to do.

"What's that cracker up to _now_?" asked a suspicious LeShawna.

"I dunno, but one thing's for sure," Noah responded slyly, moving his eyes back and forth, "he's _definitely _up to no good…"

"Oh, just leave that loser alone," an uninterested Duncan frowned. "I'm sure that Spanish jerkoff won't make it to the next round."

"Agreed," added Cody. "I'm sure whoever will duel him will have absolutely _no_ trouble against his FIRE deck!"

"I wouldn't care less if he's eliminated or not," Heather also frowned.

"And why is _that_?" asked Noah, directly looking at her.

"_Nothing!"_ snapped Heather, quickly getting up from her seat. "God, you people are all nosy…" She tossed her coffee cup onto the ground and left the shop in a fit of mild rage.

"Jeez, what's with _her_?" asked Gwen.

"I dunno, girl," answered LeShawna. "She's about two bananas short of a bunch."

"Boy, you got _that_ right," Noah snickered at LeShawna's comment.

-ooo-

Later that night, at about two o'clock in the morning, Yusei Fudo was sleeping soundly in his room with a guard standing outside the door. Both Yusei and Chris were staying at one of the finest hotels in New York City until the tournament was over.

"I can't believe that I'm actually standing guard for the famous Yusei Fudo!" the guard silently squealed with much excitement. "They think that I _wouldn't_ grow up to be with someone famous! But I sure proved _them_ wrong! You hear that, Jim? _You_ said that I _wouldn't_ be working for famous people such as Yusei Fudo! Well you're _wrong_, you sick-headed mother-"

Before he could finish, another guard suddenly approached the guard standing in front of Yusei's room. His cap was tilted so that it covered his eyes. "And just who are _you_ supposed to be?" asked the guard already guarding Yusei.

"You can say that I'm new here," the second guard said in a low voice. "I was just hired for this shift. …And speaking of which, your shift is over."

"Well, it's about _time_," the first guard breathed a sigh of relief. "When's your shift over?"

"In about three hours," replied the second guard. "Afterwards, the next guard will come in for this shift."

"I _guess_ that's acceptable," said the first guard. "I dunno how you'll manage to make it for three whole hours, but I guess that something _you'll_ have to deal with.

"Well, g'night!"

The second guard just nodded as the first guard left the scene down the stairs. As soon as he was certain that the first guard was gone and that no one else was watching him, the second guard took off his hat, thus revealing this guard was none other than Alejandro himself.

_That was almost _too_ easy!_ Alejandro thought to himself, a wicked smile crossing his face. He took out a keycard from his pocket and slowly swiped it through the computerized lock. A single beep and a click were both heard, thus indicating the door had automatically opened.

_Now to get what I came here for!_ Alejandro declared in his mind as soon as the door was opened wide enough for him to enter. While Yusei was still sleeping, Alejandro snuck into the room as carefully as possible. He eventually came across a table with Yusei's deck place upon it. Still being as careful as possible, Alejandro picked up the deck and began skimming through it.

_It's gotta be in here somewhere…_ he muttered in his mind. His eyes suddenly widened as he found the card he was looking for—Yusei's most prized possession, Stardust Dragon. Without hesitation, he quickly swiped the card from Yusei's deck, carefully placed the deck back on the table in its proper place, and snuck out the room.

After he carefully closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked, Alejandro ran down the stairs, knowing that he had succeeded in his mission. As soon as he made it to his hotel room, he quickly shut the door without trying to make any noise, and looked at the card he had just claimed for himself

"At _last_!" cackled Alejandro, after he quickly placed the Stardust Dragon into his own deck. "After a long wait, Yusei's Stardust Dragon is finally _mine_! All _mine_! With one of the cards used by the legendary Signers, I'll have one of the strongest decks to ever be _created_!" He then cackled off into the night, completely certain that his deck would now be absolutely unbeatable.

-ooo-

About eight hours later, seven of the eight remaining duelists were having a breakfast prepared by Chris and Yusei.

"Is it just me, or has Alejandro gone missing for some reason?" asked Noah, looking around the room as he was eating his blueberry pancakes.

"Now that you mention it, where _is_ Alejandro?" asked Gwen, also looking around the room.

"Dunno," shrugged Duncan. "Probably still catching some z's, I guess."

"Well, if Alejandro fails to show up to watch the duels," Chris sternly declared, "then I'm afraid he'll be disqualified instantly."

"I would _so_ love it if that happened!" beamed LeShawna. "Come on, everyone! Let's all hope that Alejandro oversleeps so that he _will_ be disqualified from the tournament instantly! Keep all hope fresh!"

"I'm here, everyone!" Alejandro happily declared with arms wide open, entering the room.

"And it looks like 'all hope' has changed from 'fresh' to 'shit'," grumbled Noah.

"So, what took ya so long?" asked Gwen, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you really must know," answered Alejandro, sitting down to his breakfast of scrambled eggs and buttered toast, "I had quite a late night and didn't make it to bed until about three in the morning."

"You only got a few hours of sleep, yet you're feeling alright?" wondered a perplexed Cody.

"I'm feeling rather peachy, thank you very much!" Alejandro happily replied.

"Sleep or no sleep, you're _still_ going down!" Tyler declared, pounding on the table and pointing a finger at Alejandro. Alejandro kept his calmness as he ate his breakfast.

With his digital watch suddenly sounding, Chris immediately announced, "Forty-five minutes until the first match of the second round! Duncan and Tyler, ready yourselves for the duel!"

"Will do!" obeyed Duncan and Tyler at the same time, getting up to exit the cafeteria to the men's locker room.

-ooo-

Forty minutes later, Duncan was looking over his deck one last time, to make sure it was ready for his duel against Tyler.

"Wait until sports boy sees my deck, now new-and-improved!" Duncan snickered to himself. "With the new cards I've added to my deck of darkness, Tyler is _sure_ to go down!"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" the noise of Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, here goes _nothing_!" declared Duncan, sliding his duel disk on his left arm and walking out to the stadium floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced the usual large audience again. "With the addition of an unexpected duel towards the end, we have most _certainly_ had an exciting first round of the tournament!

"Now, then… are you ready to witness an exciting _second_ round?"

In response, the entire audience cheered at their wildest. They're the audience, and cheering like crazy is what they do best.

"Well, that's _good_, then!" Chris resumed. He turned his attention to Yusei and declared, "Yusei, would you be so kind as to announce the name of the first of our two competitors?"

"I most certainly _would_, Chris!" agreed Yusei. He then dramatically announced, "Our first double-semi-finalist is who you might call the master of the underworld, what with his deck being consisted of the most malicious monsters ever created in the game!

"Give it up for… _Duncan_!"

The audience cheered as Duncan stepped up on the duel platform, a facial expression of determination crossing his face.

"For those of you who don't know," reminded Yusei, "Duncan became finalist after he defeated Harold with one of the darkest and most powerful creatures ever released, Dark Armed Dragon!

"Now, Chris, would you be so kind as to announce the _second_ double-semi-finalist?"

"I most certainly _would_, Yusei!" Chris happily agreed. He then dramatically announced, "Our _second_ double-semi-finalist is the man with both a warrior's soul and a heart of gold!

"Put your hands together for… _Tyler_!"

Once again, the audience cheered as Tyler made his own way up on the duel platform, confronting Duncan face-to-face.

"In case you have forgotten," reminded Chris, "Tyler made his _own_ way into the double-semi-finals after he defeated DJ using a combination involving his Shrink card and his key card, Arcana Knight Joker!"

"Ready to lose, sports boy!" taunted Duncan, quickly sliding his deck into his disk's deck slot.

"Actually, with the deck _I_ have, _you're_ the one who's going to lose!" corrected Tyler, quickly sliding his own deck into the same deck slot.

"Okay, duelists!" ordered Chris. "Activate your disks!"

Both duelists nodded at Chris, and then they activated their disks and drew five cards from their decks.

"Begin… NOW!" declared Chris, raising his left hand high in the sky.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Tyler: 8000 LP / Duncan: 8000 LP_

Without hesitation, Duncan quickly declared, "I'll let Tyler go first!"

"Um… okay, then," said Chris, feeling a bit uneasy. He turned his attention to Tyler and declared, "You heard him, Tyler! _You_ get to go first!"

"It'll be my _pleasure_!" declared Tyler, drawing his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode (5), and end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Tyler.

"Then _I'll_ draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card. "I summon Doomcaliber Knight in Attack Mode!" A demonic knight wearing black demonic armor and wielding a demonic sword and shield, riding a fiendish horse appeared (ATK: 1900).

"Doomcaliber Knight, attack Tyler's face-down monster!" commanded Duncan, pointing directly at the horizontal backing on Tyler's field. The demonic knight galloped directly at the horizontal backing and sliced it in two with its sword. The backing revealed to be some kind of angelic knight in turquoise armor (DEF: 1800), which shattered into pixels by the attack.

"So much for your pathetic Little-Winguard!" laughed Duncan. "For now, I end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Tyler, drawing his card. "Yes! I summon my Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode!" A group of green-skinned goblins, each one wearing bronze chest armor and a bronze helmet and wielding a spiked club appeared (ATK: 2300).

"Goblin Attack Force, attack Doomcaliber Knight!" commanded Tyler, pointing directly at the demonic knight. The group of goblins charged and swung each of their clubs at the demonic knight. The swing of the club coming from the last goblin immediately shattered the demonic knight into pixels (Duncan's LP: 8000 – 7600).

"When my goblins attack, they switch into Defense Mode after the Battle Phase," sighed Tyler, as the goblins tumbled down (DEF: 0000). "For now, I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." Two vertical card backings appeared behind the group of goblins.

"My turn!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card. "Opticlops, you're up!" An orange, one-eyed, one-horned fiend immediately appeared in front of Duncan (ATK: 1800).

"Opticlops, attack Goblin Attack Force with-" began Duncan.

"Not so fast!" Tyler quickly shouted, as the card picturing the purple-skinned beast ferociously roaring quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Threatening Roar! When this card activates, you can't attack this turn!"

"_Whatever!"_ snapped Duncan. "I guess I'll just end my turn, then!"

"And I guess _I'll_ begin _my_ turn!" Tyler proudly declared, majestically drawing his card. "First, I sacrifice my goblins to summon my Freed the Matchless General!" The entire army of goblins transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb of energy appeared the blonde-haired general wearing silver armor and carrying his sword (ATK: 2300).

"And Tyler has just summoned one of the most powerful cards in the game!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered once again.

"Alright, Freed," commanded Tyler, pointing directly at the one-eyed, one-horned fiend, "attack Opticlops now!" The general unleashed his sword from its sheath and charged directly at the fiend on Duncan's field. With a single swipe of his sword, the fiend immediately shattered into pixels (Duncan's LP: 7600 – 7100).

"At this rate, I'm _sure_ to make it to round three!" beamed Tyler. "But for now, I end my turn!"

"I must admit," complimented Duncan as he quickly drew his card, "I may find you annoying, but I _also_ find you to be a far better opponent than _Harold_! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!

"In the meantime, I place one monster in Defense Mode, and then I play this face-down, to end my turn!" A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Duncan, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"It's my turn!" declared Tyler. "And I activate Freed's special ability! Since it's my Draw Phase, I have the option of adding any Level four or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand, instead of drawing my card! And I think I _will_ add such a monster to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Tyler's deck, and Tyler placed the card right into his hand.

"Now I summon the monster I added to my hand—my Command Knight!" continued Tyler. The female knight in crimson red armor appeared next to the blonde general (ATK: 1200).

"And as long as she's on the field," explained Tyler, "all Warrior-Type monsters on my field gain four hundred extra Attack Points!" The female knight unleashed her own sword from its sheath and raised it up high in the sky (Freed the Matchless General: ATK: 2300 – 2700 / Command Knight: ATK: 1200 – 1600).

"Freed the Matchless General, attack Duncan's face-down monster!" commanded Tyler, pointing directly at the horizontal backing on Duncan's field. The blonde general once again unleashed his sword from its sheath and charged directly at the horizontal backing. With a single swipe of his sword, he immediately sliced the backing in two. The backing flipped up and revealed to be some kind of evil wall with a ghastly woman's face (DEF: 1850), which immediately shattered into pixels from the attack.

"That was my Wall of Illusion you've just destroyed!" laughed Duncan. "And any monster that battles with it is immediately returned to the hand afterwards!" With that, the blonde war general vanished and returned right into Tyler's hand.

"Doesn't really matter!" smirked Tyler, still keeping his determined facial expression. "I _still_ have my Command Knight, which will attack you directly!" The female knight immediately began charging directly at Duncan.

"I don't think so!" Duncan quickly shouted, as the card picturing the attack being sucked into a portal appeared. "I activate my Negate Attack, which will stop your puny knight right in her tracks!" With that, the same portal appeared, and the female knight indeed stopped her charging.

"I guess I'll end my turn," sighed Tyler.

"Then _I_ draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card. "First, I activate the Spell Card, Fiend's Sanctuary!" The card picturing the metal fiendish statue appeared. "Metal Fiend Token, come forth!" The same beady fiend that would be summoned from the newly played card appeared in front of Duncan (ATK: 0000).

"I now sacrifice it to summon the ruler of my deck, Dark Ruler Ha Des!" declared Duncan. The beady fiend transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the portal appeared the two headed fiendish ruler, with its green head placed on top of its red head (ATK: 2450).

"And it appears that Duncan has summoned his _own_ key card!" Chris excitedly announced. As always, the entire audience cheered wildly.

"Dark Ruler Ha Des," commanded Duncan, pointing directly at the female knight, "attack Tyler's Command Knight!" The fiendish ruler shot a burst of green flames from the mouth of its top head, which instantly incinerated the female knight to a crisp (Tyler's LP: 8000 – 7150).

"That was almost _too_ fun!" cackled Duncan. "But for now, I end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Tyler, quickly drawing his card. "Let's see… I'll play this monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Tyler.

"Then _I_ go!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card. "I summon one of my ruler's most trusted servants, Archfiend Soldier!" A purple-skinned fiend wearing a tattered green cape and wielding a fiendish sword appeared next to the fiendish ruler (ATK: 1900).

"Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Tyler's face-down monster!" commanded Duncan, pointing directly at the horizontal backing on Tyler's field. Another burst of green flames shot out of the fiendish ruler's mouth and struck directly at Tyler's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Warrior Dai Grepher, a blue-haired warrior wielding a large sword of his own (DEF: 1600). Unfortunately, he got instantly incinerated by the fire-based attack.

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Tyler directly!" commanded Duncan, pointing directly at Tyler. The fiendish soldier leapt up and swiped his sword at Tyler's chest, causing him to kneel in pain (Tyler's LP: 7150 – 5250).

"I… I activate Damage Condenser!" shouted Tyler, quickly getting himself up. The card picturing the overloading machine lifted up. "So long as I discard one card from my hand…" He slid a card right from his hand into his disk's Graveyard slot. "…I'm allowed to summon any monster with Attack Points equal to or less than the Battle Damage I just took!

"With that, I summon the Tuner monster, Tune Warrior!" Tune Warrior, being a small warrior wearing robotic red armor, appeared in front of Tyler (ATK: 1600).

"I guess I'll play one more card face-down, and end my turn," finished Duncan, as another vertical card backing appeared behind his two fiends.

"I draw!" shouted Tyler, drawing his card. "I summon Mataza the Zapper!" A samurai in purple clothing and green samurai appeared next to the robotic warrior (ATK: 1300).

"Level three Tune Warrior, tune yourself into the Level three Mataza the Zapper!" commanded Tyler, raising his hands up high.

Tune Warrior suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Mataza the Zapper, who also transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Tyler closed his eyes as he chanted the following:

"_Mighty warrior of the Earth, come now! With the mighty powers of both your weapon and noble steed, help out now! Crush your enemies with your mighty power!_ _Synchro Summon! Come forth… Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light occurred, and the synchronized knight in purple armor appeared out of the light (ATK: 2600).

"Once again, Tyler summons that wicked cool knight," Cody observed from the audience.

"Gaia Knight, slay that Dark Ruler Ha Des of his!" Tyler valiantly commanded, pointing directly at the fiendish ruler. The synchronized knight galloped towards the ruler and thrust his spear in its chest, shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 7100 – 6950).

"And that's _that_!" said a now proud Tyler. "I end my turn from there!"

"I swear, you're gonna _pay_ for that!" snarled Duncan as he quickly drew his card. "I don't know how, but you _will_, I'm sure of _that_!

"For now, I activate my Foolish Burial Spell!" The card picturing the arm holding a shovel and sticking out of the earth appeared. "This card forces me to send one monster from my deck to my Graveyard!" A card automatically slid out of Duncan's deck, and Duncan slid the card into his own disk's Graveyard slot.

"I now switch my Archfiend Soldier into Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished Duncan, as the fiendish soldier knelt defensively (DEF: 1500).

"It's _my_ turn, now!" shouted Tyler, quickly drawing his card. "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The knight who was immediately covered from head to toe in iron armor appeared next to the synchronized knight (ATK: 1800).

"Gearfried, attack Archfiend Soldier!" commanded Tyler, pointing at Duncan's kneeling fiend soldier. The iron knight charged directly at the fiend and sliced it in two with the sword attached to his right arm.

"Gaia Knight, attack Duncan directly!" commanded Tyler, pointing directly at Duncan. The synchronized knight galloped directly at Duncan and trust his spear into his chest (Duncan's LP: 6950 – 4350).

"And once again, I take the lead!" a now proud Tyler announced. "For now, I end my turn!"

"That's it—_now_ it's on!" shouted Duncan as he ferociously drew his card. "First, I activate my Monster Reborn Spell!" The card picturing the ankh-like symbol appeared. "With this, I resurrect the monster I just sent to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial—my Double Coston!" Two small purple ghouls with their tongues sticking out, and who were apparently attached to each other, appeared beside Duncan (ATK: 1700).

"If I'm about to Tribute Summon a DARK-Attribute monster," explained Duncan, "I can treat Double Coston as two sacrifices! Thus, I sacrifice it to summon Belial – Marquis of Darkness!" The ghoul pair both transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb flew some kind of fiend with pitch-black angel's wings, wielding some kind of black claymore (ATK: 2800).

"Oh, _man_!" Tyler gasped at the sight of the newly summoned monster, slowly stepping back in fear.

"You _better_ be afraid!" cackled Duncan. "In fact, you should be even _more_ afraid when my Marquis of Darkness attacks your Gaia Knight!" The fiend flew up into the air and struck his claymore directly at the synchronized knight, shattering him into pixels (Tyler's LP: 5250 – 5050).

"I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, Greed Grado!" continued Duncan; a card picturing a Pot of Greed inside the same rings used when Synchro Summoning appeared. "Since I just destroyed one of your Synchro Monsters, I'm allowed to draw two extra cards!" With that said, Duncan quickly drew his deck's top two cards.

"I end my turn from there," Duncan calmly finished.

Without saying a word, Tyler quickly drew his card. "I switch Gearfried into Defense Mode, and then I place one card face-down to end my turn." After the iron knight knelt defensively, a vertical card backing appeared behind the iron knight.

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, quickly drawing his card. "I summon my Giant Orc in Attack Mode!" A white-skinned troll wearing a brown kilt and carrying a giant bone for a club appeared next to the claymore-wielding fiend (ATK: 2200).

"Giant Orc, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight! _Bone Bash_!" commanded Duncan, pointing at the kneeling iron knight. The troll swung its bone right at the knight, immediately shattering it into pixels.

"Marquis of Darkness, attack Tyler directly!" Duncan shouted another command, this time pointing at Tyler himself. Once again, the winged fiend flew up into the air and struck his claymore at Tyler's chest, causing him to kneel in pain once again (Tyler's LP: 5050 – 2250).

"At this rate, you're closer to your down fall!" cackled Duncan. "In the meantime, my Orc switches into Defense Mode since it just attacked. With that, I end my turn!" The troll, now feeling a bit woozy, immediately tumbled over (DEF: 0000).

_If I don't draw something good, I'm a _goner_!_ Tyler worriedly thought as he slowly drew his card. His eyes suddenly widened at the card he just drew. "_Yes_! I activate the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!" A card picturing three lustrous swords made entirely of light appeared. The same three swords pictured on the card fell down from the sky and landed right onto Duncan's side of the field, blocking his monsters.

"With this card in play," explained Tyler, "none of your monsters can attack for three whole turns! But I'm sure you knew that _already_…" Duncan just growled to that.

"In the meantime, I summon my Marauding Captain!" declared Tyler. The blonde war captain wielding the two swords appeared in front of Tyler (ATK: 1200).

"And when my monster is summoned," resumed Tyler, "I'm allowed to Normal Summon one Level four or lower monster from my hand! So come forth, Queen's Knight!" A female blond knight in red armor appeared next to the war captain, kneeling defensively (DEF: 1600).

"I end my turn, with not much else to do," finished Tyler.

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing his own card. "I summon Gil Garth in Attack Mode, and end my turn." A fiend in metal armor wielding a katana appeared in between the claymore-wielding fiend and the troll lying down on the ground (ATK: 1800). Soon after, one of the three swords of light faded from sight.

"My turn!" shouted Tyler, drawing his card. "I now summon my Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" The soldier of the underworld wearing pitch-black armor appeared in between the war captain and the female knight (ATK: 1200).

"You're up," declared Tyler.

"Indeed, I _am_!" shouted Duncan, drawing his card. "I'll just place this face-down, and end my turn." A vertical card backing appeared behind his three fiends. The second of the three light swords faded from sight.

"I draw!" shouted Tyler, drawing his card.

"And _I_ activate my Dust Tornado to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Duncan quickly shouted. After the card picturing the dusty tornado lifted up, the same tornado came out of the card and blew Tyler's Swords of Revealing Light into the vortex. With that card gone, the remaining sword of light disappeared.

"It doesn't really matter," said Tyler. "I _still_ have what I need to take you _on_!"

"And what might _that_ be?" demanded Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"You're about to find out right now!" declared Tyler. "I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon another one of my best cards!"

The blonde war captain, the female knight, and the underworld soldier each transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. The three orbs than merged themselves together to create a single orb of energy. Out of the orb appeared an incredibly powerful warrior wearing a silver helmet and wielding some kind of lightning-based sword.

"Meet my Gilford the Lightning!" Tyler proudly presented his newly summoned monster (ATK: 2800).

"And it appears that Tyler has summoned a powerful monster of his _own_!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered wildly.

"When Gilford is summoned using three monsters as sacrifices," declared Tyler, "I get to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"_No!"_ gasped Duncan in despair. Some lightning bolts fell down from the sky, shattering all three of Duncan's fiends into pixels.

"And with no monsters on your field, Gilford attacks you directly!" Tyler boldly declared. The lightning-based warrior leapt up and struck his sword directly at Duncan, causing him to fall backwards (Duncan's LP: 4350 – 1550).

"And once again, I make a comeback!" Tyler announced with laughter. "I end my turn from there, with nothing else to do!"

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, furiously drawing his card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" A small fiend with glowing red eyes, wielding some kind of tuning fork, appeared (ATK: 1300).

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Silent Doom!" continued Duncan; a card picturing a yellow fiendish hand appeared. "With this card, I can revive one of my Normal Monsters from my Graveyard and place it in Defense Mode! Revive yourself, Archfiend Soldier!" The fiendish soldier appeared next to the fiend wielding the tuning fork (DEF: 1500).

"Level three Dark Resonator, tune yourself into Level four Archfiend Soldier!"

Dark Resonator banged its tuning fork, and then split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Archfiend Soldier, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Duncan closed his eyes as he began to chant:

"_The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself!_ _Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

A blinding flash of white-green light appeared, and out of the light appeared some kind of wicked, slim, ebony-blue-robed fiend with fiery wings on its back (ATK: 2600).

"What a monster!" Chris gasped in amazement.

"I know!" added Yusei. "That's the same monster used by one of my friends, Jack, when he tried to stop that group of duel runner smugglers!"

"Chaos King Archfiend, attack Gilford the Lightning!" commanded Duncan, pointing directly at the lightning-based warrior.

"But my Gilford is _stronger_ than your monster!" protested Tyler. Nevertheless, Duncan's fiery fiend leapt up into the air and flew directly towards the lightning-based warrior.

"Not for long!" corrected Duncan. "You see, whenever my Chaos King Archfiend attacks, the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on your field are immediately swapped!" With that said, the lightning-based warrior immediately weakened (ATK: 2800 – 1400) as the fiery fiend thrust its right claw into the warrior's chest, shattering him into pixels (Tyler's LP: 2250 – 1050).

"And that's _that_!" chuckled Duncan. "I'll end my turn by placing this face-down!" Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind the fiery fiend.

"My turn!" shouted Tyler, drawing his card. "I activate my own Monster Reborn to revive my Gilford the Lightning!" The lightning-based warrior reappeared on Tyler's field (ATK: 2800).

"Alright, Gilford," commanded Tyler, "show Duncan's Chaos King Archfiend what you do best!" The lightning-based warrior leapt up into the sky and slicked his sword at the fiend's chest, shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 1550 – 1350).

"I'll end my turn from there!" finished Tyler.

"Come on, Duncan, you can beat this guy!" Gwen silently cheered for herself as she continued to watch her boyfriend's duel.

"Fine! _My_ movie!" pouted Duncan as he furiously drew his card. "First, I activate the Trap Card, Birthright!" A card picturing a misty warrior lifted up. "Like my Silent Doom, Birthright lets me resurrect any Normal Monster from my Graveyard. The only difference is that I get to play it in Attack Mode!

"Revive yourself, Archfiend Soldier!" Once again, the fiendish soldier appeared beside Duncan (ATK: 1900).

"Now I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast!" continued Duncan. A fiend with four masks of different facial expressions appeared next to the fiendish soldier (ATK: 1500).

"And now I shall sacrifice both my Melchid and my Archfiend Soldier to summon one of my most powerful creatures!" bellowed Duncan.

Instead of transforming into orbs of rainbow-colored energy, both of Duncan's fiends turned into balls of fire, which merged to create a single ball of fire. Out of the ball of fire emerged a towering fiend with three masks on its face—two being on its chest—emerged before the audience.

"Meet my most powerful creature… _**Masked Beast Des Gardius**_!" Duncan presented his newly summoned monster, cackling like crazy (ATK: 3300).

"I think Tyler's in trouble right now…" whimpered Cody.

"You're right on that one," grinned Gwen, knowing that her boyfriend would soon have the upper hand. "With the exception of Arcana Knight Joker, there's absolutely _nothing_ that can take down Duncan's Des Gardius!"

"Masked Beast Des Gardius," commanded Duncan, "attack Gilford the Legend!" The masked fiend stomped towards the lightning-based warrior and thrust its left claw into the warrior's chest, shattering him into pixels (Tyler's LP: 1050 – 0550).

"Take _that_, sports boy!" laughed Duncan. "I'll end my turn, right on the spot!"

"Ergh… _I draw_!" shouted Tyler, quickly drawing his card. "First, I activate Pot of Avarice!" The card picturing the jar with the bejeweled teeth appeared. "I return five monster from my Graveyard to my deck, then I draw two cards!"

Gilford the Lightning, Tuner Warrior, Command Knight, Marauding Captain, and Gearfried the Iron Knight all automatically slid out of his disk's Graveyard slot, and Tyler placed them back into his deck. He then quickly drew two more cards.

"Now I summon my Trojan Horse!" continued Tyler. A replica of the famous Trojan Horse appeared (ATK: 1600).

"Next, I play my Double Summon Spell!" continued Tyler; the card picturing the sorceress using her magic upon a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, appeared. "As the name suggests, I get to summon once again this turn!

"With that, I use my Trojan Horse's special ability! If I'm about to Tribute Summon an EARTH-Attribute monster, I can use my horse as two Tributes! Now I shall sacrifice it to summon one of my _own_ powerful creatures!"

The Trojan Horse transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a monster similar to Gilford the Lightning, except that it was wearing darker-colored armor and clothing.

"Behold—_**Gilford the Legend**_!" Tyler boldly presented his own newly-summoned monster (ATK: 2600).

"I must say, that's a nice monster," complimented Duncan. "Too bad it's _still_ weaker than my Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

"Not for long, it's not!" laughed Tyler. "I activate Gilford the Legend's special ability! When it's summoned, I get to equip as many Equip Spell Cards from my Graveyard on to as many Warrior-Type monsters on my field as possible!

"Of course, I only have _one_: my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, a.k.a. the card I sent to the Graveyard for Damage Condenser!" Gilford's sword slightly lengthened as he immediately became stronger (ATK: 2600 – 3400).

"Okay, Gilford, attack Masked Beast Des Gardius!" commanded Tyler. Gilford's counterpart leapt up into the air and swing his new sword at the masked fiend's chest, shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 1350 – 1250).

"Why thank you!" smirked Duncan. Tyler remained confused.

"I activate Masked Beast Des Gardius's special ability!" Duncan boldly declared. "Since it was just destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to activate this from my deck—The Mask of Remnants!" A hideous mask suddenly appeared and attached itself to Gilford's face. Much as he tried, the warrior could not get it off. He then unwillingly walked over to Duncan's field.

"What the—_what just happened_?" demanded Tyler.

"A monster equipped with the Mask of Remnants immediately shifts control to the opponent's side of the field!" explained Duncan. "In this case, your Gilford the Legend is now _mine_!"

"_No!"_ gasped Tyler. "It _can't_ be!"

"Too late for _that_!" cackled Duncan as he drew his card. "Gilford the Legend, attack Tyler directly and end this duel!" The warrior—now being on Duncan's field—leapt up into the air and swung his sword at Tyler's chest, causing him to writhe in pain (Tyler's LP: 0550 – 0000).

"And the winner of the first round of the second match is… _Duncan_!" Chris excitedly announced; as always, the audience cheered wildly.

"_Yes_! You _did_ it!" cheered Gwen from the audience. "I just _knew_ you could do it!"

"Someone, gag me with a spoon," muttered Heather, also in the audience.

"Tyler," Chris slowly turned his attention towards Tyler, "I'm afraid that you'll have to go."

"It's alright," smiled Tyler. Before he actually left, he turned his attention towards Duncan. "Duncan," he said, "thank you _ever_ so much for an exciting match."

"I don't usually say this to anyone… but thanks," smiled Duncan. After Tyler smiled back, he immediately left the stadium.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," announced Chris, "let's see who our _next_ match's two competitors will be!" The machine slowly emerged from the floor, and the participant-picking process began. Eventually, the white box involved in the process slowed down until it landed right on the picture of… _Heather_!

"And it looks like one of our next match's two competitors is _Heather_!" announced Chris. The audience booed and hissed as Heather made her own way down the stairs. She tried her very best to ignore the insults coming from the audience.

"Okay, Heather, let's see who your opponent's going to be!" announced Chris. The participant-picking process began once again. The white box eventually slowed down until it landed on the picture of… _LeShawna_!

"Heather, it appears your opponent for the next match is going to be none other than _LeShawna_!" Chris excitedly announced. The audience cheered as LeShawna quickly made her own way down the stairs to confront Heather.

"Oh man, I am _so_ going to have fun whooping yo' be-hind in this next duel!" laughed LeShawna.

"_Please_, LeShawna!" said Heather, rolling her eyes. "_My_ monsters are _sure_ to take your monsters down!"

"And just who will be the winner of this next duel?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in the previous match, somehow? Will we also be seeing any new surprises as we did in the previous match? Just what _is_ the meaning of life?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Another cool duel ends with Duncan going onto the next round. Who will win this next match? Once again, revealing the next chapter's title will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself.


	12. Poison Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Major, major, _major_ apologies for taking so long to beta-read this chapter. The duel was kind of difficult to beta-read, and I was busy working on a story that I might post sometime in 2011. Still, I hope you enjoy what you find!

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, ready to give away the usual recap of his tournament thus far:

"Despite it not having as much drama as we thought, we still had a pretty exciting match, noting that it was the very first match of the tournament's official second round! And our two competitors for that very round were Duncan and his deck of fiends, against Tyler and his deck of warriors!

"Although Tyler made some pretty impressive moves with his deck of warriors, Duncan remained standing with his finishing combo involving Masked Beast Des Gardius and The Mask of Remnants! Pretty nifty move, Duncan, if I do say so myself!

"As we have performed the process of picking the next round's two competitors, we have found it to be a match between Heather and LeShawna—the same match you are about to witness right now! This very match brings up the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of this upcoming duel? Will we be seeing any surprises or drama after all this time? Will 4Kids Entertainment get right to dubbing the rest of season two of _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_? And will their dubbing be just as cheesy and downright horrible, as always? …Eh, don't answer that last question…

"But stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Twelve  
POISON CONTROL**

We now join Tyler at the coffee shop not far from the stadium, we see a mildly-depressed Tyler looking through his deck as he continued to grieve over his loss to Duncan. Although he bought himself a cup of nice hot coffee, he didn't have any desire to drink out of it because of his depression.

"I had a chance to go all the way and win the money," Tyler groaned miserably, "but I lost to _Duncan_, of all people! I absolutely _hate_ myself for losing that duel!" With that, he immediately slammed his head right on the table in shame.

"Hey, at least you tried your best," a familiar female voice came from behind Tyler. In response, Tyler immediately lifted his head and quickly turned around, only to find that the voice belonged to none other than his lover, Lindsay.

"L… Lindsay?" Tyler lightly gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tyrone," comforted Lindsay, still forgetting her own lover's actual name. "What matters is that you tried hard and you dueled your heart out."

"I know," Tyler breathed a heavy sigh, "but I _really_ wanted to win the prize money so that we could get married and live the rest of our lives in paradise…"

"You… you really _mean_ that?" gasped Lindsay, her eyes now sparkling like stars.

"I do…" Tyler gently smiled.

Suddenly, Lindsay immediately jumped upon Tyler as they both began kissing each other on the lips. Smacks were heard, along groans, grunting, and other sounds of love. If there was any way to describe this very scene, it would best be known as the "most sudden kissing scene that is both necessary and unnecessary at the same time, lasting for about five minutes or so".

After they kissed and got off each other, Lindsay asked her boyfriend, "Wanna go back to the hotel to watch the rest of the tournament?"

Tyler said nothing, but smiled and nodded as he and Lindsay held hands and walked back to their hotel to do what Lindsay suggested. Yes, it would seem that nothing could ever separate these two apart.

And now, for a scene change in three… two… one…

-ooo-

After a quick scene change, we are now in the women's locker room, where Gwen and LeShawna were discussing about the upcoming duel.

"Are you _absolutely sure_ that you can take Heather down?" Gwen sternly asked her friend. "In case you forgotten, she _already_ wiped out Beth with her Evil Dragon Ananta!"

"Oh, come _on_, Gwen!" beamed LeShawna, smiling reassuringly at Gwen. "That lizard don't scare me at _all_! I have _plenty_ of cards in my deck that can take it out almost instantly! …Still, I wonder if it's her only copy in her deck…?"

"Your guess is probably good as mine," sighed Gwen. "It's most likely her key card, so I'm guessing she has more than one copy of that in her deck."

"With a bitch like _her_," remarked LeShawna, "you wouldn't be too surprised."

"I know I've asked you this many times," Gwen asked her friend sadly, "but are you _absolutely sure_ that your Amazons can take down Heather's aliens?"

"I think so," replied LeShawna. "Unlike Heather, I actually believe in my deck. So I should have little to no trouble at all!"

"Now that I think about it," said Gwen, rubbing her chin, "why _does_ Heather have a deck consisted of a random archetype like aliens? This isn't like her…"

"I dunno…" replied LeShawna, who was just as confused as Gwen. "Go blame Dueler King, or something."

"Mm-hmm," Gwen nodded in agreement. And now, another quick scene change.

-ooo-

"So, LeShawna thinks that Dueler King gave me a completely unfitting deck, huh?" Heather wickedly murmured to herself, looking over her deck. She was currently at a snack bar that was also found in the stadium. "Little does she know that I'm using a _second_ deck against her and her wimpy women! She also doesn't know that I have prepared _three_ special decks for this tournament, seeing that I'm using the second one of them!

"I don't _give_ a shit if the fans like me or not," Heather continued her murmuring. "I duel for myself, and no one else! With LeShawna about to be out of the way, I'll be closer and closer to being the winner of the tournament, the prize money, and the rare cards, all at once!"

Suddenly, Heather noticed Alejandro walking into the same snack bar she was in.

"_Crap!"_ she silently gasped in fear. "I have to quickly gather my cards together so he doesn't see my second deck _now_!" Heather fortunately managed to gather all of her cards into a deck and quickly placed it in her left skirt pocket before Alejandro approached her. As always, he kept his casual facial expression of deception. "Greetings, Heather," he slyly grinned.

"What do _you_ want, lover boy?" Heather coolly demanded.

"Oh, just coming for a little snack, is all," Alejandro flirtingly replied. "And I didn't expect to see _you_ here! Why _are_ you here, anyway?"

"None of your beeswax!" Heather ferociously lashed at Alejandro.

"Easy, easy," Alejandro smiled reassuringly.

After ordering his snack consisting of two cheeseburgers and a bottle of Cherry Coke, Heather asked Alejandro, "So—who do you think you're gonna duel?"

"I dunno," Alejandro lightly sighed, slurping the contents of his bottle. "By the way things are going, I'm most likely to duel Cody or Noah. Perhaps Gwen might be my opponent, if she's lucky enough…"

"I would absolutely _love_ to kick your sorry behind into the next week," grumbled Heather, "if _LeShawna_ didn't happen to be my opponent…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do _just fine_ against ghetto girl," remarked Alejandro.

"For once, it seems that we agree on something," smirked Heather.

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers once again. "I REPEAT—ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, it's time to go and serve that gangster wannabe," declared Heather, standing up and exiting the snack bar.

As soon as she was gone, Alejandro got himself up to follow Heather. As he did, he took out his side deck and skimmed through it. It only consisted of four cards—two copies of Flamvell Urquizas, an unknown FIRE-Attribute Synchro Monster, and the same Stardust Dragon stolen from Yusei.

"I now have one of the most powerful monsters ever to be released in the game of Duel Monsters!" declared Alejandro. "X-Burner 27 may think this is a fake—but he's _dead_ wrong! This is the real deal that will make me one of the most powerful duelists who ever _lived_!" He began to cackle maniacally, but not at a volume to which everyone would hear him.

-ooo-

As always, the entire stadium was packed with thousands of fans, waiting to witness another exciting match of the tournament.

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced. "Are you all ready for yet another exciting match of TDT?" The audience, being the audience, cheered excitedly to this statement.

"Alrighty, then!" declared Chris. "What say we get right to introducing this round's two competitors, shall we?

"Our first double-semi-finalist has wielded an Alien deck, for reasons unknown, and now she's ready to battle again in this very duel!

"Give it up for… _Heather_!"

The entire crowd booed and hissed as Heather made her way onto the stadium's platform, a frown crossing her entire face.

"In case you have forgotten," Chris reminded the booing audience, "Heather won her first match against Beth through the use of her key card, Evil Dragon Ananta!

"Yusei, would you be so kind as to announce Heather's opponent?"

"I most certainly would, Chris!" Yusei happily replied. "Heather's opponent is another one of our double-semi-finalists, the dazzling and powerful… _LeShawna_!"

The entire audience cheered at their wildest as LeShawna made her own way onto the stadium's platform, confronting Heather with a different enraged facial expression.

"For those of you who just tuned in," reminded Yusei, "LeShawna won her own match against Lindsay with her own key card, Amazoness Queen!"

"Heather, I am gonna take you down once and for _all_!" LeShawna declared, pointing a finger directly at her opponent.

"You think so, huh?" smirked Heather. "In that case, I have a little wager for you…"

"Go ahead; lay it _on_ me!" grinned LeShawna, always willing for a challenge.

She grabbed the portable microphone Chris was holding and solemnly spoke into it: "I hereby decree that the loser of this duel must leave with their pants down at her feet until she leaves the arena!" The entire audience gasped in response to this wager.

"That's a _really_ crazy wager," frowned LeShawna. She then brightly instantly as she declared: "But I love crazy wagers, and I hereby _accept_!" The audience made a bigger gasp than they made before.

"Whoa-hoa-_hoa_!" Chris burst into laughter. "Now _this_ will be an exciting match!

"Alright, duelists—fire 'em up!"

Both duelists nodded at Chris as they activated the duel disks already attached to their left arms. Both duelists quickly swiped their respective decks into their respective disks' deck slots, and both drew five cards.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both Heather and LeShawna shouted aloud.

_Heather: 8000 LP / LeShawna: 8000 LP_

"I shall begin this duel!" Heather hastily declared as she drew her deck's top card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" As with most duel beginnings, a horizontal card backing appeared in front of Heather.

"Then _I'll_ go!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her own deck's top card. "I summon my Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode!" The sword-wielding amazon appeared beside LeShawna (ATK: 1700).

"As long as she's on the field," explained LeShawna, "Amazoness Paladin gains one hundred extra Attack Points for every 'Amazoness' monster on my field, including herself!" The sword-wielding amazon rose her sword up into the air and let out a battle cry (ATK: 1700 – 1800).

"Amazoness Paladin, attack Heather's face-down monster!" shouted LeShawna, pointing directly at Heather's horizontal backing. The sword-wielding amazon leapt up into the air and was heading directly towards the horizontal backing. The backing quickly revealed to be some kind of cobra snake with thick-shelled armor (DEF: 2000). As the amazon struck her sword at the cobra's head, the tip of the sword chipped off and struck at LeShawna's chest (LeShawna's LP: 8000 – 7800).

"That was my Venom Cobra you've just attacked!" Heather laughed haughtily.

"Hold on a second!" Gwen protested from the audience. "_That's_ not an 'Alien' monster!"

"Something tells me Heather just got herself a new deck…" whimpered Cody.

"Gee, ya _think_?" Gwen sternly asked Cody.

"I guess I'll end my turn…" LeShawna gritted through her teeth.

"Talk about surprises, folks!" Chris excitedly announced. "Heather seems to have gotten herself an entirely-different deck! …Of course, just one card can't exactly prove it, but it does make it likely! Just to be sure, let's see what else Heather has in store for us!"

"Actually," commented Heather as she drew her card. "McLean has spoken the truth! The deck I'm using for this duel _is_ one that is completely new! To prove it, I'll activate the Field Spell, Venom Swamp!"

Heather's disk's Field Card Zone slot automatically opened, and Heather quickly swiped a card into it. After the slot closed, a large, murky swamp emerged beneath both herself and LeShawna. Some rotting corpses could be seen from the depths of the swamp itself.

"_Yech!"_ LeShawna groaned in disgust. "What the heck _is_ this?"

"This, Ghetto Girl," replied Heather, "is the home to the home of _many_ poisonous serpents, such as my Venom Snake!" As she sat the card down onto one of her disk's four remaining unoccupied Monster Card Zones, a dark-grey-and-orange-skinned snake with sharp razors sticking out of its spine appeared beside Heather (ATK: 1200).

"I know this monster's too weak to stand up to your little amazon," smirked Heather, "but I'll go ahead and activate Venom Snake's ability! Once a turn, I can infect a monster on your field with what is called a Venom Counter!"

"A Venom _what_?" questioned LeShawna. Before she could say anything else, a snake made entirely of toxics emerged from the swamp and struck the sword-wielding amazon's skin. The result was the amazon getting infected with some kind of sickness.

"With Venom Swamp in play," resumed Heather, "all monsters with Venom Counters lose five hundred Attack Points for every Venom Counter they have! Furthermore, if a monster's Attack Points become zero through this effect, they immediately get destroyed!" LeShawna only grumbled as her amazon groaned in pain (ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"I now end my turn by placing these two cards face-down," finished Heather. Two vertical card backings appeared behind both of Heather's snakes. "And now the _other_ ability of Venom Swamp activates! During every End Phase, all non-'Venom' monsters on the field gain an additional Venom Counter, and lose an additional five hundred points!" Another snake of toxics emerged out of the swamp and struck the sword-wielding paladin, further weakening her (ATK: 1300 – 0800).

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, quickly drawing her own card. "And I'll summon my Command Knight to the field!" The female knight in crimson red armor appeared next to the sword-wielding amazon (ATK: 1200).

"With her on the field, all Warrior-Type monsters on my field gain four hundred Attack Points!" LeShawna reminded both Heather and the rest of the audience. The female knight raised her sword high into the air as both she and the sword-wielding amazon became stronger (Command Knight: ATK: 1200 – 1600 / Amazoness Paladin: ATK: 0800 – 1200).

"Command Knight, attack Venom Snake!" commanded LeShawna, pointing directly at the snake on Heather's field. The female knight leapt up into the air and was about to unleash her sword upon the snake.

"I activate the Trap Card, Alchemy Cycle!" Heather quickly shouted. A card picturing a weakened Little-Winguard in front of an Obelisk Blue student drawing a card quickly lifted up. "During the turn this card is activated, the Attack Points of every monster on my field becomes zero!" A dark purple aura surrounded both the snake (ATK: 1200 – 0000) and the hard-shelled cobra (ATK: 0100 – 0000) for a few moments.

"I don't get it," said Cody in the audience. "Why would Heather want to weaken her own monsters?"

"Because," Duncan replied in slight boredom, "whenever a monster affected by Alchemy Cycle is destroyed in battle, Heather gets to draw one card."

"I, for one, already know that," said Noah, unimpressed. "…Still, there has to be some reason Heather would want to weaken her own monsters like that…"

"Talk about dumb!" laughed LeShawna. "That just means you're about to take _more_ damage from Command Knight!" Sure enough, the female knight sliced her sword upon the snake, shattering it into pixels and causing Heather damage (Heather's LP: 8000 – 6400).

"When my Venom Snake affected by Alchemy Cycle is destroyed in battle," reminded Heather, "I draw one card! But not after I activate this—Damage Equals Reptile!" A card picturing a divine snake behind a Slifer Red student quickly lifted up. "Since I just took damage from a battle involving a Reptile-Type monster, I get to Special Summon one Reptile-Type monster from my Deck whose Attack Points are equal to or lower than the damage I just took!

"So here comes another Venom Snake!" Another copy of the razor-sharp-spined snake appeared next to the cobra (ATK: 1200).

"Now I draw one card, courtesy of Alchemy Cycle!" declared Heather, quickly drawing a card from her deck.

"I switch Amazoness Paladin into Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished LeShawna, as the sword-wielding amazon knelt defensively (DEF: 0300). Another venom snake emerged out of the swamp and struck at the sword-wielding amazon, weakening her even further (ATK: 1200 – 0700). This went the same for the female knight, who also got struck by the same venom snake (ATK: 1600 – 1100).

"I draw!" shouted Heather, drawing another card. "I sacrifice Venom Cobra for my Venom Boa!" The hard-shelled cobra transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb appeared a purple-haired boa constrictor with three eyes and a snake's head at the end of its tail (ATK: 1600).

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Enemy Controller!" continued Heather, as the card picturing the demonic video game controller appeared. "With it, your Amazoness Paladin switches from defense to offense!" Just as she said, the sword-wielding amazon knelt offensively (ATK: 0700).

"I _could_ attack your Command Knight with Venom Snake," Heather said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin, "but I have other plans, such as infecting your Command Knight with Venom Snake!" Yet another venomous snake emerged out of the swamp and infected the female knight (ATK: 1100 – 0600).

"Venom Boa, attack Amazoness Paladin!" shouted Heather, pointing directly at the sword-wielding amazon. The purple-haired boa shot out venom from its mouth, striking at the paladin and shattering her into pixels (LeShawna's LP: 7800 – 6900).

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!" finished Heather. Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind her two snakes. And, as always, another venomous snake emerged from the swamp and infected the female knight once again (ATK: 0600 – 0100).

_If I don't do anything to get rid of that swamp of Heather's, who _knows_ what might happen!_ LeShawna slowly drew her card… and smiled…

"Wait… why are you _smiling_?" asked Heather, slowly stepping back in fear. _"What did you just draw?"_

"The card that'll rid myself of your swamp once and for all!" beamed LeShawna, raising her drawn card up high. "I activate the Field Spell Card, _Amazoness Village_!" LeShawna's disk's Field Card slot opened up, and LeShawna quickly swiped the card into it. After the Field Card closed up, the murky swamp was replaced with the same tropic village of wooden huts that LeShawna used in her duel against Lindsay.

"With your swamp washed away," smirked Heather, "my Command Knight regains her Attack Points!" Sure enough, the female knight indeed regained her strength (ATK: 0100 – 1600).

"So, you want to play _that_ game, huh?" frowned Heather. "In that case, I activate my Venom Burn Trap Card!" A card picturing the same poisonous snake the female knight was infected with quickly lifted up. "With this card, I can remove all Venom Counters from your Command Knight! However, you lose seven hundred Life Points for each one removed!

"Last I checked, your Command Knight had three Venom Counters, meaning you lose twenty-one hundred Life Points!" The snakes emerged out of the female knight and struck at LeShawna's chest, greatly causing her pain (LeShawna's LP: 6900 – 4800).

"Ergh… you'll pay for that!" shouted LeShawna. "And to make sure it happens, I'll activate the Spell Card, Cost Down!" A card picturing the Monster Card with two swords through two of its Level Stars appeared. "So long as I discard one card from my hand, the Level of all monsters in my hand are each reduced by two!" LeShawna immediately slid an Amazoness Scouts from her hand to her disk's Graveyard slot.

"Now I summon my Amazoness Queen without any sacrifices!" bellowed LeShawna. The royal amazon wielding the sharp sword appeared next to the female knight (ATK: 2400 – 3000).

"Amazoness Queen, attack Venom Cobra!" commanded LeShawna, pointing directly at the purple-haired boa on Heather's field. The royal amazon leapt up into the air and sliced her sword at the boa's neck, shattering it into pixels and greatly giving Heather damage (Heather's LP: 6400 – 5000).

"Command Knight, attack Venom Snake!" LeShawna issued out another command, this time pointing directly at the razor-spined snake on Heather's field. The female knight leapt up and sliced her sword at the snake, shattering it into pixels as well (Heather's LP: 5000 – 4600).

"How quickly you forget—Damage Equals Reptile is still on my field!" Heather quickly shouted. "And I'll use its effect again to summon a reptile that may _look_ weak at first, but can be one of the most powerful reptiles to ever be released in the game!"

"I'd like to even _see_ such a monster!" taunted LeShawna.

"Be careful what you wish for—you might get it!" snickered Heather. "With Damage Equals Reptile, I summon the almighty, the all powerful…

"_Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"_

A burst of dark energy emerged on Heather's side of the field, and out of it appeared a snake in royal clothing who appeared to be consisted of several snakes (ATK: 0000).

"You're kidding, right?" LeShawna taunted once again. "That thing can't even put a _dent_ to any of my monsters!"

"Apparently you weren't listening very well," frowned Heather. "I _said_ that this reptile may look weak at first, but can become _very_ powerful!

"You see, for every Reptile-Type monster that's in my Graveyard, Vennominon gains five hundred extra Attack Points! And if I'm correct, I have four Reptile-Type monsters!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded the royal reptile for a few moments (ATK: 0000 – 2000).

"I… I guess I end my turn…" LeShawna slowly stepped back in fear.

"Heather certainly summoned a powerful monster, didn't he, Yusei?" commented Chris with a grin.

"Indeed," Yusei calmly replied. "If used right, that Vennominon of hers can really be one of the most powerful monsters in the game."

"I draw!" shouted Heather, drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Hand Destruction!" A card picturing a young samurai unleashing his sword from its sheath appeared. "This card makes us both discard two cards from our hands, and then we both draw two cards!

"And it looks like we both only have two cards in our hands. So that means we both have to discard and draw!" Both Heather and LeShawna slid both cards from their hands into their respective disks' Graveyard slots. They then both drew two more cards from their decks.

"And the two cards I discarded for this card were both Venom Serpent and another Venom Cobra!" informed Heather. "With two more Reptile-Type monsters in my Graveyard, Vennominon gets even stronger (ATK: 2000 – 3000)!"

"Since your queen and my king are equal in Attack Points," resumed Heather, "and since I can't attack your Command Knight, I'll summon my Gigobyte in Attack Mode, and then place this face-down." A small, turquoise-skinned, turtle-like reptile appeared next to the reptile king (ATK: 0350), and then a vertical card backing appeared behind both reptiles.

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her card.

"And I activate the Trap Card, Offering to the Snake Deity!" Heather quickly shouted. A card picturing the same reptile king on Heather's field quickly lifted up. "This card is quite handy, if used right! First, I destroy a Reptile-Type monster on my field. But then I can destroy two cards that are on _your_ side of the field!

"With this card, I destroy my Gigobyte. But in turn, you'd better say goodbye to your queen and her precious village!"

The small turtle-like reptile transformed into an orb of light, splitting apart into two orbs of light. The first orb of light shot right at the royal amazon's chest, shattering her into pixels. The second orb of light flew up into the air and transformed into multiple orbs, crashing down upon the village. The entire field then returned to its normal state.

"And with an additional Reptile-Type monster in my Graveyard," smirked Heather, "Vennominon grows _stronger_!" Sure enough, the royal snake hissed triumphantly as it indeed grew stronger (ATK: 3000 – 3500).

"I swear, you'll _pay_ for that!" snarled LeShawna. "I activate the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" The card picturing the injured warrior returning from battle appeared. "With it, I return any Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand!

"I _could_ return my Amazoness Queen to my hand with this effect, but I have _other_ plans!" Instead of the royal amazon, the sword-wielding amazon automatically slid out of LeShawna's disk's Graveyard slot, and she placed it right into her hand.

"I now summon the monster I just got back: Amazoness Paladin!" declared LeShawna. The sword-wielding amazon reappeared on LeShawna's field, next to the female knight (1700 – 2200).

"Next I switch my Command Knight in Attack Mode!" continued LeShawna. The female knight rose up to an offensive position (ATK: 1600).

"And what good will any of those moves do for you?" taunted Heather. "They're both weaker than Vennominon!"

"Not unless I activate my Riryoku Spell!" corrected LeShawna. A card picturing a defenseless townsperson being drained of his energy by a wicked spirit appeared. "This card halves the Attack Points of one monster on your field, and then one monster on my field gains Attack Points equal to the amount your monster just lost!"

"Say _what_?" gasped Heather. The same sickly green aura pictured on the card surrounded the royal snake as it grew weaker (ATK: 3500 – 1750). That very aura transferred to the sword-wielding paladin as it became stronger (ATK: 2250 – 3950).

"Amazoness Paladin, attack Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!" commanded LeShawna, pointing at the now weakened royal snake. The sword wielding amazon leapt up into the air and sliced her sword at the snake's chest, shattering it into pixels (Heather's LP: 4600 – 2400).

"Command Knight, attack Heather-" began LeShawna.

"Not so fast!" Heather quickly shouted. "I activate Vennominon's _other_ special ability! When he's destroyed in battle, I can resurrect him right away! All I have to do is remove a Reptile-Type monster in my Graveyard from play!"

Gigobyte automatically slid out of Heather's Graveyard slot, and the royal snake reappeared on Heather's field (ATK: 3000).

"I guess I'll end my turn with this facedown," grumbled LeShawna, quickly sliding a card into one of her disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. Yet another horizontal card backing appeared behind LeShawna's two female warriors. At this moment, the sword-wielding amazon's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 3950 – 2200).

"Then I draw!" shouted Heather, drawing her card. "And I'll have Vennominon attack your Amazoness Paladin!" A burst of dark energy shot out of the royal snake's many heads attached to its arms, aiming directly at the sword-wielding amazon.

"I activate the Spell Card, Shrink!" LeShawna quickly shouted. The card picturing the boar-like soldier shrinking down to half its size quickly lifted up. "This card halves your Vennominon's Attack Points!" With that, the snake immediately shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 3000 – 1500), and the sword-wielding amazon sliced her sword right at the snake, shattering it into pixels (Heather's LP: 2400 – 1700).

"Did you forget?" snapped Heather. "When Vennominon's destroyed in battle, I can just bring it back by removing a Reptile-Type monster from my Graveyard!" Venom Cobra automatically slid out of Heather's disk's Graveyard slot, and the royal snake reappeared on Heather's field (ATK: 2500).

"I haven't forgotten, as a matter of fact," smirked LeShawna. "You keep summoning that thing, and I'll just keep slicing it in two!"

"We'll see," frowned Heather. "In the meantime, I place this monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal card backing appeared on Heather's field, next to the royal snake.

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her card. "Hmm… all I can do is switch my two monsters into Defense Mode, as well as place another monster in Defense Mode to end my turn." Both the female knight (DEF: 1900) and the sword-wielding amazon (DEF: 0300) both knelt defensively, and another horizontal backing appeared in between both monsters on LeShawna's field.

"My turn!" shouted Heather, drawing. "First, I'll reveal my face-down monster—Des Feral Imp!" The horizontal backing on Heather's field revealed to be some kind of hideous reptilian fiend with a single horn sticking out of its head (ATK: 1600).

"When my Des Feral Imp is flipped," resumed Heather, "I get to return one card in my Graveyard back into my deck!" Offerings to the Snake Deity automatically slid out of Heather's disk's Graveyard slot, and Heather placed it back into her deck. Her deck then automatically shuffled by itself.

"Des Feral Imp, attack Amazoness Paladin!" commanded Heather, pointing at the kneeling sword-wielding amazon. The reptilian fiend leapt towards the amazon and rammed its horn into her chest, shattering her into pixels.

"Vennominon, attack Heather's face-down monster!" Heather issued another command, this time pointing at LeShawna's horizontal backing. Another burst of dark energy shot out of the royal snake's head-hands, aiming at the horizontal backing. The backing immediately revealed to be none other than Morphing Jar—the same one-eyed, wickedly-grinning jar we have all come to know, but not really love at this point (DEF: 0600). Thankfully, the jar immediately shattered into pixels by the dark burst of energy.

"Morphing Jar… _humph_!" pouted Heather, sliding the only card in her hand to the Graveyard, then quickly drawing five cards. LeShawna, having no cards in her hand to begin with, did not have any cards to discard. Instead, she quickly drew five cards.

"Lucky for you," frowned Heather, getting back to her turn, "I didn't discard any Reptile-Type monsters with your monster's effect, so my Vennominon won't get stronger. Instead, I'll place these two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Two vertical card backings appeared behind Heather's two reptilian creatures.

"Then I draw!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her sixth card. "I summon another Command Knight!" Another female knight appeared next to the female knight that was already on her field. As soon as she appeared, both female knights unleashed their swords from their sheathes and clanked them together in unity (ATK: 2000 x2).

"I get what she has just done!" Noah said in admiration.

"What did she do?" asked Cody.

"Don't you get it?" explained Noah. "As long as another monster exists on their controller's field, Command Knight can't be attacked. But because there are _two_ Command Knights…"

"Then Heather can't attack at _all_!" Cody gasped in happiness.

"This may not be the best defense," LeShawna said solemnly, back in her duel, "but at least I can buy some time until I get something good!"

"Not if there's anything _I_ have to say about it!" corrected Heather. "Go, Offering to the Snake Deity!" The card picturing the yellow aura surrounding the royal snake appeared. "Since I already activated this, I'm sure you know _exactly_ what it does!"

"I do," LeShawna replied bitterly. "And let me guess—you're gonna use it on your Des Feral Imp, right?"

"Actually," Heather corrected her opponent once again, "the monster I'm using this Trap Card on will be… Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

"_What?"_ gasped LeShawna. The royal snake on Heather's field transformed into an orb of light, which split apart into two orbs of light. The two orbs then shattered both of LeShawna's female knights.

"I don't get it…" resumed LeShawna, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you want to destroy your most powerful monster?"

"So that I can summon an even _more_ powerful monster, that's why!" declared Heather. "I activate my last face-down card, Rise of the Snake Deity!" A card picturing some kind of female snake deity surrounded by a dark purple mist quickly lifted up.

"Since Vennominon was just destroyed," explained Heather, "I now summon my deck's _true_ ultimate weapon!" A giant burst of black mist appeared behind Heather, and out of the mist appeared the same female snake deity pictured on the newly activated Trap Card. Her arms were replaced with two purple snakes.

"Behold, the all-powerful and all too mighty… _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**_!" Heather presented her newly summoned monster.

"And just like Vennominon," resumed Heather, "Vennominaga gains five hundred Attack Points for every Reptile-Type monster in my Graveyard! And right now, I count six (ATK: 0000 – 3000)!"

"I… I place two-cards face-down, and end my turn," shivered LeShawna, quickly sliding two cards vertically into two of her disk's Spell and Trap Card Zones. Two vertical card backings immediately appeared behind her.

"My turn!" shouted Heather, drawing her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Thunder Crash!" A card picturing a zombie-like warrior being struck by lightning appeared. "This card destroys every monster on my field, inflicting you with three hundred points of damage for each one!"

"But that means your Vennominaga or whatever gets destroyed!" protested LeShawna.

"Correction," Heather corrected LeShawna once again. "Only my Des Feral Imp gets destroyed—Vennominaga is unaffected by the effects of other Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards!" Sure enough, the female snake deity remained unharmed by the lightning appearing out of the newly activated card. The one-horned reptilian fiend, however, shattered into pixels by the lightning, and some of the lightning struck at LeShawna (LeShawna's LP: 4800 – 4500).

"And with another Reptile-Type monster in my Graveyard, Vennominaga grows even stronger!" snickered Heather, as the female snake deity indeed grew stronger (ATK: 3000 – 3500).

"Vennominaga, attack LeShawna directly!" commanded Heather, pointing directly at LeShawna. A burst of dark purple goo shot out of one of the snake deity's snake hands, aiming directly at LeShawna.

"I activate the Spell Card, Scapegoat!" LeShawna quickly shouted. The card picturing the four young goats quickly lifted up, and the same four goats appeared on LeShawna's field (DEF: 0000 x4). One of the four young goats shattered into pixels as a result of the deity's attack.

"You lucked out," grumbled Heather, sliding a card vertically into one of her disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. "But your luck won't last, I'm sure of that! Meanwhile, I place this face-down, and end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, quickly drawing her card. "First, I activate my other face-down card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!" A card picturing a blue-skinned elf with an orb of light in her hands lifted up. "With this card, I gain three hundred Life Points for every monster that's on the field, that being four!" The same light on the card surrounded LeShawna as it seemed to heal her (LeShawna's LP: 3500 – 4700).

"Now I activate Token Thanksgiving!" continued LeShawna, as a card picturing some green-skinned goblins gathering some floating Scapegoats appeared. "This card destroys every token that's on my field, and I gain eight hundred Life Points for each one!" The three remaining young goats on LeShawna's field shattered into pixels, and another white aura surrounded her as she headed once again (LeShawna's LP: 4700 – 7100).

"I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished LeShawna. Yet another horizontal backing appeared in front of her.

"My turn!" shouted Heather, drawing her card. "I activate my face-down card, Final Attack Orders!" A card picturing two groups of soldiers rushing into battle appeared. "As long as this card remains on the field, all face-up monsters are changed to Attack Mode, and their positions can't be changed!

"What this means is that even if my monster attacks your monster in Defense Mode, it'll immediately be changed to Attack Mode!" LeShawna only gasped at what Heather said.

"Vennominaga, attack LeShawna's face-down monster!" commanded Heather, pointing directly at the horizontal backing on LeShawna's field. Another burst of dark purple muck shot out of the snake deity's snake hand, striking directly at the horizontal backing on LeShawna's field. The backing revealed to be some kind of woman in hunter's clothing, wielding some kind of demonic sword (DEF: 1000). The woman immediately rose from defense to offense (ATK: 2000) as it shattered into pixels by the snake deity's attack (LeShawna's LP: 7100 – 5600). As the woman got destroyed, an eye on the top of the snake deity's right snake head popped open.

"What… what is _that_?" gasped LeShawna.

"Since Vennominaga inflicted damage to you, it gains a Hyper-Venom Counter," explained Heather. "And as soon as there are three Hyper-Venom Counters on my deity, I automatically win the duel!

"Meanwhile, I place these two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Heather finished her turn, quickly sliding two cards vertically into two of her disk's four remaining Spell and Trap Card Zones. Two more vertical card backings appeared behind the snake deity.

"Ergh… I draw!" shouted LeShawna, quickly drawing her card. She looked at the card she just drew… and smiled…

"Something tells me LeShawna just drew something good," Cody said with hope.

"Let's _hope_ so!" added Gwen.

"I summon the monster that'll end this duel—Amazoness Swords Woman!" shouted LeShawna. The amazon wielding the large sword blade appeared (ATK: 1500).

"What's so good about _that_?" Heather uncaringly demanded.

"When my Amazoness Swords Woman battles," explained LeShawna with a sly grin, "all the Battle Damage I would take is inflicted to _you_, instead!

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Vennominaga and end this duel!" commanded LeShawna, pointing directly at the snake deity. The large-sword-wielding amazon leapt up in the air and headed directly towards the deity.

"If this attack succeeds," Chris excitedly announced, "Heather will lose the rest of her Life Points, and the duel will be pretty much _over_!"

"Not unless I activate _this_!" Heather quickly shouted. "Go, Chain Healing!" A card picturing a set of white chains quickly lifted up. "When this card activates, I immediately gain five hundred Life Points!" A slightly different white aura surrounded Heather for a few seconds (Heather's LP: 1700 – 2200).

The large-sword-wielding amazon continued her attack against the snake deity, but the deity unleashed yet another blob of goo at the amazon, shattering her into pixels. However, the sword flew up into the air and struck at Heather's chest, causing her great pain (Heather's LP: 2200 – 0200).

"You lucked out, I suppose," sighed LeShawna. "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn."

"Then that means it's _my_ turn!" laughed Heather, furiously drawing her card. "And I'll have Vennominaga attack you directly!" Once again, a burst of black goo shot out of the snake deity's snake head, this time striking directly at LeShawna (LeShawna's LP: 5600 – 2100). The eye on the snake deity's left snake head popped open.

"One more," snickered Heather. "Just _one more_ Hyper-Venom Counter, and I win!"

"I'll make you _eat_ those words!" LeShawna angrily shouted as she furiously drew her card. "First, I activate my Monster Reborn!" continued LeShawna, as the card picturing the ankh-like object appeared. "With this, I resurrect my Amazoness Queen!" The royal amazon reappeared on LeShawna's field (ATK: 2400).

"Now I summon another Amazoness Paladin!" LeShawna still continued, as another copy of the smaller-sword-wielding amazon appeared next to the royal amazon (ATK: 1700 – 1900).

"Next, I activate my Gift of the Martyr Spell!" LeShawna still continued her turn. This time, a card picturing a white misty silhouette of a Dunames Dark Witch appearing behind a weakened warrior appeared. "This card forces me to send one monster on my field to the Graveyard. But then, another monster on my field gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster I just sent to the Graveyard!" The sword-wielding amazon transformed into pixels of light, and the pixels flew through the royal amazon, making her stronger (ATK: 2400 – 4300).

"Now LeShawna's _sure_ to win the duel!" cheered Gwen.

"I sure will!" smirked LeShawna, who presumably heard what Gwen had commented. She then commanded, "Amazoness Queen, END THIS!" The royal amazon leapt into the air and was about to swing her sword directly at the deity.

"This could be it, folks!" Chris excitedly announced. "If this attack succeeds, LeShawna will be moving on to round three!"

"Any last words, Heather?" LeShawna grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just two…" Heather viciously grinned at her opponent. "Go, Shrink!" The card picturing the boar-like soldier shrinking down to half its size made a second appearance in this duel.

"_No!"_ gasped LeShawna, as the royal amazon shrunk down to half her size (ATK: 4300 – 2150). The snake deity fired another burst of dark purple goo out of her snake head, striking at the royal amazon and shattering her into pixels (LeShawna's LP: 2100 – 0750).

"Now Vennominaga has three Hyper-Venom Counters, which means I _win_!" laughed Heather. Two bursts of dark purple goo shot out of the deity's two snake heads, each one of them striking directly at LeShawna. This resulted in LeShawna completely falling backwards, wailing in pain. Because the field returned to normal afterwards, this indicated that the duel was over.

"And the winner of both the duel and that really crazy wager is… _Heather_!" Chris announced, as the audience started to boo and hiss at Heather once again. This time, Heather didn't care. She was just happy to have one her very own bet.

"Well, LeShawna," she smirked at LeShawna, who kneeled in defeat, "we had a deal, and you were the loser of this duel. I'm sure you know _exactly_ what to do now…"

"I do…" grumbled LeShawna. She immediately undid her belt, unzipped her pants, and let them fall onto the ground, revealing her pink underwear. The audience, mostly the male members, started to snicker at the sight of the underwear shown before them.

At first, Heather smirked with much pride at the humiliation of her opponent. But then, she remembered—she was causing humiliation for the very same person who stood up for her back in season two of _Total Drama_. In fact, she even gave her rival her own cavewoman wig when she got eliminated in that very season!

Without any hesitation, Heather quickly snatched the microphone away from Chris and began to speak loudly into it.

"Shut up, all of you!" she shouted into the microphone. "I usually don't say this to those who have caused me nothing but humiliation, but as the old saying goes, there's a first time for everything! And this is most certainly a time to stand up for a very certain person—a very special _friend_—who may have given me humiliation in season one, but has stood up for me in season two! …Of course, it's been so long since season two that I hardly know what the hell just happened; but I'm sure it was very meaningful!

"But that's not the point! The point is that if any of you heartless bastards want to humiliate this person more than I have humiliated her, then you'll have to _fight_ me for it! _Is that clear_?"

The audience suddenly remained silent for a few seconds. Someone started to slowly clap for her, and not in a manner of sarcasm or mockery. Some more people started to applaud for her… then more… and more, until the entire audience started applauding for the one _Total Drama_ character they once hated. Even the remaining competitors of this tournament were applauding for Heather.

…Everyone, except Noah, that is.

"Oh, this is _so_ meta…" he sarcastically remarked, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Wow… thanks, I guess…" LeShawna smiled at Heather.

"This is another thing I usually don't say, but… you're welcome," Heather smiled back. "However, you still have to be in your undies until you exit the tournament; you agreed to that."

"I know," replied LeShawna.

"Speaking of LeShawna," said Chris, grabbing his microphone from Heather and speaking into it, "you're out of this tournament, my friend."

LeShawna did nothing but drag her feet across the stadium door, her pants still down and her underwear still showing.

"Alrighty, then!" Chris excitedly announced. "Let's see who our next to competitors will be!"

The participant-picking machine rose from beneath the stadium floor, and the participant-picking process began once again. The white box involved in the process eventually slowed down until it landed on the picture of… _Cody_!

"And one of our next match's two competitors will be Cody!" Chris excitedly announced. As the audience cheered, Cody quickly rushed down the stairs to greet Chris.

"Alright, Cody," resumed Chris, "let's see who your opponent shall be!"

The participant-picking process happened once again, and the white box eventually landed on the picture of… _Gwen_!

"And will Miss Gwen please come on down?" Chris asked Gwen with excitement. The audience cheered once again as Gwen made her own way down the stadium's stairs to confront Cody.

"So, Gwen," Cody flirtingly smirked at Gwen, "you ready for this?"

"I'm more ready than you _think_ I am, shrimp," Gwen flatly remarked.

"And with that done," resumed Chris, "that means our last match's two competitors will be Noah and Alejandro!"

"You're gonna go _down_, you Latino loser!" Noah shouted at Alejandro, violently pointing a finger at him.

"_You're_ the one who's going down, Noah!" remarked Alejandro. _And with Yusei's Stardust Dragon, I'll make sure it _stays_ that way!_

"Who will be the winner of the third match of the second round?" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "Will it be cool-guy-wannabe Cody? Or will it be Goth girl Gwen? Who will be the winner of the final round after that? Will Psychid not be such a lazy ass as he was when he was beta-reading this chapter?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** That's a bummer; LeShawna lost her duel against Heather. Who will win the next match: Gwen, the dark monster or Cody the master of heroes? Find out in "Cry for Justice", coming soon.


	13. Cry for Justice

**Updated to fix one mistake.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I don't mean to give away too much, but most of you might not like what you see in this chapter.

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, ready to give away the recap of the tournament once again:

"Our second match of the second round was another grudge match, this one involving Heather and LeShawna. If anything, I would say that this was one of the most dramatic matches we have had so far in this tournament! Not only did she have a completely different deck, but she also cleaned LeShawna's clock with her newest key card, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!

"At the end of the match, we've had a rather… shocking moment, what with LeShawna revealing her underwear to the audience, against her own will. However, it seems that Heather revealed her soft side once she had actually stood up for her once-sworn enemy! …I just hope she wasn't lying about what she just said about her…

"But anyway…

"The result of us picking the next round's two competitors, we have found that it's going to be a match between two of _Total Drama's_ most popular competitors, Gwen and Cody! And since that's the case, that automatically means that the match after the one you're about to see right now will be _another_ grudge match, and one being a battle between Noah and Alejandro! I most _certainly_ can't wait to see that happen!

"But now it's time to ask you these following questions: who will be the winner of this upcoming round? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in the previous match? Who will be the winner of the match after this? Will we be seeing any drama in _that_ round, as well? Why _does_ Jaden Yuki's hair look like a Kuriboh?

"Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Thirteen  
CRY FOR JUSTICE**

We now join Chris and Yusei in their private office in the stadium, happily discussing about the previous match of the tournament.

"Was that a great duel, or what?" Chris excitedly commented.

"I can't _wait_ for when Alejandro and Noah duel!" exclaimed Chris. "I'm sure that match will be a _true_ grudge match for the tournament!"

"Indeed," Yusei calmly agreed. He then stood up from his seat as he informed Chris, "I have to go now. I'll catch up with you later." With that, he turned to exit the office.

As soon as he was sure Yusei was gone, Chris quickly pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked a desk drawer. After he pulled it open, he took out what appeared to be his deck, and not the sample one he used against Blaineley earlier in this tournament.

"Heh, heh, heh," Chris snickered gleefully. "Those kids have _no_ idea what my real decks is made of, and they'll most likely _not_ be prepared for what they're up against!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door. Fearing that his true deck would be discovered, Chris quickly placed the deck back in the drawer, closed the drawer even quicker, and immediately locked it up. As soon as he was sure his secret was now kept safe, he calmly called, "Come in."

The door immediately opened, and the person who walked into Chris's office was none other than one of the next round's two competitors, Cody.

"Codemeister!" Chris happily greeted Cody. "What's up, man?"

"I was wondering," an uneasy Cody began, rubbing his shoulder, "if I could invite someone to watch me duel against Gwen…"

"Sure," Chris smiled reassuringly, placing his hands upon his deck. "Just who is this 'someone' we're talking about, here?"

"I… I'd like to whisper it to you, because I don't want anyone to hear us, and to keep it a surprise for the readers," replied Cody. He leaned over beside Chris and whispered the name into his ear.

"I think I can handle that!" Chris declared, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and spoke into it, "Hello? This is Chris McLean of _Total Drama Tournament_. Cody wanted to know if you would like to come watch his duel against Gwen in about an hour or so. …Uh-huh. …You'll do that? Great! Meet us outside of the stadium as soon as you can. Great, thanks! Bye!"

"So, she's coming?" Cody said with excitement as soon as Chris hung up.

"Indeed, she is!" chuckled Chris. "Now come on, and let's go wait for her!" Cody nodded as he willingly followed Chris outside of his office.

-ooo-

True to his word, Chris and Cody were waiting outside the stadium, waiting for their special guest to arrive. Cody appeared to be continually wringing his hands as he was waiting for this very someone to come.

"You okay, Cody?" asked Chris.

"Kind of," replied Cody. "I just can't take all the excitement, what with her coming and all!"

"I understand, mah man," Chris comforted him. Something then caught his eye. "Oh, look! Here she comes now!"

The thing that caught Chris's attention was a taxi that pulled up by the stadium. The person who walked out of the taxi was none other than Sierra, the same former competitor whom Cody had beaten in his own duel against her. However, she wasn't dressed in her casual clothing of a yellow midriff, light blue jeans, and sandals. Instead, she was wearing a purple dress and white latex gloves, and her hair was completely let down.

Needless to say, Sierra was looking much more beautiful than she was at the start of the tournament. The sight of her beauty immediately gave Cody a nosebleed.

"Um…" an uneasy Sierra said, pointing at Cody.

"Trust me—he's _more_ than glad to see you," Chris smiled reassuringly. This gave Sierra much hope. "So, how have you been these past couple of days?"

"I've been doing _great_!" exclaimed Sierra. "I spent all of this time for all the cards for my deck in this beautiful city! As a result, I now have one of the strongest Fairy decks to ever be created!"

"Glad to hear," Chris happily replied, consulting with his digital watch. "Alright, you two, the next match starts in about twenty-five minutes. So it's best that we go." Sierra nodded as she, along with Cody, followed Chris into the stadium.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Gwen was hanging out in the girl's locker room, busy skimming through her deck and making sure it was ready for her own big moment.

"I gotta make sure this deck's ready," she said to herself. "But I'm not _too_ worried; I'm sure that if I play my cards right, I'll vanquish that dweeb and his warriors into the darkness!"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice suddenly sounded throughout the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT—ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE THIRD MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well," declared Gwen, fastening her duel disk onto her arm, "time to get to round three." With those words said, Mira immediately ran off to the stadium's floor.

-ooo-

"Ladies and _gentlemen_!" Chris excitedly announced for the audience. "Are you ready for yet another exciting match?" Hearing this, the entire audience cheered at their wildest, as always.

"Glad to hear!" Chris beamed. "So let's get right to introducing our next round's two competitors!

"Our first competitor may be one of the biggest nerds of _Total Drama_—no offense, of course…" He said this because Sierra was there, and he knew how much affection she showed for him. "But he has proven himself to be a worthy competitor, and he certainly hasn't made it this far into the tournament for nothing!

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for… _Cody_!"

The audience cheered at their wildest once again as Cody made his way up the stadium's platform.

"Smash her to bits, Cody!" Sierra cheered with excitement from the audience. Cody just smiled back at his one true fan.

"For those of you who have forgotten," reminded Chris, "Cody won his duel by defeating Sierra's Shinato, King of a Higher Plane with his key card, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!

"Yusei, would you do the honors as to introducing the next competitor?"

"I sure would!" obeyed Yusei. He then announced, "His opponent who managed to get to second place in the first season of _Total Drama_, and has one hell of a dark deck!

"Please, give it up for… _Gwen_!"

The audience kept on cheering as Gwen made her own way up the stadium's platform to confront Cody.

"Surely you all know that Gwen had one her own duel with her combo involving Great Maju Garzett and Nitro Unit!" Yusei reminded the audience.

"You ready for this, Cody?" Gwen asked her opponent.

"I was _born_ ready!" Cody vigorously replied.

Both duelists activated their disks and immediately drew five cards from their decks.

"Begin… NOW!" Chris declared.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Gwen: 8000 LP / Cody: 8000 LP_

"I think I'll let Gwen go first!" Cody quickly declared.

"Thanks… I guess…" said a slightly uneasy Gwen as she drew her deck's top card. "I'll start this duel by activating my Foolish Burial!" The card picturing the arm sticking out the grave appeared. "With this card, I now send one monster from my Deck to my Graveyard!" A card automatically slid out of Gwen's deck, only to be slid into her disk's Graveyard slot.

"I now play a monster in Defense Mode, as well as this card face-down to end my turn," Gwen finished. A horizontal card backing appeared in front of Gwen, and a vertical card backing appeared behind the horizontal backing.

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing his own deck's top card. "I, too, shall place a monster in Defense Mode, and another card face-down to end my turn!" Like Gwen, both a horizontal and vertical card backing appeared in front of Cody, in that order.

"That was… rather quick," realized Gwen as she drew her card once again. "But it doesn't matter! I sacrifice my face-down Obsidian Dragon to summon my Dark General Freed!" The horizontal backing immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged what appeared to be a dark and corrupted counterpart of Freed the Matchless General (ATK: 2300).

"I'll bet that if Tyler was still here, he'd _so_ be pissed off at this right now!" Duncan remarked, snickering a bit.

"Dark General Freed, attack Cody's face-down monster!" Gwen commanded, pointing directly at the horizontal backing on Cody's field. The wicked general leapt up into the air and sliced his sword directly at the backing. The backing revealed to be some kind of young hero in a space-themed costume (DEF: 0600), who got shattered into pixels by the general's attack.

"So much for your Hero Kid!" Gwen chuckled. "For now, I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Cody shouted, drawing his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" A navy-blue-suited hero with fan-based wings attached to his back appeared (ATK: 1800).

"When he's summoned," resumed Cody, "I get to add an 'Elemental Hero' monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Cody's deck, to which he placed it right into his hand.

"A shame that your monster's weaker than mine!" taunted Gwen.

"Not for long, it's not!" corrected Cody, as the card picturing the raging red boar appeared. "I activate Rush Recklessly to give Stratos eight hundred extra Attack Points (ATK: 1800 – 2500)!

"Elemental Hero Stratos, attack Dark General Freed!" Cody commanded, pointing at the evil general on Gwen's field. The fan-winged hero flew up into the sky and swooped down at the general's chest, shattering him into pixels (Gwen's LP: 8000 – 7800).

"And the first blood officially goes to Cody!" Chris excitedly announced.

"And that's that," Cody calmly resumed. "For now, I end my turn." With those words said, the hero's Attack Points stat returned to its original value (ATK: 2500 – 1800).

"It's my turn!" Gwen began her turn. "And I activate my Dark Freed's special ability! Since it's now my Draw Phase, I get to add a Level Four or lower DARK-Attribute monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Gwen's deck, to which she placed it in her hand.

"And _I_ activate my face-down card, Cloak and Dagger!" Cody quickly shouted. A card picturing a spotlight on an innocent man in a fancy grey suit lifted up.

"What does that do?" demanded Gwen.

"I'll tell you!" Cody calmly answered. "I declare the name of any Monster Card that currently exists in the game of Duel Monsters. And if you happen to summon a monster of the same name in any way, both this card and your monster are removed from play!

"And the Monster Card name I choose is… _Dark Armed Dragon_!"

Gwen just growled as she heard what Cody said. She had that very card right in her hand!

"He must be trying to shut down that dragon before it even comes to the field!" Noah observed, rubbing his chin. "A move that's kind of been used before, but impressive nonetheless…"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Gwen, back in the duel. "I can still play this—my Archfiend Soldier!" The purple-skinned fiend soldier wielding the demonic sword appeared in front of Gwen (ATK: 1900).

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Elemental Hero Stratos!" Gwen commanded, pointing at the fan-winged hero on Cody's field. The soldier leapt up into the air, and destroyed the hero with a single swipe of its sword (Cody's LP: 8000 – 7900).

"Take that!" Gwen laughed in triumph. "I think I'll end my turn, right on the spot!"

"My monster may be gone, but I'm _far_ from done!" Cody shouted as he drew his card. "Let's see… all I can do is play this monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn." Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Cody.

"Then it's my turn!" Gwen shouted, drawing once again. "This time, I'll summon my Dark Valkyria!" The dark counterpart of Dunames Dark Witch appeared beside the fiend soldier (ATK: 1800).

"Dark Valkyria, attack Cody's face-down monster!" commanded Gwen, pointing directly at Cody's horizontal backing. The dark witch unleashed a flux of dark energy from the palms of her hands, striking directly at the backing. The backing revealed to be the jungle-man-themed hero, Elemental Hero Wildheart (DEF: 1600), who got shattered into pixels by the witch's attack.

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Cody directly!" Gwen shouted another command, this time pointing at Cody himself. The fiend soldier leapt up into the air and sliced its sword at Cody's chest, causing him great pain (Cody's LP: 7900 – 6000).

"This is starting to get fun!" chuckled Gwen. "Once again, I have nothing to do but end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing his card once again. "First, I activate my Soul Release Spell (4)!" A card picturing a beautiful woman made of clear water appeared. "This card removes up to five cards from each of our Graveyards! And I'll remove your three DARK-Attribute monsters, as well as my two Elemental Heroes!"

Dark General Freed, Obsidian Dragon, and Armageddon Knight—a.k.a. the monster sent to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial—automatically slid out of Gwen's disk's Graveyard slot, to which they were sucked up into a shadowy portal above. At the same time, Elemental Heroes Stratos and Wildheart slid out of Cody's own Graveyard slot, both of them sucked into the same shadowy portal.

"Now I activate my Polymerization!" Cody continued. The card picturing the two orange monsters fusing together appeared. "With it, I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Winged Kuriboh!" A green-suited, winged hero appeared in front of Cody, as did a small, adorable, brown-haired creature with wings. Both the hero and the creature then fused themselves together.

"And just what are you trying to create?" a perplexed Gwen asked. "'Elemental Hero Super Special Awesome Fuzzball Dude', or something?"

"Actually," corrected Cody, "I was thinking of more like… _Elemental Hero The Shining_!" The result of the fusion of the hero and the creature resulted in a heavenly, white-suited hero wearing a golden helmet and golden wings (ATK: 2600).

"That's… that's _incredible_!" Gwen gasped in amazement, slowly stepping backwards.

"Damn right it is!" beamed Cody. "And thanks to his ability, my hero's Attack Points increase by three hundred for every one of my Elemental Heroes that are removed from play! Right now, I have two!" A lustrous aura suddenly surrounded the heavenly hero (ATK: 2600 – 3200).

"Elemental Hero The Shining, attack Dark Valkyria!" Cody commanded, pointing at the dark witch on Gwen's field. A burst of flashing light shot out of the red jewel upon the hero's helmet, shattering the witch into pixels (Gwen's LP: 7800 – 6400).

"I'll end my turn from there!" Cody proudly finished.

"Ergh… I draw!" shouted Gwen, furiously drawing her card. "I switch my Archfiend Soldier into Defense Mode, and then I play another monster in Defense Mode, as well as this card face-down, thus ending my turn!" After the fiend soldier knelt defensively (DEF: 1500), a horizontal backing appeared next to the kneeling soldier, and a vertical backing appeared behind the two monsters.

After Cody quickly drew his card, he pointed at Gwen's fiend soldier and commanded, "Elemental Hero The Shining, attack Gwen's Archfiend Soldier!" Another burst of light shot out of the hero's helmet, vaporizing the soldier in pixels of light.

"I'll end my turn from there!" Cody proudly finished.

"Then it's my turn!" shouted Gwen as she drew her card. "And I'll start my turn by revealing my face-down monster!" The horizontal backing on Gwen's field revealed to be the purple-goo ghost pair with their tongues sticking out (ATK: 1700).

"No, not Double Coston!" Cody gasped. _Oh, no! I should've attacked Gwen's face-down monster instead of her Archfiend Soldier!_

"I'm afraid so!" bellowed Gwen. "With my monster's ability, I treat it as two sacrifices to summon one of my most powerful monsters!" The ghost pair transformed into a single orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb flew what appeared to be a dark and corrupted version of Horus the Black Flame Dragon at its Level Eight form.

"Behold, my Dark Horus!" Gwen presented her newly-summoned monster (2; ATK: 3000).

"What a relief!" Cody indeed breathed a sigh of relief. "That thing's weaker than my monster!"

"Not for long, it's not!" corrected Gwen. A card picturing some kind of warrior in a yellow-orange martial arts uniform lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Rising Energy! With this card, I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to have my Dark Horus gain fifteen hundred Attack Points!" After Gwen slid Dark Armed Dragon into her disk's Graveyard slot, a dark orange aura surrounded the dragon for a few seconds (ATK: 3000 – 4500).

"Dark Horus, attack Elemental Hero The Shining!" commanded Gwen, pointing at Cody's heavenly hero. A burst of pitch-black flames shot out of the dragon's mouth, instantly incinerating the hero on Cody's field (Cody's LP: 6000 – 4700).

"When my Elemental Hero is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard," said Cody, "I get to add two of my removed from play 'Elemental Hero' monsters back to my hand!" Sure enough, the same shadowy portal that appeared earlier in this duel reappeared as Cody's Elemental Heroes Stratos and Wildheart fell out of the portal and back into Cody's hand.

"Whatever!" Gwen uncaringly remarked. "I guess I'll just end my turn, then!"

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing his card. "I summon my Stratos once again!" The fan-winged hero made its second appearance beside Cody (ATK: 1800). "And I'll once again activate his ability to add another hero to my hand!" Another card automatically slid out of Cody's deck, and Cody placed it right into his hand.

"I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" finished Cody. Two vertical card backings appeared behind the newly-summoned hero.

"Then I draw!" shouted Gwen, drawing her card.

"And I activate my Threatening Roar!" Cody quickly shouted. The card picturing the roaring beast quickly lifted up, and the same roar was heard in the stadium.

"So I can't attack this turn," Gwen said bitterly. "Lucky you. I guess I'll have to end my turn without doing anything!"

"Back to me, then!" Cody boldly declared, drawing another card. "And I'll activate my Silent Doom to revive my Elemental Hero Avian!" After card picturing the fiendish yellow hand appeared, the bird-winged hero reappeared next to the fan-winged hero (DEF: 1000).

"You've just activated Dark Horus' special ability!" Gwen quickly shouted. "Since a Spell Card was just activated during your turn, I get to Special Summon a Level Four, DARK-Attribute monster from my hand! So come forth, Double Coston!" Another copy of the ghost pair appeared next to the dragon (DEF: 1650).

"Doesn't really matter," said Cody, "because I sacrifice my two heroes to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The two heroes on Cody's field each transformed into an orb of rainbow colored energy. The two orbs then merged together to create another orb of energy. Out of the orb appeared a bronze-armored hero with two scythe-like blades attached to his wrists (ATK: 2600).

"I admit, that's a nice monster," complimented Gwen. "But it's weaker than my Horus!"

"Not unless I equip Bladedge with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" corrected Cody. The card picturing the silver sword created by the ancient warrior appeared. "With this card, my Bladedge gains eight hundred extra Attack Points!" The same sword pictured on the card appeared in front of the bronze hero. The hero immediately grasped onto the sword, making him stronger (ATK: 2600 – 3400).

"Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack Dark Horus!" commanded Cody, pointing directly at the corrupted dragon on Gwen's field. The bronze hero flew up into the air and swooped down at the dragon, shattering it into pixels (Gwen's LP: 6400 – 6000).

"I'll end my turn from there!" Cody proudly finished.

"I draw!" shouted Gwen, drawing her card. "All I can do is play this face-down, and end my turn." Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind Gwen's ghost pair.

"Then I go!" shouted Cody, drawing his card. "And in case you don't know, when Bladedge attacks one of your monsters in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!" Gwen only gasped at this.

"Bladedge, attack Double Coston!" Cody commanded, pointing at the ghost twins. The bronze hero once again flew up into the air and swooped down at the ghost pair, shattering both into pixels and causing Gwen pain (Gwen's LP: 6000 – 4250).

"With your monsters gone, I end my turn!" Cody proudly finished.

"I swear, you're gonna pay for that!" snarled Gwen as she furiously drew her card. She slyly grinned as she resumed, "And I think I know just how!

"I'll start by activating Monster Reborn to resurrect my Double Coston!" After the card picturing the ankh-like symbol appeared, the ghost pair made their appearance for the third time this duel (ATK: 1700).

"But they won't be here for long, because I sacrifice my two ghosts to summon Darklord Zerato!" bellowed Gwen. Once again, the ghost pair transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb flew what appeared to be a corrupted version of Archlord Zerato wearing blood-red armor and wielding a demonic sword (ATK: 2800).

Seeing all of this, Sierra immediately threw a fit. "How _DARE_ you bring in an evil copy of one of my best cards!" she shrieked. "I swear, you are _SO_ gonna pay for this!"

"Whatever!" Gwen uncaringly remarked. "To continue my turn, I'll activate Zerato's special ability! I discard one DARK-Attribute monster from my hand to destroy all monsters you control!" After Gwen slid a Doomsday Horror into her disk's Graveyard slot, the corrupted fairy fired a blast of dark lightning from its sword, shattering Cody's bronze-armored hero into pixels.

"With no monsters on your field, my Zerato now attacks you directly!" commanded Gwen, pointing directly at Cody. The corrupted fairy flew directly at Cody and sliced his sword across his chest, causing him great pain (Cody's LP: 4700 – 1900).

"I'll end my turn from there," finished Gwen. "And once I use Zerato's special ability, he immediately gets destroyed during the End Phase." With those words said, the corrupted fairy vanished into nothingness.

"Come on, Cody, don't give up!" Sierra loudly cheered from the audience. "Show this Goth girl what you're _really_ made of!"

"Trust me… I _will_!" shouted Cody as he quickly drew his card. "All I can do now is place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Yet another horizontal card backing appeared in front of Cody.

"That's all? _Please_!" taunted Gwen as she drew her card. "I summon another Archfiend Soldier!" Another copy of the fiend soldier appeared in front of Gwen (ATK: 1900).

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Cody's face-down monster!" commanded Gwen, pointing at Cody's horizontal backing. The fiend soldier leapt up into the air and sliced his sword at the horizontal backing. The backing, once again, revealed to be Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), which got shattered into pixels by the attack.

Cody immediately slid his only two cards in his hand to his disk's Graveyard slot and drew five new cards. Gwen, having no cards in her hand to begin with, simply drew five new cards.

"I guess I'll end my turn from there," Gwen immediately finished her turn.

After Cody drew his card, he declared, "I activate another Polymerization!" Another copy of the card picturing the two orange monsters fusing appeared.

"This time," resumed Cody, "I fuse together Elemental Heroes Woodsman and Ocean!" The tree-based hero and the aquatic hero both appeared in front of Cody, and then fused themselves together. The result was the mighty hero of Earth that Cody used in his duel against Sierra.

"Behold, the almighty… _Elemental Hero Terra Firma_!" Cody proudly presented his newly-summoned monster (ATK: 2500).

"Once again, Cody summons his best card to the field!" Chris excitedly announced. The audience, being the audience, wildly cheered once again.

"Terra Firma, attack Archfiend Soldier!" commanded Cody, pointing directly at Gwen's fiend soldier. The hero thrust his fist at the soldier's chest, shattering it into pixels (Gwen's LP: 4250 – 3650).

"And that's that!" Cody proudly sighed. "I'll end my turn from there!"

"This is a really hard-fought duel," commented Duncan. "At this rate, any one of them could win this duel!"

"For once, you have a point," added Noah. "This really has been one exciting match to watch."

"I draw!" shouted Gwen, drawing her sixth card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Yet another horizontal backing appeared in front of Gwen.

"Then it's my turn again!" shouted Cody, drawing his card. "I equip my Terra Firma with Big Bang Shot! With this card, not only does he gain four hundred Attack Points, but when he attacks one of your Defense Position monsters, the difference between this Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!

"Terra Firma, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" The hero of Earth (ATK: 2500 – 2900) flew up into the air and landed straight at the horizontal backing, causing the ground to shake. The backing revealed to be some kind of young magician (DEF: 0400) who wailed in agony as she got shattered by the hero's attack. The force coming from the attack caused great pain to Gwen as well (Gwen's LP: 3650 – 1150).

"Ergh… when Magician of Faith is flipped," groaned Gwen, trying to fight off the pain, "I get to add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Monster Reborn automatically slid out of Gwen's disk's Graveyard slot, to which it was placed back into her hand.

"I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down, then," Cody calmly finished his turn by sliding another card vertically into one of his disk's three remaining Spell and Trap Card Zones. Yet another vertical card backing appeared behind his mighty hero.

"Then I'm up!" shouted Gwen, drawing her seventh card. "First, I activate the Monster Reborn I just got back!" The card picturing the ankh-like symbol appeared once again. "With it, I resurrect Dark General Freed!" The corrupted version of the war commander reappeared beside Gwen (ATK: 2300).

"But he won't be here for long, because I sacrifice it for a monster you might find familiar!" resumed Gwen. The general transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb appeared the same hideous fiend Gwen used in her own duel against Courtney.

"_No!"_ gasped Cody, stepping back in fear. "You _can't_!"

"I most certainly _can_, and I just _did_!" laughed Gwen. "I summon… _Great Maju Garzett_!" The newly-summoned fiend let out a sickly cry (ATK: 4600).

"Oh, _man_!" Duncan couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Poor little Cody is _so_ gonna get the worst of it with my girlfriend's awesome monster in play!"

"Indeed, he is!" laughed Gwen, who presumably heard Duncan's little remark. She quickly glanced at Cody as she commanded, "Great Maju Garzett, attack Elemental Hero Terra Firma!' The fiend rushed directly at the hero of Earth, ready to attack. "Once this attack succeeds, you're _done_ for!"

"Not quite!" Cody quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of heavenly healing chain quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Chain Healing! With this card, I gain five hundred Life Points!" A white aura immediately surrounded Cody (Cody's LP: 1900 – 2400) before the fiend slashed its left claw into the hero's chest, now officially causing Cody pain (Cody's LP: 2400 – 0300).

"So you managed to save yourself. Big whoop," Gwen flatly remarked. "I guess I'll just end my turn! But with Maju Garzett on the field, there's _nothing_ you can do to save yourself!"

_I hope she's wrong!_ Cody worriedly thought as she drew his card, then carefully observed it. _This should help…_

"I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Avarice!" Cody declared, as the card picturing the bejeweled-toothed pot appeared. Elemental Heroes Bladedge, Woodsman, Ocean, Avian, and Stratos all slid out of Cody's disk's Graveyard slot, to which he placed them back into his deck. Afterwards, he drew two new cards.

_It's _showtime_!_ he then thought with a sly grin crossing his face.

"I activate the Spell Card, Future Fusion!" Cody continued his turn. A card picturing some kind of rainbow vortex surrounding a skyscraper appeared. "This card lets me Fusion Summon any monster by fusing monsters in my Deck! And during the second Standby Phase after I use this card's effect, that monster is summoned right away!" Three cards automatically slid out of Cody's deck, to which they were then slid into his disk's Graveyard slot.

"Next, I activate Miracle Fusion!" Cody still continued his move. A card picturing two hero-like creatures—a red one and a blue one—fusing together. "This card lets me Fusion Summon an 'Elemental Hero' monster by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from my field or my Graveyard!

"Thus, I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman together to form _another_ one of my best cards!" The green-winged hero, the bubbly-water-based hero, and the lightning-based hero of the "Elemental Hero" archetype all appeared and fused themselves together. The result was some kind of mighty winged hero wearing a navy blue visor, green wings, and navy-blue-and-gold-colored armor.

"I Fusion Summon… _Elemental Hero Tempest_!" Cody presented his newly-summoned monster, who let out a triumphant battle cry (ATK: 2800).

"You're _joking_, right?" taunted Gwen. "You _actually_ think that your monster, as cool as it is, can actually _help_ you? Puh-_lease_!"

Cody only smiled as he activated his Forbidden Chalice, a card that may have strengthened Gwen's fiend, but at the same time greatly weakened it (ATK: 4600 – 0400).

"…I guess I stand corrected, then," Gwen slightly whimpered.

"Elemental Hero Tempest, _END THIS_!" Cody boldly commanded. A burst of energy shot out of the hero's laser arm, incinerating the fiend to ashes and costing Gwen the duel (Gwen's LP: 1150 – 0000).

"And the winner is… _Cody_!" Chris excitedly announced, as the audience cheered once again.

Duncan couldn't believe his eyes. His own girlfriend lost to someone who was far less superior than someone like her. Gwen couldn't believe what she had witnessed, herself.

Sierra, however, had other plans. Instead of complaining about it through facial expressions, she loudly and proudly cheered for Cody. Cody just smiled and gave his true fan a thumbs-up.

"Gwen, I'm afraid that you'll have to go," Chris sadly informed Gwen. Gwen still remained shocked as she just headed out of the stadium.

"And with that match done and over with," Chris excitedly announced, "it's time for the second round's final match between none other than Noah and Alejandro!"

"You're going _down_, you Spanish shmaghetti!" Noah shouted at his rival.

"You think so, huh?" sneered Alejandro. "Well, we'll just see about _that_!"

"Usually, we should start the match in about an hour or so," Chris informed the audience. "But instead, we'll wait until tomorrow morning , just so everyone can relax and enjoy themselves!

"But now, it's time to ask the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the next round? Will any our next round's two competitors dazzle us all with any surprises they may have? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in this round? When _will_ the next episode of LittleKuriboh's _Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series_ be made?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"TOTAL… DRAMA… _TOURNAMENT_!"

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** See? I _told_ you that you weren't going to like what you see at the end of this chapter. For those who are fans of the loser, please, forgive D.K. and I. We both worked very hard on this.

Speaking of which, apologies for taking so long to write. I was juggling this with college work and my own story I hope to post sometime this month. I think those who I have talked to know which one I'm talking about. ;)

Anyway, I'm _really_ excited to beta-read the next chapter, mainly because it'll feature one of my absolute favorite archetypes release in the entire _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ card game. …I ain't gonna tell you which one; you'll have to find that out for yourselves. ;D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Another great duel ends. In the next chapter, Alejandro wakes up in the middle of the night to see an evil spirit and it refuses to leave until he duels the Spanish duelist himself. If he wins, Alejandro is free to go. But if he loses, the spirit enters his body and his soul is lost forever. Can Alejandro make out of this one and be ready for the final duel of the second round? Find out in "Nightmare Duel", coming soon.


	14. Nightmare Duel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Note: Alejandro's duel is against a familiar foe from Yusei and Akiza's past. He uses his own deck, plus some other evil creatures called "Sin" monsters. When they got released in the United States, they got renamed "Malefic" monsters, which is a pretty lame name. For this story and every future story I make, they will be called Sin monsters. Now, enjoy one of the most intense duels of this story so far.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ROM PSYCHID:** We are terribly sorry for the highly inappropriate and insulting review for chapter thirteen left by PhenomsServant. Because of his insubordination, he has been indefinitely blocked from reviewing this or any other story written by Dueler King. He has also been given eleven nasty spankings and a time-out.

On a side note: if you have not seen LittleKuriboh's "Marik's Evil Council of Doom 3", then you will most likely not get some of the jokes in a certain part of the chapter. You'll know which one. Oh, and there will be explicit spelling errors scattered throughout the chapter, all of them made on purpose.

We now return to the story, already in progress.

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, giving away the usual recap thus far:

"Our third match of the second round was a match between two of our most popular _Total Drama_ competitors, Cody and Gwen! Although Gwen made some pretty sweet moves, Cody remained the winner with his Elemental Hero Tempest! And there was also the one part where he prevented her from using her Dark Armed Dragon earlier in the duel!"

**SUBTITLE: Apologies to all Gwen fans everywhere.**

"After such a duel, we now go to our last two competitors, Noah and Alejandro! And since there's a little feud going between those two, I'm sure you all know what _that_ means! That's right—the final match of the second round is going to be yet another grudge match!

"Unfortunately, that very match will have to wait until tomorrow. But when the time comes, the following questions shall be asked:

"Who will be the winner of the final match of the second round? Will this be the most dramatic match of the entire tournament? Will we be seeing any new surprises? Where _is_ Waldo?

"Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Fourteen  
NIGHTMARE DUEL**

We now find Cody and Sierra inside the stadium's coffee shop, discussing about his duel.

"That was an awesome duel, Cody!" Sierra complimented.

"I know," her so-called "role model" replied. "I must admit, Gwen fought me hard until the very end. But it seems as if I was the better duelist."

"Of _course_ you are!" said Sierra. "You had a _much_ better deck than _hers_!"

"After all those times I bought and received cards," said Cody with a pleasant sigh, "who would've _thought_ that I would make an incredible deck to use?"

"And you know what _I_ have noticed?" asked Sierra. "Some of those cards you used were _mine_!"

"Now that you brought it up, you're _right_!" replied Cody, his eyes opening wide in amazement. "Your Elemental Heroes Gaia and The Shining really helped me in that duel!"

"I knew they would help you a lot, Cody-poo," Sierra gently cooed at him.

"Please, don't call me that," Cody said flatly.

"Sorry…"

Before anyone could do anything else, Chris came in the coffee shop to join the two friends. "So, Sierra," he asked, "are you ready to go back to your hotel?"

"Yeah," answered Sierra, getting up from her seat. "Once again, thanks for letting me watch Cody's duel in person."

"It's no trouble at all," Chris said, gently smiling. "And once again, my sincere apologies for trying to leave you behind in Drumheller after the jet burst into flames last season…"

"Apology accepted," replied Sierra, extending her hand. Chris grasped it as a sign of courtesy.

Before actually leaving, she turned her attention to Cody and asked him, "If you can, will you invite me to your _next_ upcoming duel?"

Cody thought about it for a minute. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Eh, why not?"

Sierra just smiled back at him as she and Chris left the coffee shop.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Gwen was in her hotel room, moping over her loss to Cody.

"I _did_ manage to beat Courtney and advance to the second round," she said with a sigh, looking over her deck. "But I just _had_ to lose to Cody and his hero deck, just like _that_! I mean, how the hell is that _possible_?"

She paused for a few minutes. Then she concluded: "I guess cutelittledizzymae was right. Maybe I _have_ been too hard on Cody… He didn't deserve to be treated that way, but he did deserve to win that duel, I guess."

After placing her deck on her desk, she curled up underneath the covers, resting her head upon her pillow. "Good luck in round three, Duncan," she mumbled to herself. "And good luck in the next match, Noah. Show that Latin loser what you're made of!" With those words spoken, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-ooo-

Inside a different hotel room, Alejandro was readying himself for his own duel against Noah.

"Nerdy Noah won't know what hit him!" he snickered to himself. "With the new FIRE-Attribute monsters I added to my deck—and not to mention that _other_ addition, if you know what I mean, I will be almost _invincible_!"

After yawning, he continued: "But I probably shouldn't worry about that now. Right now, I have to get my beauty sleep so I am ready for tomorrow's match. And I know for a _fact_ that it should be no trouble at all!" He pulled himself underneath the covers and went right to sleep.

-ooo-

Unfortunately, Alejandro _did_ have trouble sleeping. It was about one-thirty in the morning, and he was already tossing and turning on his bed.

"Is it _really_ too much to ask for one guy to get his beauty sleep for tomorrow's event?" he silently ranted. "Why can I sleep in peace, like I should?"

"_Because I need you, Awehandwo!"_ a male voice with a Cajun accent spoke.

"What the-" cried Alejandro, getting up from his bed in shock. "Who said that?"

"_I did, Awehandwo!"_

"I want to know who the hell you are," Alejandro furiously demanded, "and I want to know _now_!"

"_If you want to know who I yam, then I suhgjest that you come to the stadidadum!"_

"And what if I refuse?"

"_Then you shall never wake up from this night-may-ah!"_

"'Nightmare?' I couldn't even go to _sleep_, for crying out loud!"

"_You ah yoosing the souh of yo' weal body wight now, in night-may-ah-sty-ah of woy-ald! A woy-ald where no one other than me can talk to you or hear you!"_

Alejandro stared at his own body on his, being almost lifeless. _My God, he's _right_!_ he panicked.

"_If you want to get out uv dis woy-ald, then I suhgjest you come to the stadidadum, boi-yoi-yoi!"_

"What happens _then_ huh?" Alejandro demanded. However, the mysterious voice spoke no more.

"I guess I'll only find out if I go there myself." Without hesitation, he quickly took off for the stadium.

-ooo-

He eventually arrived a half-hour later, and was in the center stadium itself. Since it was obviously night, it remained empty and quite. …Perhaps, almost _too_ quiet…

"Alright, where are you, whoever you are?" shouted Alejandro. "You can't hide forever, you coward!"

A small chuckle was heard somewhere in the stadium. The chuckling grew into maniacal laughter with each passing moment. Suddenly, a burst of light flashed before Alejandro. As it died down, a man wearing a green suit, complete with a tie, emerged before him. The man's face was covered with a hat tilted downwards.

"I am gwad you came, Awehandwo," the man greeted his guest with a sly grin.

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" Alejandro demanded.

"Awwow me to intwoduce myself," presented the man. "I am the spiwit of Sayah, the fo'mah leader of the Awcadidada Movement! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

"What exactly do you want with me, you creep?"

"It is simple, weally," answered Sayer. "I want to enter yo' body so that I may wezzuwect my bewoved Awcadidada Movement!"

"Like hell you are!" Alejandro shouted back at him. "If you don't tell me how I get out of this so-called 'nightmare style of world', things are _so_ going to get ugly around here!"

"There is only one way you can get out of this night-may-ah sty-ah of woy-ald…" Sayer said solemnly and slyly. He removed his hat, only to reveal dark red hair covering the right side of his face. He then proudly declared: "You must _duew_ me!"

Alejandro look highly disturbed when he said that.

"Um… did you just say I have to… _do_ you?" he asked weakly.

"I said, '_duew_ me'!" Sayer shouted angrily, his hair now bright yellow. "What pawta 'duew me' duz yo' tiny mind not unduhstand?"

His hair changed from yellow to hot pink as he continued: "To get out of this woy-ald, you have to duew me! And _hard_! You have to duew me with all you got! Duew me like you've never duewed anyone before!"

"That's _disgusting_!" shouted Alejandro. "I'm not going to _do_ you! Do you realize how disgusting and inappropriate this is for a T-rated fan fiction such as this? I swear to _God_ the story's beta-reader must've been high on salvia when he worked on this!"

"Oh, foh **[EFF!]**'s sake!" shouted the now-blue-haired Sayer. A golden duel disk appeared on his left arm.

"_Oh…"_ Alejandro said, now completely aware of what Sayer said. His own duel disk appeared on his arm, his deck already inside it. "Alright, let's get on it, then!"

"Wet the duew _begin_!" declared Sayer, his hair now silvery white. His disk automatically activated by itself.

"It's… whatever…" Alejandro said flatly, activating his own disk.

Both duelists then drew five cards from their decks.

_Alejandro: 8000 LP / Sayer: 8000 LP_

"Non-creeps go first!" shouted Alejandro as he drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn." A horizontal backing appeared in front of Alejandro.

"I dwah!" the now-green-haired Sayer shouted, drawing his own card. "I cawl fowth mah Psychic Snayoh!" A snail-like creature with yellow electricity surrounding it appeared (ATK: 1900).

_Great, Psychic monsters…_ Alejandro grumbled in his head. _Something tells me that I'm going to have a bit of trouble in this duel…_

"Psychic Snayoh, attack Awehandwo's monstah!" commanded Sayer, his hair now silver. Yellow electricity shot out of the snail's antennae, striking at Alejandro's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be none other than Sangan (DEF: 600)—a monster that has been used _way_ too many times in this story.

"When Sangan gets sent to the Graveyard," said Alejandro, "a monster goes right from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, to which it was placed in his hand.

"I pwace this face-down, and end mah turn!" the now-orange-haired Sayer finished. A vertical backing appeared behind the snail-like creature.

"I draw!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "First, I summon my Blazing Inpachi to the field!" The wooden spirit engulfed in flames appeared (ATK: 1850).

"Now I play the Continuous Spell, Banner of Courage!" he continued. "With this card in play, all monsters on my field gain two hundred Attack Points during each of my Battle Phases! Which means my Blazing Inpachi will attack and destroy your Psychic Snail!"

The flaming wooden spirit (ATK: 1850 – 2050) swung its fiery arm at the snail-like creature, shattering it into pixels (Sayer's LP: 8000 – 7850).

"And the first blood goes to yours truly!" Alejandro said triumphantly. "I'll end my turn from there!"

"I dwah!" shouted the black-haired Sayer, drawing. "I pway a monstah in Defense Mood, and then pwace anothah face-down to end mah turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Alejandro. "I summon my Great Angus to the field!" An enraged, bovine-like creature wearing tattered beige shorts appeared next to the flaming wooden spirit (ATK: 1800).

"Great Angus, attack Sayer's face-down monster!" commanded Alejandro. The enraged beast (ATK: 1800 – 2000) charged at Sayer's horizontal backing and stomped upon it. The backing revealed to be some kind of midget scientist wearing a helmet with many light bulbs on it (DEF: 0100). The scientist immediately shattered to pixels by the beast's attack.

"When mah Doctah Cwanium is destroyed in battle," the silvery-white-haired Sayer said, "I pay eight hundwed Wife Points (Sayer's LP: 7850 – 7050) to add any Psychic-Type monstah fwom mah Dik to mah hand!" A card automatically slid out of Sayer's deck, to which it was placed into his hand.

"I'm not even going to _ask_ what you were trying to say, since I already saw it," resumed Alejandro, frowning. "And it really doesn't matter, since my Blazing Inpachi will attack you directly!" The flaming wooden spirit (ATK: 1850 – 2050) charged directly at the magenta-haired Sayer.

"I activate mah Twap Card, Dimensional Pwison!" shouted Sayer, his hair now sky blue. "Dis card wemoves fwom play yo' attacking monstah!" With that, the flaming spirit vanished into pixels of light.

"Damn you!" Alejandro snarled, clenching his fists. "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn!"

"Dwah!" shouted the now-brown-haired Sayer. "I summon the Tunah monstah, Mind-a Mastah!" A brain enclosed inside a glass dome with circuits coming out of it appeared (ATK: 0100).

"I now pway the Twap Card, Call of da Haunted!" he continued, his hair now lime green. "With dis cawd, I now wezzuwect mah Psychic Snayoh!" The snail-like creature appeared next to the floating brain (ATK: 1900).

"Levew One Mind-a Mastah, Tune yo'self into Levew Foh' Psychic Snayoh!"

Mind Master split apart into a single white star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through Psychic Snail, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, the now-bright-red-haired Alejandro closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Mah fwames of hatwed, infwamed with the abyss of mah hawt, become the black waging waves that will ovewwun dis woy-ald!_ _Synchwo Summon! Come fow'ath… Magical Andwoid!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the stadium. Out of the light emerged a beautiful woman wearing cybernetic white robes, wielding a cybernetic staff (ATK: 2400).

"Magical Andwoid, attack Gweat Angus with Mind Fwames!" commanded the now-dark-blue-haired Sayer, pointing at Alejandro's enraged beast. A fireball shot out of the woman's staff, incinerating the beast (Alejandro's LP: 8000 – 7400).

"Now I pwace this face-down to end mah turn," finished Sayer, his hair now dark grey. "And now I gain six hundwed Wife Points for evewy Psychic-Type monstah I contwol, incwuding Magical Andwoid herself!" A light-green aura surrounded Sayer for a few moments (Sayer's LP: 7050 – 7650).

"Ergh… I draw!" shouted Alejandro, drawing his card.

"And I activate mah Twap Card, Doohst Tornadah!" the sea-green-haired Sayer shouted back. "Dis card destwoys your Bannah of Couwag… Couweyag… Kowea… Yo' giant fwag, man!" The dusty tornado appeared out of the newly-activated card, destroying Alejandro's Banner of Courage.

"I guess I'll play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" resumed Alejandro, making his only move.

"Dwah!" shouted Sayer, his hair now white. "I summon mah Pandaboohg!" A panda bear wearing cybernetic armor appeared next to the female android (ATK: 1700).

"Pandaboohg, attack Awehandwo's monstah!" shouted the now-violet-haired Sayer, pointing directly at Alejandro's horizontal backing. The cybernetic panda charged at the backing and slashed its claw at it. The backing revealed to a hard-armored dragon of fire (DEF: 2000) who withstood the attack (Sayer's LP: 7650 – 7350).

"Looks like my Flamvell Guard was just a little too much for your teddy bear," remarked Alejandro.

"Well, man," resumed Sayer, his hair back to its original dark red color, "I guess mah Magical Andwoid will have to attack yo' monstah, then!" Another fireball shout of the android's staff, incinerating the dragon.

"Now I shall end mah turn, and gain more Wife Points than befowe!" bellowed the lime-haired Sayer. Another green aura surrounded him for a few moments (Sayer's LP: 7350 – 8550).

"You're not gonna get away with this!" shouted Alejandro, furiously drawing. "I summon my Flamvell Gurnika!" A purple-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 1700).

"Now I activate my Shrink to make your Magical Android a midget!" Sure enough, Sayer's female android shrunk down to half her size (ATK: 2400 – 1200).

"Flamvell Gurnika, attack Magical Android!" A fireball appeared in the dragon's fist, and the dragon threw it at the female android, incinerating it (Sayer's LP: 8550 – 8050).

"My Gurnika's ability now activates! When it destroys your monster in battle, you lose Life Points equal to that monster's Level, multiplied by two hundred!" Another fireball appeared in the dragon's fist, to which it was thrown at Sayer's chest (Sayer's LP: 8050 – 7050).

"And that's that!" finished the now proud Alejandro. "I'll end my turn from there."

"You gonna pay for that, dooshbahg!" shouted Sayer, his hair now pitch black. After he drew his card, he resumed, "I switch Pandaboohg to Defense Mood, and activate Poison of the Ohd May'an to gain twelve hundwed Wife Points!" Another green aura surrounded him for a few moments (Sayer's LP: 7050 – 8250).

"I end mah turn," the now-silvery-white-haired Sayer calmly finished.

"Draw!" shouted Alejandro. "I summon Darkfire Soldier Number One!" As its name suggested, a soldier completely surrounded by fire appeared next to the dragon (ATK: 1700).

"Flamvell Gurnika, attack Pandaborg!" Yet another fireball appeared in the dragon's fist, only to be thrown at the cybernetic panda, incinerating it.

"Now you lose Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's Level!" Another fireball appeared, and was thrown at Sayer's chest (Sayer's LP: 8250 – 7450).

"When Pandaboohg is destwoyed in battle," shouted Sayer, his hair now bright orange, "I pay eight hundwed Wife Points (Sayer's LP: 7450 – 6650) to summon a Level Foh' or lowah Psychic-Type monstah fwom mah Dik! And I summon another Pandaboohg!" Another copy of the cybernetic panda appeared (DEF: 1400).

"Then my Darkfire Soldier attacks your other Pandaborg!" The fiery soldier leapt up and sliced the panda in two with its sword.

"I pay anothah eight hundwed Wife Points (Sayer's LP: 6650 – 5850) to summon mah final Pandaboohg!" shouted the now-peach-haired Sayer. The third and last copy of the cybernetic panda appeared.

"Looks like I'll just have to end my turn," said Alejandro with a sigh.

"Dwah!" shouted the now-blue-haired Sayer. "I sacwifice mah Pandaboohg to summon my Final Psychic Ogah!" The cybernetic panda transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb appeared a purple-haired, baboon-like creature with yellow electricity coming out of it (ATK: 2200).

"I equip may Ogah with Tewekinetic Chawging Cell!" continued Sayer, his hair now bright red. "With dis card, I don't have to pay any Wife Points for the effects of mah Ogah!

"And now mah Ogah attacks yo' Dawkfiah Sowjiah!" The baboon-like creature pounced upon the fiery soldier, shattering it into pixels (Alejandro's LP: 7400 – 6900).

"Now I weturn a Psychic-Type monstah fwom mah Gwaveyahd to mah hand, thanks to mah Ogah!" Psychic Snail automatically slid out of Sayer's Graveyard slot, and the now-platinum-haired Sayer placed it in his hand. "I end mah turn," he calmly finished.

"My turn!" shouted Alejandro. "I switch my Gurnika into Defense Mode, and then I place one card face-down to end my turn." The purple fiery dragon knelt defensively (DEF: 0200), and another vertical backing appeared behind it.

"I dwah!" shouted Sayer, his hair now hot pink. "I summon mah Psychic Commandah!" An android in an army uniform riding a levitating tank-like vehicle appeared next to the baboon-like creature (ATK: 1400).

"Psychic Commandah, attack Fwamvell Guwnika!" commanded the now-yellow-haired Sayer. A laser beam shot out of the android's vehicle's cannon, vaporizing the purple dragon.

"Now, Final Psychic Ogah, attack Awehandwo diwectwy!" commanded Sayer, his hair now blue-purple. The baboon-like creature pounced upon Alejandro, causing him to fall backwards (Alejandro's LP: 6900 – 4700).

"Cwosah and cwosah, I'm getting to mah new body!" cackled the now-turquoise-haired Sayer.

"Think again, you creep!" corrected Alejandro as he drew his card. "First, I remove from play my Darkfire Soldier to Special Summon my Inferno!" A burst of flames appeared in front of Alejandro. Out of the flames emerged a creature completely made of fire with skulls in its mouth (ATK: 1100).

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Magna Drago!" A small, red-skinned dragon appeared next to the creature of flames (ATK: 1400).

"Level Two Magna Drago, Tune yourself into Level Four Inferno!"

Magna Drago split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Inferno, transforming into four white stars. As this happened, Alejandro closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Born within a volcano crater, a powerful creature of fire comes out with his fiery energy to burn his enemies into a crisp!_ _Synchro Summon! Burn it up, Flamvell Urquizas!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the stadium. Out of the light emerged the man with volcanic armor and hair in the shape of a flame (ATK: 2100).

"I now activate Rush Recklessly to power him up with seven hundred Attack Points!" resumed Alejandro. The volcanic warrior indeed got stronger (ATK: 2100 – 2800).

"Flamvell Urquizas, attack Final Psychic Ogre!" commanded Alejandro. A burst of flames shot out of the warrior's fist, incinerating the baboon-like creature (Sayer's LP: 5850 – 5750).

"When Tewekinetic Chawging Cell is destwoyed," said the lavender-haired Sayer, "I pay one thousand Wife Points (Sayer's LP: 5750 – 4750) to weturn it to mah hand!" Telekinetic Charging Cell automatically slid out of Sayer's Disk's Graveyard slot, only to be returned to his hand.

"And when Flamvell Urquizas inflicts damage to you," said Alejandro, "he gains three hundred extra Attack Points (ATK: 2800 – 3100)! With that, I end my turn, meaning Urquizas' Attack Points now become twenty-four hundred (ATK: 3100 – 2400)."

"Dwah!" shouted Sayer, his hair now red-orange. "I switch Psychic Commandah to Defense Mood, and then I pway this face-down to end mah turn!" The android's vehicle slightly lowered (DEF: 0800), and another vertical card backing appeared behind it.

"I draw!" shouted Alejandro. "Flamvell Urquizas, attack Psychic Commander!" The volcanic warrior shot another fireball heading towards the android and his vehicle.

"I pway the Twap Card, Tunah's Bawwiah!" the silver-haired Sayer quickly shouted. "This card pwevents mah my Commandah fwom being destwoyed this turn!"

"But you still take damage, and my Urquizas still gains a boost!" reminded Alejandro. Although the fireball struck the commander and caused minor damage, it did cause pain for the now white-haired Sayer (Sayer's LP: 4750 – 3150). And sure enough, the volcanic warrior got stronger than before (ATK: 2400 – 2700).

"I'll play one more monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn," finished Alejandro. Another horizontal backing appeared next to the volcanic warrior.

"Dwah!" shouted Sayer, his hair now purple. "I activate mah Monstah Weborn to wezzuwect mah Final Psychic Ogah!" The baboon-like creature reappeared next to the army android (ATK: 2200).

"Levew Thwee Psychic Commandah, Tune yo'self into Levew Five Final Psychic Ogah!"

Psychic Commander split apart into three white stars, each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Final Psychic Ogre, transforming into five white stars. As this happened, the now-forest-green-haired Sayer closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_Surge, mah bwack mist of vengeance!_ _Synchwo Summon! Come fow'ath… Thought Wulah Archfiend!"_

Yet another burst of white-green light flashed before the stadium. Out of the light emerged a winged fiend with green skin and gold bones around its wings (ATK: 2700).

"Both of our monsters' Attack Points are equal!" reminded Alejandro.

"Not fo' wong!" corrected the now-ice-blue-haired Sayer. "I pway mah own Wush Weckwesswy to give Thought Wulah Archfiend a b-b-b-boost (ATK: 2700 – 3400)!

"Now I equip it with the Tewekinetic Chawging Cell I got back!" he continued, his hair now ruby red. "Now I won't have to pay mah thousand Wife Points I need to negate a Spell or Twap Card tawgeting one of mah Psychic monstahs!"

_This is _definitely_ not going to be good. At all,_ Alejandro worriedly thought.

"Thought Wulah Archfiend, attack!" commanded the now-sapphire-haired Sayer. A black mist shot out of the winged fiend's mouth, vaporizing Alejandro's volcanic warrior (Alejandro's LP: 4700 – 4000).

"Now I gain Wife Points equal to yo' destwoyed monstah's Attack Points!" resumed the now-beige-haired Sayer, as a white-green aura surrounded him (Sayer's LP: 3150 – 5850). "With that, I end mah turn!"

Without hesitation, Alejandro drew his card. "All I can do is place two cards face-down, which ends my turn!"

"Dwah!" shouted the now-dark-brown-haired Sayer. "I summon mah Destwuctotwon!" A four-legged robot with the face of a mad scientist displayed on the monitor appeared (ATK: 1600).

"I now pay one thousand Wife Points (Sayer's LP: 5850 – 4850) to destwoy one of yo' face-down Spell/Twap Cards!" An orb of dark purple energy shot out of the newly-summoned robot, aiming at Alejandro's vertical backing on the far left.

"Not so fast!" shouted Alejandro. "I activate my Jar of Greed, letting me draw one card!" After he quickly drew his card, the orb struck at the ground.

"Yo' gonna pay for that, A-H!" the now-black-haired Sayer furiously shouted. "Destwuctotwon, attack!" The robot fired another orb at Alejandro's horizontal backing, successfully striking at it. The backing revealed to be UFO Turtle (DEF: 1200), who got shattered into pixels by the attack.

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed," shouted Alejandro, "I'm allowed to summon a FIRE-Attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points! Come on out, another UFO Turtle!" A second copy of the turtle appeared (ATK: 1400).

"Thought Wulah Archfiend, attack!" commanded the now-hot-pink-haired Sayer. More black mist shot out of the flying fiend's mouth, vaporizing the turtle (Alejandro's LP: 4000 – 2700). Sayer was then surrounded by another white-green aura (Sayer's LP: 4850 – 6250).

"I summon my third and final UFO Turtle!" Yet another copy of the turtle appeared before Alejandro (ATK: 1400).

"I shall end mah turn fwom there," the now-yellow-haired Sayer calmly finished.

"This duel is _far_ from over!" shouted Alejandro as he drew his card. "First, I remove my Inferno from play to summon my Spirit of Flames!" As the flaming fiend appeared and burst into more flames, a demonic warrior literally made entirely of fire took its place (ATK: 1700).

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon a monster that's almost as good as Stardust Dragon!" Both of his monsters transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, merging to form a single orb. Out of the orb appeared a fiery winged sphinx with a large fireball in its fist.

"Behold: my Infernal Flame Emperor!" he presented his newly-summoned monster, letting out a ferocious roar (ATK: 2700).

"When my monster is summoned," he resumed, "I can remove up to five FIRE-Attribute monsters from my Graveyard. And then I destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of monsters I removed!

"I remove two UFO Turtles to destroy your Telekinetic Charging Cell and your face-down card!"

The fiery beast threw two fireballs on the now-chrome-haired Sayer's field, destroying both his Telekinetic Charging Cell and his vertical card backing—another copy of Dimensional Prison.

"Our monstahs' Attack Points are equal, ya know!" reminded Sayer, his hair now silver.

"Good thing I have my Rising Energy Trap Card!" corrected Alejandro. "I discard one card in my hand to give Infernal Flame Emperor fifteen hundred Attack Points (ATK: 2700 – 4200)!

"Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The fiery beast launched another fireball at the winged fiend's chest, incinerating it (Sayer's LP: 6250 – 4750).

"I end my turn with nothing else to do. And since Destructotron is the only Psychic-Type monster you control, it immediately gets destroyed!" With those words said, the four-legged robot self-destructed.

"Dwah!" shouted the now-orange-haired Sayer. "I pway anothah monstah in Defense Mood, and end mah turn."

"My turn!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "I summon my Evocator Chevalier!" A male knight in crimson red armor appeared next to the fiery beast (ATK: 1900).

"Evocator Chevalier, attack Sayer's face-down monster!" The knight leapt up and sliced Sayer's horizontal backing in two. Once again, the backing revealed to be Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), a monster we're probably getting tired of at this point. But its effect is pretty useful, so who am I to argue?

Speaking of which, Alejandro simply drew five cards from his deck. Sayer, on the other hand, discarded his only two cards and drew five cards of his own.

"Whatever," Alejandro grunted. "My Infernal Flame Emperor is still gonna attack you directly!" Once again, the fiery beast launched another fireball at Sayer, covering him from head to toe (Sayer's LP: 4750 – 2050).

"I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" finished Alejandro.

"Now yo' gonna get it, man!" the now-emerald-haired Sayer shouted, drawing his card. "First, I activate the Field Spell, Bwain Weseawch Wab!" The entire stadium transformed into some eerie laboratory containing a brain in a container filled with a green liquid.

"Now, to summon this monstah," he continued, his hair back to dark red, "I wemove mah Blue-Eyes White Dwagon fwom mah Dik!"

"Hold on a second!" protested Alejandro. "Did you just say 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'? I thought only Seto Kaiba had the three only copies that existed in this world!"

"Yo' wong, dooshbag!" corrected Sayer, his hair now light blue. "I have made a copy to summon this mother**[EFF!]**er! Mah _**Sin Blue-Eyes White Dwagon**_!"

Suddenly, a copy of the famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. However, it had black-steel-plated wings with white lines on them, and it wore a mask that was white on the left side and black on the right (ATK: 3000).

"Sin Blue-Eyes White Dwagon, attack Evoda… Evya… Avwil Wavine… Awehandwo's knight thing, man!" The corrupted dragon shot a burst of dark purple energy from its mouth, incinerating Alejandro's knight (Aleajndro's LP: 2700 – 1600).

"It'll be the end for you, Awehandwo!" laughed the now-spring-green-haired Sayer taunted.

"We'll see!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "First, I activate my Soul Release Spell! This card remove from play up to five cards from each of our Graveyards! I'll just remove my last UFO Turtle and my Flamvell Urquizas!

"Next, I activate my Return from the Different Dimension! At the cost of half my Life Points (Alejandro's LP: 1600 – 0800), I get to Special Summon as many of my removed from play monsters as possible!

"I Special Summon my three UFO Turtles and my Flamvell Urquizas!"

The three copies of the UFO-shelled turtles (ATK: 1400 x3) and the volcanic warrior (ATK: 2100) appeared in front of Alejandro.

"Mah Sin Blue-Eyes White Dwagon is more powaful than _all_ of yo' monsters, A-H!" the now-gold-haired Sayer taunted once again.

"Not unless I play this: United We Stand!" corrected Alejandro. "With it, Infernal Flame Emperor gains eight hundred Attack Points for each and every monster on my field (ATK: 2700 – 6700)!"

"_No!"_ wailed the white-haired Sayer. "This can't be happenin' to me, man!"

"Oh, but it is!" Alejandro laughed triumphantly. "Infernal Flame Emperor, end this duel!" The fiery beast launched yet another fireball, this time incinerating the corrupted dragon and bringing him victory against Sayer (Sayer's LP: 2050 – 0000).

Sayer's hair rapidly shifted into one color after the other as he screamed in agony. A burst of white light flashed before the stadium as Alejandro himself screamed in agony.

-ooo-

"GAH!" he shouted, quickly waking up. He was breathing heavily looking around the room. It was now daylight—around eight o'clock, to be exact. And everything, including his deck, was exactly the way it was.

"Talk about having one hell of a dream," he said to himself. "First, I felt like I couldn't sleep at all. Then I met this one crazy dude whose hair changes color, for some reason… and now I feel all rested…"

Alejandro decided to skim through his deck, making sure it was ready for the tournament. His eyes suddenly widened at one card he had never had in his deck before. Its Attribute was DARK, its Type Dragon, and its Level Eight.

"Impossible…" he said at the sight of the card.

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** What an intense, but cool duel. In the next chapter, Alejandro finally duels Noah for the last spot in the third round. Can Noah get past Alejandro's fire army, even with a added surprise in it or will Alejandro be the winner? Find out in part one of "Sweet Revenge", coming soon.


	15. Sweet Revenge  Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Unfortunately, this chapter takes place right after Alejandro's duel with Sayer. In that case, Chris won't be giving his usual "recap" on the story (apologies to those who enjoyed it). But don't worry; you'll see him again. ;)

For now, let's continue with the story!

-ooo-

Our story continues with Alejandro, looking at the card he had received all of a sudden.

"This… this card is _amazing_!" he said, admiring it. "But… how is such a thing even _possible_?

"Eh, it doesn't matter! What _does_ matter is that this card's _mine_! And with it, I can become one of the most powerful duelists who ever lived!"

After inserting the card into his deck, he darkly vowed, "Look out, Nerdy Noah! When this duel starts, you'll be going _down_!"

**Chapter Fifteen  
SWEET REVENGE  
PART 1 OF 2**

We now join Chris, Noah, and Yusei, who are enjoying a buttermilk pancake breakfast.

"Enjoying those pancakes, Noah?" Chris eagerly asked Noah.

"Are you _kidding_?" he replied. "These are the best pancakes I've had in my _life_! …Who made these, anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno… maybe a certain _Chef Hatchet_?" he replied, snickering.

"_No way!"_ cried Noah, dropping his fork. "Chef made these? But I thought he was killed off after chapter two!"

"You misunderstand, little man!" explained Chris. "I simply gave him two weeks off, and had my interns fill in for him!"

"Oh… I _guess_ that makes sense," said Noah, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm glad it does!" said Chris. "So, are you ready to face Alejandro in the final match of round two?"

"You bet I am!" he answered, a fist held high. "As long as I duel hard and never give up, I'll be _sure_ to make it into round three!"

"You'd better!" reminded Chris. "Your friend Owen was beaten by his hot deck, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Noah said bitterly.

"Speaking of which," said Chris, "would you like me to invite Owen over for your big moment?"

"When I mop the floor with that Spanish shmaghetti, I'm sure he'd like nothing better!" Noah said. After finishing his pancakes, he got up to exit the room.

"Boy, Noah really is confident about the upcoming match!" Chris said to himself.

"Hey, how come _I_ didn't get any lines?" pouted Yusei.

"Shut up and eat," directed Chris.

-ooo-

We now go to the boy's locker room. Here, we see Alejandro looking over his deck one more time.

"My deck is now _unstoppable_!" he snickered to himself. "With that card I got… somehow, I'll be sure to _cream_ that nerd, Noah!"

Suddenly, he heard some nearby footsteps. In response, Alejandro quickly gathered his cards and placed the newly-formed deck into his pocket. The footsteps belonged to Duncan, who had come to join him.

"Duncan?" he said. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing," replied Duncan, shrugging his shoulders. "Just came to talk is all."

"Oh," said Alejandro. "You still upset about Cody beating your girlfriend?"

"Kind of, but not anymore," he replied. "Now I _know_ that I'm gonna win the tournament for her!"

"_Really?"_ said Alejandro, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you plan to do with the money, huh?"

"I dunno," he replied with a sigh. "Maybe buy a house and live with Gwen in Minnesota."

"Of all places, why there?"

"Does the term 'Mall of America' have _any_ meaning to you?"

"Oh, _I_ get it now," said Alejandro, grinning. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but… good luck."

"You to, I guess," said Duncan, exiting the room.

"Wow, that was… rather pointless…" said Alejandro, looking back at his desk.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Chris was gleefully looking over his real deck for the very last round of the tournament.

"Once again, my deck is the _bomb_!" he chuckled to himself. "With all the cards I have, those suckers won't _know_ what came to them!"

A knock was soon heard on his door. Chris quickly hid the deck in his cabinet and announced, "It's open!"

The door opened, revealing the smiling face of everyone's somewhat favorite obese oaf, Owen. Unfortunately, the doorway to Chris's office was much too narrow for him. So he had to squeeze his way through, resulting in the doorway being cracked, and the door falling down.

"…Oops…" he said, smiling sheepishly.

"My… _my office_!" Chris cried.

"Sorry!" said Owen.

"I… I… You know what? Just… forget it," he said, straining his fingers through his hair. "So, uh, you here to see your buddy duel, huh?"

"Are you _kidding_?" Owen eagerly replied. "There's no way in the _world_ I would miss Noah's biggest duel yet!"

"You can't see him now," informed Chris, "but he knows you've arrived."

"Great! In the meantime, I'm gonna go get some free snacks. See ya!"

He exited the office, leaving another crater in the doorway. Chris only fumed at the sight of it.

-ooo-

We now go back to the boy's locker room, where we see Noah looking over his own deck one last time.

"Heather thinks _she's_ the only one who can change their own decks?" he said to himself. "But wait until the folks see _this_!"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" the noise of Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Time to make everyone proud," he said, slipping on his Duel Disk and exiting the locker room.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris excitedly announced for the always cheering audience. "Are you ready for the final match of round two?"

As always, the audience cheered at their wildest.

"Alright!" Chris continued to announce. "Let's get right on with announcing the final round's competitors, shall we?

"Our first competitor was a great rival in season three, what with him seducing his way into the final three! Give it up for everyone's favorite Latin lover… _Alejandro_!"

The entire audience booed as Alejandro made his way up to the stadium's platform. Owen, in the audience, even threw the old "You suck, Al!" taunt.

"For those of you who don't know," resumed Chris, "Alejandro defeated big man Owen with his own little man, Ultimate Baseball Kid!

"Yusei, would you be so kind as to announce the next competitor?"

"I sure would!" answered Yusei. "Our second competitor is, perhaps, one of the smartest duelists ever known, with a really special deck of his own! Let's hear it for… _Noah_!"

The audience cheered as Noah made his own way up the platform to confront Alejandro.

"In case you forgot," resumed Yusei, "Noah won his own duel by defeating Despair from the Dark and two copies of Vampire Genesis!"

"Ready to burn in Hell, runt?" taunted Alejandro.

"You _wish_!" shouted Noah.

"Ah, rivalry: _definitely_ something I want to see!" said a smiling Chris. He then announced, "Okay, duelists! Activate your Disks!"

Both duelists activated their Disks and drew five cards from their decks.

"Begin… _now_!" declared Chris.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Noah: 8000 LP / Alejandro: 8000 LP_

"I'll be nice and let Noah start!" Alejandro gently declared.

"Whatever," said Noah without care, drawing his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Then I'll start!" said Alejandro, drawing his own card. "I summon Blazing Inpachi in Attack Mode!" The wooden idol surrounded in flames appeared (ATK: 1850).

"Blazing Inpachi, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The fiery idol launched a fireball at Noah's vertical card backing. The backing revealed to be a gigantic library (DEF: 2000), to which the fireball bounced off and struck at Alejandro's chest (Alejandro's LP: 8000 – 7850).

"Oh, I'm sorry!" mocked Noah. "Was my Royal Magical Library a little too much for your tinderbox?"

"Why you…!" Alejandro gritted through his teeth. "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the fiery idol.

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing once again. "Let's see… I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"My turn!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "Blazing Inpachi, attack Noah's face-down monster!"

The fiery idol launched another fireball at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a young sorceress in purple robes (DEF: 0800), who got incinerated almost instantly.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle," said Noah, "I take one Level Two or lower Spellcaster-Type monster and summon it in face-down Defense Position!" Yet another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Like I care!" growled Alejandro. "I, too, shall play one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared next to the fiery idol.

"My turn, again!" said Noah, drawing. "I reveal my face-down monster, Crystal Seer!" The red-robed fortune teller wielding a crystal ball emerged (ATK: 0100).

"When my monster is flipped, I pick up my deck's top two cards. One of them goes to my hand, and the other goes back to the bottom of my deck!"

He drew his deck's top two cards, placed one in his hand, and slid the other to the bottom of his deck.

"I now sacrifice my Crystal Seer to summon my mighty Dark Red Enchanter!"

The fortune teller transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged an elderly mage wearing crimson red robes, wielding a golden scepter (ATK: 1700).

"'Mighty', my ass!" taunted Alejandro. "That thing's weaker than my Inpachi!"

"Think again!" corrected Noah. "When Dark Red Enchanter is summoned, he gains two Spell Counters. And for each one he has, he gains three hundred extra Attack Points!" Two small emerald orbs flew into the tip of the scepter (ATK: 1700 – 2300).

"In case any of you are wondering," he continued, "this is _not_ the same deck I used to clean Ezekiel's clock. I've been working on this deck for about two years now. After getting the cards I need, I have finally completed it!"

"So basically, he's using a second deck?" Heather observed from the audience. "But… I don't get it. It looks _exactly_ like the same deck he used last time!"

"Judging by his cards' effects," said Cody, "his deck _could_ focus on Spell Counters, or something like that…"

"Blow his pants off, Noah!" cheered Owen.

"Will do!" said Noah. His attention now back to the duel, he commanded, "Dark Red Enchanter, attack Blazing Inpachi!" The elderly mage fired a crimson red fireball at the fiery idol, shattering it into pixels (Alejandro's LP: 7850 – 7400).

"Take that, jerk! I'll go ahead and end my turn!"

"Ergh… I draw!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "I'll place another monster in Defense Mode (4), and end my turn!"

"My turn!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" A swordsman in crimson red clothing wielding a glowing sword appeared next to the elderly mage (ATK: 1900).

"Breaker, attack Alejandro's face-down monster… on the right!"

The swordsman leapt up into the air and swung his sword at Alejandro's horizontal backing on the right. The backing revealed to be the fiery idol, now turned into charcoal (DEF: 2100). Part of the sword broke off the idol and struck at Noah in the chest (Noah's LP: 8000 – 7800).

"Oh, well!" he resumed. "Let's see what your _other_ face-down monster is!"

The elderly mage fired another crimson red fireball at Alejandro's other horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a red-skinned troll wearing a raggedy loincloth, wielding a spiked club (DEF: 1100). The ogre shattered into pixels by the fireball.

"That was Abaki you destroyed!" said Alejandro. "When he's destroyed, we both lose five hundred Life Points!" Both duelists were surrounded by a fiery red aura (Noah's LP: 7800 – 7300; Alejandro's LP: 7400 – 6900).

"I'm still gonna win, you know!" said Noah. "For now, I end my turn!"

"I go!" grumbled Alejandro, drawing. "First, I remove my Abaki from play to Special Summon my Inferno!" The ogre appeared once again, only to be engulfed into flames. Out of the flames appeared the bonfire with skeletons in its mouth (ATK: 1100).

"Now I sacrifice both monsters to summon my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

Both monsters on Alejandro's field each turned into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Both orbs merged together to create a single orb. Out of the orb flew out a golden-armored phoenix, letting out an ear-piercing cry (ATK: 2400).

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… it's so _beautiful_!" Heather gasped at the sight of the newly-summoned monster.

"Yes, it seems that Alejandro has summoned one of the most powerful monsters ever to be released in the game!" Chris excitedly announced.

"I'm gonna take you down!" declared Alejandro, pointing at Noah's swordsman. "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The phoenix launched a burst of flames at the swordsman, completely incinerating it (Noah's LP: 6900 – 6400).

"I haven't much else to do, so I'll end my turn!" he finished.

"My turn!" shouted Noah, drawing. "First, I switch Dark Red Enchanter to Defense Mode." The elderly mage knelt defensively (DEF: 2200).

"Then I activate his other special ability! By removing two of his Spell Counters, you have to randomly discard a card from your hand!"

The two emerald orbs shot at the middle card in Alejandro's hand. Seeing this, he had no other choice but to slide it into his Disk's Graveyard slot.

"Like I needed that card, anyway!" he grunted.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Noah said, smirking. "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical card backing appeared behind the elderly mage and the giant library.

"Then I go!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "First, I summon my Darkfire Soldier Number One in Attack Mode!" The soldier literally made of fire appeared next to the phoenix (ATK: 1700).

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Shield Crush! This card forces your Royal Magical Library to go bankrupt!" The library on Noah's field immediately crumbled into debris.

"Time to attack! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack Dark Red Enchanter!"

The phoenix shot another burst of flames at the elderly mage, engulfing him in them. All that was left was his flying scepter, which shattered as it hit the ground.

"Darkfire Soldier, attack Noah directly!" The flame soldier leapt up and sliced Noah in the chest with his sword (Noah's LP: 6400 – 4700).

"I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" shouted Noah. "I discard one card to Special Summon my Frequency Magician!" After sliding a card into his own Disk's Graveyard slot, a young magician wearing a cybernetic helmet and gloves appeared (ATK: 0800).

"Nothing I can't handle," said Alejandro, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!"

After drawing his card, Noah declared, "This is it—it's time to activate an all-powerful Field Spell!"

"It's that outdated Yami, isn't it?" Alejandro taunted. "'Cause if it is, then it doesn't sound that 'all-powerful' to _me_!"

"_This_ Field Spell isn't even _close_ to that old school card!" Noah corrected. "The Field Spell I'm about to activate is known as the Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

Noah's Disk's Field Card Zone slot opened. After placing the card into it, the slot closed up. Much to everyone's surprise, the entire stadium transformed into a mystical city with a large tower in the center. The two duelists were standing right outside the tower.

"What… what does _that_ card do?" demanded Alejandro.

"You're about to find out!" Noah answered with a sly grin. "I activate the Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp! This card places one Spell Counter on any card that I can put a Spell Counter on. The most appropriate thing to do is to place a Spell Counter on the Magical Citadel!" A small emerald orb appeared around the tower and spun around it.

"Since a Spell Card was activated, my Citadel gains another Spell Counter!" Another small emerald orb appeared and spun around the tower.

"My Spell Power Grasp has another effect. After I activate it, I take another copy of the Spell Card from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Noah's deck, to which it was placed in his hand.

"Unfortunately, I can only activate 1 Spell Power Grasp per turn. But I have other plans, one of them discarding it to Special Summon The Tricky!" After sliding another card into his Disk's Graveyard slot, a magician with a question-marked mask appeared (ATK: 2000).

"Level Two Frequency Magician, Tune yourself into Level Five Tricky!"

Frequency Magician split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of The Tricky, who transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Noah closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty wizard comes forth and uses its intense magic attacks to destroy anyone that challenges him! With its power of light and magic, it'll be an unstoppable foe!_

"_Synchro Summon! Appear now… Arcanite Magician!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light emerged a magician wearing crystal blue robes, wielding a red scepter (ATK: 0400).

"Wait a minute… I've seen this before!" shouted Alejandro, stepping back in fear. "A monster that has that few Attack Points obviously has _some_ sort of powerful ability!"

"Right you are!" said Noah. "When Arcanite Magician is Synchro Summoned, it gains two Spell Counters. For each one, he gains one thousand Attack Points!" Two more emerald orbs flew into the magician's scepter (ATK: 0400 – 2400).

"Come on, Noah!" Cody shouted from the audience. "Clobber this guy and make him pay for what he did to us in World Tour!"

"Kick that asshole's ass!" added Duncan.

Suddenly, everyone in the stadium—except for Chris and Yusei—began chanting Noah's name, over and over again.

"Looks like the audience loves me," remarked Noah. "And they're gonna love me even _more_, once I activate Arcanite Magician's ability! I can remove one Spell Counter from a card on my field to destroy one of your cards!"

One of the emerald orbs around the tower shot at Alejandro's vertical backing, shattering it into pixels.

"Mirror Force… I should've known," grumbled Noah. "It doesn't matter, 'cause it's gone now! Which means I can activate my Shrink Spell Card! This card cuts your birdbrain down to half its size!" The golden phoenix indeed shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2400 – 1200).

"With another Spell Card activated, my Magical Citadel gets another counter!" Yet another counter floated around the tower.

"Arcanite Magician, attack Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" The magician unleashed lustrous yellow energy at the phoenix, vaporizing it almost instantly (Alejandro's LP: 6900 – 5700).

"Take that, jerk!" shouted Noah. "I'll end my turn with not much else to do."

"I swear, you're gonna pay for that!" snarled Alejandro as he drew his card. "All I can do is switch my monster into Defense Mode, and then place another monster in Defense Mode, to end my turn!" After the fiery soldier knelt defensively (DEF: 1150), another horizontal backing appeared next to him.

"Draw!" shouted Noah, drawing once again. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician!" A magician wearing robes similar to Dark Magician's appeared next to the crystal-robed magician (ATK: 1900).

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Darkfire Soldier!" The newly-summoned magician shot a dark purple burst of energy at the fiery soldier, vaporizing it.

"Arcanite Magician, attack Alejandro's face-down monster!" The crystal-robed magician shot another burst of yellow energy, this time striking at Alejandro's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be UFO Turtle (DEF: 1200), who got destroyed by the attack.

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed," said Alejandro, "I Special Summon 1 FIRE-Attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points! I choose my Flame Ruler!" The warrior in red and blue robes with fires coming out of his fists appeared (ATK: 1500).

"I guess I have no choice but to end my turn," finished Noah.

"Then it's my turn!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "Thanks to Flame Ruler's ability, if I'm about to Tribute Summon a FIRE-Attribute monster, I can treat him as two Tributes instead of one!

"Thus, I sacrifice Flame Ruler—treated as two Tributes, of course—to Tribute Summon my Infernal Flame Emperor!"

Instead of transforming into an orb of energy, the fiery warrior burst into a giant flame. Out of the flame emerged the same fiery sphinx used last chapter (ATK: 2700).

"That things stronger than Arcanite Magician!" cried Cody.

"Oh, man, Noah's in trouble!" groaned Owen.

"Alright, Infernal Flame Emperor," commanded Alejandro, "attack Arcanite Magician!" The sphinx launched a large fireball at the crystal-robed magician, shattering it into pixels (Noah's LP: 4700 – 4400).

"My Magical Citadel's _other_ ability activates!" announced Noah. "When a card with Spell Counters on it is destroyed, my Field Spell gets gains Spell Counters equal to the destroyed card's Spell Counters!" Two more emerald orbs floated around the tower.

"Like I care," grunted Alejandro. "What matters is that your monster's destroyed! From here, I end my turn."

"Draw!" shouted Noah, drawing. "All I can do is switch my Skilled Dark Magician to Defense Mode, place another monster in Defense Mode, and place this face-down to end my turn!" After the remaining magician knelt defensively (DEF: 1700), another horizontal backing appeared next to him. Furthermore, a vertical backing appeared behind the two monsters.

"My turn!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "I summon another copy of Blazing Inpachi!" Another copy of the fiery wooden idol appeared (ATK: 1850).

"Alright, Blazing Inpachi, attack Skilled Dark Magician!" The fiery idol launched a fireball at the magician, incinerating it almost instantly.

"Infernal Flame Emperor, take out Noah's face-down monster!" The fiery sphinx launched a bigger fireball at Noah's horizontal backing. For the UMPTEENTH TIME IN THIS STORY, the card revealed to be Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), who shattered into bits by the attack.

After its destruction, both duelists discarded all cards in their hands and drew five cards apiece.

"The beta-reader and I are _REALLY_ starting to hate that thing right now!" snarled Alejandro. "I guess I have no other choice but to end my turn!"

"Then I go!" Noah proudly declared, drawing. "I activate my third and final Spell Power Grasp! Now my Magical Citadel gains two _more_ Spell Counters—one from the activated Spell Card, and another from its own effect!" Two more emerald orbs floated around the tower.

"Next, I activate Pot of Avarice! This card returns five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck. Afterwards, I draw two more cards!"

Skilled Dark Magician, Arcanite Magician, Frequency Magician, The Tricky, and Dark Red Enchanter slid out of his Graveyard slot. He place Arcanite Magician into his Extra Deck and the rest into his Main Deck. After drawing two more cards, another orb floated around the tower.

"I now reveal my face-down card, Hidden Book of Spell! Since it's my turn, I take two Spell Cards from my Graveyard and return them to my Deck!" Two of the three copies of Spell Power Grasp slid out of his Graveyard, only to be placed back in his deck.

"You know, I forgot to tell you: my Field Spell is named after a really powerful sorcerer!"

"It… it _is_?" asked Alejandro.

"It sure is!" replied Noah. "And now you're about to see him! I remove six counters from the Magical Citadel of Endymion to summon the all-powerful… _Endymion, the Master Magician_!"

Six of the seven orbs flew off the tower and formed a circle. Spinning around rapidly, the six orbs formed a portal. Floating down from the portal emerged a magician covered in black-and-gold-colored robes, wielding a staff of the same color scheme (ATK: 2700).

"There we go, folks!" Chris excitedly announced. "Noah has summoned one of the most powerful Spellcaster monsters ever released in the game!"

"When Endymion is Special Summoned by his own effect," Noah resumed, "I take one Spell Card from my Graveyard and return it to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Noah's Graveyard slot, only to be placed in his hand.

"Now I'll play that very Spell Card: Shrink!" After he played the card, the fiery sphinx shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2700 – 1350). Afterwards, another orb floated around the tower.

"Endymion, attack Infernal Flame Emperor!" The newly-summoned magician unleashed a burst of black-and-gold-colored energy at the fiery sphinx, vaporizing it (Alejandro's LP: 5700 – 4350).

"Finally, I make a comeback!" laughed Noah. "I'll just end my turn from there!"

"You won't get away with this!" snarled Alejandro, drawing his card. "I switch my Blazing Inpachi into Defense Mode, and then I place this face-down to end my turn!" After the fiery idol knelt defensively (DEF: 0000), a vertical card backing appeared behind it.

"Then I go!" Noah proudly declared, drawing. "I summon my Crusader of Endymion!" A crusader in blue armor appeared (ATK: 1900).

"I now activate my Double Summon Spell, letting me Normal Summon one additional time this turn! With it, I Double Summon my Crusader of Endymion!" The newly-summoned crusader flashed a bit, and yet another orb circled around the tower.

"While Crusader of Endymion is an Effect Monster, he lets me place one Spell Counter on a card I can place a Spell Counter on. Afterwards, he gains six hundred Attack Points during this turn!" After another orb circled around the tower, the crusader glowed gold (ATK: 1900 – 2500).

"Crusader of Endymion, attack Blazing Inpachi!" The crusader charged at the fiery idol. With a single swipe, the idol shattered into pixels.

"This next attack will _really_ feel good, because I'm now going to attack you directly with Endymion himself!" Another burst of black and gold energy shot out of the magician's staff and at Alejandro's chest, causing him to fall backwards (Alejandro's LP: 4350 – 1650).

"At this rate, you're pretty much _done_ for!" laughed Noah. "From there, I end my turn!"

Without hesitation, Alejandro quickly drew his card. Then… he smiled wickedly at it.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" demanded Noah.

"I'm afraid _you're_ the one who's going down, dweeb!" declared Alejandro. "And you're going down _hard_, if I may add!" He suddenly began cackling wildly.

_I don't know what Alejandro just drew,_ Noah thought. _But something tells me it's not going to be good!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Can Noah survive Alejandro's evil surprise and go to the second round? Or will Alejandro win and go onto the next round? Find out in the second part of this thrilling duel, coming soon.


	16. Sweet Revenge Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** The following chapter you are about to read may be too short for your tastes. But trust me; it's gonna be good. :D

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, giving away the recap once again:

"Our fourth and final match of the tournament's second round was another grudge match—this one between Spanish Casanova Alejandro and Proud Prodigy Noah!

"And speaking of which, Noah certainly gave us a surprise when he revealed to us a new-and-improved deck of his! For those of you who don't know, it's now one that focuses on Spell Counters! Since there are plenty of cards that do just that, I'd say he has one of the most common decks in the world! Common, but cool nonetheless!

"Unfortunately, the duel is still going on, and Alejandro seems to be really happy with whatever he just drew. Thus, the following questions are brought up:

"Just what _did_ Alejandro draw? Will it determine the final outcome of the duel? Will Noah be prepared for what he may be up against? Is it true that _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_ is a complete rewrite of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_? …Once again, don't answer that last question…

"But stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Sixteen  
SWEET REVENGE  
PART 2 OF 2**

If you read the previous chapter of this story, you may have remembered who had what before the chapter went to a close. If you don't, well here are the current stats:

On Noah's field was Endymion, the Master Magician (ATK: 2700), Crusader of Endymion (ATK: 1900), and Magical Citadel of Endymion with four Spell Counters. He had forty-four hundred Life Points, and four cards in his hand.

The only card on Alejandro's field was a vertical card backing. He had sixteen hundred fifty Life Points, and had six cards in his hand. At this point, he was grinning wickedly at the card he just drew.

"What are _you_ so happy about, huh?" demanded Noah.

"You're about to find out!" his opponent laughed triumphantly. "First, I remove my Charcoal Inpachi from play to summon my Spirit of Flames!" The charcoal idol appeared in front of him, and suddenly got engulfed in the flames. In its place stood the demon literally made of fire (ATK: 1700).

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" A black-suited, red-haired female warrior wielding a small sword appeared next to the demon (ATK: 1600).

"Sorry I'm late, Yusei," said Chris, sitting down next to him. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Actually, you're just in time," his partner replied. "Judging by his monsters, he's about to perform a Synchro Summon. …But what could he possibly create…?"

"I Tune Level Four Rose, Warrior of Revenge into my Level Four Spirit of Flames!" Alejandro bellowed.

Rose, Warrior of Revenge split apart into four white stars, each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Spirit of Flames, also transforming into four white stars. As this happened, Alejandro closed his eyes and chanted:

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! __Synchro Summon! Take flight… Stardust Dragon!"_

A blinding burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light flew the famous white, starlight-based dragon ever to be used by Yusei himself (ATK: 2500).

"What the hell?" cried Noah. "I thought Yusei had the one and only copy of that card!"

"He did!" snickered Alejandro. "In fact, this _is_ his 'one and only' copy!"

"It _is_?" Yusei cried. Without hesitation, he took out his deck and skimmed through it. "Oh my God, it _is_!

"Chris, he stole my card! Call of this duel, now!"

"And miss out on the chance to increase the series' ratings with what we're seeing?" Chris said, wildly grinning. "Like _hell_ I'll do _that_!"

"_McLean!"_ Yusei fumed, grabbing Chris by the collar.

"Alright, alright!" he said, rolling his eyes. He took out his microphone and announced, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen! This duel is now null and void! Since Alejandro stole Yusei's most prized possession, while increasing the ratings for this series, it's also against the rules! Therefore, Alejandro is disqualified, and Noah automatically moves on to round three!"

"Let him duel, McLean!" Noah shouted at Chris.

"But _Noah_!" cried Yusei. "That's _my_ dragon, which _he_ stole! Chris _has_ to do this!"

"I know it doesn't belong to you," Noah began to make one of those dramatic speeches. "But, believe it or not, I've always wanted to duel against that thing. I don't care if it belongs to you or him, nor do I care if it's real or just a fake. I want to see if I win this duel my own way, Chris. Why? Because, whether this is my real deck or the deck I've used against Ezekiel, I have both the confidence and honor of a true duelist!"

"Oh, this is _so_ meta…" Heather groaned, rolling her eyes.

"So, Yusei, what do _you_ think?" Chris asked Yusei.

"As much as I hate to admit it," he sighed, "but Noah does have a point. If he wants to end this duel in the way he wants to, then so be it."

"It looks like this duel will continue!" announced Chris. "But Alejandro has to give Yusei back his Stardust Dragon, once it's over!"

"_Whatever!"_ snarled Alejandro. "To continue my turn, I activate my Megamorph Spell! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, the Attack Points of Stardust Dragon are doubled!" A light green aura surrounded the newly-summoned dragon (ATK: 2500 – 5000).

"With another Spell activated, my Magical Citadel gets another Spell Counter!" reminded Noah; another emerald orb floated around the tower.

"Tell that to someone who _cares_!" remarked Alejandro. "Stardust Dragon, attack Crusader of Endymion! _Cosmic Flare_!" The dragon unleashed a burst of white fire from its mouth, blowing Noah's blue-armored crusader to pieces (Noah's LP: 4400 – 1300).

"I'll end my turn from there!" finished Alejandro.

"I _could_ attack and destroy your monster," said Noah as he drew his card. "But I have _other_ plans!"

"I activate my Master Magician's special ability! Once a turn, I can discard a card to destroy one card on your field! Thus, I discard Magical Dimension to destroy Stardust Dragon!"

"Noah!" Yusei cried. "You're making a mistake?"

"What do you mean?" asked Noah.

"I'll tell you!" Alejandro said. "When a card's effect that would destroy a card on the field activates, I sacrifice Stardust Dragon to destroy that card!" The dragon vanished into stars of light, and the magician immediately shattered into pixels.

"I… I guess I'll play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" said Noah. Yet another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Since I activated Stardust Dragons' effect, and because it's the End Phase, Stardust Dragon comes back!" announced Alejandro. The dragon reappeared beside him (ATK: 2500).

"Now I draw!" he resumed, drawing. "And I'll have Stardust Dragon attack your face-down monster!" The dragon unleashed another burst of sparkly white flames, firing at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be an invisible angel wearing visible angel's clothing (DEF: 0400), and the small fairy was vaporized by the attack.

"When Skelengel is flipped, I draw one card!" shouted Noah, doing so.

"I guess I'll place this face-down, to end my turn!" finished Alejandro. A vertical backing appeared behind the dragon.

"Then it's my turn!" shouted Noah, drawing another card. "I summon Maha Vailo!" The female blue-robed magician appeared (ATK: 1550).

"I now equip her with Axe of Despair to give her one thousand extra Attack Points! And thanks to her ability, she gains five hundred more Attack Points for every Equip Card she has! Plus, since another Spell Card was activated, Magical Citadel gets another Spell Counter!" After a sixth emerald orb floated around the tower, the woman grasped on to a demonic axe (ATK: 1550 – 3050).

"_No!"_ cried Alejandro. "Now your monster's stronger than Stardust Dragon!"

"You're certainly right there!" said Noah. "And Maha Vailo's gonna get rid of that thing once and for all!" The female magician leapt up into the air and sliced her axe across the dragon's neck, shattering it into pixels (Alejandro's LP: 1650 – 1100).

"Finally, that dragon is gone!" said Noah. "Anyway, I'll end my turn!"

"I swear, you're gonna pay for that!" snarled Alejandro, furiously drawing his card. "I activate Pot of Avarice! You know what happens, right? I take five monsters from my Graveyard and placed them back in my Deck! Then, I draw two cards!"

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Infernal Flame Emperor, Spirit of Flames, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, and Stardust Dragon automatically slid out of his Disk's Graveyard slot. After placing Stardust Dragon back in 'his' Extra Deck, he took the other four cards and placed them back in his Main Deck. He then drew two cards. Another emerald orb then floated around the tower.

"I'll play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Alejandro.

"Then I go!" shouted Noah, drawing another card. "And I'll have Maha Vailo attack your face-down monster!" The female magician leapt up into the air and swung her axe at Alejandro's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a strange fiend with a torch on its head and three faces of red, green, and blue (DEF: 1700). The fiend shattered into pixels by the woman's attack.

"When Stray Asmodian is destroyed," said Alejandro, "I gain eight hundred Life Points! But then, so do you!" Both duelists were surrounded by a dark red aura that seemed to be relaxing them (Noah's LP: 1300 – 2100; Alejandro's LP: 1100 – 1900).

"Thanks… I think…" said Noah. "I'll end my turn."

After Alejandro drew his card, he began to laugh wickedly.

"Let me guess—you've drawn yet _another_ card that you think is going to help you win?" Noah sarcastically assumed.

"You're far _beyond_ right!" his opponent cackled. "If you think Stardust Dragon was something to be scared of, think _again_! I remove from play the Stardust Dragon in my Extra Deck to summon its evolution of evil!"

_I don't like the sound of _that_…_ Noah worriedly thought.

Stardust Dragon suddenly appeared in front of Alejandro, and was then engulfed into dark purple shadows. As soon as soon as the shadows disappeared, Stardust Dragon stood standing. Only now, it was wearing black metal armor on its chest and torso, had black-and-white-plated wings, and was wearing a mask that was black on its left side and white on its right.

"Behold, before your very eyes… _**Sin Stardust Dragon**_!" Alejandro presented his newly-summoned monster, who let out a frightening roar (ATK: 2500).

"What on Earth is _that_?" cried Cody.

"Bad news for Noah, _that's_ for sure," replied Duncan, narrowing his eyes.

"Alejandro, explain yourself!" shouted Yusei. "Where did you get _that_ card from?"

"I'll tell you!" Alejandro eagerly replied. "Last night, I had some trouble sleeping, until I realized I was _already_ in a dream… or should I say _nightmare_… Anyway, I had to duel this strange man with an accent I couldn't _understand_, and had hair that changed color every now and then!

"Fortunately, I managed to defeat him. …And somehow, I got the card you're seeing now, when I woke up…"

Silence.

"That… is the _stupidest_ thing that's ever come out of your mouth!" shouted Yusei.

"Oh, yeah, and his name was Sayer," finished Alejandro.

"LE GASP!" cried Yusei.

"I take it you're familiar with that name?" questioned Chris.

"Yeah… the same name of someone from me and Akiza's past…" said Yusei.

"Do you want to tell me more, or would you rather keep it closed?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it…"

"I, for one, don't _give_ a crap about where that dragon came from!" said Noah. "It's _still_ weaker than Maha Vailo!"

"I was getting to that!" said Alejandro. "And I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon Spell to destroy Axe of Despair!" A twister shot out of the card and struck at the woman's demonic axe, destroying it (ATK: 3050 – 1550). Another emerald orb floated around the tower.

"Sin Stardust Dragon, attack Maha Vailo! _Sinful Flare_!" commanded Alejandro. The corrupted dragon shot a burst of black energy at the woman, vaporizing her almost instantly (Noah's LP: 2100 – 1150).

"I'll end my turn, with nothing else to do!" Alejandro proudly finished.

"I'm not gonna back down this fight!" shouted Noah as he drew his card. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain one thousand Life Points!" A light green aura surrounded him (Noah's LP: 1150 – 2150), and then yet another emerald orb floated around the tower.

"I place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"I go!" shouted Alejandro, drawing. "I activate my face-down card, Dragon's Rage! With this card in play, when one of my Dragon-Type monsters attacks a monster whose Defense Points are lower than the attacking monster's Attack Points, the difference is dealt as damage to your Life Points!"

"So if Noah has a monster with less than three hundred Defense Points, he's a goner!" cried Heather.

"Exactly right, babe!" resumed Alejandro, obviously listening in on the conversation. "Sin Stardust Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon fired another burst of black energy at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be the brown-haired, three-eyed fiend (DEF: 0600) that was strong enough to give Noah one extra turn (Noah's LP: 2150 – 0250).

"When Sangan is destroyed," said Noah, "I take one monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points from my Deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Noah's deck, to which it was placed in his hand.

"I guess you lucked out once again!" snarled Alejandro. "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn!"

Without hesitation, Noah drew his card. "Sorry, Eel-ejandro," he said, "but it looks like I'm gonna end this duel!"

"And how do you figure _that_?" his opponent taunted. "With Sin Stardust Dragon on my field, I'm practically _invincible_!"

"That's what _you_ think!" corrected Noah. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman!" A long-haired, blonde warrior wielding a mystical sword appeared (ATK: 1700).

"Now I activate another Double Summon, letting me summon the Tuner monster, Frequency Magician!" After a tenth emerald orb floated around the tower, another copy of the young cybernetic magician appeared next to the swordsman (ATK: 0800).

"Level Two Frequency Magician, Tune yourself into Level Four Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

Frequency Magician split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Neo the Magic Swordsman, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Noah closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty magician of light and magic comes forth and blasts its enemies away with her intense magical power. She'll smash her opponents away with its intense magical attacks!_

_"Synchro Summon! Appear now...Tempest Magician!"_

A blinding burst of light-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light emerged a female magician in black robes, wielding some kind of scythe (ATK: 2200).

"How exactly is _she_ going to 'end this duel'?" Alejandro taunted once again, this time bursting into laugher. "She's weaker than my dragon!"

"That, she is," said Noah. "But I activate her ability, in which she gains one Spell Counter!" An emerald orb similar to the ones floating around the tower floated around her forehead.

"Now I'm _officially_ going to end this duel!" he continued. "Her other special ability lets me remove each and every Spell Counter on the field. And guess what? You lose five hundred Life Points for each one removed!"

"_No!"_ cried Alejandro. "That means I'm _done_ for!"

"How right you are!" Noah boldly declared. "Tempest Magician, end this duel!"

Each and every emerald orb got absorbed into the magician's scythe. The scythe then began to glow and shot a burst of black energy, striking at Alejandro's chest. At the same time, it also destroyed the corrupted dragon. Alejandro wailed in complete agony as he lost the duel (Alejandro's LP: 1900 – 0000).

"And the winner of the final match of round two is… _Noah_!" Chris excitedly announced as the field returned to normal. As always, the audience cheered at their wildest.

"He did it!" cheered Cody. "Noah finally got his revenge!"

"Somehow, I knew that Noah would do it from the start," smirked Duncan.

"Great job, buddy!" Owen also cheered. "That Spanish loser is finally defeated!"

Chris and Yusei walked over to Alejandro, lying on the floor in defeat. "Alright, bub," Yusei fumed, "hand over those dragons, now!"

"_Fine!"_ shouted Alejandro. "I didn't need them, anyway!" He furiously placed the two cards in the palm of Yusei's hand.

_Now to get rid of this vile thing so no one can use it ever again,_ he thought as he placed the two cards in his pocket.

"Now leave, before I call security!" warned Chris.

"_Whatever!"_ shouted Alejandro, storming out of the stadium in rage.

As soon as he was gone, Chris announced, "Will the other three winners please join us?"

Duncan, Heather, and Cody all rushed down to join the two hosts and the fourth winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the four winners of round two!" he announced, as the audience cheered wildly again.

"I now give these champions today and tomorrow to relax. Until then, this is Chris McLean and Yusei Fudo saying good night!"

-ooo-

Later that night, the four winners were celebrating Noah's victory in a private banquet in the stadium.

"Once again, I congratulate you four for making it to round three!" complimented Chris. "I especially congratulate _you_, Noah, because you got your revenge after all this!"

"Thanks, Chris," said Noah, smiling.

"Hey, wait a minute!" cried Heather. "You forgot to tell the audience who's gonna duel who in the start of round three!"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Heather," chuckled Chris. "Instead of letting the machine do the picking, _I've_ done the picking for you! For the first match of round three, I have chosen Duncan to duel against Cody! That means you, Heather, will be dueling Noah afterwards!"

"I hope you're ready to be sent to the underworld, chump!" taunted Duncan.

"You wish, jerk!"Cody sass-backed at him. "My army of heroes will be _sure_ to smash you to pieces!"

"You may have gotten lucky against Ezekiel and Alejandro," Heather spoke to Noah, "but my _best_ deck is stronger than _both_ of your decks!"

"Oh, so you _do_ have a third deck," remarked Noah. "What a way to give away spoilers…"

"Why you…!" growled Heather, ready to strangle him.

"Alright, dear readers!" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera. "It's time to bring up _these_ following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the first round of the third match? Will it be Duncan and his army of evil, or Cody and his army of good? Who will be the winner after _that_? Will we be seeing as much drama as we did in the previous chapters? Will there be more reviews in chapter three of Psychid's _Yu-Gi-Oh! 6W's_ than there were in chapter two?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Another Great duel ends with Alejandro finally getting eliminated from the tournament, and Yusei's dragon returned to him. In the next chapter, the third round begins with Cody battling Duncan. Can Cody survive Duncan's evil army? Find out in "Good VS Evil", coming soon.


	17. Good VS Evil

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:**Just for this chapter only, three specific monsters will have their Japanese names because they sound much better and cooler than their American names. On with the chapter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Closer and closer, the tournament comes to its end. I, for one, am pretty excited. :D

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced, ready to give the usual recap:

"As you may recall from two chapters ago, we were about to conclude the tournament's second round with its final match between Alejandro and Noah! Noah still had his deck full of Spellcasters, and Alejandro still had his own deck of FIRE-Attribute monsters… or so we _thought_!

"It turns out that Alejandro had secretly stolen Yusei's most prized possession, Stardust Dragon, and has also acquired its evil evolution, Sin Stardust Dragon! How did he acquire the latter, by chance? Frankly, I'd ask you the same question. Fortunately, Noah managed to get his own revenge once and for all when he creamed his opponent with his own key card, Tempest Magician! Trust me—it is _not_ a card you would want to face!

"Whereas I don't approve of Alejandro's doing, I still applaud him for doing that, seeing that it has indeed upped the tournament's popularity! Way to go, man! …Moving right along…

"After such a dramatic battle, we now go to round three of the tournament! The very first match of the third round will be one between Duncan and his Fiend deck, and Cody and his deck of heroes! Although there hasn't been much of a grudge between them in the previous three series, I'm sure there'll be a grudge between them _now_, after what Cody did to Gwen back in chapter thirteen!

"And now, dear fans, it is time to ask the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the first match of round three? Will be seeing more drama than we did in the previous match? Who will be the winner of the match after that? Why can't you do it? Why can't you set your monkey free? Always giving into it—do you love the monkey, or do you love me?

"Stay tuned, for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Seventeen  
GOOD VS EVIL**

We now go to an arcade located about two blocks from the stadium, set on the day after the match in the last chapter. Inside the arcade, we see two of everyone's loveable losers, Ezekiel and Harold, who were playing at one of the Duel Terminals with the money they had left.

"Huhuhuhuh, I'm totally gonna get a card now!" laughed Harold.

And he was right. Sliding out of the game was a card. "Dammit! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" he said, obviously dissatisfied with it.

"Um, hehe, what'd you get, Harold?" asked Ezekiel.

"I got an Ojama Yellow!" replied Harold, revealing the card. "What the hell _is_ this crap?"

"Whoa! Hehehe!" snickered Ezekiel, looking at the artwork. "It's, like, totally wearing women's underwear! Hehehehe!"

"Oh, yeah!" Harold also snickered. He and his friends, both being the slightly perverted freaks they are, couldn't help but snicker at the card's artwork.

"Yeah, and I think one those… um… hehe… you know, those really good duelists, uses a card like that… hehehe…" mentioned Ezekiel.

"Really? Huhuhuhuhuh…"

"Yeah. I think his name's… um… Chazz Prin…kyton? Yeah, Chazz Prinkyton uses a card like that! Hehehe!"

"Huhuhuhuhuh… what a dumbass!"

"Yeah, hehe!" snickered Ezekiel. "Oh, look at me—I'm Chazz Prinkyton, and I have a deck containing monsters wearing G-strings!"

"Huhuhuhuhuh—you go, dude!" Harold laughed along with his friend. Both he and his friends continued their stupid laughing as they continued to play the Duel Terminal.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Chris was in his office, consulting with one of his interns over a matter of vital importance.

"Please, Ike, be _reasonable_!" he tried to cajole the intern. "Don't you think that the pay I give you and the rest of my interns is just about enough to run this tournament?"

"That's the problem, McLean!" argued the intern named Ike. "The salary we do get for this tournament _isn't_ enough! You owe us about two weeks of pay!"

"Are you sure you can't just take the money once the tournament ends?"

"That'll be a problem, McLean! If you make us wait until then, then we're gonna quit, meaning you'll have to manage this tournament all on your own!"

"Alright, fine!" said Chris, rolling his eyes. He quickly wrote out a check and handed it to Ike. "Look, here's a check for five hundred thousand dollars. Go split it with the others, okay?"

"Will do," said Ike, exiting the office.

"I swear, a good compromise leaves _everybody_ mad…" Chris grumbled, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

-ooo-

We now join Duncan in the boy's locker room, looking over his deck before his match against Cody.

"The first two duels were pretty easy for me," he said to himself. "But dueling against Cody may be a bit of a problem for me. I mean, he may be a total geek, but he managed to wipe out my girlfriend with little to no trouble at all! Ever since that day, I swore to get revenge on him for that! And it looks like the first match of round three is the perfect opportunity!"

After modifying his deck by adding/removing some cards, he continued: "My deck now has forty-four cards in my Main Deck, and two in my Extra Deck. I think I'm good!"

Meanwhile, in a different part of the locker room, Cody was looking over his own deck.

"This is a really, really, _really_ big moment for me," he said, twitching a bit. "I gotta be sure this deck is ready for when I face off against Duncan! Now, let's see what else I can do…"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris' voice sounded from the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE THIRD ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, here goes nothing…" said Cody, walking out of the locker room. Duncan, too, walked out of the locker room, unbeknownst to his opponent.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris excitedly announced in the stadium itself. "Are you all ready for round three?"

The audience, still being the audience, did nothing but cheer wildly.

"Alright!" said Chris. "Now let's introduce the first match's two competitors! Our first competitor is everyone's favorite juvenile jerkoff—I mean, um, whatever good thing to call a person like him, that starts with a 'J'… _Duncan_!"

The audience kept cheering as Duncan made his way to the platform, his Duel Disk already on his arm.

"For those of you who have just tuned in," Chris continued, "Duncan won his duel against Tyler using his own opponent's best card, Gilford the Legend. Yusei, would you do the honors and announce Duncan's opponent?"

"I most certainly would!" his partner replied. "Duncan's opponent is going to be the geeky dweeb who runs the cool 'Hero' deck himself… _Cody_!"

The audience cheered once again as Cody made his own way up the platform to confront his opponent.

"As you may recall," reminded Yusei, "Cody won his own duel against Gwen by using his Forbidden Chalice on her Great Maju Garzett!"

"Okay, duelists!" directed Chris. "Activate your Disks and draw your cards!"

Both duelists did as they were told—they indeed activated their Disks and drew five cards apiece.

"Begin… _now_!"

"_Let's duel!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Cody: 8000 LP / Duncan: 8000 LP_

"Cody can go first!" Duncan declared without hesitation.

"Fine by me!" said Cody as he drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode (5), and end my turn!" A horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Then it's my turn!" said Duncan, drawing. "I summon Hellway Patrol in Attack Mode!" A demonic police officer on some demonic motorcycle appeared (ATK: 1600).

"Hellway Patrol, run over Cody's facedown monster!"

The demonic officer shifted gears on his motorcycle as he ran over the backing. The backing revealed to be Sangan (DEF: 0600), who was flattened then shattered into pixels by the motorcycle.

"When Sangan is sent to the Graveyard," said Cody, "I take one monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points from my Deck and place it in my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, to which it was placed in his hand.

"Then _my_ monster's ability activates!" said Duncan. "When Hellway Patrol destroys one of your monsters in battle, you lose Life Points equal to its Level, multiplied by one hundred!" Some laser bullets shot out of the motorcycle, right at Cody's chest (Cody's LP: 8000 – 7700).

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the demonic officer and his motorcycle.

"I draw!" shouted Cody, drawing. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attack Mode!" The jungle-man-based hero wielding the sharp sword appeared (ATK: 1500).

_Crap!_ Duncan growled in his mind. _Thanks to his ability, I can't use my face-down card!_

"I now equip him with Cyclone Boomerang to give him five hundred extra Attack Points!" A boomerang appeared in front of the newly-summoned hero, to which he grasped onto it (ATK: 1500 – 2000).

"Elemental Hero Wildheart, attack Hellway Patrol!" The hero threw his boomerang at the demonic biker, shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 8000 – 7600).

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I, too, shall place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"Then it's back to me!" said Cody, drawing. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" The fan-winged hero appeared next to the jungle hero (ATK: 1800).

"Normally, I'd add a card through his effect. But instead, I'll destroy your face-down Spell or Trap Card!" A gust blew out of the hero's fan wings, and Duncan's vertical card backing, revealing to be Mirror Force, got sucked into the twister.

"Elemental Hero Stratos, attack Duncan's face-down monster!" Another gust blew out of the hero's wings, blowing at Duncan's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a copy of Cody's own monster, Sangan (DEF: 0600), who shattered into pixels by the gust.

"Looks like we both have the same card!" remarked Duncan, adding a card to his hand.

"Elemental Hero Wildheart, attack Duncan directly!" The jungle hero threw his boomerang at Duncan's chest (Duncan's LP: 7600 – 5600).

"It may be early," commented Yusei, "but Cody appears to be already getting an early lead on his opponent…"

"I know!" added Chris. "Who knows what might happen next?"

"I draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing once again. "First, I summon the Tuner monster, Hell Security!" A small purple fiend with a siren sticking out of its back appeared. It also wielded some kind of pitchfork and megaphone (ATK: 0100).

"I now activate the second ability of Hellway Patrol in my Graveyard! You see, I can remove it from play to Special Summon one Fiend-Type monster from my hand, so long as its Attack Points are two thousand or less. I choose to Special Summon my Archfiend Soldier!" The purple fiend soldier appeared next to the siren fiend (ATK: 1900).

"Level One Hell Security, Tune yourself into Level Four Archfiend Soldier!"

The siren on Hell Security began to flash as it turned into a single white star, in turn transforming into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through the body of Archfiend Soldier, who transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Duncan closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_A mighty fiend from the underworld comes forth and smashes his opponents to bits with his powerful motorcycle!_ _Synchro Summon! Come forth… Hell Twin Cop!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the stadium. Out of the light emerged a two-headed, reptile-like fiend driving a motorcycle similar to Hellway Patrol (ATK: 2200).

"Oh, man…" Cody whimpered at the sight of the newly-summoned monster.

"To continue my turn," resumed Duncan, "I'll activate my De-Spell card to destroy your Cyclone Boomerang!" The jungle hero's boomerang shattered into pixels (ATK: 2000 – 1500).

"Hell Twin Cop, attack Elemental Hero Stratos!" The fiend shifted gears on his motorcycle and ran over the fan-winged hero, shattering him into pixels (Cody's LP: 7700 – 6700).

"Hell Twin Cop's ability now activates! Since he just destroyed a monster in battle, he gains eight hundred Attack Points, and attacks once again!" The fiend shifted gears once again (ATK: 2200 – 3000) as he destroyed the jungle hero in the same manner (Cody's LP: 6700 – 5200).

"I'll end my turn with a face-down!" finished Duncan as his fiend's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 3000 – 2200).

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing. "I activate Polymerization to fuse together the Elemental Hero Ice Edge and the WATER-Attribute Mother Grizzly, both of which are in my hand!"

A young hero made of ice crystals and a blue-haired grizzly bear appeared in front of Cody. The two creatures fused together to create an older version of the ice crystal hero.

"Behold—my Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" The newly-summoned hero struck a pose (ATK: 2500).

"Man, what is up with Cody and his new heroes?" questioned Yusei. "I mean, first, there was Elemental Hero Gaia. Then came Elemental Heroes Terra Firma and The Shining. Now, we have Absolute Zero! Wow… just, wow…"

"His parents probably should've named him 'Gary Stu'," remarked Chris.

"Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, attack Hell Twin Cop!" commanded Cody. The ice-themed hero shot an ice-cold frost, crystallizing the demonic cop and shattering it into pixels (Duncan's LP: 5600 – 5300).

"I activate my face-down, Greed Grado!" Duncan quickly shouted. "When one of my Synchro Monsters is destroyed in battle, I draw two cards!" With that, he drew his two cards.

"I guess that ends my turn," finished Cody.

"Then it's back to me!" his opponent shouted, drawing another card. "First, I summon Opticlops in Attack Mode!" The orange-skinned, one-eyed, one-horned fiend appeared (ATK: 1800).

"Now I activate my Shrink to cute your hero down to size!" The ice-themed hero shrunk down to half his size (ATK: 2500 – 1250).

"Opticlops, attack Absolute Zero!" The fiend charged and rammed its horn in the hero's chest, shattering him into pixels (Cody's LP: 5200 – 3950).

"When Absolute Zero is removed from the field, all of your monsters are destroyed!" The fiend got trapped in a prison of ice, which then shattered, along with the fiend.

"You really _are_ a lucky bastard, aren't you?" Duncan fumed. "I guess I have no other choice but to end my turn!"

"My turn, again!" said Cody, drawing. "I activate my Warrior Returning Alive to resurrect my Elemental Hero Stratos!" The card of the same name automatically slid out of Cody's Graveyard.

"Now I'll summon him again, and this time, add a hero!" After the fan-winged hero appeared (ATK: 1800), a card automatically slid out of his deck, placed right into his hand.

"Stratos, attack Duncan directly!" Another gust blew out of the hero's wings, aiming directly at his opponent.

"I activate the special ability of Battle Fader in my hand!" Duncan quickly shouted. "When I'm about to be attacked directly by one of your monsters, I can Special Summon it, and end the Battle Phase!" A demon with a golden pendulum suddenly appeared in front of him (DEF: 0000).

"Lucky you," grumbled Cody. "I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I sacrifice Battle Fader to summon my Summoned Skull!" The newly-summoned fiend transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb appeared a skeletal fiend with lightning coming out of it (ATK: 2500).

"Summoned Skull, attack Stratos with your Lightning Strike!" The skeletal fiend unleashed some lightning at the fan-winged hero, vaporizing it (Cody's LP: 3950 – 3250).

"With cards like Summoned Skull in my deck, you'll _never_ defeat me!"

"Think again, jerk!" shouted Cody, drawing once again. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

After drawing his own card, Duncan commanded, "Summoned Skull, attack Cody's face-down monster!" The skeletal fiend unleashed another barrage of lightning that struck at Cody's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be some platinum mechanical dog (DEF: 1200), that exploded by the lightning.

"When Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle," said Cody, "I take an 'Elemental Hero' monster and one Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!" Elemental Hero Stratos and Polymerization both slid out of Cody's Graveyard.

"I'll end my turn!" finished Duncan.

"Back to me!" shouted Cody, drawing. "I re-activate my Polymerization! This time, I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Stratos together to create my Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

The fan-winged hero appeared in front of Cody, as well as a green-skinned, bird-winged hero. The two heroes merged together to create a black-and-orange-armored hero with a dark red cape (ATK: 2800).

"I think I'm noticing a pattern here," said Yusei, rubbing his chin.

"A… pattern?" wondered Chris.

"Yeah. He summoned Gaia, Terra Firma, Shining, Absolute Zero, and now his Great Tornado, in that order. Those major Fusion Monsters are based on their Attributes!" his partner explained.

"…I still don't understand what you're saying…"

"I—never mind, let's just keep watching…"

"When Great Tornado is Fusion Summoned," resumed Cody, "all of your monsters lose half of their Attack and Defense Points!" The hero let out a gust of wind as the skeletal fiend let out a moan (ATK: 2500 – 1250).

"Now my monster attacks your Summoned Skull!" The hero let out another gust of wind—this one stronger than the previous one—as the fiend shattered into pixels (Duncan's LP: 5300 – 3750).

"Done, and done!" said Cody. "I'll end my turn."

"You'll pay for that!" snarled Duncan as he drew his card. "I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"My turn!" shouted Cody, drawing once again. "Great Tornado, attack Duncan's face-down monster!" The hero let out another gust of wind, striking at Duncan's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be another copy of Hellway Patrol, who shattered into pixels by the wind.

"I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn, again!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I activate the effect of Hellway Patrol in my Graveyard! In case you don't remember, I can remove it from play to Special Summon a Fiend-Type monster with two thousand or less Attack Points from my hand! With that, I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" The tuning-fork-wielding fiend appeared in front of him with a grin (ATK: 1300).

"Now I Normal Summon my Mad Archfiend!" Another skeletal fiend with red hair and a crazed smile appeared (ATK: 1800).

"Level Three Dark Resonator, Tune yourself into Level Four Mad Archfiend!"

Dark Resonator banged its fork and split apart into three white stars, each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Mad Archfiend, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Duncan closed his eyes and chanted:

"_The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself!_ _Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light emerged the same blue-skinned, fiery fiend Duncan used in his duel against Tyler (ATK: 2600).

"If you saw my duel against Tyler, then I'm sure you know _very_ well about his ability! Now, attack!"

The fiery fiend unleashed a barrage of flames at the hero (ATK: 2800 – 2200), who was engulfed in the flames (Cody's LP: 3250 – 2650).

"You'll be going down, and hard!" laughed Duncan. "I end my turn!"

"We'll see about _that_!" shouted Cody, drawing. "First, I activate my Needlebug Nest Trap! This card forces me to send the top five cards of my deck to the Graveyard!" Cody picked up his deck's top five cards, then slid them into his Graveyard.

"And just _why_ would you want to something as stupid as _that_?" taunted Duncan.

"I have my reasons!" shouted Cody. "And now I activate my Hidden Book of Spell! This card returns two Spell Cards from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Polymerization and Miracle Fusion!"

"Miracle Fusion wasn't in your Graveyard!" shouted Duncan.

"Actually," his opponent corrected, "it was, thanks to Needlebug Nest!" _But there's more where _that_ came from, Duncan… trust me…_ Polymerization and Miracle Fusion both slid out of Cody's Graveyard, and were placed into his deck.

"Now I activate Pot of Avarice, and return five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and draw two cards!" Elemental Heroes Stratos, Absolute Zero, Great Tornado, Wildheart, and Wroughtweiler slid out of his Graveyard. Absolute Zero and Great Tornado were placed back in his Extra Deck, while the remaining monsters were placed in his Main Deck. He then drew two new cards.

_Oh, yeah, here we _go_!_

"I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Fusion! I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman together to create my ultimate weapon!"

The green, bird-winged hero, a red-suited, fiery heroine, a rock-based hero, and a water-based hero appeared in front of Cody. All four of the heroes merged together to create a lustrous, golden-suited hero with a silver 'E' on his chest.

"Behold… _ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM_!" The newly-summoned hero struck a pose (ATK: 2900).

"What a move!" Chris excitedly announced. "Cody appears to have summoned his best card! And boy, what a 'best card' it is, what with its Attack Points and all! …No, seriously, his parents should've named him 'Gary Stu'…"

_He must have gotten those heroes in his Graveyard because of Needlebug Nest's effect!_ Duncan gasped in his mind. That_ must be why he activated that card earlier!_

"When Electrum is Fusion Summoned," removed Cody, "all monsters that are removed from play return to our decks!" Duncan placed his two Hellway Patrols back into his deck, while Cody took his four Elemental Heroes and placed them back in his own deck.

"Elemental Hero Electrum, attack Chaos King Archfiend!" The golden-suited hero unleashed a burst of rainbow-colored energy at the fiend, vaporizing it almost instantly (Duncan's LP: 3750 – 3450).

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" snarled Duncan, drawing. "I'll place one more monster in Defense Mode, and place this face-down to end my turn!"

"My turn, again!" shouted Cody, drawing. "Elemental Hero Electrum, attack Duncan's face-down monster!" The hero unleashed another burst of energy, striking at Duncan's horizontal backing. The card revealed to be Morphing Jar, the SAME DAMNED JAR WITH THE PUTRID SMILE (DEF: 0600), who shattered into pixels.

Both duelists discard their cards in their hands and drew five cards each.

"So we've refreshed our hands. Big deal," said Cody. "I'm _still_ going to win!"

"Actually," corrected Duncan, drawing another card, "_I'm_ the one who's going to win! And I'll show you how!

"First, I activate my Tremendous Fire Spell! This card inflicts you with one thousand points of damage! In turn, I lose five hundred Life Points!" Two fireballs—a large one and a medium-sized one—appeared. The large one struck at Cody, while the medium one struck at Duncan (Cody's LP: 2650 – 1650 / Duncan's LP: 3450 – 2950).

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!" A tornado appeared out of the newly-activated card, sucking Cody's vertical backing—a Magic Cylinder—into the vortex.

"To continue my turn, I activate Swing of Memories! This card resurrects any Normal Monster that's residing in my Graveyard! Revive yourself, Archfiend Soldier!" The purple-skinned fiend soldier reappeared beside Duncan (ATK: 1900).

"I now sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!" The fiend soldier transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the two-headed, red-robed fiend ruler (ATK: 2450).

"Ha Des, attack Cody's Electrum and end this duel!" The fiend ruler unleashed a burst of green flames from the mouth on his top head, heading directly at the golden-suited hero.

"But _my_ monster's stronger!" shouted Cody.

"Not for long!" corrected Duncan. "I activate my Trap Card, Bark of the Dark Ruler! When one of my Fiend-Type monsters battles, I pay Life Points in multiples of one hundred. By doing so, the monster it's battling with loses Attack and Defense Points equal to the amount paid! I'll go ahead and give up twenty-nine hundred Life Points (Duncan's LP: 2950 – 0050)!" The golden hero let out a groan (ATK: 2900 – 0000).

"I'll teach _you_ to beat my girlfriend, and then have PhenomsServant call me Duncass, as well as call Dueler King and Psychid assholes, when truly _he_ is an even _bigger_ asshole!

"Dark Ruler Ha Des… _END THIS_!"

The green flames struck at the golden hero, engulfing him in the flames. Some of the flames struck at Cody as he screamed in agony (Cody's LP: 1650 – 0000).

"And the winner of the first match of round three is… _Duncan_!" Chris announced. The audience kept on cheering for the victor.

"Wow," commented Noah from the audience. "I guess Duncan had what it takes to be champ after all…"

"I don't think you ever said such a thing," reminded Heather.

"And you're probably right…"

"I'm sorry to say this, Cody," Chris said, sadly turning to him, "but since you lost, I'm afraid you'll have to go."

Cody said nothing as he walked out of the stadium with no trouble at all.

"Thus ends the first match of round three," announced Chris. "Soon it will be time for the second and final match—and one against Noah and Heather! But now, it's time to ask the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the next match? Will the winner be successful against Duncan in the possibly-second-to-last-match, round four? Will Sierra be truly heartbroken to see that Cody lost? …And how come she wasn't in this chapter, anyway?

"Find out, in the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** In case you don't get the joke towards the end (and you probably don't), I suggest you look at the review by PhenomsServant for chapter ten of HyperForce's "Yu-Gi-Oh! Total Drama World" fic. Needless to say, his insulting attitude pretty much got what was coming to him. Also, apologies if you found this chapter to be a bit dull and/or short for your tastes (I should know—I'm one of those people).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** That's a tough loss for Cody and his awesome Hero deck. Who will face Duncan in the final round? Heather, or Noah? Find out in "Invasion of the Light", coming soon.


	18. The Invasion of Light

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** I would like to thank Psychid for making this story a hit for me! I'll be proud if he would be my beta writer for the sequel to this story (which will be released later this summer). Also, sorry for my overusing of Morphing Jar. It's one of my favorite cards and the only card I can find that refills your hand. I'll try my best not to use it much. On with the show!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Wow, I'm actually touched by the above author's note. Other than "thank you", I really don't know what to say. However, I will say that I mocked your love for Morphing Jar. It's your favorite card, and I respect it. And, of course I'll beta-read the sequel! Okay, let's just get on with the story, shall we?

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, ready to give away the usual recap, as always.

"Our first match of the first round was between Cody and his deck of Elemental Heroes, and Duncan and his deck of Dark Fiends. As you may recall, Cody managed to summon one powerful Elemental Hero after another! …This still makes me think he should've been named 'Gary Stu'. Ah, well—at least he didn't use Elemental Hero Neos, those Neo-Spacians, or Neo-Space! Otherwise, things would've _really_ gone awry!"

**SUBTITLE: Apologies to RobRamos and Blazerxz.**

"Despite him summoning such powerful monsters, Duncan managed to remain victorious with his combo involving Dark Ruler Ha Des and Bark of the Dark Ruler. Now, we move on to the second and final match, and one against Heather and Noah. As with Duncan and Cody, I don't think there's much a grudge between these two. But it'll still be dramatic, since it will determine who will be in the finals!

"Now, it's time to ask these questions:

"Who will be the winner of the second match of round three? Will the winner be successful against Duncan in the fourth and final round? Will we be seeing any more surprises in this duel, namely Heather possibly switching the theme of her deck? When the hell will Dueler King respond to the messages Psychid sent to him? And when will he review the next chapter of his story, huh?

"Stay tuned, for the next exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Eighteen  
THE INVASION OF LIGHT**

We now join a depressed Cody at a McDonald's restaurant located across the stadium. With a chocolate milkshake beside him, he was looking over the same deck that brought him victory in his previous duels against Sierra and Gwen, but brought him defeat against Duncan.

"I just don't understand it…" he said with a sigh. "This deck brought me victory in this tournament two matches in a row, but not for when I dueled Duncan…"

After sipping a bit of his milkshake, he resumed: "No. I _won't_ give up on this deck. The only it would be worthless is if it would only make me lose in the very first round. Which it _didn't_! I _know_ that I'm gonna win a tournament someday. I don't know when, but I will! And when I do, I'll make sure this deck is one of the greatest decks ever made!"

"That's my Cody!" a female voice spoke.

Cody turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than one of his crazy-obsessed fans, Sierra. Unlike last time, she was wearing her casual clothing for _Total Drama_, season three, and her hair was fashioned in the same manner.

"S… Sierra?" he wondered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I saw your duel against Duncan on TV," she explained. "It was tough to bear, but you did your best."

"Thanks," said Cody, blushing. "I thought this deck would bring me victory, too. But it looks like Duncan got the better of me…"

"Indeed," said Sierra. "So, who're you gonna root for in the next round?"

"I'm going with Noah," he replied. "Not only do I want to see Heather creamed, but Blazerxz does have a point—she kind of _has_ overstayed her welcome…"

"Same here."

Cody slurped down the rest of his milkshake. Miraculously, he didn't get a brain freeze from all of that slurping.

"Wanna go back to the hotel and watch the duel from there?" he asked as soon as he was done.

"Sure," his friend replied, smiling.

After properly disposing of the milkshake, she and Cody walked out of the restaurant… holding hands…

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room, Heather was skimming through her deck to make sure it was ready for her own match against Noah. Seeing as if the match was to determine who would face Duncan, she looked through her deck very carefully.

"This is probably the best deck I ever made!" she snickered. "My first two decks may not have been as good as this one, but they certainly brought me victory in my matches against both Beth and LeShawna! All I have to do now is to cream Noah, hopefully beat Duncan, and then try to beat Chris so I can get the money and the rare cards! I don't know what those cards are, but I'm sure they'll be useful!

"Look out, Nerdy Noah—when we duel, you're going _down_!"

-ooo-

As for Noah, he was in his hotel room, looking over his own deck. Like Heather, he skimmed through it very carefully.

"I like my Spell Counter deck," he said to himself, "but I'm thinking about combining it with the Spellcaster deck I used against Ezekiel. That way, it'll be more powerful than it already is!"

After reaching a certain card, he stopped to look at it. "This is the rarest card I ever owned. My cousin got it for my birthday before I competed on Total Drama Island, but I never used it. That's why I'm going to use it against Heather in my next duel. Her first two decks were powerful, but I'm worried that she may have a _third_ deck I may not know about. Who _knows_ how powerful it may be?"

At last, he put his deck in his pocket. "Time to get this over with…"

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in Chris's office, he and Yusei were having yet another conversation. Much to his happiness, the doorway that Owen destroyed was now fully repaired.

"So, are you happy to get your card back?" asked Chris.

"More than you think," his partner answered, breathing a heavy sigh. "Besides its evolutions, Stardust Dragon is the rarest card I own."

"So, what happened to those other guards you hired? You know, the ones who failed to protect your room?"

"I fired all four of them, for unacceptable conduct. Thankfully, I've replaced them with elite guards who won't let anyone join unless they see a clean record."

"Great thinking, Yusei," said Chris, smiling.

"And… I want to apologize for how I behaved back when Noah dueled Alejandro. I hope this'll make it up for you." He handed Chris a pink and red envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation for when I marry Akiza this summer. Trust me—it's gonna be _huge_."

"So… does this mean we're even?"

Yusei simply smiled and nodded at him.

-ooo-

Later that night, Heather was once again in her locker room. This time, she was all ready to go. Her Disk was fastened onto her arm, and her deck was inside the Disk.

"I'm ready to take down that snarky sneak once and for all!" she vowed. "…Although, I wonder when my chance will come?"

"ATTENTION, CHOSEN COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice sounded through the speakers. "I REPEAT: ALL CHOSEN COMPETITORS FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE THIRD ROUND PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"I guess that answers my question." Without hesitation, she exited the locker room and made her way to the stadium.

-ooo-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris excitedly announced once again. "Are you ready for the match that will determine the tournament's last two finalists?"

The audience cheered wildly—and more wildly than they ever did for the previous chapters.

"Okay, then!" said Chris. "Now, let's get right to introducing the tournament's last two semi-finalists! First up, is the girl who traded in her Alien deck for a Venom deck, which she may use this duel! …Unless, of course, she's traded decks once again…

"Give it up for… _Heather_!"

Much to her relief, instead of having boos, taunts, and insults thrown at her, she was welcomed with praise and applause as she made her way to the platform.

"In case you missed her duel," he reminded, "Heather has beaten LeShawna in her last duel using her Venom deck's ace card, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!

"Yusei, would you do the honors and welcome her opponent?"

"I most certainly would!" he replied. "Tonight, Heather's opponent is going to be the boy with an amazing knowledge and an equally amazing Spellcaster-slash-Spell Counter deck! Give it up for… _Noah_!"

More cheers were heard as Noah walked up to confront Heather.

"For those of you just tuning in," he reminded, "Noah got his own victory against Alejandro with his Tempest Magician and a whole lot of Spell Counters!"

Without hesitation, both duelists activated their Disks and drew five cards apiece.

"Well, it looks like we're all ready to go here!" commented Chris, chuckling. "But remember, young duelists—the winner will have a chance to face Duncan in the tournament's final round! In turn, the winner of that round will either win one hundred thousand dollars, or have the chance to duel yours truly!

"So begin the duel… NOW!"

"_Let's duel!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Noah's LP: 8000 / Heather's LP: 8000_

"I'll let Nerdy Noah go first!" Heather hastily declared.

"Whatever," her opponent said flatly as he drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and then place this face-down to end my turn." A horizontal backing appeared in front him, as did a vertical backing.

After drawing her card, Heather said, "I, too, shall place a monster in Defense Mode and a card face-down. You're up."

"Talk about a boring way to start a duel," announced Chris. "But don't worry, folks—things will get better! …Hopefully…"

"This is getting boring," said Noah, drawing his card. "So I'll go on ahead and summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" The crimson-red-robed swordsman appeared (ATK: 1900).

"I'll go ahead and activate Breaker's ability to destroy your face-down card!" The swordsman swung his sword, and a purple burst of energy shot right at Heather's vertical backing, shattering it into pixels. The backing revealed to be a Dimensional Prison.

"You lucky bastard, you…" she grumbled.

"Thank you. Now I shall activate my face-down card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!" A black pedestal with three emerald orbs floating around it appeared.

"When this card activates, it gains three Spell Counters. Once a turn, I can move one of its counters to any card I can place one on. I'll go ahead and move one of them to Breaker the Magical Warrior!" One of the three orbs flew around the swordsman and phased through his sword (ATK: 1600 – 1900).

"Breaker, attack Heather's face-down monster!"

The swordsman leapt up and sliced the horizontal backing in two with his sword. The backing revealed to be one of the oddest of all creatures. It was an earthworm humanoid with rubbery tentacles and two large slits for eyes (DEF: 0300). The worm creature shattered into pixels by the attack.

"That was Worm Apocalypse you just destroyed!" shouted Heather. "And when it's flipped, one Spell or Trap Card is destroyed!" More copies of the destroyed worm creature appeared and devoured Noah's Pitch-Black Power Stone, including its two remaining orbs.

"I guess I end my turn…" he grumbled.

"Yep, looks like I was right about Heather switching her deck after all…" commented Chris. "But… 'Worm' monsters? I don't think I've heard of them before…"

"I have," said Yusei. "It's an archetype consisting of LIGHT-Attribute, Reptile-Type monsters. Most of them are Flip Effect Monsters, which can be pretty annoying. Each member of that archetype is based on a letter of the alphabet."

"Something tells me we're gonna have a pretty interesting duel…"

"I draw!" shouted Heather, drawing. "Once again, I place a monster in Defense Mode, and another card face-down! Now, make your move!"

"Fine! I will!" said Noah, drawing. "First, I'll reveal my face-down monster—Skelengel!" The invisible fairy wielding a bow and arrow appeared (ATK: 0900).

"As you may have remembered, when this little fella is flipped, I draw one card. Now I'll attack your face-down monster with Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Once again, the swordsman leapt up and sliced the horizontal backing in two with his sword. The backing revealed to be another earthworm humanoid, this one almost resembling an astronaut (DEF: 1500). The creature got shattered into pixels by the attack.

"When Worm Hope is flipped, I draw one card," said Heather, drawing her card. "But since it was just sent to the Graveyard, I discard one card." She took a different card and slid it into her Disk's Graveyard.

"Skelengel, attack Heather directly!" The fairy shot an arrow at her chest (Heather's LP: 8000 – 7100).

"I'll end my turn."

"Then I go!" shouted Heather, drawing. "I activate my face-down card, Limit Reverse! This card resurrects any monster from my Graveyard, so long as its Attack Points are one thousand or less! Revive yourself, Worm Apocalypse!" The tentacle-armed earthworm humanoid appeared (ATK: 0300).

"Now I sacrifice him to summon my Worm Illidan!" The resurrected worm transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged an even more hideous worm-like creature. This one had blue skin and spikes sticking out of its body (ATK: 2000).

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" a sickly Chris said, his cheeks puffing.

"Now I place this card face-down!" Heather resumed. "And since a card was just Set on my side of the field, Worm Illidan gets a Worm Counter. For every one it has, it gains three hundred Attack Points!" Another spike grew out of its body (ATK: 2000 – 2300).

"Worm Illidan, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Some of the spikes on the worm's body flew off and struck at the swordsman, shattering him into pixels (Noah's LP: 8000 – 7600).

_Strange…_ Noah thought. _Heather _could_ have attacked my Skelengel, which is a weaker monster, and have inflicted me with more damage! …So why didn't she?_

"I'll end my turn!" Heather finished.

"Let's see…" said Noah, drawing his card. "I switch Skelengel to Defense Mode, and then I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn." After the fairy knelt defensively (DEF: 0400), another horizontal backing appeared next to it. Afterwards, a vertical backing appeared behind the fairy and the horizontal backing.

"Draw!" shouted Heather, drawing. "I summon yet another monster in Defense Mode! And don't forget—with another card Set, another counter gets on Illidan!" Yet another spike grew out of the worm humanoid's body (ATK: 2000 – 2600).

"Now I activate Worm Illidan's _other_ special ability! I can remove two of its Worm Counters to destroy one card on your field! I'll go ahead and destroy your face-down monster!" Two of the worm's spikes fired at Noah's horizontal backing, revealing to be a Neo the Magical Swordsman.

"I now equip Illidan with Fairy Meteor Crush! When it attacks your puny Skelengel, the difference between his Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!"

That_ must be why she attacked Breaker instead of Skelengel!_ an astonished Noah thought.

"Worm Illidan, attack Skelengel!" Another barrage of spikes fired at the small fairy, shattering it into pixels. Some of the spikes struck at Noah's chest (Noah's LP: 7600 – 6000).

"It's your turn, Nerdy Noah!"

"It most certainly is!" he remarked as he drew his card. "I activate my own Limit Reverse to resurrect my Skelengel!" The small fairy reappeared beside him (ATK: 0900).

"But he won't be here for long, because I sacrifice him to summon my Dark Red Enchanter!" The small fairy transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the same crimson-red-robed magician used in his duel against Alejandro. After his summoning, two small emerald orbs appeared and were absorbed into his scepter (ATK: 1700 – 2300).

"You… you used that card against Alejandro!" she gasped.

"Indeed, I did!" said Noah. "And now _you're_ gonna witness his power, once I have him attack your Worm Illidan!" The magician fired a burst of dark magic at the spiked worm creature, vaporizing it almost instantly (Heather's LP: 7100 – 6800).

"And that's that!" he resumed. "I'll end my turn."

Heather only fumed as she drew her card. "I sacrifice my face-down monster for another face-down monster! That ends my turn!" Instead of transforming into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, her horizontal backing merely faded away, only to be replaced with another one.

"Back to me!" said Noah, drawing. "And I'll attack your face-down monster with Dark Red Enchanter!"

The magician fired another burst of dark purple energy, this one firing at Heather's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a slender, green-skinned, worm-like creature (DEF: 2400), who deflected some of the magic back at Noah (Noah's LP: 6000 – 5900).

"Looks like my Worm Noble was a tad too much for you!" she laughed. "And if that wasn't enough, there's his special ability! Since he was flipped by your monster's attack, you lose Life Points equal to half of his Attack Points!" The worm creature unleashed some green goo from its mouth, nearly covering his entire body (Noah's LP: 5900 – 4750).

"Okay, _ew_," he flatly remarked. "I'll place another monster in Defense Mode (4), and a card face-down to end my turn."

"My move!" shouted Heather, drawing. "I can Tribute Summon this monster by sacrificing one Reptile-Type 'Worm' monster I control. I'll go ahead and sacrifice my Worm Noble to call forth my Worm Queen!"

The slim green worm transformed into yet another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged an even more hideous worm-like creature. This one had a white exoskeleton, four arms, and an arachnid-like abdomen, complete with the eight legs (ATK: 2700).

"If Beth, Courtney, Lindsay, or Gwen were here right now," Chris remarked, "I'm sure they would _all_ be fainting by now! …Well, three of them would, anyway…"

"Worm Queen, attack Dark Red Enchanter!" The white worm shot a burst of white goo at the crimson-robed magician, causing him to melt in the process. Some of the goo shot at Noah's body for a second time (Noah's LP: 4750 – 4350).

"Make your move, Noah, while you still can!" she taunted.

"I most certainly will, Heather, as I draw my card!" said Noah. _A _dry_ one, I hope…_ He drew a card, which _was_ a 'dry one', much to his relief.

"I reveal my face-down monster, Old Vindictive Magician!" An elderly witch wielding a scythe-like scepter appeared (ATK: 0450).

"When she's flipped, I can destroy one monster on your field! It's time I dethroned your queen!" With a wave of her wand, some black magic shot at it, firing directly at the white worm.

"My queen's going nowhere!" shouted Heather. "I activate the Counter Trap Card, Divine Wrath! So long as I discard one card, I can negate your monster's effect, and destroy it!" The black magic backfired at the witch, shattering her into pixels.

"Well, _this_ bites…" grumbled Noah. "I'll go ahead and activate my Poison of the Old Man to gain twelve hundred Life Points!" He was shrouded with a green aura for a few moments (Noah's LP: 4350 – 5550).

"Now I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Draw!" shouted Heather, drawing. "Worm Queen, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The white worm shot another burst of white goo at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a young magician wearing dark purple robes (DEF: 0800), who was melted by the goo.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed," said Noah, "I take one Level Two or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"It's gonna take more than defensive tactics to defeat _me_!" said Heather. "Now make your move, already!"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Noah remarked once again as he drew his card. "I reveal my face-down monster, Crystal Seer!" The sorceress wielding the crystal ball appeared (ATK: 0100).

"When Crystal Seer is flipped, I pick up the top two cards of my Deck. Afterwards, one goes in my hand, and the other goes back in my Deck!" After picking up his deck's top two cards, he took one and placed it on the bottom of his deck.

"Now I sacrifice Crystal Seer to summon my Chaos Command Magician!" The sorceress transformed into yet another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the magician wearing emerald green robes (ATK: 2400).

"_Ha!"_ laughed Heather. "My Worm Queen's stronger than your Magician!"

"Not unless I use my Shrink upon her majesty!" The white worm shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2700 – 1350).

"Chaos Command Magician, dethrone that queen once and for all!" The magician fired a burst of light at the white worm, shattering it into pixels (Heather's LP: 6800 – 5750).

"'Long live the queen,' as they say! I'll end my turn."

"I may be down, but I'm _far_ from out!" shouted Heather, drawing. "I'll place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!" The magician in dark purple and white robes appeared (ATK: 1900).

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Heather's face-down monster!" The emerald-robed magician fired a burst of light at Heather's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be another copy of Worm Hope (DEF: 1500), who shattered into pixels.

Heather said nothing as she quickly drew a card and discarded a different card.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Heather directly!" The purple-and-white-robed magician fired a burst of dark purple energy at Heather's chest, giving her pain (Heather's LP: 5750 – 3850).

"Still think you're 'far from done'?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ far from done, you dweeb!" his opponent shrieked as she drew her card. "I activate my Monster Reborn to resurrect my Worm Noble!" The green-skinned worm reappeared (ATK: 1400).

"He won't be here for long, because I sacrifice him to summon _another_ one of my powerful creatures!"

The green-skinned worm transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a titanic, muscular, yellow worm-like creature with four arms and four mammoth-like legs.

"Behold, my mighty Worm King!" The newly summoned monster let out an ear-piercing cry (ATK: 2700).

_Sheesh, and people thought _my_ monsters would give them nightmares…_ an obviously unimpressed Duncan mentally muttered.

"Worm King, attack Skilled Dark Magician!" The worm creature fired a burst of yellow goo from its mouth, melting the purple-and-white-robed magician in the process (Noah's LP: 5500 – 4750).

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the worm creature.

"My turn!" shouted Noah, drawing. "All I can do is switch my Chaos Command Magician into Defense Mode, and play this face-down to end my turn." After the emerald-robed magician knelt defensively (DEF: 1900), another vertical backing appeared behind the magician.

"Back to me!" shouted Heather, drawing. "I summon my Worm Dimikles in Attack Mode!" A purple-skinned worm creature that walked on all four of its legs appeared (ATK: 1700).

"I activate my face-down card—a Shrink of my own—to cut your Chaos Command Magician to half its size!" Sure enough, the emerald-robed magician shrunk down to half its size (DEF: 1900 – 0950).

"Worm Dimikles, attack Chaos Command Magician!" The purple worm creature leapt at the emerald-robed magician, shattering him into pixels.

"Worm King, attack Noah directly!" The yellow worm creature trampled all over Noah's body (Noah's LP: 4750 – 2050).

"I… I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" he shouted as he got himself up. "Since I just took damage, I discard one card to Special Summon a monster with Attack Points that are equal to or less than the damage I took! I Special Summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Everyone's favorite female Duel Monsters card appeared before the audience (ATK: 2000).

"If you think a girly-girl like her is gonna save you, think _again_!" shouted Heather.

"Right. My move!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I activate my Pot of Avarice to return five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and draw two cards!"

Dark Red Enchanter, Apprentice Magician, Crystal Seer, Skilled Dark Magician, and Chaos Command Magician all slid out of his Disk's Graveyard slot. After placing the cards back in his deck, he drew two cards.

"I now activate my Ancient Rules Spell! This card lets me Special Summon any Level Five or higher Normal Monster from my hand! Appear now, Dark Magician!" The famous purple-robed magician appeared next to the female magician (ATK: 2500).

"You're _kidding_, right?" Heather taunted once again. "_Both_ of your monsters are weaker than mine!"

"That's why I sacrifice them both to summon another one of my mighty magicians!" Noah corrected. Each of his magicians transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a wizard similar to Dark Magician, except wearing a pitch-black costume and wielding a three-pronged staff (ATK: 3200).

"Behold, my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Noah boldly presented his new monster. "And you'd better watch out, 'cause it's gonna attack your Worm King!" The newly-summoned magician shot a burst of pitch-black magic at the yellow worm creature, vaporizing it almost instantly (Heather's LP: 3850 – 3350).

"I end my turn, with nothing else to do!" finished Noah.

"I swear, you're gonna pay for that!" snarled Heather as she drew her card. "I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I place this face-down to end my turn."

"You know, you _could_ have left your Worm Dimikles in Defense Mode to protect your Life Points!" Noah said as he drew his card. "But it's your loss, I guess! Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Worm Dimikles!" The pitch-black-robed sorcerer unleashed another burst of pitch-black energy, vaporizing the purple-skinned worm (Heather's LP: 3350 – 1850).

"I left my Worm Dimikles in Attack Mode for a _reason_," Heather said, wildly grinning. "And that's to activate my own copy of Damage Condenser! I discard my one and only card to Special Summon my ultimate weapon!"

The floor beneath both duelists began to vibrate violently. Out of the ground emerged a gigantic, four-armed, red-skinned, bulky worm-like creature.

"Behold… my _Worm Victory_!" The newly-summoned worm let out another ear-piercing cry (ATK: 0000).

"That thing's _much_ weaker than my monster!" Noah said confidently.

"Not unless there's his special ability!" corrected Heather. "For every Reptile-Type 'Worm' monster that's in my Graveyard, my monster gains five hundred Attack Points! Right now, I count _ten_ (ATK: 0000 – 5000)!"

"I… I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn." A horizontal backing appeared next to the pitch-black-robed magician.

"Draw!" shouted Heather, wildly drawing. "Worm Victory, attack Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" A red burst of light shot out of the worm's mouth, vaporizing the pitch-black-robed magician (Noah's LP: 2050 – 0250).

"One more attack, and you're pretty much _done_ for!" laughed Heather. "Now make your move… and make it _count_!"

"Trust me… I _will_!" said Noah, drawing. "I reveal my face-down monster, Morphing Jar!" As the dreaded one-eyed jar appeared (ATK: 0700), both duelists discarded their one and only card to draw five cards apiece.

"Lucky for you," said Heather, "my card _wasn't_ a 'Worm' monster."

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm _still_ gonna win!" said Noah. "And you're gonna find out how right now! I summon my Skilled White Magician!" A white-and-bronze-robed mage appeared next to the jar (ATK: 1700).

"Now I activate my Double Summon, letting me Normal Summon my Frequency Magician!" The young cybernetic magician appeared in between the two monsters (ATK: 0800).

"Level Two Frequency Magician, Tune yourself into Level Four Skilled White Magician!"

Frequency Magician split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Skilled White Magician, who transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Noah closed his eyes and began to chant:

"_A mighty magician of light and magic comes forth and blasts its enemies away with her intense magical power. She'll smash her opponents away with its intense magical attacks!__Synchro Summon! Appear now… Tempest Magician!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light emerged the same female, scythe-wielding magician used in his duel against Alejandro (ATK: 2200).

"_Now_ I know you're desperate to lose!" Heather taunted once again. "That monster's far _beyond_ weaker than mine!"

"Tell that to my Miracle Synchro Fusion!" corrected Noah. "This card lets me fuse monsters from my field or my Graveyard for a Fusion Monster that requires a Synchro Monster as one of its Fusion Material Monsters! I fuse the Spellcaster-Type Synchro Monster, Tempest Magician, on my field with my also-Spellcaster-Type Sorcerer of Dark Magic in my Graveyard!"

The pitch-black-robed magician suddenly appeared next to the scythe-wielding sorceress. They fused together to create an almighty magician clothed in red and lavender robes, wielding a scepter with an emerald orb.

"Behold… **_SUPREME ARCANITE MAGICIAN_**!" Noah proudly presented his new magician (ATK: 1400).

"That… that thing's _huge_!" commented Chris.

"I use that Spell Card for a Fusion Monster I happen to own," Yusei also commented. "Not that it's important to the plot, anyway…"

"When my monster is Fusion Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters and two thousand extra Attack Points!" resumed Noah. Two emerald orbs floated into the magician's scepter, greatly strengthening him (ATK: 1400 – 3400).

"Even with its power boost, it's _still_ weaker than Worm Victory!" laughed Heather.

"Not that it really matters," said Noah, "because thanks to his ability, he doesn't _need_ the extra points. Once a turn, I can remove one of his counters to destroy any card on the field! And you know who I'm gonna use it on…?"

"No… you _can't_!" cried Heather.

"I most certainly _can_!" remarked Noah. The magician fired a burst of emerald energy at the giant worm, vaporizing it (ATK: 3400 – 2400). "Now you're wide open!"

"Noah, please! Stop!" pleaded Heather. "Think about what you're doing! If you attack me _now_, then it'll greatly upset my fans!"

"Tell that to Blazerxz, who thinks you overstayed your welcome!" corrected Noah. "Supreme Arcanite Magician, _END THIS_!" The magician fired another burst of emerald energy at Heather, causing her to wail in agony (Heather's LP: 1850 – 0000).

"And the winner who will face Duncan in the final match is… _Noah_!" Chris excitedly announced. The audience kept cheering at their best.

"_No!"_ shrieked Heather, pounding the floor. "I was _this close_ to making it into the finals! But mark my words, Noah, you'll _never_ win your next duel! However, when the story's sequel begins—and there _will_ be a sequel—revenge will be mine! _You'll see_!"

"Whatever you say, Heather," remarked Chris. "Guards, take her away!"

"Hey!" shouted Heather as two guards grabbed her arms. _"Let me go!"_ She kept ranting as she was dragged out of the stadium.

"This is it, everyone!" Chris excitedly announced once again. "In exactly two days from now, Noah will be facing Duncan in the finals for both the championship and a chance to duel yours truly! In the meantime, let's ask these following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the tournament's final match? Will it be Dark Delinquent Duncan? Or will it be Noble but Nerdy Noah? What new surprises will we see from both competitors? Will the winner decide to duel me, or will he not take any chances? Which came first: the chicken, or the egg?

"Find out, in the next exciting, and possibly most dramatic, chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Who shall win the most important duel in the story: Duncan or Noah? We'll find out in the next chapter I'm calling "The Best of the Best", which will be coming real soon.


	19. The Best of the Best

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:**I hope you're all ready for the final two chapters of this story. For having well over one hundred reviews, I think this story was a major hit. By this chapter's end, we'll find out who will be the star of my next Total Drama fanfic. So, let's now get the show on the road with the most intense chapter of this fanfic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty happy with how this duel's gonna turn out. ;D

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced, ready to give the tournament's usual recap:

"Our second and final match of the third round was of one between Noah and his deck of magic and Heather and her third deck of 'Worm' monsters! That quickly takes us to the fact that Heather has indeed changed her deck's theme once again! Is it anything _too_ new or surprising? Ultimately you, the viewer, must decide.

"Despite her deck's theme change, Noah remained victorious as he vanquished her with his Supreme Arcanite Magician Fusion Monster! And boy, did Heather throw a hissy fit when she lost! And she mentioned something about a sequel. _Is_ there going to be a sequel? Maybe, but _I'm_ not gonna give away any surprises _now_!

"But now, the time has come—it is now time for the very last match of the tournament! And it's going to be one against Duncan and his deck of dark demons, and Noah and his deck of magical magicians and monsters!

"As always, it's time to bring up the following questions, and ones that are of vital importance:

"Who will be the winner of both the final match and the entire tournament? Will it be Dark Duncan? Or will it be Noble Noah? What surprises will we be seeing from the duel we are about to witness? Will the winner decide to duel against yours truly, or will he take the easy way out? …How come I haven't seen Courtney lately…?

"Stay tuned, for the next, and possibly most dramatic, chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**Chapter Nineteen  
THE BEST OF THE BEST**

We now go to the stadium's detention center. Here, we see Heather in one of the cells, regretting the temper she had towards the end of the previous chapter.

"I can't believe I threw that tantrum…" she grumbled. "Now I'm locked up until tomorrow afternoon! _Ugh_!"

She looked across from her cell, only to find her confiscated deck on the table. "Ah, what's the use. I'm pretty much _eliminated_ from this tournament, and for good! …But I _know_ there's gonna be a sequel—Dueler King said so! And when there is, I'll make an entirely _new_ deck that'll show _those_ losers! And then, revenge will be _mine_!"

And now, another scene change.

"Haha—wait, no! Don't! I'm not done here y-"

-ooo-

But it was too late. Already the scene changed to the stadium's private dining hall, where a special dinner was made for Duncan and Noah, a.k.a. the tournament's two finalists. Call it a way for Chris to express his congratulations.

"Great stuff, McLean!" complimented Duncan as he chewed his lobster with delight. "Thanks for giving us all the chow!"

"No problem at all, Duncan!" he happily replied. "You both deserve a well-earned meal after surviving through three whole rounds!"

"I must say, it _is_ an impressive meal," Noah also complimented.

"But remember, you two," he warned both winners, "your final duel starts in two days! So it's best that you both make sure your decks are ready!"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Chris!" beamed Duncan. "I'll make sure my dark army's ready to drag Noah's magical monsters to the depths of Hell!"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" said Noah.

"Cutthroat competition—that's _definitely_ what I want to see!" snickered Chris, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Well, enjoy your two days off, boys!"

-ooo-

"Man, it's about _time_ someone beat Heather!" said Cody as he, along with Sierra, were watching a replay of Noah's duel against Heather.

"Worms are really tricky to use or face against," commented Sierra. "After you beat me, some kid with a deck like hers challenged me to a duel."

"Did you lose?"

"No, I won… _barely_…"

"Oh…" Cody said thoughtfully. "Well… at least Noah knocked Heather out of the tournament!"

"Ditto. Do you think he'll win?"

"One would like to _hope_ so!"

The two continued to watch the television… as they held hands…

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in their private office, Chris and Yusei were discussing about the final, and most dramatic, match of the tournament.

"Man, who would have thought that Duncan and Noah would be the tournament's two finalists?" commented Chris. "Just think—two great duelists and their decks battling it out to the very end!"

"I can already tell this is gonna be intense," said Yusei.

"Ditto!" added Chris. "…Come to think of it, I _might_ invite all of the contestants—including the ones who were defeated, and the ones who weren't invited—just so they can all watch this historic moment!"

"With extra guards and stuff, right?"

"Why, of course! As a matter of fact, I've hired some of those guards you talked about a couple days ago, just to make sure everything will go alright!"

"And just to make sure no more incidents happen," said Yusei, "I'm gonna keep my deck with me at all times."

"Good idea!"

"I know this sounds awkward," Yusei resumed, "but would you mind signing an autograph for Akiza? She's really been wanting one ever since I helped her with this tournament."

"Sure, why not?" agreed Chris. _I know the ladies want me, and they're gonna get me… Larry Laffer, eat your heart out!_

-ooo-

At a card shop near the stadium, Duncan was looking for some good cards to help his deck in his upcoming duel against Noah.

"Dammit!" he grumbled. "How hard is it to find really powerful cards to use when I'm about to face off against Noah in one of the biggest matches yet?"

His eyes suddenly caught three cards he assumed would best support his deck. He also found them to be at the same price, and a very reasonable one.

"It looks like my troubles are over!" He turned to an elderly shopkeeper and said, "Yo, gramps!"

"Eh, whaddya want, sonny?" asked the shopkeeper.

"I would like to purchase these three cards, please."

"Eh, these three cards? Okey, lemme just ring 'em up for ya…" The shopkeeper pressed a couple buttons on his register and announce, "Twenty-four dollars, please."

"Here's twenty-five; keep the change." He slid a twenty and a five to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper then slid the three cards to him.

"Please come again, y'hear?"

As he left the store, Duncan chuckled to himself. "I guess robbing Harold of his money _was_ worth it, after all!"

-ooo-

Later that night, Noah was in his hotel room, looking over his deck to use against Duncan.

"I gotta make sure I'm ready for when the big day comes," he said to himself. "I'm sure he'll be using the same cards he used in the previous duels, but I'm also sure he'll be adding a few surprises I don't know about. But either way, I'm ready for him!"

He took out the Supreme Arcanite Magician from his deck. "This is the same card that brought got me to where I am now, back when I dueled Heather. Cousin, I know you can't hear me now, but I want to thank you _ever_ so much for giving this to me. I'm gonna make you proud!"

He yawned, put his deck aside, and then climbed under the covers to get some sleep.

-ooo-

On the day of the final match, the bleachers were filled with more people than ever possible. True to his word, Chris invited all of the contestants—including the ones who were defeated, and the ones who weren't invited—were among some of those bleachers. Well… _almost_ all of them, anyway…

"Um… hehe… like, when's the duel gonna start?" Ezekiel impatiently asked. "I, like, already wanna see who's gonna win! Hehehe!"

"The tournament's not gonna start in two hours!" scolded Lindsay.

"Yeah, so cool it!" added Beth. Ezekiel remained silent.

"Hey, has anyone seen Courtney?" asked Gwen, looking around.

"I don't know!" said Tyler. "I haven't seen her ever since we entered the stadium!"

"Do you think she's up to something?" asked Cody. "I mean, you remember how she reacted when she lost to Gwen, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we should worry about her," DJ said reassuringly. "Right now, we have to worry about a match that could determine it all!"

-ooo-

At this moment, right in the boy's locker room, Duncan and Noah were readying themselves for the big moment.

"You ready for this, Nerdy Noah?" taunted Duncan.

"I was _born_ ready, Douchey Duncan!" his opponent remarked.

"ATTENTION, REMAINING COMPETITORS!" Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT: ALL REMAINING COMPETITORS FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

The boys said nothing as they nodded to each other and exited the stadium.

-ooo-

"For the past eighteen chapters," Chris dramatically announced, "we have seen some exciting matches, all of them resulting in praise, and sometimes controversy, from the story's real-life reviewers! Now, after eighteen long and brutal chapters, we are now ready to witness chapter _nineteen_—the possibly-second-to-final match of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

The audience, including the former contestants, cheered at their best.

"Speaking for Chris," Yusei also announced, "these two duelists you are about to see have fought long and hard duels to make it this far into the tournament. After this duel, the loser will go home with nothing. But the winner will either walk home with one hundred thousand dollars, or two million dollars and two of the rarest cards ever created, if they manage to beat Chris! But will the latter be accomplished? That is only fate to decide!"

"In the meantime," announced his partner, "let's welcome our tournament's two finalists… _Duncan and Noah_!"

The audience cheered once again as Duncan and Noah walked up to the platform and stood to face each other.

"Finalists, you know what to do!"

And they did. They both activated their Duel Disks and drew five cards apiece.

"Begin the final match of the tournament… _NOW_!"

"_Let's duel!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Noah: 8000 LP / Duncan: 8000 LP_

"Since it's the final match of the tournament," Chris continued to announce, "the player who goes first will be one of the previous two matches' winners who had a greater amount of Life Points! Last I checked, Duncan had fifty Life Points left in his duel, while Noah had two hundred more than that! That means Noah will make the first move!"

"With pleasure!" he said, drawing his card. "I summon one monster in Defense Mode, and then I place one card face-down! That ends my turn!" Both a horizontal and a vertical card backing appeared in front of him.

"Here I go!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I summon my Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!" The purple-skinned fiend soldier appeared in front of him (ATK: 1900).

"Hope you're ready, Noah, 'cause my monster's gonna destroy _your_ monster!" The fiend soldier leapt up and swiped his sword at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a giant library (DEF: 2000); part of the fiend's sword chipped off (Duncan's LP: 8000 – 7900).

"You were saying?" he remarked.

"Damn you…" Duncan silently fumed. "_Fine_! I'll end my turn…"

"Back to me, then!" said Noah, drawing. "I sacrifice my Royal Magical Library to summon my Dark Red Enchanter!" The entire library managed to transform into a single small orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the same crimson-red-robed magician used last chapter (ATK: 2300).

"Isn't that the same monster Noah used in his last two duels?" asked Lindsay.

"That it is, Linds," replied Gwen. "That, it is…"

"Dark Red Enchanter, attack Archfiend Soldier!" The crimson-red-robed enchanter fired a burst of red energy at the fiend soldier, vaporizing it (Duncan's LP: 7900 – 7500).

"I'll end my turn from there!"

_The duel just started, and _already_ he has a heard start!_ Duncan thought as he drew his card. _But I'll show _him_!_ "I, too, shall play a monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn!" Like Noah, both a horizontal and vertical backing appeared in front of him.

Noah drew his card. "He's not one of the _best_ monsters in my deck, but I'll say he helped quite a lot! I summon my Neo the Magic Swordsman!" The blonde-haired warrior appeared next to the crimson-red-robed magician (ATK: 1700).

"Dark Red Enchanter, destroy Duncan's face-down monster!" The magician fired another dark red blast at Duncan's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be an orange-skinned demon wearing a spiked helmet covering its eyes (DEF: 0800), who got vaporized by the attack.

"When Newdoria is destroyed," said Duncan, "I can destroy one monster on the field! Say goodbye to your Dark Red Enchanter!" The magician wailed in agony as it suddenly shattered into pixels.

"You're still wide open!" said Noah. "And Neo's gonna attack you directly!" The swordsman slashed at Duncan's chest with his sword (Duncan's LP: 7500 – 5800).

"Wow!" cried Cody. "Noah's on a _roll_! He hasn't lost any Life Points, even!"

"Don't get your hopes up!" said Gwen. "Duncan'll get back at him! I _know_ it!"

"My turn's over, Duncan," resumed Noah. "It's your turn, if you think you can make one!"

"I _know_ I can make one!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "First, I activate my face-down Poison of the Old Man to regain twelve hundred Life Points (Duncan's LP: 5800 – 7000). Next, I activate Silent Doom to resurrect my Archfiend Soldier!" The fiend soldier reappeared in front of him (DEF: 1500).

"He won't be here for long, because I sacrifice him to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!" The fiend soldier transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the same two-headed fiend ruler he used many times before (ATK: 2450).

"And with that, Duncan summons his most prized possession to the field!" Chris excitedly announced.

"Ha Des, time to scorcher that swordsman of his!" The fiend ruler unleashed a barrage of green flames from his mouth, engulfing the swordsman in the flames (Noah's LP: 8000 – 7250).

"You're up, Nerdy Noah!"

"You bet I am!" he shouted as he drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and then I place another card face-down to end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Noah, as did a vertical backing.

"Back to me!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I summon Opticlops in Attack Mode!" The orange-skinned, one-eyed, one-horned fiend appeared next to the fiend ruler (ATK: 1800).

"Ha Des, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The fiend ruler fired another barrage of green flames from his mouth, burning Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Skelengel (DEF: 0500), who got engulfed in the flames.

"Thanks to my monster's ability, you can't draw a card!" he laughed. "And now, Opticlops, attack Noah directly!" The one-horned fiend leapt at Noah and socked him in the stomach, causing him to fall down (Noah's LP: 7250 – 5450).

"This is almost getting _too_ easy!" he laughed. "Now, make your move!"

"Oh, I _will_!" shouted Noah, drawing. "First, I activate my face-down card, Birthright! It lets me resurrect any Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Revive yourself, Neo!" The swordsman reappeared beside Noah (ATK: 1700).

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Frequency Magician!" The young cybernetic magician appeared next to the swordsman (ATK: 0800).

"Level Two Frequency Magician, Tune yourself into Level Four Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

Frequency Magician split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Neo the Magic Swordsman, who transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Noah closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty magician of many magical attacks comes forth with many, magical spells! It'll cast the strongest magic attacks to destroy its enemies!_ _Synchro Summon! Come forth… Explosive Magician!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Out of the orb emerged a magician in white robes resembling those of Dark Magician's (ATK: 2500).

"Again, Noah summons a monster of total awesomeness!" commented Chris.

"Kid's got a lot of skill," added Yusei.

"Now I think _Noah_ should've been named 'Gary-Stu'!"

"Explosive Magician, attack Opticlops!" The white-robed magician fired a lustrous gold burst of energy at the one-horned fiend, vaporizing it (Duncan's LP: 7000 – 6300).

"I'll end my turn from there."

"My draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I activate Pot of Duality! This card makes me pick up the top three cards of my Deck. I then take one of them, and return the other two to my Deck!" He picked up the top three cards of his deck, placed one of them in his hand, and shuffled the others back in his deck.

"Of course," he resumed, "once I use this card, I'm not allowed to Special Summon any monsters this turn. So I'll leave Ha Des in Attack Mode, and end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!" The purple-and-white-robed magician appeared next to the white-robed one (ATK: 1900).

"Explosive Magician, attack Dark Ruler Ha Des!" The white-robed magician unleashed another lustrous yellow burst at the fiend ruler, vaporizing him (Duncan's LP: 6300 – 6250).

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack him directly!" The purple-robed mage fired a dark purple burst at Duncan's chest (Duncan's LP: 6250 – 4350).

"You actually _fell_ for it!" laughed Duncan, as a giant fiend wearing a blood red uniform and wielding two large swords appeared (ATK: 2700).

"What in the world-" gasped Noah.

"Since you attacked me directly while I had no cards on my field," his opponent explained, "I can Special Summon my Gorz the Emissary of Darkness from my hand! And since I took Battle Damage, I Special Summon an Emissary of Darkness Token whose Attack Points are equal to the damage I took!" A smaller swordsman wielding a single sword also appeared (ATK: 1900).

"I… I guess I end my turn!" shouted Noah, trying not to cower in fear.

"My turn!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I sacrifice my Emissary of Darkness Token to summon my Summoned Skull!" The small swordsman transformed into yet another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the same skull-based fiend he used plenty of times before (ATK: 2500).

"Now it's _really_ going on!" he laughed. "Gorz, attack Explosive Magician!" The sword-wielding fiend violently sliced the white-robed magician in two (Noah's LP: 5450 – 5250).

"Summoned Skull, attack Skilled Dark Magician!" The skull-based fiend unleashed lightning, which struck at the purple-robed magician, vaporizing him (Noah's LP: 4650).

"Take that! I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!"

"I'm not gonna give up _that_ easily!" shouted Noah as he drew his card. "I play another monster in Defense Mode, and then place two cards face-down to end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "Summoned Skull, attack Noah's face-down monster!"

The skull-based fiend unleashed more lightning with struck at Noah's backing. The backing revealed to be Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), who shattered into pixels by the attack. After its destruction, both duelists discarded their hands and drew five cards apiece.

"You're still wide open, so my Gorz attacks you directly!" The sword-wielding fiend leapt towards Noah.

"I don't think so!" his opponent shouted. "I remove the Necro Gardna I just discarded to negate your attack!' The spirit of a white-haired warrior in dark steel armor suddenly appeared, stopping the sword-wielding fiend in his tracks.

"Eh, that doesn't scare me!" said Duncan. "I still have two fiends, and you still have no monsters! Now, make your move!"

"What does it _look_ like I'm going?" asked Noah as he drew his card. "First, I activate my Cost Down Spell! After I discard a card, like so, the Levels of all monsters in my hand are reduced by two! Which means I can summon my Dark Magician Girl without any sacrifices!" Everyone's favorite female sorceress appeared before the duel (ATK: 2000).

"Whoa! Hehehe!" laughed Ezekiel. "I wanna totally do that chick! Hehehehehe!"

"No way, dumbass!" argued Harold. "I saw her first! Huhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"Shut up, butthole!"

Gwen responded to this argument by taking both boys' heads and slamming them into each other, knocking them out.

"Thanks for finally shutting them up," Geoff, a.k.a. the cowboy-hat-and-pink-T-shirt-wearing contestant, said.

"Call it something to make X-Burner 27 _really_ happy," she remarked.

"To continue my turn," resumed Noah, "I'll activate my Sage's Stone, letting me Special Summon Dark Magician from my Deck!" True to his word, the famous purple-robed magician appeared next to the female magician (ATK: 2500).

"They're both weaker than _my_ monsters!" cackled Duncan.

"Not unless I activate my Thousand Knives!" his opponent corrected. "Since I control Dark Magician, I can destroy one monster on your field! Say goodbye to Gorz!" A thousand knives suddenly appeared and struck at the sword-wielding-fiend's chest, shattering it.

"I'll end my turn, right on the spot!"

_Either one of his face-downs could be trouble…_ thought Duncan as he drew his own card. _But _I_ won't be falling for that!_

"I activate my Meteor of Destruction Spell! Since you have more than three thousand Life Points, I now inflict you with one thousand points of damage!" A meteor suddenly fell from above and struck at Noah (Noah's LP: 4650 – 3650).

"I play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"It's my turn, again!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I reveal one of my two face-down cards, Magic Formula, to give Dark Magician seven hundred Attack Points!" A mystical textbook appeared underneath the purple-robed magician's arm (ATK: 2500 – 3200).

"You… you _tricked_ me!" shrieked Duncan.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" he joked. "Dark Magician, attack Summoned Skull!" The purple-robed magician unleashed a burst of darker purple energy at the skull-based fiend, vaporizing it (Duncan's LP: 4350 – 3650).

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his face-down monster!" The female magician unleashed a burst of energy of the same color, striking at Duncan's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a grey-skinned fiend with large orange hands (DEF: 2100), who deflected the attack back at Noah (Noah's LP: 3650 – 3550).

"Looks like my Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, was a little too much for your pretty princess?" he remarked.

"Whatever. I'll end my turn."

"My draw!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "First, I activate my Swing of Memories to resurrect my Archfiend Soldier!" The purple-skinned fiend soldier reappeared (ATK: 1900).

"Now I sacrifice both monsters to summon a fiend like no other!"

Each of the two fiends transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, which merged into a single orb. Out of the orb emerged an almighty fiend with goat's horns, dressed in fiendish red robes.

"Behold, my almighty _Archfiend Empress_!" Duncan presented his newly-summoned fiend (ATK: 2900).

"And to think Dark Ruler Ha Des was something to be amazed about!" Chris excitedly announced. "Now there's Archfiend Empress!"

"This… could spell trouble…" said Noah, slowly stepping back.

"It sure does… for _you_!" he cackled. "Archfiend Empress, attack Dark Magician Girl!" The fiend unleashed an electrical blue orb at the female magician, vaporizing her (Noah's LP: 3550 – 2450).

"Take that, Noah!" laughed Duncan. "I end my turn with a card face-down."

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing.

"And _I_ activate Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking this turn!" shouted Duncan, as the loud roar was heard.

"I guess I have to end my turn again…" he grumbled.

"You bet you will!" said Duncan, drawing his card. "I'll activate my Shrink Card, cutting your Dark Magician down to size!" The purple-robed magician shrunk down to half his size (ATK: 3200 – 1600).

"Archfiend Empress, attack, Dark Magician!" The fiend empress unleashed another electrical blue orb at the magician, vaporizing him (Noah's LP: 2450 – 1150).

"When Magic Formula is sent to the Graveyard," said Noah, "I regain one thousand Life Points (Noah's LP: 1150 – 2150)!"

"I'm _still_ gonna win, you know!" Duncan harshly reminded. "For now, I play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I activate my Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters to my Deck and then drawing two new cards!" Dark Red Enchanter, The Tricky, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Skilled Dark Magician slid out of his Disk's Graveyard, and were placed back in his deck. He then drew two extra cards.

"Now I activate my Miracle Synchro Fusion! I fuse together the Synchro Monster, Explosive Magician, and Frequency Magician together!"

"_No!"_ cried Duncan as the white-robed and young cybernetic magicians appeared and merged with each other. "You can't possibly be summoning-"

"Oh, I most certainly _can_!" Noah proudly declared. "I Fusion Summon… _Supreme Arcanite Magician_!" The purple-and-red-robed magician appeared before the duel (ATK: 3400).

"I'm aware of your monster's other ability to resurrect any Level Six or higher Fiend-Type monster when it's destroyed. So I'll activate my Soul Release to remove Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness, Summoned Skull, and Dark Ruler Ha Des!" All three of the said fiends appeared and were sucked into a shadowy dimension up above.

"Now I'll remove one of Supreme Arcanite Magician's two Spell Counters to destroy Archfiend Empress!" The magician fired an emerald orb at the fiend empress, shattering her into pixels.

"Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The crimson-robed swordsman appeared next to the magician (ATK: 1900).

"Breaker, let's see what Duncan's monster is!" The swordsman leapt up and sliced the horizontal backing in two. The card revealed to be his own copy of Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), who shattered into pixels by the attack. For the second time this duel, both duelists discarded their cards and drew five new ones.

"Supreme Arcanite Magician, attack Duncan directly!" The magician fired another emerald orb, this one aiming at Duncan's chest (Duncan's LP: 3550 – 1150).

"Looks like _I'm_ the one who's gonna win this duel after all!" said Noah. "I'll end my turn!"

"If there's anyone who's gonna win, it's gonna be _me_!" Duncan furiously shouted as he drew his card. "First, I summon my Ritual Raven!" A small raven with two yellow faces for its eyes appeared (ATK: 0100).

"Now I activate my Zera Ritual, using my Ritual Raven as the entire sacrifice!" The raven split apart into seven more copies, all of them being absorbed into an evil altar. Suddenly, a blue-skinned, sharp-clawed fiend appeared.

"Behold, my Zera the Mant!" he presented his newly-summoned monster (ATK: 2800).

"Dear God…!" Noah gasped at the sight of the monster.

"Looks like Noah's in for a bit of a problem," chuckled Chris.

"Zera the Mant, attack Noah's Supreme Arcanite Magician!" The fiend rushed in and slashed at his magician, shattering it into pixels (Noah's LP: 2150 – 1750).

_I knew you could do it, baby,_ Gwen thought to herself with a wild grin crossing her face. _Just a little bit more, and you'll not only beat Noah, but you'll win it all!_

"What was that you were saying about you 'winning'?" remarked Duncan.

"I know that I'm going to win!" said Noah, drawing. "And I know just how! First, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain one thousand Life Points (Noah's LP: 1750 – 2750)! Then, I switch Breaker to Defense Mode (DEF: 1000), and play another monster in Defense Mode to end my turn!"

"Back to me!" shouted Duncan, drawing. "I summon another Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!" Another copy of the fiend soldier appeared (ATK: 1900).

"Now I'll activate my Shield Crush to rid myself of your Breaker!" The swordsman shattered into pixels.

"Zera, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The blue-skinned fiend slashed at Noah's horizontal backing—revealing to be a Crystal Seer (DEF: 0100)—shattering it into pixels.

"You know what happens _now_!" his opponent laughed. "I take my Deck's top two cards, add one to my hand, and return the other to the bottom of my deck!" Noah took his deck's top two cards, placed one in his hand, and shuffled the other back to his deck.

_I should've attacked with Archfiend Soldier!_ grumbled Duncan. "I can still attack you with Archfiend Soldier!" Sure enough, the fiend soldier slashed at Noah in the chest (Noah's LP: 2750 – 0850).

"It's your final move," said Duncan. "So make it quick!"

"Oh, I'll make it 'quick'!" said Noah, drawing his card. "Quick enough to end this duel, that is! I summon Apprentice Magician!" A younger female version of the purple-robed magician appeared (ATK: 0400).

"Now I activate my Magical Dimension! This card sacrifices one Spellcaster-Type monster on my field so that I can Special Summon a different one from my hand! I sacrifice Apprentice Magician to summon my Cosmo Queen!" The magician was suddenly encased in a golden box. Out of the box emerged an empress wearing red robes and a golden crown (ATK: 2950).

"My Spell Card has another effect," said Noah. "I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, such as your Zera!" The blue-skinned fiend shattered into pixels.

"I'll also get rid of your soldier with my Fissure!" The fiend soldier was swallowed up in a sudden earthquake.

"_No!"_ cried Duncan in agony. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Oh, but it _is_!" laughed Noah. "Cosmo Queen, attack Duncan directly and bring me victory!" The empress unleashed a barrage of meteors, each one striking at Duncan (Duncan's LP: 1150 – 0000).

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris dramatically announced, "I present to you the winner of both the final match and the entire romp through _Total Drama Tournament_… _**NOAH**_!" The entire audience cheered at their wildest.

"Duncan… he… he _lost_?" Gwen cried in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay," Geoff said reassuringly. "Duncan did his best, which is what matters, right?" Gwen only ran out of the stadium, crying.

"Duncan," Chris said solemnly, "you have certainly done your best. But apparently, you didn't do good enough…"

"I understand," said Duncan, calmly walking out of the stadium.

"So I won, congrats, and blah-de-blah-de-blah," Noah flatly said. "Just give me the prize money so I can get out of here."

"Not so fast, my friend!" said Chris. "You still have one of two options: you can stop here and take home the one hundred thousand dollars… _or_, you can duel me for a chance to win _two million_ dollars and two of the rarest cards ever created! Oh, and DJ's Momma's spice, too.

"Double or nothing, what will you decide?"

Noah thought about it. "I'll go for… the latter!"

"He's risking it all, folks!" announced Chris, as the audience kept cheering. "Noah has decided to get two million dollars, the two rare cards, and the spices, or lose it all trying! In the meantime, let's ask the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of this upcoming duel? Will it be Noah, or will it be yours truly? Will everyone be _amazed_ at the surprises I have in my deck? …Why do I have a feeling cutelittledizzymae's gonna dislike Gwen's reaction at the end? And seriously, how come no one's seen Courtney around lately?

"Find out, in the final and most exciting chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

-ooo-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** No, seriously, I think cutelittledizzymae's gonna dislike Gwen's reaction at the end.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** That was one great and intense duel. In the final chapter of this story, Noah battles Chris and his mysterious main deck. Can Noah win at all or go home with nothing at all? Find out in the final chapter I'm calling "Clash of the Dueling Titans", which will be coming soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID 2.0:** My "alternate title" for this will be called "The Final Countdown". Why? 'Cause… well… um… SCREW YOU!


	20. Clash of the Dueling Titans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** We finally made it to the final chapter of this awesome story of mine! If it wasn't for Psychid, this story wouldn't of had that many reviews and fans. Once again, I thank my beta reader for everything he's done to make this story a true hit for me. Check the end of this story for info about my next Total Drama/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's crossover fic. Now, let's get this chapter going!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Just so you know, this is _**not**_ a story originally written by me, so it does _**not**_ count as a fully-complete chapter story. Just want to make it clear to everyone. Enjoy. :)

-ooo-

"Last time, on _Total Drama Tournament_…" Chris dramatically announced in front of the camera, ready to give the tournament's usual recap:

"Our very last match of the tournament was between two finalists who have certainly come a long way: Duncan and his deck of dark fiends, and Noah and his deck full of magical magicians! In the last duel, they have both fought long and hard, using one exciting combo right after another! But in the end, Noah remained victorious with his Cosmo Queen—it may be old, but it sure is powerful!

"Wait… just a minute… uh-huh… This just in, viewers: the combo Noah used to defeat Duncan is the same one Gamer165 used to win his own duel against whoever the hell he was dueling! …And we probably won't be getting any more information after that…

"But, no matter! What does matter is that Noah is now officially the winner of _Total Drama Tournament_! That is, until he decides to defeat me in a duel for two million dollars, two of the rarest cards ever known to man, and DJ's Momma's spice!

"And now, let us ask the following questions:

"Who will be the winner of the _true_ final match of the tournament? Will it be me, or will it be yours truly? Will Noah get his hands on the said prizes? Or will he lose them all trying? And seriously, why the hell did this story have to be only twenty smeggin' chapters long?

"Stay tuned, for the final, and the truly most dramatic, chapter of…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**TOURNAMENT**__!"_

**FINAL CHAPTER: CLASH OF THE DUELING TITANS  
(Alternate Title by Psychid: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN)**

We now go the stadium's banquet room. Here, Chris invited all of the _Total Drama_ contestants—whether or not they participated in this tournament in general, or were already eliminated—for a private dinner.

One of such participants, Gwen, was having her dinner of fried chicken and corn on the cob, still depressed about her boyfriend's loss.

"You okay, Gwen?" a gentle male voice said. Gwen turned to find her ex-boyfriend, Trent—a person about her age with shaggy black hair, lime green eyes, a lime green T-shirt over a camouflaged long-sleeved shirt—complete with a handprint—black jeans, and white sneakers.

"Oh… hi, Trent," his former girlfriend murmured. "I'm just really upset that Duncan lost…"

"I know how you feel right now," he comforted her as he placed a hand around her shoulder. "But what matters is that he did his best in the final round. And besides—you should be proud that he made it this far, right?"

"I guess…"

"It's not that I'm _upset_ about losing this tournament," Duncan said from across Gwen's table. "I'm just glad that I managed to make it this far! …Even if I _did_ lose the hundred thousand dollars… and the chance to win much more money… and the TWO RARE CARDS…!"

"Duncan, your stress doll!" cried Owen, quickly handing his friend a squeezable stress doll. Duncan quickly grabbed it and started squeezing it, without stopping.

"Has anyone seen Noah around?" asked Heather.

"I can explain," said Chris, their host. "After making his choice to duel me, he went back to his hotel room to work on his deck for the big moment!"

"It figures!" said Owen. "I've heard from Chris that his own deck is five times better than the one he used against Blaineley!"

"That means he's gonna have to work hard if he wants to beat whatever real deck McLean has!" said Tyler.

_Oh, Noah… if only you knew what surprises I have in my _real_ deck!_ Chris thought with a wild grin, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Hehehe—Noah's so not gonna win against Chris. Hehehehe," Ezekiel taunted to Noah.

"Yeah! Huhuhuhuh!" added Harold. "I'll bet he's, like, totally gonna get his ass kicked on turn…" He began counting on his fingers. "One… two… three… uh… hey, Zeke, what comes after three?"

"Um… eight? Hehehehe."

"Would you two knock it off?" said a frowning Tyler. "If either of your decks were good, you wouldn't have been eliminated in round one! Oh, and just for the record, four comes after three!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's eight. Hehehe," grunted Ezekiel. "…Or is it forty-twelve?"

"I swear to God, those two are absolute morons," said Tyler, as the two left him alone.

"I know, Tom!" added Lindsay.

"It's… aw, heck with it…" sighed Tyler, as he decided to have fun in the current party at hand.

-ooo-

The next day, Chris and Yusei were getting the stadium ready for the tournament's final duel. Chris' entire team of interns was also there to help.

"This place has been like Heaven for us," commented Chris. "I'm almost _glad_ that I got this stadium rented for us!"

"It's a good choice, if I may add," added Yusei. "By the way, Chris… have you ever seen me Turbo Duel?"

"Are you _kidding_?" he said. "I've seen you Turbo Duel _plenty_ of times before! …Someday, I want to Turbo Duel for myself…"

"Then how about this," his partner offered. "About a week after the tournament ends, come down to Neo Domino City so I can give you a 'ride of your life', if you know what I mean…"

"I accept!" said Chris, quickly grabbing Yusei's hand. "I'll see you in about a week or so!"

The head of Chris's intern team, Ike, walked to him and informed him, "This place is just about ready. We just need to clean the locker rooms and the stadium's stands. Otherwise, we're pretty much good to go for tomorrow!"

"Excellent!" said Chris, as Ike left. He turned to Yusei and continued, "Wanna go for a coffee break?"

"Sure," said Yusei, as he and Chris left to get some coffee.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, in his hotel room, Noah was still looking over his deck. All of his cards—the same cards in his Main Deck, Side Deck, and Extra Deck—were spread out across his table.

"It's not that I suddenly doubt my deck," he said to himself, "but how am I supposed to get ready for my next match if I have absolutely no idea what Chris's real deck is?

"No," he continued. "I have to be ready for whatever he's gonna throw in my way! I made it this far in the tournament, and there's no way I'm gonna stop now! I'm gonna take him down for everything he put us through, especially with the best deck I've ever made!"

Suddenly some gurgles were heard in his stomach. "Huh… wonder if this hotel has any good room service?" He picked up a nearby menu and looked at it.

-ooo-

At a nearby prison, we see a familiar blond talk show host, Blaineley, in her cell. Ever since her loss to him and the temper tantrum she just had, Chris asked the police to make sure she did not escape until he safely left New York.

"Well _this_ sure is the pits!" she complained. "I can't even get out for a shower, which I need from all this sitting in this damn cell!"

An officer came to her cell and announced, "Alright, lady, you're free to go!"

"NO! LET ME OUT OF—wait, what?" she said.

"I'm sure you'll be relieved to know that Chris decided to drop all charges against you," he explained. "That, and we've gotten sick and tired of your damn bitching."

"I'll take that as a compliment…" she said darkly, falsely smiling.

"You can pick up your deck and Duel Disk in the property storage in the main lobby," said the officer.

"Thank you."

As she picked up her stuff and left, an evil grin crossed her face as if an opportunity came to her, which it did.

-ooo-

Later that night, sometime around eleven o'clock, Noah was anxiously pacing around the stadium. In case it wasn't obvious, he was more nervous than usual about his duel against Chris.

"Why am I now starting to regret accepting Chris's wager?" he said to himself. "Now I'm gonna have to participate in my toughest duel yet! Which means if I lose, then I'll go home with nothing but my deck, my Disk, and the clothes on my back!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Noah," a familiar voice said. Noah turned to find that the voice belonged to Yusei himself.

"Yusei?" Noah said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your worries about your duel against McLean," he explained. "It certainly is gonna be a tough one, I'll say."

"Don't remind me…" Noah said bitterly.

"Well, if you really want to be alone, I could just go," said Yusei, starting to walk off.

"No, wait!" Noah cried. "I… I guess I _could_ use some company, especially with what I'm going through right now…"

"That's what I'm here for," said Yusei.

"I'm not sure if this relates to the topic at hand, but… did you ever know anybody that drove you crazy until they finally gave up and became a good, if not great, friend?" asked Noah.

"Ever hear of Jack Atlas?" asked Yusei.

"Your best friend slash dueling rival? Who _wouldn't_?"

"That's him," he said. "I dueled him so many times, it wasn't funny at all. Then came the day he challenged me to a Ground Duel in Neo Domino City's stadium. Eventually I won when I summoned Shooting Star Dragon to defeat his Red Dragon Archfiend. Afterwards, we became the best of friends.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…" said Noah, "…you can probably say that Duncan asked me to be one of his friends, which I accepted."

"I see. Like I once said to Blister: you can never have too many friends."

"I think I'm starting to feel better already," said Noah, smiling. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Same here," said Yusei. "Now, I'm also sure that a good night's sleep will help you take a load off your mind."

"Thanks, Yusei," said Noah, walking out of the stadium.

"Any time… friend…"

-ooo-

On the day of the final match, right before the match itself, Ike and the rest of his fellow interns were making sure that everything was working properly for the big event.

"Is all of the camera equipment ready to go, Missy?" Ike called at a young female intern.

"Yep!" she eagerly replied. "We've done five test runs, all of them successful!"

"Better do a sixth, just to be sure!"

"Roger!"

"This is one duel where we'll have to broadcast it worldwide!" Ike said to himself, full of much anticipation. "If we mess up on our part in any way, it'll be our heads, courtesy of Chris!"

-ooo-

At the same time, Chris was in his office, skimming through his real deck with glee.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to Noah, especially with a deck like _this_!" he giggled.

He opened up a drawer and pulled out a golden-plated Academy Duel Disk, placed it on his arm, and then placed the deck inside the Disk.

"Ready or not, Noah… here come Chris!"

-ooo-

An hour later, Noah was finally confident enough to face Chris. His Disk was already on his arm, and his deck was already inside the Disk.

"Time to show Chris how good my deck _really_ is!" he said.

"ATTENTION, NOAH!" Chris's voice sounded through the stadium's speakers. "I REPEAT: NOAH, PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FLOOR FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well… here goes nothing…" Without hesitation, he went off to fight in his duel.

-ooo-

Since it was pretty much the end of the tournament, the entire audience was cheering at their wildest.

"Ever since this tournament began, he had proved to us that a simple but useful deck can help one win a tournament," Yusei dramatically announced. "He had some of the best cards in the game, and ones helping him win his duels against Ezekiel, Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan, in that order!

"That person who is also the winner of this tournament is Noah—and now he's gonna face off against the creator of the _Total Drama_ series in one of the biggest duels of all time!"

The audience kept cheering as Noah made his way onto the stadium's platform.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Yusei continued to announce, "here comes the creator of _Total Drama_ himself… _Chris McLean_!"

The audience cheered as Chris made his own way up the stadium's platform to stand face-to-face against Noah.

"Before the duel actually begins," resumed Yusei, "I would like to introduce to everyone my partner for this duel in particular… _Geoff_!"

Geoff ran down to greet Yusei. Instead of his casual clothing, he was wearing the same clothing for the aftermath in _Total Drama_, season three. "Ready to get this duel on the road, Yusei?" he asked his new partner.

"Always am!" said Yusei. "Alright, duelists, get ready to duel!"

Without hesitation, both duelists activated their Disks and drew five cards apiece.

"Prepare to begin the duel… _now_!"

"_Let's duel!"_ both duelists shouted out.

_Noah: 8000 LP / Chris: 8000 LP_

"Even though I _am_ the creator of Total Drama," said Chris, "I'll let Noah start us off!"

"Gladly," his opponent said as he drew his card. "And I'll do that by activating Pot of Duality! This card lets me take my deck's top three cards, add one to my hand, and return the other two to my Deck!" He picked up his deck's top three cards, placed one in his hand, and shuffled the other two into his deck.

"The only drawback is, when I activate this card, I'm not allowed to Special Summon any monsters this turn. But, it doesn't matter! For now, I play a monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn!" Both a horizontal and vertical card backing appeared in front of him.

"My turn!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I summon Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!" A dragon made entirely of sapphire appeared (ATK: 1900).

"Chris must be using a Dragon deck!" gasped Cody.

"If that's true," added Gwen, "then something tells me Noah's gonna be in for a bit of a problem…"

"Jeez, talk about a _rip_!" pouted Heather, rolling her eyes.

"Luster Dragon, attack Noah's face-down monster!" commanded Chris. The sapphire dragon fired a light blue fireball at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Skelengel (DEF: 0500), who was engulfed in the flames.

"When Skelengel is flipped, I draw one card!" shouted Noah, doing so.

"Impressive," commented Chris. "But _surely_ you know that you can't win just by defending yourself. In the meantime, I'll place this face-down and end my turn!" A vertical backing appeared behind the sapphire dragon.

"Back to me!" shouted Noah, drawing another card. "I play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"My turn!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I sacrifice Luster Dragon for his big brother, Luster Dragon Number Two!" The sapphire dragon transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a bigger dragon made of emeralds (ATK: 2400).

"I now activate my face-down card, Dragon's Rage! Now when one of my Dragon-Type monsters attacks your monster, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!

"Luster Dragon Number Two, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The emerald dragon fired a barrage of emerald shards from its mouth, striking at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be Maha Vailo (DEF: 1500), who shattered into pixels by the shards. Some of the shards also struck at Noah's chest (Noah's LP: 8000 – 7100).

"And the first blood goes to Chris himself!" Geoff excitedly announced.

"You'll have to better than that, if you want to beat me!" said Chris. "I'll end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing once again. "I summon a new member of my team—Anarchist Monk Ranshin!" An elderly, red-robed monk appeared (ATK: 1800).

"Now I activate my face-down card, Shrink, cutting your dragon down to size!" The emerald dragon shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 2400 – 1200).

"Anarchist Monk Ranshin, attack Luster Dragon Number Two!" The monk fired a burst of brown energy from his staff, vaporizing the dragon (Chris's LP: 8000 – 7400).

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!"

"I draw!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I'll play a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The crimson-red-robed swordsman appeared next to the monk (ATK: 1900).

"Breaker, attack Chris's face-down monster!" The swordsman dashed towards the horizontal backing and swung his sword at it. The backing revealed to be a silvery white and red dragon with small wings (DEF: 1100), who was sliced in two by the attack.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed," said Chris, "I take one Dragon-Type monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points and Special Summon it from my Deck. I Special Summon another Masked Dragon!" Another copy of the destroyed dragon appeared (DEF: 1100).

"Anarchist Monk Ranshin, attack Chris's second Masked Dragon!" The monk fired another brown burst of energy from his staff, vaporizing his dragon.

"I Special Summon my third and final Masked Dragon!" A third copy of the dragon appeared (DEF: 1100).

"I guess I have no choice but to end my turn," said Noah.

"My turn!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I sacrifice my final copy of Masked Dragon to summon Des Volstgalph!" The dragon transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged another dragon, this one with its body made entirely of dark brown armor (ATK: 2200).

"Before I attack, I'll activate my Magic Planter! This card forces me to send one face-up Continuous Trap Card I control to the Graveyard. In return, I draw two cards!" After sending his Dragon's Rage to his Disk's Graveyard, he drew two extra cards.

"And since a Normal Spell Card was just activated, Des Volstgalph gains two hundred extra Attack Points (ATK: 2200 – 2400)! Now, my beast, attack Anarchist Monk Ranshin!" The dragon fired a meteor at the monk, crushing it (Noah's LP: 7100 – 6500).

"Since Des Volstgalph destroyed your monster in battle, you lose an extra five hundred Life Points!" Another meteor fired out of the dragon's mouth, striking at Noah (Noah's LP: 6500 – 6000).

"You're not the _only_ one with monsters that have special abilities!" shouted Noah. "When Anarchist Monk Ranshin is destroyed, I take one card from your Graveyard, and remove it from play! Say goodbye to your Luster Dragon Number Two!" The emerald dragon automatically slid out of Chris's Disk's Graveyard slot, to which it was placed in his pocket.

"Impressive, if I do say so myself," commented Chris. "I'll end my turn." The dragon's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 2400 – 2200).

"Back to me!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I switch Breaker to Defense Mode, and place two cards face-down to end my turn!" After the swordsman knelt defensively (DEF: 1000), two vertical card backings appeared behind him.

"I draw!" shouted Chris, drawing.

"And I activate Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking this turn!" The loud roar was suddenly heard, making the dragon shudder.

"You lucked out once again," Chris grumbled. "I'll place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn, again!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I summon my Injection Fairy Lily!" A cute, pink-haired fairy nurse with a giant booster needle as her main weapon appeared (ATK: 0400).

"After I switch Breaker into Attack Mode (ATK: 1900), I'll attack Des Volstgalph with Injection Fairy Lily!" The fairy nurse held on to her needle as she flew towards the armored dragon. Suddenly, the needle began to grow (ATK: 0400 – 3400).

"At the cost of two thousand of my Life Points (Noah's LP: 6000 – 4000), my Fairy Lily gains three thousand Attack Points!" Noah explained. The nurse jabbed the needle through the dragon, shattering it into pixels (Chris's LP: 7400 – 6200).

"Breaker, attack Chris's face-down monster!" The swordsman slashed at the horizontal backing with his sword. The backing revealed to be Sangan (DEF: 0600), who shattered into pixels by the attack.

"When Sangan is sent to the Graveyard, I take one monster with fifteen hundred or less Attack Points, and add it to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, only to be placed in his hand.

"I'll now get back the Life Points I used for Fairy Lily with Supremacy Berry!" resumed Noah. "Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I regain two thousand Life Points (Noah's LP: 4000 – 6000)! That ends my turn."

"With that move, Noah is only two hundred Life Points away from Chris!" Geoff excitedly announced.

"Impressive decks they have, if I do say so myself," commented Yusei.

"I won't let you win _that_ easily!" shouted Chris as he drew his card. "I activate my Fiend's Sanctuary, letting me Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token!" A metal, beady fiend appeared (ATK: 0000).

"I now sacrifice the Metal Fiend Token to summon my Kaiser Glider!"

The beady fiend transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a golden dragon that was smaller than the Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 2400).

"Kaiser Glider, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The dragon fired a lustrous gold burst of energy at the swordsman, vaporizing him (Noah's LP: 6000 – 5500).

"I'll end my turn from there!" he proudly finished.

"Let's see…" said Noah as he drew his card. "I'll switch my Fairy Lily to Defense Mode (DEF: 1500), and play another monster in Defense Mode to end my turn."

"My turn!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I summon my Spear Dragon!" A pterodactyl-like dragon appeared (ATK: 1900).

"My Spear Dragon has the same effect as Dragon's Rage! And he'll use it on your Fairy Lily!" The pterodactyl dragon fired a cyclone at the fairy nurse, shattering her into pixels (Noah's LP: 5500 – 5100). Afterwards, the dragon knelt defensively (DEF: 0000).

"Kaiser Glider, attack Noah's face-down monster!" The golden dragon unleashed another burst of lustrous gold energy at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a young female sorcerer in rags (DEF: 0400), who was vaporized by the attack.

_Should've attacked it with Spear Dragon first…_ he muttered in his mind. "It's your turn, now."

"It certainly is!" shouted Noah as he drew his card. "I activate my Monster Reborn to resurrect my Night's End Sorcerer!" The young female magician in rags reappeared beside Noah (ATK: 1300).

"When she's Special Summoned, two of your monsters residing in your Graveyard are removed from play! Say goodbye to your Des Volstgalph and Luster Dragon!" The two cards slid out of Chris's Graveyard, only to be placed in his pocket.

"Now I discard one card to Special Summon my Tricky!" A magician wearing a mask with a question mark appeared (ATK: 2000).

"Level Two Night's End Sorcerer, Tune yourself into Level Five Tricky!"

Night's End Sorcerer split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Tricky, who transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Noah closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty wizard comes forth and uses its intense magic attacks to destroy anyone that challenges him! With its power of light and magic, it'll be an unstoppable foe! __Synchro Summon! Appear now...Arcanite Magician!"_

A blinding burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Out of the light emerged the magician wearing the lavender and violet robes. Afterwards, two emerald orbs flew into his scepter (ATK: 2400).

"I now activate Spell Power Grasp, letting me place a Spell Counter on Arcanite Magician!" A third emerald orb flew into the magician's scepter (ATK: 2400 – 3400). "After I activate Spell Power Grasp, I add another copy of it to my hand!" Another card slid out of Noah's deck, to which it was placed in his hand.

"Next, I'll activate Arcanite Magician's special ability, and remove two of his Spell Counters to destroy both of your monsters!" Both of the emerald orbs flew out of the magician's scepter, shattering both of Chris's dragons (ATK: 2400 – 1400).

"Arcanite Magician, attack Chris directly!" The magician fired a burst of emerald energy at Chris's chest (Chris's LP: 6200 – 4800).

"I'll end my turn with nothing else to do!"

"Draw!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I place another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of him.

"Back to me!" shouted Noah, drawing. "I'll activate another copy of Spell Power Grasp, and add my third and final copy to my hand!" After another emerald orb flew through the magician's scepter (ATK: 1400 – 2400), another card slid out of Noah's deck and was placed in his hand.

"Arcanite Magician, attack Chris's face-down monster!" Another emerald burst shot out of the magician's scepter, striking at the horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be an angelic warrior (DEF: 1000), who was vaporized by the attack.

"Okay… then… I'll end my turn!"

"My turn!" shouted Chris, drawing. "I activate my Warrior Returning Alive, returning one Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of Chris's Graveyard, which was then placed in his hand.

"Since you control a monster whereas I have none, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon!" A mechanical, serpent-like creature appeared (ATK: 2100).

"Now I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Chaos-End Master!" The angelic warrior that was just destroyed reappeared (ATK: 1500).

"Folks, it looks like Chris is about to perform a Synchro Summon!" Geoff excitedly announced.

"I sure am!" beamed Chris. "I Tune my Level Three Chaos-End Master into my Level Five Cyber Dragon!"

Chaos-End Master split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Cyber Dragon, who transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Chris closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of light! __Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"_

Another burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Out of the light emerged a white, heavenly dragon with a golden crown and angel's wings (ATK: 2600).

"It's… it's _amazing_!" gasped Noah.

"It sure is!" said Chris. "And just _wait_ until you can see what it can do! When my dragon attacks, it loses five hundred Attack and Defense Points. In return, _your_ monster loses three times that amount!"

"Say _what_?"

"Light-End Dragon, attack Arcanite Magician!"

The dragon soared up into the sky and swooped down at the magician. It sprinkled some angel dust onto the magician (LED: ATK: 2600 – 2100; AM: ATK: 2400 – 0900). Afterwards, the dragon shot a burst of lustrous gold energy at the magician, vaporizing him (Noah's LP: 5100 – 3900).

"You'll never get the best of me, Noah!" taunted Chris.

"Oh, _really_?" said Noah, drawing. "'Cause based on what's in my hand, it looks like I'm _about_ to!"

"How do you figure _that_?"

"Just watch! I activate my own copy of Fiend's Sanctuary, summoning a Metal Fiend Token of my own!" Another copy of the beady fiend appeared before Noah (ATK: 0000).

"Now I sacrifice it to summon Dark Red Enchanter!" The beady fiend transformed into another orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged the same crimson-robed magician he used before (ATK: 2300).

"I activate my third and final Spell Power Grasp to give Dark Red Enchanter another three hundred Attack Points!" Another emerald orb flew into the magician's scepter (ATK: 2300 – 2600).

"Dark Red Enchanter, attack Light-End Dragon!" The magician fired a burst of dark red energy at the dragon, vaporizing it (Chris's LP: 4800 – 4300).

"Take that, Chris! I'll end my turn!"

"I'm still ahead of you, in case you forgotten!" Chris sternly reminded as he drew his card. "I activate Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and drawing two cards!"

The three copies of Masked Dragon, Chaos-End Master, and Cyber Dragon all slid out of Chris's Graveyard. After shuffling them back into his deck, he drew two cards.

"I'll play another monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!"

"My turn, then!" shouted Noah, drawing his card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician!" The mage wearing dark purple and white robes appeared next to the crimson-robed magician (ATK: 1900).

"Dark Red Enchanter, attack Chris's face-down monster!" The crimson-robed magician fired another burst of dark red energy at Chris's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a green dragon lying down on its entire body (DEF: 2000), who was vaporized by the attack.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Chris directly!" The purple-and-white-robed magician fired a dark purple burst of energy at Chris's chest (Chris's LP: 4300 – 2400).

"Still think you're ahead of me?" said Noah, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you!" snarled Chris as he drew his card. "Since you still control monsters and I have none, I Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand! However, its Attack and Defense Points will be halved." A large, purple, dinosaur-like dragon appeared in front of Chris (ATK: 2000 – 1000).

"Now I sacrifice it to Tribute Summon my Strong Wind Dragon!"

Instead of transforming into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, the body of the purple dragon literally tore in half. Out of the body emerged a muscular green dragon (ATK: 2400).

"Since I sacrificed a Dragon-Type monster, Strong Wind Dragon gains Attack Points equal to half of the monster I just sacrificed (ATK: 2400 – 3400)! Now it shall attack your Skilled Dark Magician!"

The dragon fired a cyclone from its mouth, shattering the purple-and-white-robed magician into pixels (Noah's LP: 3900 – 2400).

"Take that, Noah! I'll end my turn!"

"I'm not giving up just yet!" shouted Noah as he drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards! Now I play one monster in Defense Mode, and a card face-down to end my turn!"

"Sorry, Noah!" said Chris as he drew his card. "My Strong Wind Dragon has the same ability as Spear Dragon! Which means once I attack with it, you're gonna lose! Strong Wind Dragon, attack Noah's face-down monster and end this duel!" The dragon unleashed another cyclone from its mouth, this one more powerful than its previous one.

"I don't think so, Chris!" corrected Noah. "I activate Waboku, preventing my monsters from being destroyed and me from taking damage!" As the cyclone continued to blow, Noah's horizontal backing revealed to be Morphing Jar (DEF: 0600), who survived the attack. Afterwards, Chris discarded his five cards and drew five new cards. Noah, on the other hand, simply drew five new cards.

"Again, you come out as a lucky bastard…" grumbled Chris. "I'll just play Fissure to get rid of your puny little pot, and end my turn!" Morphing Jar shattered into pixels.

"I draw!" shouted Noah, drawing his card. "First, I activate Silent Doom, resurrecting my Dark Magician!" The famous purple-robed magician reappeared next to the crimson-robed magician (DEF: 2100).

"Now I sacrifice both of my monsters to call forth my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Each of the two magicians transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, merging to create a single orb. Out of the orb emerged a magician similar to Dark Magician, except wearing pitch-black robes (ATK: 3200).

"_Ha!"_ laughed Chris. "My dragon'll blow him away!"

"Not unless I activate another copy of Shrink!" corrected Noah, as the dragon shrunk down to half its size (ATK: 3400 – 1700).

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy Strong Wind Dragon!" The magician fired a burst of pitch-black energy at the dragon, vaporizing it (Chris's LP: 2400 – 0900).

"Just a little bit more, and I'll win this duel!" said Noah. "Now, make your move!"

"Oh, I'll make a 'move', all right!" declared Chris as he drew his card. "I activate my Dragon's Mirror Spell! This card lets me fuse together monsters that are listed on a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster, and create that monster! I fuse together five Dragon-Type monsters from my Graveyard to call forth my ultimate weapon!"

Light-End Dragon, Strong Wind Dragon, Vice Dragon, The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, and Spear Dragon all appeared and fused themselves together. The result was a monstrous, five-headed dragon with heads resembling water, fire, wind, earth, and darkness.

"Behold… my _Five-Headed Dragon_!" Chris boldly presented his new monster, which let out a frightful roar (ATK: 5000).

"F… Five thousand Attack Points?" cried Noah, falling backwards.

"You can do it, buddy!" cheered Owen from the audience. "Show this creep what you're made of!"

"Make him squirm, Noah!" Duncan supported him.

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" The five-headed dragon each shot a burst of energy from its mouths, vaporizing the magician (Noah's LP: 2400 – 0600).

"You'll never defeat me, Noah! I place a card face-down, and end my turn!"

_We'll see about _that_!_ thought Noah as he drew his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and another card face-down to end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Chris. "I activate my other copy of Dragon's Rage!"

"That means if Chris attacks, Noah loses!" cried Gwen.

"Not so fast, Chris!" shouted Noah. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Trap Card!" A cyclone appeared out of the card, shattering Dragon's Rage to pixels.

"It doesn't matter! I can still attack your monster with Five-Headed Dragon!" The dragon fired another burst of energy from each of its five heads, striking at Noah's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a young magician wearing clothes similar to Dark Magician's (DEF: 0800), who was vaporized by the attack.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed," said Noah, "I take one Level Two or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Mode!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Noah.

"I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!" finished Chris.

_If I can survive just one more round,_ he eagerly thought to himself, _I can summon Jinzo from my hand, preventing him from using all of his Trap Cards! And even if you _try_ and destroy my dragon, I'll use my Divine Wrath to cancel out your monster's effect, and destroy it! No matter what he does, I'll win this duel!_

After drawing his card, Noah announced, "Sorry, Chris, but I'm gonna have to end this duel!"

"How do you figure _that_?" demanded Chris.

"You'll see! I sacrifice my face-down monster to call forth Chaos Command Magician!" The horizontal backing merely faded out of sight. In its place was a magician in emerald robes similar to Dark Magician's (ATK: 2400).

"You really _are_ desperate to lose, aren't you?" laughed Chris. "Your monster's _far_ weaker than mine!"

"Not unless I activate my rarest spell card I own and its known as _**Riryoku**_!" corrected Noah. "This card halves your monster's Attack Points, and then my monster gains that much strength!" A yellow aura surrounded the dragon (ATK: 5000 – 2500), and was then transferred to the emerald-robed magician (ATK: 2400 – 4900).

"Okay, I admit defeat," said Chris, with a smile on his face. "Now go on and end this duel, champ!"

"Will do! Chaos Command Magician, end this duel!" The magician fired a burst of emerald energy, vaporizing the five-headed dragon and causing Chris to fall backwards (Chris's LP: 0900 – 0000).

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is… _**Noah**_!" Yusei excitedly announced, as the audience cheered wildly.

After handing the microphone to Chris, he got up and announced, "This was certainly a tough match for the both of us, but Noah came out as the winner! Interns, please give Noah his prizes!"

The interns wheeled out a cart up onto the platform. On top of the cart was a platinum suitcase. Inside were, as promised, two million dollars, the spice, and two rare cards. One of them was a card known as Victory Warlock, and the other was one Noah was really surprised to see.

"Stardust Dragon?" he wondered. "Yusei, isn't this _your_ card?"

"Technically, it is," Yusei explained. "But we've managed to make a second copy of that card, just in time!"

"Thanks, but I don't really want it," said Noah. "Victory Warlock, on the other hand, I _do_ want!"

"Well, take it, and your prize money!" offered Chris. Noah accepted.

"Okay, folks," he continued. "Now, let's-"

"_FINALLY!"_ a shrill female voice shouted. That voice belonged to none other than Courtney, who was furiously seething at Chris, Yusei, and Noah.

"Oh, _there's_ Courtney!" Chris eagerly announced. "How are ya, Court?"

Instead of answering, she ran towards the platform and pounced upon Chris. "Alright, McLean! I challenge you to a duel for the money and the prizes!"

"Sorry, Court," he said, still smiling, "but the tournament's pretty much over with!"

"_WHAT?"_ she screamed. "It _can't_ be over!"

"Not to worry!" announced Chris. "You can still try your luck… in the _sequel_!"

"Wait, there's gonna be a _sequel_?" cried Gwen.

"Yep!" replied Chris. "Stay tuned, fellow _Total Drama_ cast members, for the sequel to _Total Drama Tournament_, filled with more action, more suspense, and, of course, more drama! Get ready for the sequel I'd like to call…

"_TOTAL… DRAMA… __**CHRONICLES**__!"_

"And when is it gonna start, hm?" asked Noah.

Very awkward silence.

"Um… I don't know…" said Chris. "Hey, wanna see some fireworks?"

"Sure!" said Noah, as he and the rest of the _Total Drama_ cast followed Chris. Courtney was left all alone, still upset. However, it seemed as if an opportunity had come to her.

"So, Chris is gonna host yet _another_ tournament, eh?" she snickered. "If I get the chance to be in it—and I _will_—revenge will be _mine_!"

-ooo-

Later that night, as Chris said, a fireworks show was presented. Everyone watched the presentation with awe.

"Once again, congrats on your win, Noah," said Chris.

"Anytime, Chris," smiled Noah. "Anytime…"

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DUELER KING:** Well, there you go. I hoped you enjoyed my twenty chapter story. Later this July, I'll be releasing the sequel to this story. It'll have a lot of interesting duelists and cards and, of course, Noah will be the star of it. It's going to be called "Total Drama Chronicles" and it's going to be one hell of a ride. So until Mid July, have fun reading and dueling!

Of course, you will all have to wait to see what Victory Warlock does. I'm going to let my beta reader make it for me and it will be in the first chapter of "Total Drama Chronicles".


End file.
